Si nunca te hubiera conocido
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: La lucha de Ezio contra César Borgia parece no tener fin, pero sus misiones para hacerse con el fruto del Edén le conducirán, no sólo a intentar salvar el mundo, sino a conocer a una asesina de la que se enamorará, haciendo que su vida cambie completamente ante el descubrimiento de que su mundo será diferente como nunca antes, con aquella relación pasional y compleja. (Ezio X Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

 _Si nunca te hubiera conocido_

Capítulo 1

 _Julio del 1490. La Toscana._

El sol calentaba con fuerza a pesar de que aún no era mediodía, cosa que Ezio sentía con vehemencia, a pesar de que cabalgaba a lomos de un caballo raudo, sorprendiéndose de que la velocidad y su frescor no lo libraran del calor de la insolación.

Pronto comenzó a vislumbrar en la lejanía la silueta de Monteriggioni, olvidando la sensación térmica de la atmósfera Toscana en julio, pensando en reencontrarse con su hermana y madre, aunque le hubiera gustado que fuera en diferentes circunstancias.

El hombre obvió sus problemas mientras hacía que su caballo fuera más rápido, sólo pudiendo pensar en refugiarse de la luz del día dentro de la villa.

Minutos más tarde, Ezio se adentraba en el vestíbulo de la casa, que ahora le pertenecía desde la muerte de su tío Mario, vislumbrando con agrado que todo había vuelto a su lugar tras el ataque de los templarios, hacía meses atrás.

-¿Claudia? ¿Madre?

El moreno continuó examinando las estancias en busca de las mujeres, hallando que no se encontraban allí. En lugar de eso, una de las sirvientas apareció en la biblioteca.

-Qué alegría verlo de nuevo, señor. Su hermana y su madre han salido al pueblo. No creo que tarden mucho.

-Gracias, Laura. Me alegra saber que todo está bien. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa, pensando que ojalá fuera así realmente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo hasta que regresen?

-No, descuida. Sólo avísalas de que me hallo en casa cuando vuelvan. Voy a tomar un baño, y después estaré en la biblioteca.

-Bien, voy a preparar la bañera. –Dijo la mujer, a pesar de las palabras de su patrón, para después despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza, desapareciendo de la estancia.

Ezio suspiró pasados unos segundos, comenzando a quitarse con cansancio los brazales de su atuendo de asesino, y los cuchillos y espada que portaba, depositándolos con cuidado sobre el gran escritorio de la sala, no pudiendo evitar recordar a su tío difunto, y junto a su recuerdo, el de su padre y hermanos, todos muertos a manos de idiotas sin escrúpulos, sedientos de poder y ambición. La furia se apoderó de él al pensar que para colmo, aquellos individuos llevaban ventaja al poseer el fruto del Edén.

Por fin, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, Ezio dejó su mente en blanco y sintió un placer primitivo al sumergir su cuerpo en la bañera de agua tibia, quitándose el calor, la suciedad, y el dolor muscular.

La nostalgia invadió su alma al verse de nuevo entre los muros de aquella villa, tras casi un año de peregrinaje por toda Italia en busca del fruto que le habían robado en aquel mismo lugar, donde de la misma manera, se bañaba tras llegar de su pelea con Rodrigo Borgia, teniendo que abandonar su relax al escuchar los gritos de su familia en la vivienda ante el ataque templario. El descanso para él siempre sería algo ficticio e inalcanzable, aunque daba gracias a Dios por haber tenido al menos dos semanas de ``vacaciones´´

El moreno suspiró de nuevo, sumergiéndose después por completo en el agua, dejándose inundar por el silencio y el peso del liquido sobre él. Sólo pedía un poco de calma mental hasta que llegase lo que quedaba de su familia, la cual no tardaría en aparecer.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, el hombre se encontraba fuera de la bañera, vistiéndose con calma cuando antes de que cubriera su torso con una camisa blanca y limpia, Claudia entró en la sala a prisa, irradiando felicidad.

-¡Ezio, por fin has vuelto! –Dijo su hermana mientras corría abrazarlo, haciendo que este desistiera de ponerse la camisa y la correspondiera con alegría.

-¡Qué efusividad, hermanita! Si llegas a entrar un minuto antes me hubieses pillado desnudo.

-¡Oh, vamos, cómo si eso te importara! Media Florencia te ha visto en cueros huyendo de padres y maridos enfadados.

El chico rió ante el comentario recordando aquello con cariño, pasando después a posar sus ojos en los de Claudia.

-Te he echado de menos ¿Y madre?

-Estoy aquí, yo ya no puedo correr de ese modo. –Habló María avanzando hacia su hijo con una sonrisa, abrazándolo con ternura.

-Sigues igualmente hermosa, madre. Me alegro de ver que todo va bien de nuevo, y esos mal nacidos no se han aventurado a volver por aquí.

-Cuéntanos, hijo. ¿Qué ha pasado con el español y el fruto?

Ezio inspiró profundo antes de hablar, posando la vista en su madre y hermana, tornando su semblante a la seriedad y la frustración.

-Desde que atacaron la villa y robaron el fruto he estado en Roma, Venecia, Nápoles, Florencia... Anduve de ciudad en ciudad en busca del artefacto, pero no he conseguido dar con él, ni con nadie que supiera de su paradero. Pero lo más sorprendente es que no he logrado encontrar a Rodrigo Borgia. ¡Parece que la tierra se lo ha tragado! No debí dejarlo vivir.

-De nada sirve arrepentirse ahora, hermano. En algún lugar debe estar, y lo encontraremos. Toda la hermandad lo busca. Es cuestión de tiempo que encontremos pistas sobre los dos.

-Lo que temo es que ellos encuentren la forma de usar el artefacto, y desaten una catástrofe para el mundo.

-Si no lo han hecho ya, es que algo debe faltarles, hijo. –Comentó la madre de ambos, dando esperanzas al hombre. -Quizás no sepan cómo funciona; O puede que el artefacto por si solo no valga para someter el mundo a voluntad.

-Eso he pensado, y espero que estemos en lo cierto y me de tiempo a encontrarlos.

En la sala se hizo un inmenso silencio tenso mientras los tres pensaban en las horribles consecuencias de aquello, pero no podían centrarse en lo peor; La esperanza siempre debía ver la luz, o la oscuridad paralizaría los músculos de sus cuerpos.

María atisbó esa preocupación en el rostro de Ezio, más serio que de costumbre, e intervino de nuevo, dispuesta a levantar su ánimo.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás con nosotras?

-No lo sé exactamente. Pero no mucho, he de seguir buscando, aunque no tengo ni idea de por dónde seguir, voy dando palos de ciego. Había pensando en ir a España, y luego a Francia.

-No desesperes, seguro que encontramos alguna pista. Hijo, estás haciendo todo lo posible, no te mortifiques.

Ezio sonrió levemente al comprobar las intenciones de su madre, para después responder con un nuevo ánimo en el alma.

-Gracias a las dos por vuestro apoyo incondicional. No me rendiré nunca, soy un Auditore.

Las mujeres le contestaron del mismo modo, ampliando sus sonrisas, observando después como el moreno salía del cuarto, alejándose con decisión.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Ezio se sentía con más fuerzas que a su llegada.

Las palabras reconfortantes y el calor de los abrazos de su madre y hermana habían avivado la llama de la esperanza en él, dejándolo atisbar la luz al fondo del túnel de la frustración.

Tras la cena, el hombre marchó a su cuarto para descansar pensando en nuevas ideas sobre el paradero de su enemigo, que la desilusión le había ocultado bloqueando su mente. Sin duda encontraría a aquel idiota y está vez no le perdonaría la vida; Siempre había sido así, y continuaría. El bien siempre vencía.

Mientras se desnudaba para ponerse cómodo, escuchó como alguien corría por el pasillo acercándose a su puerta, con lo que alertado por la posibilidad de que fuera algún enemigo que lo había encontrado, cogió uno de sus cuchillos de la mesa del cuarto, acercándose a la puerta con sigilo.

-¡Ezio, Ezio! ¡Es importante! –Habló al otro lado la voz de Claudia mientras aporreaba la puerta con los nudillos, haciendo que su hermano se relajara automáticamente, tirando el cuchillo a la cama para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Me tienes hoy al borde del infarto.

-¡Es una carta para ti! Acaban de traerla, ¡mira!

La joven le entregó el papel, que tenía el sello con el símbolo de la hermandad de asesinos grabado, y automáticamente después, Ezio supo que aquello le depararía grandes revelaciones.

Sin más dilación, el moreno rompió el lacre de color rojo, extendiendo el papel escrito con una caligrafía rápida y algo descuidada de uno de sus amigos de hacía ya tiempo, a pesar de haber convivido poco tempo con él: Yusuf Tazim, a quien había conocido años atrás en Florencia, en un viaje del hombre a su ciudad natal.

-Es de Yusuf –murmuró informando a su hermana, quien se apresuró a preguntar qué decía–. Parece que han encontrado la pista del fruto. –Dijo Ezio con entusiasmo, continuando la lectura con impaciencia.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel que lo lea, espero que os guste y continuéis por aquí!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 2

El olor a sal y la frescura que la brisa llevaba, llenaba los pulmones de Ezio mientras observaba desde la cubierta de un barco el perfil de la gran Constantinopla en la lejanía.

El viaje había sido largo y pesado, pero todo aquel sentimiento se disipaba por momentos, al verse cada vez más cerca de la ciudad donde encontraría respuestas y pistas para continuar su misión.

El moreno volvió a sacar la carta de Yusuf, releyendo sus palabras mientras escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el navío.

 _Querido Ezio:_

 _Supongo que nada más ver mi letra sabrás quien soy._

 _Espero que todo te esté yendo bien, amigo. Por Constantinopla también se escuchan los rumores de que el español sigue vivo, además de que hermanos han informado sobre el robo del fruto del Edén en la villa de tu familia. ¡Patanes mal nacidos! Acabaremos con ellos y vengaremos a Mario._

 _Hacerte más fácil la venganza es lo que me hace comunicarme contigo, Ezio; Tenemos firmes sospechas de que el fruto está aquí. La ciudad estos días se ha llenado de una fuerte vigilancia, sobre todo alrededor del palacio del nuevo sultán, quien mandó matar a su hermano para ocupar su lugar. Sobre el rufián de Rodrigo no sabemos nada, pero es cuestión de tiempo._

 _Espero verte pronto por aquí, sabes que tendrás toda nuestra ayuda para recuperar el fruto y mandar a esos condenados al infierno._

 _Tu hermano, Yusuf._

El asesino guardó de nuevo el papel, inspirando con profundidad el aire marino, sin apartar la vista de la cada vez más cercana Constantinopla, sintiendo como su alma se llenaba de expectativas y emoción.

* * *

Cuando el sol se encontraba descendiendo en el horizonte, Ezio pisó tierra turca, avanzando por el puerto hacia las entrañas de la ciudad, dispuesto a buscar el escondite de la hermandad entre sus calles serpenteantes y estrechas.

Alejado ya del Cuerno de oro, el hombre caminaba entre las gentes del lugar mientras apreciaba de cerca la hermosura de la basílica de Santa Sofía, erigida hacía cientos de años, no pasándosele que una gran cantidad de guardias vigilaban en el lugar.

Ante tal panorama, Ezio decidió alejarse con discreción, cuando delante de él apareció Yusuf con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Por fin te dignas a visitarnos! ¡Bienvenido a Constantinopla! o como dicen ahora, Estambul. ¿Cómo te ha tratado este tiempo pasado, amigo? Aunque ya veo que como al resto, haciéndote más viejo. –Se burló el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Ezio respondía de igual forma, deshaciendo el abrazo de su amigo.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Sigues sosteniendo que ligas más que yo? Porque te aseguro que aún disfruto de la atención de muchas damas.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo tras reír con ganas–, habrá tiempo de comprobarlo, porque supongo que tu estancia aquí irá para largo.

-Si los datos de tu carta son ciertos, sí. Dime ¿qué habéis visto y oído?

El rostro de Yusuf se torno serio, tal como le ocurrió al de su compañero, observando alrededor después, comenzando a caminar para alejarse del gentío.

-Cientos de guardias llegaron hará dos semanas, quizás algo más. Han restringido las visitas a la basílica, y nadie puede caminar a un gran radio de las murallas del castillo del nuevo sultán, asesino de su hermano.

-Adivino que el nuevo sultán tiene que ver con los templarios.

-Así es. Mis hombres lo confirmaron cuando interceptaron sus mensajes. Iban destinados a generales del ejercito, y adivina a quién.

-¿Rodrigo Borgia?

-Casi... A su hijo, César.

-¿El sultán prefiere hablar con el hijo antes de con el Papa y gobernador de media Europa? Eso suena muy sospechoso.

-Lo sé, por eso creemos que lo han traicionado, y lo han eliminado tras robarle el fruto. El sultán debió mandar matar a su hermano porque el renegaba de los asuntos con los Europeos, dándole la espalda a los templarios. Le han debido prometer grandes cosas si se juntaba con los Borgia, ayudándolos a esconder el asesinato y el artefacto.

-Sí el fruto está aquí deben custodiarlo en el castillo. –Agregó Ezio seguro, cuando el turco intervino en un susurro, girándose a observar una escena a las puertas de la basílica.

-O en Santa Sofía...

La pareja vislumbró como un par de guardias gritaban a la gente que no se acercasen a la puerta del templo, mientras uno de ellos limpiaba la hoja de su espada tras haber matado a un niño que rondaba por el tejado más bajo del edificio.

-Miserables... –Musitó el italiano caminando instintivamente hacia el lugar, siendo parado por Yusuf al instante, llamando la atención de otros soldados.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Ante el murmullo del turco, los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria, mientras uno de los uniformados les seguía, gritándoles que parasen. Al no obtener más que celeridad como respuesta de ambos, desenvainó su espada corriendo tras ellos.

-¡Detenedlos, son sospechosos! ¡Asesinos! –Gritó el guardia alertando a sus subordinados.

Segundos después, los dos asesinos tenían a seis guardias corriendo tras ellos por las calles plagadas de la parte sur de la ciudad, pensado con rapidez como librarse de ellos.

Yusuf sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña bomba, lanzándola hacia atrás tras llegar a una calle estrecha y solitaria sin salida, saltando después el muro. No obstante, aún cuatro de los soldados continuaban siguiéndoles de cerca, con lo que Ezio sacó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, y tras esprintar, se volvió para tirar uno contra uno de los hombres, matándolo al clavárselo en la garganta.

-¡Sólo son tres, podemos acabar con ellos! –Gritó el italiano a su compañero mientras corrían.

Antes de que Yusuf hablara, el sonido de la explosión de un fusil le hizo sobresaltarse, girándose para observar a dos de los hombres dispararles parados.

-¡Creo que es mejor correr o nos dejarán un bonito agujero, Ezio!

Cuando el trío enemigo continuó corriendo, observando como los asesinos eran ralentizados por una nueva marea de gente, sacaron sus fusiles dispuestos a dispararles, pero de pronto, dos grandes cuchillos surcaron el aire impactando en dos de los guardias, agonizantes al momento.

Yusuf y Ezio se volvieron con sorpresa, cuando el restante iba a asestar una cuchillada al que pudiera. Pero aquello no llegó a pasar cuando una persona saltó desde un tejado cercano sobre el hombre, matándolo con una pequeña daga.

El italiano arqueó una ceja sorprendido al vislumbrar el rostro del asesino, vestido con el típico atuendo de capa blanca de la orden, pero algo alterado, puesto que era una mujer joven.

-Justo a tiempo. –Dijo el turco mirando a la chica de ojos oscuros como el carbón, haciendo que dibujara una sonrisa burlona.

-De nada, Yusuf. En esta semana ya van dos veces que te salvo el culo.

La mujer guardó su arma tras limpiarla con las ropas del guardia, incorporándose después para mirar a Ezio mientras su amigo lo presentaba.

-Este es Ezio Auditore, el asesino de Florencia. Y estoy seguro que pronto el mentor de toda la orden. Es muy bueno.

-Yo soy Nuray Sayari. –Dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano, quitándose la capucha a la vez, dejando ver su cabello negro azabache recogido en una coleta alta.

El moreno aceptó su mano con una leve sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la chica de tez tostada, cautivado por su misteriosa mirada y la belleza de su rostro, a pesar de que una larga cicatriz surcaba una de sus mejillas de forma horizontal.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos, ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones luego. –Informó Tazim vislumbrando a lo lejos nuevos soldados, haciendo que el grupo se pusiera en camino hacia la guarida de la hermandad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 3

Ezio había estado en muchos escondrijos de asesinos, pero nunca en uno que se diferenciara tanto del resto.

La sala principal era enorme, y comunicaba con otras estancias más pequeñas, convertidas en habitaciones.

El italiano caminó tras la pareja turca inhalando el olor del incienso mientras recorría con la mirada la sala principal, llena de vivos colores de alfombras y cojines, que contrastaban con el tenue marrón de la madera de las mesas de la estancia.

Ezio observó por la actitud entre la chica y su amigo que eran muy cercanos. Ambos hablaban animadamente: Yusuf señalaba a la daga que ella le mostraba mientras le decía algo con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo después por parte de la mujer un codazo, a la par que esbozaba una alegre sonrisa.

Segundos después ambos se detuvieron al alcanzar un lugar donde descansar, mirando al recién llegado.

-Siéntate, Ezio. Descansemos un poco. Aquí estamos seguros.

A la propuesta de Yusuf, el asesino obedeció sentándose en uno de los cojines del lugar frente a la pareja.

-Este sitio es increíble. Y contadme, ¿os conocéis hace mucho?

-De toda la vida –dijo el hombre–. Cuando yo vine a vivir a la ciudad conocí al padre de Nuray, cuando aún era una niña. Él fue mi maestro para entrar en la orden; Era un gran asesino.

-Lo siento. –Intervino Ezio mirando a la joven. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo mataron en una de sus misiones hace 4 años. Yusuf entonces cuidó de mi madre y de mí. Y después me ayudó a convertirme en asesina.

-Creo que puedo imaginar por qué.

-Por lo que casi todos. Por venganza, al igual que te pasó a ti, por lo que me ha contado Yusuf. –Agregó ella con serenidad, fijando sus ojos en los del moreno.

-Sí. Conspiraron contra mi familia y mataron a mi padre y hermanos varones. Al menos yo ya cobré mi venganza, aunque no es tan satisfactoria luego.

-Sí, los muertos no regresan de la tumba, pero es gratificante saber que luchamos por acabar con los que pretenden arrebatar vidas inocentes, al menos yo descubrí que era un consuelo.

-Aunque te costó satisfacerte sólo con eso –rememoró Yusuf-. Recuerdo como tenía que seguirte día y noche para evitar que te mataran. ¡La ira te cegaba! Sólo llevaba unos meses como aprendiz ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues que además de bella, es buena luchadora. –Respondió Ezio mirándola pícaramente, haciendo que la joven le sonriera casi de la misma forma.

Antes de que la conversación continuase, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe dando paso a dos hombres que portaban a un compañero herido por una flecha, que aún reposaba en su pecho clavada.

El trío se levantó al vislumbrar la escena, pero sólo la mujer caminó hasta los asesinos, que depositaban al hombre sobre una mesa, pidiéndola ayuda.

-Sujetadle, voy a sacársela. Abdul, trae vino. –Ordenó a uno de los recién llegados, sacando después la flecha del herido, quien gritó con dolor.

-A menudo suceden están cosas; Suerte que se pondrá bien. Ven, Ezio, volvamos a sentarnos.

El italiano hizo caso a su amigo, observando como la chica rociaba la herida con el vino a la vez que hablaba dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Es una buena mujer. –Comento Ezio, vislumbrando aún la escena.

-Sí, lo es. Y muy útil, sus conocimientos médicos nos vienen muy bien, y sus agallas para ponerlos en practica.

-Como no te espabiles te va a quitar el puesto.

Ante la broma de Ezio, Yusuf rió levemente, observando después como el moreno retornaba a contemplar a Nuray. Aquella mirada en los ojos de su amigo le revelaron que al hombre ella le gustaba, entonces el turco habló.

-¡Eh, cuidado con cómo la miras! Es como una hermana para mí.

El italiano fijo entonces los ojos en su amigo tras dedicarle una sonrisa, excusándose de broma.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es un pecado no apreciar la belleza cuando la tienes delante, pero tranquilo. Te prometo que no haré ningún mal a tu hermana política.

Yusuf rió mientras Ezio lo contemplaba con curiosidad, esperando a que hablara de nuevo, sacándolo de su incertidumbre.

-Amigo, creo que está vez no será como las otras. Esa mujer no es como el resto.

-¿Te refieres a que reniega de los hombres porque somos todos unos cerdos mujeriegos?

-No. Ella no reniega, a pesar de conocer la naturaleza de los hombres. Pero es la que elige y decide; Los romances no son de su interés, ni se deja engatusar por zalamerías y caras bellas. Lo tendrás difícil.

-No te ofendas, pero suena a que estás llamando libertina a tu medio hermana.

-Oh, no, no pienso de esa forma. Es una mujer libre, puede acostarse con quién quiera, si así lo desea. Sólo intentaba decirte que no te obsesiones con ella, porque serás tú el que sufra si piensa que no debería tener una aventura contigo. Será fatal para tu ego, amigo. –Se burló Tazim haciendo sonreír a su interlocutor, quien volvió a centrar su vista en Nuray.

-Ya no soy el mismo, Yusuf. Las aventuras de una noche empiezan a cansarme.

-Pues peor me lo pones. Si tenéis algo lo considerará pasajero, y si tú caes en el embrujo del amor... Date por perdido, amigo.

Yusuf se levantó tras la frase, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los asesinos al nombrarlo este, dejando solo a Ezio meditando sus palabras, volviendo a posar su mirada en la joven que cosía la herida. Sin duda esa mujer era muy especial, y tras las palabras de su amigo, sintió aún más curiosidad por conocerla mejor.

* * *

Eran casi las doce del mediodía cuando Ezio hablaba con uno de los asesinos en el escondite de la hermandad donde había pasado la noche, y pasaría el resto que le quedaban en la ciudad de Estambul. Aún daba gracias por la suerte que había tenido, pudiendo dormir en una cama de verdad sin clavarse acículas, ni paja en cada lugar de su cuerpo.

El hombre posó la vista en la puerta de la vivienda cuando esta se abrió, dando paso a Nuray, quien había abandonado su atuendo de asesina cambiándolo por unos pantalones bombachos anchos anaranjados, acompañados de un top oriental de un color parecido, que dejaba al descubiertos sus brazos. La mujer además llevaba el pelo suelto, cayéndole por la espalda en bellas ondulaciones.

-Hakim, ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar estás cajas? –Preguntó llamando la atención del asesino que hablaba con Ezio.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya. Abdul me espera para colarnos en la basílica.

-Yo te ayudaré, hasta la noche no tengo trabajo. –Agregó rápidamente Ezio, haciendo que la chica se fijara en él.

-Muy bien, extranjero. Vámonos. Hay que llevarse esto. –Agregó señalando dos cajas grandes de madera.

Cada uno cogió una de ellas, saliendo después del lugar. Ezio comenzó a seguir a Nuray calle arriba, hasta que se posicionó junto a ella.

-Dime, ¿qué hay aquí? ¿Dónde vamos?

-Son todos los libros y manuscritos que hemos conseguido. Hablan sobre el artefacto. Los llevamos a casa de mi madre para que los descifren. Están en diversas lenguas y ella se dedica a eso. Es una gran erudita.

-Debe ser una mujer muy interesante.

-Sí, ciertamente lo es. ¿Esta noche serás tú el que entre con Yusuf en el castillo? –Preguntó ella cambiando de tema, mirando fugazmente al hombre.

-Sí. A media noche nos colaremos para intentar averiguar si esconden a Rodrigo Borgia y el fruto del Edén.

-Hay cientos de guardias, será muy difícil entrar. Nosotros la liaremos en la basílica, si es que allí no hay nada y os facilitaremos el trabajo.

-Eso también será peligroso.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que significa ser asesino. ¿Hace mucho que lo eres?

-La verdad es que sí, desde los 17, y ahora tengo 31. Tú no llevas mucho, por lo que dijo ayer Yusuf, ¿cierto?

-Llevo tres años, casi cuatro en realidad. A los 20 me convertí oficialmente, y ahora tengo 23.

-¿Entonces tu padre no murió cuando eras niña?

-No. Yo tenía 18 cuando ocurrió. Ni siquiera sabía que era asesino y todo esto existía. Me mintieron diciéndome que era comerciante marítimo.

-Supongo que tu madre si lo sabía, claro. –Dijo Ezio mientras ella asentía. -Querrían protegerte, ya has visto lo peligroso que es esto, incluso para las familias.

-Ahora lo entiendo bien, pero no antes. Los odiaba por haberme mentido, por dejarme malgastar el tiempo lejos de su lado. Fui una necia por no darme cuenta de que lo hicieron por mí; Él fue el que se sacrificó alejándose de nuestro lado.

Ezio pudo atisbar un deje de tristeza en el rostro de la muchacha, que rápidamente se recompuso inspirando fuertemente, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la casa de su madre. El italiano entonces cejó en su idea de reconfortar con palabras a la turca, siguiéndola hacia el interior de la vivienda.

 **¡Gracias a todo el que lo lea!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 4

Aquella casa parecía una biblioteca; Las paredes estabas cubiertas con mapas y estanterías de madera repletas de diversos libros, mientras un gran escritorio presidía la estancia principal, donde igualmente descansaban libros y papeles.

Ezio dejó la caja que portaba en el suelo junto con la de Nuray, mientras está llamaba a su madre, haciendo que pocos segundos después la mujer apareciera en la sala.

El italiano pudo deducir que aquella mujer no era turca. Su piel era clara, su cabello ondulado y castaño claro, resaltando sus ojos verdes. Sólo pudo atisbar la certeza de que era madre de Nuray en la forma de su nariz y sonrisa.

-Madre, aquí está lo que te comenté. En cuanto sepas algo házmelo saber. –Habló Nuray tras abrazar a la mujer, que le sacaba unos centímetros.

-¿Quién es tu acompañante? –Preguntó mirando al hombre, quien iba a presentarse cuando la joven se adelantó.

-Es Ezio Auditore de Florencia. Un gran asesino según dicen. Aunque no lo he podido comprobar con mis ojos aún.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa burlona a la chica mientras se inclinaba para saludar a la mayor.

-Es un placer conocerla.

-Igualmente, Ezio. Yo soy Adara Zisis, la viuda de Yakin Sayari. Yusuf me ha hablado mucho de ti, a pesar de la lengua afilada de mi hija, he de decir que creo en las palabras de Yusuf en cuanto a tu destreza.

-Le demostraré pronto que no son habladurías vanas. Lamento mucho su pérdida, a pesar del tiempo siempre se hace duro recordar a los que no están en este mundo.

-Gracias, Ezio. También sé que destrozaron tu vida, igualmente lo lamento. Me alegra haberte conocido, si me disculpáis, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. –Dijo señalando las cajas, haciendo que la pareja se despidiera, marchándose del lugar.

Nuray cerró la puerta y comenzó a avanzar por las calles plagadas con Ezio pisándole los talones, contemplando la silueta de la muchacha, hasta que este habló poniéndose a su lado para mirarla.

-Algo me dice que debes parecerte físicamente a tu padre, y que tu madre no es de estas tierras.

-Tienes razón, Ezio. Yo heredé los rasgos de mi padre, menos la altura, que sí es de mi madre. Ella es griega, nació en Atenas y vino a Constantinopla en busca de aventuras, y conoció al amor de su vida.

-Bella historia. Habla muy bien mi idioma, igual que tú. No esperaba eso.

-Sabe muchos idiomas, antiguos y nuevos. Es su trabajo, lo necesita para traducir. Ella me enseñó a hablar italiano, y a Yusuf.

Nuray observó por encima del hombro de Ezio como a unos metros un par de guardias avanzaban preguntando a las gentes mientras les entregaban carteles, escuchando el murmullo que comenzaba a levantarse sobre la presencia de un asesino en la ciudad.

La morena se paró siendo imitada por su acompañante, a la vez que ella se acercó más a él, sin perder de vista a los guardias.

-Te están buscando. Detrás hay dos guardias repartiendo carteles con tu cara, alertando a los civiles. Vienen hacia aquí, así que continuemos andando como si nada, y huyamos antes de que te vean.

-Creo que va a ser un poco más difícil que eso. –Murmuró el hombre atisbando a otros dos guardias por el lado contrario, caminando mientras escudriñaban a su alrededor.

Nuray se giró para ver a lo que Ezio se refería, agarrándolo después de la mano y conduciéndolo hacia un lado de la calle, alejándose del tumulto mientras se pegaba contra una de las paredes haciendo que el hombre quedase frente a ella.

-Por las ropas que llevamos no deberían reconocernos. Una de las parejas pasará delante nuestro enseguida; Cuando eso ocurra saldremos por la derecha, que quedará libre. ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? –Preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta, cambiando de tema, centrando la vista en Ezio.

-Es difícil para mí no mirarte de esta forma, y menos en una situación como esta.

La mujer, ante la sonrisa del moreno, arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía de forma seductora, besando después al italiano con lentitud y pasión.

Ezio de inmediato llevo sus manos al cuerpo de la joven; Una se posó en su rostro, mientras la otro la asió de la cintura con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, Nuray rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, llevando sus manos al cabello de este.

-Se han ido, vamos. –Comentó la chica tras observar que estaban a salvo, ignorando lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos.

Ezio la observó caminar unos instantes, no pudiendo dar crédito a su insensibilidad, pensando en sí le había besado por placer, o simplemente por supervivencia, pero aunque fuera así, no entendía la naturalidad con que llevaba lo sucedido. ¿Acaso había subestimado las palabras de Yusuf?

El italiano sonrió dándose cuenta de que todo era cierto, a la par que encontró muy excitante la actitud de la mujer, que sin dudas le parecía perfecta en cuerpo y alma.

-Extranjero ¿Vamos? –Preguntó ella haciendo que su mente volviese a la tierra, sonriera, y caminase a su lado manteniendo la escena en su cabeza.

* * *

La ciudad se encontraba sumida en el silencio, donde los sonidos de las pisadas raudas de los asesinos y sus jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba mientras corrían por los tejados de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a un mismo punto.

Cuando el grupo prácticamente estaba a las puertas de Santa Sofía, todos se detuvieron en un tejado bajo, oculto entre las alturas de otros edificios.

-Aquí nos separaremos. –Intervino Yusuf, ya que era el líder. –Lo que hay en Santa Sofía en realidad no nos interesa, pero ellos no lo saben, así que jugamos con ventaja. Tened cuidado, hermanos. Si Ezio y yo necesitásemos ayuda explotaré la pólvora para que vengáis a apoyarnos. Suerte.

Los ojos de Yusuf se fijaron en último lugar en Nuray, quien asintió con solemnidad, para después mirar a Ezio, que la miró igualmente. Segundos después el grupo se dividió, dirigiéndose cada uno por un camino distinto.

* * *

Yusuf y Ezio tardaron poco en llegar hasta un punto de la muralla del palacio, donde empezaron a escalar tras observar alejarse al guardia que cubría aquel flanco.

Al llegar a lo alto de la muralla, los dos se separaron acabando con la vida de los guardias que les importunaban para infiltrarse dentro. Antes de llegar a la ventana seleccionada para ello, escucharon como varios soldados salían gritando ordenes por el ataque a Santa Sofía, corriendo hacia el lugar bajo pies.

-Es el momento. Iré delante- -Se ofreció Ezio, abriendo la ventana por fuera con maestría, entrando tras ver la soledad del pasillo. Yusuf lo siguió al comprobar que todo estaba despejado por detrás.

-Si yo fuera el sultán y tuviera algo importante lo escondería en mis aposentos.

-Lo mismo pienso yo. Debemos sacarlo de allí si queremos entrar ¿Pero cómo?

-Yo distraeré la atención de todo con mis bombas. Creerán que estamos atacando el castillo, con lo que tendrán que sacar al sultán.

-Pero entonces se llevará consigo el fruto, y con treinta guardias más, Yusuf.

-No, ese hombre es un cobarde. Saldrá corriendo solo antes de que lleguen sus hombres. Esa es tu oportunidad para arrebatarle lo que quiera que tenga. Por lo que tengo entendido ni siquiera sabe usar la espada, lo tendrás fácil para desarmarlo.

-Bien. Nos veremos en el tejado de antes si todo sale bien, si no, hagamos explotar la pólvora.

El turco asintió conforme y le entregó su parte del polvo grisáceo, para después correr y alejarse de la vista del italiano, que se dirigió a los aposentos reales con sigilo y rapidez, plantándose ante la puerta tras dejar inconscientes a los guardias con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer sobre ellos una columna.

Casi un instante después escuchó el ajetreo lejano provocado por el descubrimiento de Yusuf en el complejo, con lo que el hombre decidió intervenir ya, abriendo la puerta con lentitud.

Ezio encontró al Sultán, un hombre joven y rollizo escribiendo una carta, sentado ante un escritorio de espaldas a él. El italiano se acercó con sigilo, sacando su hoja oculta para ponerla en el cuello del hombre, hablándole con calma.

-¿Dónde está el fruto, el artefacto que robaron en Monteriggioni?

El hombre dejó de escribir, comenzando a respirar con rapidez, fruto del miedo.

-Aquí no lo encontrarás, asesino. Los Borgia son más listos que vosotros.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Comentó mientras leía por encima la carta, observando que la información en ella era más sustanciosa, con lo que sin pensarlo más, propinó un fuerte golpe al hombre, haciendo que cayera rendido al suelo.

Ezio entonces cogió el papel, comenzando a leer cuando un par de guardias entraron a bocajarro en la sala.

 **¡Gracias a todo aquel que lo lea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 5

Ezio había conseguido derrotar a los guardias y llevarse la carta, a pesar de haber recibido un par de puñetazos que le ralentizaron durante varios minutos, pero logró reponerse y salir del palacio, camuflándose entre las sombras de la noche para llegar sin ser visto al lugar de encuentro con Yusuf.

-¡Por fin! Ya pensaba que habría ocurrido algo, amigo. ¿Cómo fue? –Saludó el turco mientras palmeaba la espalda de su interlocutor, quien se quitó la capucha de su capa.

-He conseguido valiosa información de unas cartas del sultán.

-¿Lo has matado?

-No, ese idiota es sólo un peón, un pobre diablo. Mira –Dijo pasándole dos cartas a su amigo. Una con sello de la casa Borgia, firmada por César, y otra de la del sultán, la cual escribía el susodicho al llegar Ezio.

Yusuf leyó la carta en voz alta mientras su compañero lo observaba, vislumbrando como su cara cambiaba, sorprendiéndose de lo leído en ambos manuscritos.

-Así que confirmado, César Borgia ha matado a su padre para hacerse con el poder, y mandó aquí el fruto para despistarnos, pero dice el sultán que lo han vuelto a mover. Lo que no comprendo es por qué ha confiado en este patán para custodiar tal artilugio.

-Está claro que no por su lucidez, sino por lo que le podía ofrecer. Una gran ciudad y una gran ejercito para custodiar el artefacto. Si te das cuenta, dice que César vendrá personalmente en unas semanas. –Habló Ezio señalando el fragmento en el que se comentaba aquello. -Creo que el fruto sí que está aquí aún, y viene a por él. No me extrañaría nada que hablasen en clave, por si la carta era interceptada.

-Sí, tienes razón ¿Si no para qué iba a venir en persona, con lo ocupado que debe de estar sobornando gente para que le eleven en Europa? Lo que no sé es dónde podría estar. Los sitios más seguros ya han sido revisados, y ahora saben que conocemos todo esto del viaje.

-Aún así tendremos que esperar a que César venga e interceptar el intercambio. Estoy seguro de que se reunirá a solas con el sultán, porque lo matará cuando ya no le valga para nada. A saber lo que le ha ofrecido al pobre diablo para que él hiciera el trabajo sucio.

-Lo descubriremos pronto, pero ahora vayamos a descansar, creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente. Espero que en la basílica haya ido todo bien.

A las palabras de Yusuf, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse al escondite de la orden, pensando fugazmente y a la vez en Nuray, aunque cada cual a su modo. A ambos les tranquilizó el consuelo de que si hubiera malas noticias, ya lo habrían sabido, aunque el temor siempre estaba latente ante situaciones peligrosas.

El turco fue el primero en cruzar la puerta de la casa, buscando con la mirada a la chica entre el resto de compañeros, suspirando con alivio al verla sentada en una silla despojada de su capa y armas, apretando uno de sus antebrazos. Sin pensarlo caminó hacia su posición.

-Gracias al cielo. –Murmuró ella mientras se abrazaban, vislumbrando fugazmente a Ezio detrás.

-Estás herida.

-Tranquilo, no es nada. Sólo hay que coserlo. Me distraje. –Se excusó convenciendo su amigo de que todo iba bien, quien terminó aceptándolo, y cambiando de tema.

-¿Hubo alguna baja?

-No. Todos estamos bien, y los heridos nos recuperaremos. ¿Qué hay de vosotros? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-No. Pero tenemos información valiosa. Hay que arreglar eso antes de nada. –Se quejó el hombre agarrando el brazo de la morena, pero antes de que pudiera hablar ninguno, alguien reclamó la atención de Yusuf.

-Ve, Yusuf, yo me encargaré de esto. Sé coser heridas.

El turco asintió dándole las gracias, desapareciendo después. La pareja entonces se alejó hasta una de las salas contiguas, donde se sentaron en una de las camas. Nuray informó a Ezio de dónde coger el material para suturar, encontrándolo de vuelta en pocos minutos.

-Cuéntame qué habéis descubierto. –Rompió el silencio Nuray, mirando al moreno.

-César Borgia vendrá a llevarse el fruto en unas semanas según hemos interpelado en una cartas entre él y el sultán, ese es el resumen de todo. ¡Ah! Y mató a su padre, por eso no lo encontraba nadie.

-Bien. Estaremos preparados. Más que ellos.

Ezio sonrió ante la afirmación, haciendo que ella le respondiera de igual modo. Nuray volvió a hablar para intentar evadirse del dolor, que quedaba patente en sus murmullos entre cortados.

-¿Entonces Yusuf y tú estáis bien? ¿No os han herido?

-Nada que no podamos soportar. Tú te has llevado la peor parte, pero no obstante. ha salido todo bien. Quizás deberíamos celebrarlo de algún modo. El hecho de que veremos otro nuevo día y eso.

Nuray sonrió levemente ante el comentario provocativo del italiano, quien le devolvió la sonrisa de forma seductora.

-Y dime, extranjero ¿en qué estabas pensando? -Preguntó siguiéndole el juego, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-Había pensado en algo como esto.

Ezio entonces se acercó lentamente hasta romper la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella, besándola lentamente.

-Bueno, Ezio Auditore, no está nada mal.

-Tengo muchas ideas, y mucho mejores para mostrarte, si tú quieres.

-Sí, puedo imaginármelo. –Respondió Ella tras un leve quejido a modo de risa, volviendo a hablar. –Ezio, me pareces un hombre interesante y muy apuesto, y si quieres que nos acostemos, pasará fácilmente; Si quieres que tengamos una aventura, así será –el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal sinceridad, y sobre todo ante la naturalidad con que lo expresaba. -Pero te advierto que sólo será eso lo que haya entre ambos, nada de amor.

-¿Y si tú te enamoras de mí? Soy un tipo encantador. –Se burló sonriendo con picardía haciéndola, reír.

-Eso no pasará porque tengo claro lo que busco, y no es amor, y no me mal interpretes pensando que soy soberbia, pero temo que a ti sí. Aunque ahora esté claro lo que quieres de mí.

-¿Y por qué rehuyes del amor? ¿Te han hecho daño antes?

-No te conozco lo suficiente para hablar contigo de esos temas, pero ya te digo que no es por eso.

-¿No me conoces lo suficiente pero me besas? Porque te recuerdo que empezaste tú, amor.

La chica rió levemente observando como el hombre cosía su herida, para después mirarlo a los ojos y concluir aquella conversación, que empezaba a tornarse incómoda.

-Es más fácil abrirse de piernas que abrir el alma, Ezio Auditore.

-Al menos cuando el caballero es apuesto ¿no?

-Sobre todo si es apuesto, sí. De todos modos, amor. No será esta noche. –Le dijo sonriendo con malicia, para después levantarse al observar que había terminado. –Buenas noches, extranjero, y gracias.

Acto seguido, Nuray besó fugazmente los labios de Ezio como despedida, desapareciendo de la pequeña estancia mientras él la seguía con la vista, continuando después en su mente. Definitivamente aquella mujer lo había atrapado.

* * *

No solía encontrarse tanta gente por las mañanas en el escondrijo de la hermandad, pero tras el ataque de la noche anterior y la consiguiente búsqueda por parte de los guardias, muchos habían decidido quedarse para no exponerse, ni al resto, con lo que había más personas de las que acostumbraba en el lugar.

Ezio como siempre había despertado temprano, y observaba el ir y venir de asesinos mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban con el humo del incienso, y sus ojos perseguían los movimientos de Nuray Sayary, quien aquella noche había estado también en el lugar.

El moreno contemplaba en silencio, alejado, apoyado en una pared pensando si de verás era tan sencillo y posible obsesionarse con alguien a quien a penas conocía de un par de días ¿Tan potente era el poder de la palabra, de las miradas? ¿Tan fuertes eran las ganas de querer lo que a uno se le prohibía?

El italiano no vio llegar a su amigo Yusuf por el lado contrario, pillándolo en aquella tesitura, embelesado a la par que pensativo.

-Al final vas a hacer que me enfade. –Bromeó el turco hasta posicionarse a su lado, mirando a su amiga también.

-Yusuf, esa mujer debe ser una bruja, porque me tiene hechizado desde que la conozco. No sólo es hermosa, además es lista, dulce, divertida y atrevida... No deja de sorprenderme.

-Y como un niño caíste en la tentación. Uno quiere lo que no puede conseguir, amigo. Anoche escuché accidentalmente lo que te dijo Nuray.

-¿Es cierto que no ha tenido malas experiencias antes?

-Que yo sepa, es verdad. No sé a qué se refería, Ezio. Pero quizás deberías alejarte ahora que estás a tiempo. El amor es un veneno.

Su compañero se despidió con aquella última frase, marchándose tras palmear su hombro. Ezio meditó aquellas palabras, dándose cuenta de que, aunque pareciera mentira, ya no había vuelta atrás. Había sido envenenado por aquellos ojos negros y misteriosos.

 **Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 6

Ezio contemplaba desde el tejado de un alto edificio el palacio del sultán, pensando en su próximo movimiento tras descubrir días atrás la fecha exacta de la llegada de César Borgia a la ciudad.

El descubrimiento de aquel dato tras el robo de una nueva carta le había costado a la hermandad un buen asesino que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Yusuf, algo que a este le había caído como un balde de agua fría, sobrecogiéndolo, puesto que era además un buen amigo para el turco.

Ezio entonces había ofrecido a su amigo la posibilidad de realizar él el siguiente trabajo, idea que además surgió de la mente del italiano, consistiendo esta en coaccionar al sultán para que traicionara a Borgia, y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro, hallando el fruto y asesinando a César. Auditore sabía que aquello sería más que complicado, ya que la seguridad en torno al sultán se había reforzado considerablemente tras el asalto al palacio hacía una semana, pero se sentía capaz, y sobre todo dispuesto a darle un respiro a Yusuf y su gente, que habían visto mermadas sus fuerzas tras el duro golpe.

El hombre apretó los puños recordando aquello, para después ponerse en marcha, saltando de edificio en edificio, acercándose a las murallas.

* * *

Nuray entró en la casa de la orden cuando el sol se había puesto, buscando con la mirada a Yusuf, a quien encontró en un rincón sentado sobre uno de los cojines carmesí, mirando el infinito sumamente pensativo.

Tras un suspiro resignado la chica se encaminó hasta su posición, sentándose a su lado sin hablar, dejándose envolver por el silencio que embriagaba la casa desierta.

-Yusuf, que muriera Samael no fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie.

El interpelado miró a la chica girándose lentamente, hablando con templanza y cansancio.

-Yo lo mandé a esa misión, y ahora sus hijos han quedado huérfanos de padre.

-Ahora te tendrán a ti. Nos tendrán a todos. Debes entender que nadie salvo tú te culpa de lo ocurrido. Somos asesinos, cada uno escogemos nuestro camino.

-¿Y su mujer piensa así? ¿Hanna piensa eso?

-Sí. Acabo de verla. Aún está demasiado afectada como para mostrarse, pero me ha dicho que te cuente esto hasta que ella misma pueda hacerlo.

El hombre cerró los ojos suspirando con alivio, llevándose después las manos al rostro. Nuray entonces se movió colocándose a su lado, abrazándolo mientras susurraba que todo estaría bien. Al deshacer el abrazo él turco habló esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias, amiga.

-No tienes que dármelas, lo sabes. Dime ¿dónde has dejado al italiano?

-Esa es otra... Está intentado secuestrar al sultán para meterle miedo y que traicione a César. Está loco, es un suicidio.

-¿Y le has dejado hacerlo? –Preguntó a ceño fruncido ella.

-Claro que no, he discutido con él, pero no quería entrar en razón. Decía que sabía lo que hacía, y lo creo, pero... ¿Dónde vas?

Yusuf contemplaba como Nuray se ponía en pie, cogiendo su capa y cubriéndose con ella, guardando después sur armas.

-Voy a ayudarlo. No quiero tener otro cuerpo que enterrar.

-Nuray, no puedo dejar que...

-No me expondré -le cortó-, sólo voy a sacarlo de allí, a ayudarlo a escapar. Confía en mí, Yusuf, por favor. –Dijo con seriedad centrando su mirada en la de él, atisbando como apretaba la mandíbula, para finalmente susurrarle un tenue y poco convencido _está bien._

La morena asintió agradecida manteniendo su semblante serio, para después salir de la casa con velocidad, deseando que no fuera tarde.

* * *

Ezio consiguió entrar sin ser visto en el gran jardín de palacio alumbrado por antorchas, visualizando a lo lejos a su objetivo sentado ante una mesa de madera baja llena de majares, rodeada de cojines. Alguien a quien el italiano no conocía acompañaba al sultán en su velada, dándole conversación sobre temas triviales de la ciudad y la economía.

Mientras la pareja conversaba, el asesino se fue acercando con sigilo y prudencia, caminando por la espalda del desconocido, hasta llegar a un árbol cercano que comenzó a trepar, para después abalanzarse sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Tú! ¡Guar...! –Se sobresaltó el sultán levantándose en el acto, callando cuando Ezio sacó su espada, apoyando el filo en la garganta del hombre rollizo.

-Está vivo, y tú lo seguirás estando si guardas silencio y me escuchas.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no sé donde está el Fruto! Hombres de confianza de César vinieron con él y lo custodia, ¡ni siquiera a mí me han dicho dónde!

-Así que lo que decíais en las cartas sobre el artefacto era mentira.

-Prácticamente sí. Pero esa es la verdad, ¡te lo juro! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que me ayudes a matar a César Borgia, y a hacerme con el fruto del Edén. Sé que vendrá la próxima semana. Ayúdame y no sólo te dejaré vivir hoy, sino que te salvaré de él.

-Sé que pretende deshacerse de mí después, no soy idiota. Pero sinceramente, le temo más a él que a ti o a tus amigos.

-Gran error, amigo.

Antes de que Ezio pudiera seguir convenciendo al hombre, un par de guardias aparecieron en el lugar, corriendo hacia él al observar la escena, pidiendo refuerzos a gritos a su vez.

El sultán aprovechó la distracción del asesino al girarse y bajar el arma levemente, apuñalando por la espalda al italiano con un cuchillo de la mesa, haciendo que perdiera la espada y se retorciera de dolor.

Acto seguido, Ezio esquivó una estocada de uno de los hombres, no pudiendo sortear el ataque del compañero, que le hirió en el pecho al clavar parte de la hoja de su espada.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera rematar al hombre, Nuray arrojó una de sus dagas, tirándose después sobre el otro agresor desde uno de los árboles, rajando su garganta rápidamente.

-¡Vámonos! Deprisa! –Gritó a Ezio al observar como en la lejanía cientos de antorchas avanzaban junto con el ruido de pisadas y metal desenvainándose del cuero.

-No voy a poder bajar por la muralla. –Gimió el hombre sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, haciendo que la mujer se diera cuenta del detalle en ese momento.

-Espera aquí, tengo un plan. –Dijo para después salir corriendo tras el sultán, que intentaba escapar del jardín con la mayor rapidez que le otorgaban sus piernas.

Nuray lo agarró por la espalda posicionando una daga en su cuello, encarando amenazante a los guardias que llegaron hasta ella.

-¡Diles que se alejen o te mataré! –Gritó haciendo que su victima hablara atropelladamente.

-¡Atrás, atrás idiotas! ¡Haced lo que diga, maldita sea!

-¡Ezio, nos vamos! ¿Estás bien?

-Podré aguantar.

-Bien. Si no intentan detenernos hasta que salgamos del castillo por una de las salidas, te dejaré vivir ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí, dejadlos huir. –Dijo el interpelado con voz trémula mientras los asesinos avanzaban veloces para salir del lugar.

-Piensa lo que te he dicho –dijo Ezio al hombre–; Nosotros podemos salvarte, pero sólo no lo conseguirás.

Nuray entendió enseguida de lo que hablaba al recordar la conversación con Yusuf, vislumbrando como la sangre del hombre manchaba el suelo, acelerando entonces el paso hasta llegar a la puerta. Donde soltó al sultán tras derribarlo con un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su arma.

-Presiona fuerte, extranjero. ¿Puedes correr? –Le dijo mientras le daba un trozo de tela para realizar la acción.

-Sí, aunque no creo que muy rápido.

-Iremos a casa de mi madre, está más cerca. Vamos, sé por donde no nos descubrirán.

Acto seguido ambos comenzaron a correr por las calles más estrechas y desiertas, escuchando como cada vez más lejos quedaba el griterío de los guardias de palacio.

La chica paró al ver que Ezio cada vez iba más despacio, temiendo que la perdida de sangre fuera más grande de lo que pensaba.

-Ezio, aguanta, ya casi hemos llegado. Lucha contra la somnolencia. –Le habló sujetando su rostro para que la mirara, sujetándolo después para ayudarle a caminar, soportando parte de su peso, retomando de nuevo el camino.

-Aguantaré sólo si me prometes que después me dejarás agradecerte esto como se merece. –Se burló haciendo sonreír a la chica, que no dejó que él se diera cuenta del gesto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 7

Ezio abrió los ojos comenzando poco a poco a recordar los últimos instantes anteriores a su desmayo. Había entrado en la casa casi cargado por la chica, que lo había tumbado en la cama donde se hallaba. Lo demás era oscuridad.

-Hola, extranjero ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Saludó Nuray mientras continuaba curando la herida del pecho de Ezio, sentada en el borde de la cama junto a él. Este emitió un quejido cuando la morena apretó una tela mojada contra su herida sangrante.

-Dolorido... ¡Ah, eso escuece mucho!

-Lo sé, pero así no habrá infección. Has tenido suerte, Ezio. La herida de tu espala es superficial. La del pecho es la más grave, pero el doctor dijo que no ha tocado nada importante.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Acaba de marcharse. Sólo queda vendarte la herida, ya está limpia.

El moreno vislumbró en una mesa cercana varias telas ensangrentadas junto con un par de frascos, un cuenco con agua y vendas limpias.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste.

-Eres muy valiente, pero también un loco. Si yo hubiera sido Yusuf te habría atado a una columna. Ven, incorpórate.

El hombre se levantó con ayuda de la joven hasta quedar sentado, sonriendo tras su comentario mientras ella le vendaba con cuidado.

-La locura no es tan mala como la pintan, yo creo que más bien es un don. ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? ¿Temes que me ocurra algo?

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas a cerca de ti sin resolver, no me gustaría que te mataran tan pronto. –Dijo Nuray siguiéndole el juego. -Bueno, esto ya está. Mañana te las cambiaré, intenta descansar y no moverte bruscamente.

-¿Ya te vas? –Intervino Ezio cuando vio que la mujer se ponía en pie. Ella sonrió ante el comentario, volviéndose para mirarlo.

El italiano se había levantado para encararla, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

-Creo que será mejor para ti que me lo agradezcas mañana. No quieras ir tan rápido.

-No puedo resistirme. Además, soy muy educado. –Murmuró acercándose lentamente hasta abrazar a la morena por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla.

Nuray no se resistió, dejando que la lengua del hombre invadiera su boca con lentitud, correspondiéndolo con la misma pasión mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared al ser empujada por Ezio.

La turca no ignoró que las manos del asesino se dirigieron a su camisa, desabrochando los botones con maestría y parsimonia, recreándose hasta llegar a su cuello.

Nuray emitió un leve gemido al sentir los labios del hombre en la zona, dejando que sus manos acariciaran la parte sana de su torso desnudo, encontrando como respuesta por parte de Ezio besos más pasionales. Fue entonces cuando este dirigió sus manos al sur del cuerpo de ella, haciendo que segundos después la chica hablara en un susurro.

-Creo que deberíamos parar aquí, Ezio.

-Estoy bien, no voy a abrirme la sutura. Creía que eras más arriesgada. –Comentó burlón y entrecortadamente sin para de besar el cuello y hombros de Nuray.

-No me refería a eso, aunque también es cierto, extranjero.

-¿Qué ocurre entonces?

-Aunque esto me apetece mucho, igual no es buena idea que nos acostemos.

El hombre entonces se detuvo un instante para mirarla a los ojos, preguntándole a ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de idea? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. Es sólo que los dos somos asesinos, compañeros a fin de cuentas. Y tú eres algo así como el jefe.

Ezio rió levemente ante el comentario mientras acariciaba fugazmente el cabello de la chica, hablando de nuevo.

-No soy el jefe de nadie. ¿Qué tiene que ver que seamos asesinos? –Agregó cambiando de tema mientras ella se abotonaba la camisa.

-Tengo mis razones. Ese tema es todavía demasiado íntimo, extranjero.

-Bien. Soy muy paciente. –Agregó con una sonrisa tierna que la chica le devolvió.

-Recuerda las palabras que te dije, Ezio. No te ilusiones.

-Intentaré mantenerme alejado de tu halo de atracción. –Bromeó haciendo que ella riera.

-Bien, Auditore. Ahora descansa. Buenas noches.

Nuray besó la mejilla del hombre tras finalizar su despedida, haciendo que Ezio después la siguiera con la mirada hasta la salida, no pudiendo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ilusionada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la vivienda amaneció silenciosa.

Ezio despertó con el recuerdo de lo sucedido, y no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos sobre el por qué del rechazo de la mujer, a pesar de que, como ella había apuntado, quería tanto como él que todo eso continuase y llegase más lejos.

Cavilando sobre los sentimientos de la morena y los suyos propios, atisbó que aquella vez no era como las anteriores, sino que ahora no sólo quería disfrutar del placer carnal y la buena compañía, prefiriendo simplemente estar al lado de la turca, escucharla y conocer más sobre ella. Sólo quería poder apreciar su belleza para siempre, aunque fuera en la lejanía.

-Esto se va a complicar. –Murmuró en voz baja al volver a poner los pies en la tierra tras darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, suspirando después mientras se levantaba de la cama, sonriendo levemente.

El hombre salió del cuarto mirando a su alrededor, observando las estanterías repletas de libros cuando La madre de Nuray apareció de una de las puertas con varios libros en las manos que depositó sobre su gran escritorio, hablando.

-Ezio, qué alegría ver que estás bien.

-Disculpe por las molestias. Debo darle mil gracias, al igual que a su hija.

-No hay de qué. Por favor, permite que te ayude a cambiar tus vendas y a vestirte. Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.

-Sí, debo ir a ver a Yusuf. Muchas gracias. –Agregó mientras observaba a la mujer dirigirse a él con nuevas vendas, desapareciendo después para volver con un cuenco lleno de agua y una tela limpia.

-Siéntate, por favor. ¿Descubriste algo anoche?

-No estoy muy seguro de poder conseguir que se hombre traicione a Borgia, lo teme demasiado. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo lleva sus traducciones?

-Bueno, son más complejas de lo que imaginaba, demasiado antiguas. Pero sin duda hablan del artefacto.

-Bien, eso es estupendo. Pero primero hay que arrebatárselo a ese bastardo. ¿Dónde está Nuray? –Preguntó al darse cuenta de que no se hallaba en la casa.

-Salió con Yusuf muy temprano. Prefiero no saber que anda haciendo, si no, no podría vivir.

-Es normal, pero no debe preocuparse tanto. Es buena en el arte de la lucha, e inteligente.

-Dime, Ezio ¿Qué sientes por mi hija? –Preguntó a bocajarro la mujer con voz calmada, haciendo que el italiano se sorprendiese y meditase la respuesta.

-Creo que me gusta demasiado –confesó con una sonrisa vergonzosa–. Pero ella prefiere alejarse de mí, a pesar de que dice que siente la misma atracción.

-No te está mintiendo. Le gustas, le gustas mucho. Lo noto. Pero supongo que tendrá miedo de enamorarse de ti, si no no te alejaría. Con otros no lo ha hecho.

-Ella está muy segura de que no caerá en el embrujo del amor.

-Eso es lo que cree. –Añadió Adara riendo mientras vendaba la herida. –Si hay algo que mi hija no entiende, es que los sentimiento no se pueden controlar, pero estoy segura de que ya lo está descubriendo, es evidente al ver como te rehuye.

-¿Pero por qué a mí?

La mujer meditó en silencio buscando respuestas mientras finalizaba el nuevo vendaje, hallando en su mente una posible respuesta, que temía fuera la verdadera.

-Porque ambos sois asesinos. Podría ser, ella está traumatizada después de ver la relación que vivimos mi marido y yo.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó el hombre con intriga, muy atento a las cábalas de la castaña.

-A que teme enamorarse de un asesino porque conoce la vida de uno. Me ha visto sufrir toda la vida por el miedo a que a mi difunto le ocurriera algo. Ha visto que él murió por la causa, que tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas en vida. Tiene miedo a condenar a otra persona a esa angustia, y a su vez a que la condenen a ella a lo mismo.

Ezio reflexionó profundamente sobre aquello, dándose cuenta de que era una teoría más que probable. Nuray rechazaba su amor por temor; Temor a perderlo si llegaba a amarlo, y temor a hacerle daño si era él el que la perdía.

Adara vislumbró con un deje de tristeza el rostro serio del hombre, compadeciéndolo interiormente.

-Lo siento, Ezio. Pero creo que ambos vais a sufrir.

-Le demostraré que vivir con miedo no merece la pena, que el riesgo es necesario para poder vivir una vida con plenitud.

-Ojalá lo consigas. No me gustaría que no conociera el amor verdadero por el miedo.

-No voy a rendirme, ya me ha atrapado. –Dijo mientras sonreía a la mujer, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 8

El sol comenzaba a hundirse dando paso al crepúsculo un día más, envolviendo poco a poco la ciudad en la oscuridad silenciosa, pero aquella noche era especial.

El silencio había sido reemplazado por el murmullo y los sonidos de pisadas de guardias que iban y venían, controlando sobre todo el puerto y el palacio, pues por fin la llegada de César Borgia se hacía realidad en aquel atardecer.

Ezio avanzaba con sigilo y rapidez por los tejados de la ciudad para acudir al punto de encuentro con los asesinos que le ayudarían a colarse en la fiesta, que se celebraba en el palacio del sultán ante la llegada del europeo, alegando que había temas económicos que los aliarían, ocultando el verdadero propósito al resto del mundo.

El hombre aún sentía que la herida de su pecho a veces le frenaba para ciertos movimientos, pero ignoró las recomendaciones de sus compañeros de no intervenir en la operación más arriesgada del plan: Infiltrarse en la fiesta y colarse en el palacio. Ezio no estaba dispuesto a ser un mero espectador, ya que tras una semana del suceso, se encontraba casi recuperado. Lo suficiente como para ser útil.

En un par de minutos el hombre alcanzó el punto de encuentro cerca de la torre Galata, en una vivienda abandonada que los integrantes de la hermandad solían usar para esconderse en las persecuciones.

Cuando Ezio entró, encontró a Yusuf junto con tres hombres más, todos ataviados con ropas distintas a las normales, de llamativos colores y turbantes.

-Perdón por la tardanza. –Se disculpó el florentino caminando hacia ellos, saludándolos mientras estos dejaban a un lado su conversación.

-Ezio, tranquilo. ¿Cómo nos ves? –Preguntó el líder de la banda mostrándole su atuendo de faquir.

-Veo que no os ha costado interceptar a la distracción de la fiesta. ¿Qué habéis hecho con los hombres?

-Los hemos tenido que dejar inconscientes y amordazarlos. Están vigilados por dos de los nuestros, no habrá problemas. Menos mal que tenemos las mismas tallas; Aunque eso de escupir fuego y tragar sables no lo llevamos tan bien, pero se nos ocurrirá algo. Hemos conseguido también algo para ti. –Agregó mientras uno de los asesinos presentaba un traje de guardia al moreno.

-¡Genial! Así podré disfrutar de vuestro espectáculo de cerca. –Se burló mientras reía mirando a su amigo, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, vas a pasártelo genial. Por cierto ¿sabes algo de Nuray? ¿La has visto? Ya debería estar aquí.

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Se está demorando demasiado para lo que tenía que hacer. No creo que interceptar a la bailarina le suponga mucha dificultad ¿Y si ha ocurrido algo? Iré a buscarla. –Finalmente decidió Ezio dejando el traje a un lado, dispuesto a partir cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la mentada.

La joven iba vestida a la moda de la ciudad, incluyendo el velo que cubría su pelo azabache, portando un zurrón donde todos intuyeron estaría la ropa que necesitaba para su misión.

-Siento haber llegado tarde. He tenido problemas para localizar a la bailarina.

-¿La has convencido, o ha tenido que usar la fuerza?

-He dicho que era de palacio y han suspendido la actuación, pero le pagaban por las molestias, con lo que no ha rechistado. Ha cogido el dinero que le he entregado y se ha ido.

-¿Y has conseguido su ropa? –Preguntó Yusuf a la chica sin comprender.

-Sí. Se la he comprado alegando que una de las europeas la quería. Esa mujer ya ha bailado en muchas fiestas de este tipo.

-Muy bien, pues entonces salgamos ya. Ezio ¿estás seguro de que estás bien como para ocuparte tú de César?

-Sí, de verdad. Cuando se retire con el sultán los seguiré. De todos modos, si alguno podéis escapar y ayudarme, os lo agradeceré, claro.

-Veremos qué se puede hacer –habló el turco-. Bueno, nosotros partimos ya. Os veremos allí dentro.

El hombre apretó la mano de Ezio, para después abrazar a la morena, a quien le dedicó unas palabras que el italiano no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Si el sultán o alguno de esos hombres pide que vayas con ellos a sus aposentos después del baile, no lo hagas; No tienes por qué.

Nuray sonrió con ternura ante la preocupación de su amigo por ella.

-Estaré bien, Yusuf. Haré lo que sea para que todo salga bien. Puedo hacer eso, no tengo miedo, sé defenderme.

-Sí, lo sé, perdona. Buena suerte a los dos. –Se despido finalmente mirando a ambos, para después desaparecer con sus hombres. Ezio entonces habló tras un instante meditando.

-Yo estaré vigilando si te llevan a sus aposentos, no pasará nada.

La mujer rió ante el comentario, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Tranquilo, extranjero. Sé deshacerme de los hombres que no me interesan. Pero gracias.

-No hay de qué. –Agregó sonriendo con dulzura, volviendo a hablar después con un tono sensual. –Así que bailas ¿eh? Desconocía esa cualidad de ti.

-Desconoces muchas cosas de mí aún, extranjero.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa ante el comentario, recordando la charla con la madre de esta, hacía días atrás.

-Sabes que eso es así porque tú quieres, amor.

-Bueno, quizás termines por convencerme, quién sabe. Ahora debo irme. Te veré en la fiesta.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Nuray le devolvió la sonrisa cargada de sensualidad, para después salir de la casa en ruinas, dejando al hombre sólo, contemplarla hasta perderla de vista como siempre solía hacer.

* * *

A penas media ahora después el grupo se encontraba en el gran jardín del palacio, donde hombres y mujeres ataviados con sus mejores galas conversaban y bebían repartidos por la zona.

Ezio se encontraba parado en un rincón, visualizando a los asistentes, camuflado dentro de su traje de soldado de la guardia real. El hombre tuvo que contener la risa mientras atisbaba a Yusuf intentando aparentar que sabía lo que hacía con el fuego, mientras uno de los hombres que le acompañaba desempeñaba a la perfección su papel como traga sables.

Finalmente, el italiano apartó la vista de sus compañeros al observar como la gente prestaba atención a la presentación del baile, haciendo que Nuray apareciese en el escenario sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza o inseguridad. Ezio quedó cautivado al ver a la mujer con el pelo suelto, vestida de rojo fuego con una falda larga y un sujetador del mismo color, del que colgaban unas cuentas doradas.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar acabando con el silencio en el lugar, dando paso al baile de estilo árabe de la joven, que comenzó a mover lenta y suavemente su cadera y vientre captando la atención de los presentes.

Ezio tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de quedar atrapado en los movimientos sensuales de la muchacha para continuar vigilando a César Borgia, al que volvió a encontrar entre la muchedumbre junto a sultán, disfrutando del baile.

Al darse cuenta de que la pareja parecía igual de entusiasmada ante la danza, el asesino se permitió contemplar los movimientos y la belleza de aquel baile, dándose cuenta de que Nuray descubrió su localización, fijando su mirada en la de él fugazmente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tan misteriosa y sensual como siempre.

Tras un largo rato, Ezio observó como los dos hombres se apartaban del gentío, caminando hacia la entrada del palacio, con lo que discretamente comenzó a dirigirse hasta la puerta por donde desaparecerían de los jardines, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia Yusuf, quien comprendió que lo complicado empezaba en ese momento.

-Parece que hay que reforzar la zona trasera de la muralla. Creemos haber avistado movimiento sospechoso. El capitán ha dicho que vayáis para allá, yo ocuparé vuestro puesto. –Habló Ezio al llegar frente a dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada por donde Borgia y compañía habían desaparecido, haciendo que le obedecieran tras unos instantes pensativos.

El moreno escudriñó como el sultán caminaba por el pasillo junto con su invitado, entrando después de unos instantes en un cuarto. Había llegado entonces el momento de salir del lugar e intentar averiguar dónde escondían el fruto.

Yusuf recibió la señal de su amigo mientras terminaba el baile de la chica, quien abandonó el escenario dando paso al siguiente número de varias mujeres, pasando junto a Ezio, adentrándose en el palacio.

-Tengo permiso para pasar a la primera sala de este pasillo donde están mis cosas, soldado. –Dijo hablando al italiano, quien se apartó tras sonreírla, vislumbrando como un guardia de la casa Borgia se paraba frente a la puerta donde pretendía ir a fisgar.

-Mierda. Hay que deshacerse de ese. –Murmuró haciendo que Nuray mirase la escena, hablando después.

-Yo me encargaré de él.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese comentar qué le parecía aquello, la muchacha se dirigió con decisión hacia el guardia.

 **No sé si habrá alguien al otro lado, pero aún así, muchas gracias a todo el que lo lea, espero que os guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 9

Ezio observó atentamente lo que Nuray hacía, no pudiendo escuchar lo que hablaba al hombre con aquella sonrisa seductora, acercándose a él peligrosamente hasta que ambos se alejaron del lugar. El italiano se sorprendió al apreciar lo bien que fingía la chica, que parecía totalmente complacida al flirtear con el soldado, quien aún estaba más contento mientras abandonaba su puesto, diciéndole a Ezio que ocupara el lugar.

Nuray clavó sus ojos en los del italiano fugazmente para tratar de tranquilizarlo, al encontrar en ellos un halo de preocupación. Ezio inspiró hondo dejando que se alejasen, plantándose ante la puerta de la habitación, tratando de acercarse todo lo posible para oír algo.

Pronto pudo escuchar murmullos al otro lado, y aunque no con claridad, distinguió las dos voces de los hombres. El sultán respondía con un hilo de voz quebrada a las palabras de su interlocutor, que en cambio hablaba con voz clara y firme.

- _¿Así que los asesinos no lo han encontrado? Parece que al fin y al cabo vas a ser útil, Ahmed. ¿Tienes todo preparado para dármelo?_ -Hablaba César.

 _-Bueno... No lo hemos sacado aún del escondite, por si acaso, ya sabes. Pero te haré llevar si así lo deseas, o que lo traigan._

 _-Prefiero ir por él yo mismo ¿Dónde lo tienes?_

 _-En mi barco personal. Pensé que sería un buen lugar. A los asesinos no se les ocurriría que pondría algo tan valioso allí, en un barco amarrado en el puerto._

- _También es algo imprudente. Si se les hubiera ocurrido, lo habrían tenido muy fácil._

 _-Por eso me aseguré de llamar su atención poniendo guardias alrededor de los lugares más importantes, para distraerlos. Cuando digas iremos a por él._

 _-Me temo que aquí acaban nuestros negocios, amigo._ –Dijo Borgia tras reír brevemente, haciendo que el silencio invadiese la estancia, hasta que el sultán habló, está vez con voz nerviosa y mayor volumen.

- _No, no lo hagas. ¡Aún puedo serte útil! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Guardias!_

 _-Grita lo que quieras. Ahora mismo mis hombres estarán deshaciéndose de los tuyos._

Ezio entonces abrió la puerta violentamente salvando al sultán de un fatal destino, parando el golpe de espada de César, quien le reconoció de inmediato al llevar la celada del yelmo subida.

-¡Ezio Auditore! Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías. –Escupió Borgia mientras le atacaba con vehemencia y el sultán escapaba.

El italiano no se esforzó en darle conversación a su enemigo, enzarzándose con él en la lucha que duró varios minutos hasta que los guardias comenzaron a llegar al lugar, dándole la oportunidad al enemigo de huir cuando Ezio fue acorralado, y no tuvo más opción que pelear contra los subordinados por salvar su vida.

Aunque el hombre logró deshacerse de un bueno número y salir en persecución de César, vio frustrado su deseo al chocar con una nueva oleada, perdiendo definitivamente de vista al moreno al llegar al jardín del palacio, donde ya se encontraban varios asesinos luchando, entre ellos Yusuf junto con los infiltrados.

-¡Yusuf, César escapa! –Gritó Ezio cuando tuvo oportunidad y vio a su compañero librarse de su último enemigo. El turco le obedeció y salió corriendo tras él sin mirar atrás.

Los hombres bajo el mando del sultán y César Borgia no paraban de aflorar, con lo que el italiano dio la orden de retirada a los asesinos pensando automáticamente en Nuray, a la cual no había vuelto a ver, cosa que le empezaba a preocupar.

No tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia la entrada del palacio con un deje amargo de intranquilidad, mientras un grupo de hombres lo cubrían, quitándole de encima los guardias que pretendían impedirle la entrada.

Ezio corrió por los pasillos acabando con el que intentaba frustrar su misión, llamando a la mujer a gritos mientras abría puertas, hasta que al girar a un nuevo pasillo chocó de frente con Nuray. La joven se agarró velozmente a los brazos del hombre para no ser derribada.

El asesino se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la turca, magullado y ensangrentado, al igual que la falda roja larga, ahora rasgada dejándola descubierto gran parte de sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó llevando una mano al rostro de la chica, posándose en una zona sana.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, hay que irse, son demasiados ¿Tienes algo? –Agregó comenzando a correr al coger de la mano al hombre.

-César escapó, Yusuf fue tras él. El fragmento del Edén está en el barco principal del sultán.

-Pues vayamos entonces. Hay que ayudar a Yusuf.

Al moreno no le dio tiempo a protestar cuando la chica aceleró el paso, haciendo que tuviera que ignorar a los soldados enemigos en su huida del lugar.

* * *

La pareja llegó en pocos minutos al Cuerno de oro, atisbando un barco alejarse poco a poco, y en su borda varios hombres peleando; Entre ellos Yusuf, quien se batía con Borgia.

La pareja se adentró en el agua al vislumbrar la cercanía del barco, que se dirigía hacia el privado del sultán que usaba para su recreo personal, donde el artefacto se hallaba.

-¡Ve a por el fruto, yo ayudaré a Yusuf! –Gritó Ezio mientras nadaba alejándose de la trayectoria de Nuray, quien le obedeció tratando de avanzar más rápido, llegando a la cubierta del barco varios minutos después de que Auditore llegase a su destino.

-¡Matadla! ¡Que no consiga el fruto! –Gritó César con histeria y rabia mientras se batía con Ezio, que remplazó a su amigo, mientras este se encargaba de la guardia del enemigo.

Nuray observó como el barco donde se producía la lucha estaba prácticamente al lado, y varios guardias saltaron para abordarlo cuando ella, ya tenía el artefacto entre sus manos. Murmurando un _mierda,_ la joven lo soltó para luchar contra ellos.

La morena ignoró el dolor de sus heridas batiéndose desarmada contra los atacantes, esquivando sus espadas cuando el sonido de un tiro la alarmó sobremanera, vislumbrando como pavor como Yusuf caía al suelo tras ser atacado con un arma de fuego por César Borgia, quien acto seguido intentó acertar contra Ezio.

Aquella distracción fugaz hizo que Nuray perdiera la concentración, esquivando por milímetros una estocada, pero recibiendo a continuación un puñetazo y varios golpes más que la derribaron.

-¡Huid con el barco! ¡Deshaceos de la chica! –Ordeno César mientras continuaba luchando contra Ezio, a al vez que Yusuf se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, pero sano al haberse llevado su armadura la peor parte.

Uno de los soldados cogió el cuerpo inconsciente de la morena y lo tiró por la borda, mientras el barco del sultán se alejaba mar adentro, dejando detrás el de la gran pelea donde apenas sólo quedaban ya los dos asesinos y Borgia.

El enemigo consiguió dejar sin aliento a Ezio tras un fuerte golpe en el estomago, aprovechando después para hacer lo mismo con Yusuf, saltando automáticamente después a un bote que se acercó, con uno de sus hombres a bordo dirigiéndolo.

-¿¡Yusuf, estás bien?!

-Sí... Salva a Nuray, date prisa. –Murmuró quejoso el turco, haciendo que inmediatamente su amigo saltase al agua, buceando para sacar a la superficie a la chica.

Ezio dio con el cuerpo de Nuray, arrastrándolo después con toda la velocidad que pudo a la superficie, inhalando con voracidad automáticamente, comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla mientras la nombraba con miedo y desesperación.

Al llegar a la tierra, el italiano insistió más en hallar respuesta, pero al vislumbrar el fracaso, insufló aire en la boca de la chica varias veces mientras tapaba su nariz, rogando porque ella volviera en sí.

Finalmente Ezio suspiró aliviado al ver reaccionar a Nuray, quien comenzó a toser con violencia, vomitando agua. El hombre la giró sobre su costado para que no la volviera a tragar.

-Tranquila, respira con calma. Estás bien, ya ha pasado. –Susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba su pelo mojado, escudriñando su rostro.

-¿Yusuf? ¿Él...?

-Está bien, ahora mismo nada hacia aquí. Ha sido una falsa alarma.

-¿El canalla de César?

-Ha escapado. Pero no pasa nada, volveremos a encontrarlo y lo sacaremos de su agujero. No te sientas culpable.

-Miserable. Estábamos tan cerca. –Se lamentó incorporándose, quedando sentada en la arena.

-Ahora eso no importa. –Se sinceró Ezio mientras acariciaba su rostro, mirándola fijamente, recorriendo sus heridas faciales.

Nuray sintió una punzada en el corazón ante tal mirada y dulzura, llevando su mano hasta la que acariciaba su cara, sin apartar sus pupilas de las del italiano.

-¿Tú estás bien? –Preguntó ella.

-Ahora mucho. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, contagiando a la chica, cuando Yusuf apareció ante ellos. El hombre fue directo a abrazar a Nuray con ansías.

-¡Gracias a Dios qué estás bien!

-Lo mismo digo. Yusuf, has tenido mucha suerte, si no llega a ser por la armadura te hubiera atravesado. Yo...

-Ahora todo está bien. Vayámonos, necesitamos un médico con urgencia. –Dijo al comprobar el estado de la chica, ayudándola después a que se levantara, poniendo todos rumbo, sin perder un instante más, al escondite de la hermandad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capitulo 10

Nuray se quejó de dolor al limpiar una de sus heridas, sintiendo una tremenda quemazón en la zona al posar la tela húmeda.

La joven soltó el pequeño espejo con enfado tras observar la hinchazón de su rostro, y el dolor horrible que lo acompañaba, suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama de la estancia en la que se encontraba, escuchando unos pasos avanzar hacia su posición.

Ezio apareció tras unos segundos, sentándose a su lado en silencio. La morena fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo está Yusuf?

-Bien, no ha sido grave. El médico le dijo que debía descansar, parece que puede tener alguna costilla herida. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Bueno, me han tenido que coser un poco el labio y la ceja, pero lo demás es superficial, aunque duele bastante. Estaba terminando de limpiar lo que queda.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Nuray no rechistó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para señalarle donde estaban los utensilios. Ezio entonces comenzó con mucho cuidado a limpiar la sangre de sus heridas superficiales.

-Dime ¿qué paso con ese guardia?

-Era más rápido de lo que pensé. Peleamos hasta que logré matarlo, aunque para ese entonces ya me había dado una buena. Y lo del barco ya lo viste. Gracias por lo que hiciste, por Yusuf y por mí. Nos salvaste la vida.

-No has de agradecérmelo. Volvería a hacerlo, al igual que sé que tú lo harías por mí. –Añadió sonriendo, haciendo que ella lo imitase.

-Te veo muy convencido de ello.

-Claro, lo estoy. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, rompiéndose la magia cuando la chica dio un respingo al notar la fuerte quemazón en otra zona por la que el hombre pasaba con la tela ensangrentada.

Ezio se disculpó haciéndolo con más cuidado, observando la larga cicatriz de la mejilla derecha de Nuray, sintiendo curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te hicieron esto? –Comentó acariciando con su mano la zona, observando la longitud.

-Cuando tenía 13 años un hombre intentó violarme, pero no de una forma muy convencional. Quería practicar otro tipo de perversiones y me empezó a cortar. Está es la peor de todas, pero tengo otras marcas.

-Miserable ¿Llegó a...?

-No. Yusuf me estaba buscando por retrasarme, así que me salvó. Le cortó la garganta a aquel hombre. Aunque eso me creó una especie de trauma, nunca había visto matar a nadie de esa forma –comentó riendo al recordar su pasado, sintiendo el cariño que profesaba hacia su amigo–. Él siempre ha sido como un ángel de la guarda para mí, es como mi hermano.

-Es un gran hombre, muy buena persona.

-Sí, recuerdo que mi padre siempre decía que si hubiera sido más joven, o yo un par de años más mayor, nos hubiera emparejado. Yusuf lo quería mucho también.

-Por lo que he oído debía ser una gran persona. –Comentó vislumbrando como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba al recordar a su padre.

-Sí, la verdad. Era muy alegre y valiente, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Dime, ¿cómo te hiciste tú la tuya?

Ezio se llevó la mano involuntariamente a la cicatriz de su boca, hablando después con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

-Cuando tenía 17 años me peleé con un idiota en Florencia, Vieri era su nombre. Me hizo esto de una pedrada.

-Así que siempre has sido un rebelde sin causa ¿eh?

-Me temo que sí, soy culpable. –Se burló sonriendo pícaramente mientras la chica llevaba sus dedos hasta la cicatriz, recorriéndola hacia abajo con suavidad, hasta llegar a la barbilla del hombre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que te queda muy sexy.

El asesino sonrió ante el comentario, agarrando la mano de la chica que jugaba con su mentón, llevando ambas a la cicatriz de su mejilla.

-Aunque a ti no tanto como a mí, he de decirte que no imagino que pudieras ser más bella aunque no la tuvieras.

-Qué adulador... Dime, extranjero ¿a cuántas le has dicho eso cambiando alguna palabra? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, aún continuando muy cerca de él.

-A muchas, es cierto. Pero jamás lo había creído tan firmemente como ahora. Tú eres especial para mí, no como el resto.

-Ezio Auditore, no vas por buen camino. –Susurró mientras los labios del hombre casi la rozaban, haciendo que su corazón se agitase.

-Al diablo con eso. –Susurró acabando con la distancia que los separaba, besando a la mujer con suavidad para tratar de no hacerla daño.

Ella se lo pensó un instante, pero no pudo resistirse, cayendo en el encanto del italiano y respondiendo a su beso con pasión, sin importarle el dolor de su labio.

Ambos llevaron sus manos al cuerpo del contrario sin despegar sus labios, sintiendo que en aquel instante el mundo se detenía y todo estaba en calma. Ezio descendió hasta el cuello de la chica, besándolo con total dulzura, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello del hombre, reclinándose hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso.

Tras unos minutos, el moreno volvió a buscar sus labios mientras trataba de deshacerse de la lazada del vestido de la joven, quien habló en un susurró, intentando sonar firme.

-Ezio, sigo pensando igual... Por favor. –Suplicó haciendo que se detuviese para mirarla fijamente, con seriedad.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ella no necesitó mucho para responder, mirándolo de forma fija. Nunca había descubierto hasta entonces el terror que le provocaba decir aquello en voz alta.

-De quererte, y de que me quieras. Eso no puede traer nada bueno para ninguno.

-Creía que estabas segura de que eso no te pasaría.

-Sí... Pero ya no lo estoy tanto, y quiero alejarme por ello.

-Dime la verdad. ¿De veras quieres alejarte de mí?

-No, pero sé que debo hacerlo. –Susurró perdida en sus ojos mientras Ezio acariciaba su cara.

-Te demostraré que estás equivocada, Nuray. Te demostraré que el miedo es fácil de romper.

Acto seguido, el hombre volvió a besarla, está vez de forma casta y fugaz, para después levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto deseándole buenas noches a la morena, quien quedó totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos tras el comentario de Ezio.

Jamás había sentido la posibilidad de amar a alguien, lo que ahora al no ser así, le hacía sentirse confusa y temerosa, sobre todo al descubrir la gran incógnita que escondía la respuesta a la pregunta de sí ya habría caído en las garras de ese hombre, aunque no se diera verdadera cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo debía actuar entonces? ¿Cómo alejarse de alguien de quién no podía huir?

Nuray suspiró profundamente tapando su cara con sus manos, dándose cuenta de que sus muros comenzaban a caer; De que Ezio Auditore, el asesino florentino, los estaba derribando sin problemas con su labia y valentía, desmantelando lo que siempre había sido férreo y sólido; Lo que ningún otro en años había conseguido cruzar: Su corazón.

La chica decidió dejar descansar a su mente de aquello, apartando sus pensamientos espinosos mientras se levantaba de la cama, directa a salir del lugar y volver a casa con su madre, invirtiendo su tiempo en algo que no fuera dormir, pues sabía que no lo conseguiría, atormentada por la maraña de sentimientos contradictorios en su alma.

Al salir del cuarto se encontró con Yusuf examinando un gran mapa en la mesa principal, haciendo que se detuviera al ser nombrada por él.

-Nuray, creía que ya te habías ido. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó serio al contemplar el rostro compungido de la chica, que no solía mostrar sus facciones rígidas, agarrotadas por las dudas.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente, Yusuf, eso es todo, amigo. ¿Tú estás bien? Deberías estar acostado.

-Yo estoy bien, dejemos eso a un lado –habló rápidamente para llegar a lo que le interesaba-. ¿Muchas cosas en la cabeza? ¿No será una sola cosa que ocupa como cien y tiene nombre italiano?

Ante el arqueamiento de cejas del turco, Nuray apartó la vista momentáneamente, fijando sus ojos después en los de Yusuf. No podía engañarlo, nunca lo lograría.

-Sí. Eso es, lo sabes de sobra.

-Veo como os miráis, es algo mágico.

-Pues la magia va a acabarse muy pronto. –Sentenció con sequedad la joven, para después continuar su camino hacia la salida, haciendo que Yusuf suspirara con una sonrisa en la cara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 11

El amanecer estaba llegando cuando Nuray entró en su casa con cuidado para no despertar a su madre.

La morena no estaba de humor tras haber salido de la casa de la hermandad llena de sentimientos contradictorios. La rabia hacia el mundo y a ella misma la embriagaba, al igual que la confusión y un deje de desazón al darse cuenta de que parte de ella quería correr a los brazos de Ezio, ignorando la razón y la coherencia que su cabeza siempre había tenido clara.

Cuando la muchacha cruzaba la sala forrada de libros, su madre apareció de una de las habitaciones con el pelo suelto y despeinado, mostrando que había salido de la cama. En cuanto vio el rostro de Nuray, se acercó a ella rápidamente agarrando su cara para verla mejor.

-Dios mío, hija ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila, madre. Estoy bien.

-¿Te ha visto un doctor?

-Sí, no hay nada grave. Tuve problemas en el palacio, eso es todo. Siento no haberte avisado.

-Ezio lo hizo. Sólo me contó que llegarías tarde y te habían herido, pero dijo que nada serio ¡y te han dado una paliza! –Habló la castaña alzando las manos, alejándose unos pasos de la joven, quien suspiró resignada.

-Lo siento de igual modo, madre.

-Fue muy atento por venir a avisarme, y por cuidarte a ti y a Yusuf. ¿Qué te ocurre, Nuray? –Preguntó al darse cuenta del rostro serio y rígido de la chica.

-Nada, madre. Estoy cansada. –Dijo comenzando a caminar, parándose al escuchar la voz firme de Adara.

-No me mientas. Sé que te pasa algo ¿Has discutido con Yusuf?

La asesina apretó los puños mientras se mordía el labio, pensando en qué decir para salir de aquella situación, sintiendo como sus sentimientos se desbordaban, fruto de la desesperación que le provocaba la compleja situación.

-Es por Ezio. –Susurró manteniendo su voz calmada, dándole la espalda a su madre, quien se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de ella.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Él se comportó mal contigo?

-No, no es eso, es...

-Es lo contrario ¿me equivoco? -Terminó su frase.

Nuray se dio la vuelta a ceño fruncido, mirando sin comprender por qué sabía aquello. Sólo recibió una sonrisa de su madre, quien continuó hablando.

-Soy tu madre, veo esas cosas aunque tú creas que no. ¿Cuál es el problema de que él te guste? Es un buen hombre, y sé que le gustas. Quiere estar contigo.

-Somos asesinos, eso no puede ser. Nuestro trabajo es lo único a lo que debemos atarnos.

-Nuray, que pienses eso es muy triste. ¿Por qué no podéis amaros si os queréis? que seáis asesinos no tiene que ver...

-¡Podrían matarlo! ¡Podrían matarme! -cortó a su progenitora con exasperación-; No quiero vivir pensando eso, madre.

-¿Acaso no lo piensas ya? El miedo ya te ciega, hija.

-¡Igualmente tendrá que volver a Italia! Él no es de aquí, no ha venido a quedarse. –Afirmó alzando la voz sintiéndose enfadada.

-Eso tiene solución. Hija, no le pongas excusas a tu felicidad. Ya vives atenazada por el miedo ¿No te das cuenta?

-Es mi decisión, madre. Me retiro ya. –Se despidió con un susurro malhumorado, saliendo de la sala para encerrarse en su cuarto sin poder apartar esas últimas palabras de su mente.

* * *

Ezio entró en la casa de la orden aún jadeante a causa del sofocante calor, a pesar de que el sol ya estaba descendiendo en el firmamento.

La situación en la ciudad no se había calmado, a pesar de que César Borgia ya había huido con el fragmento del Edén. Los soldados hacían guardia intensamente vigilando toda la ciudad, reforzando los lugares importantes de Constantinopla, dificultándoles a los asesinos la búsqueda de información para saber a dónde había huido Borgia.

El italiano avanzó mientras se quitaba sus brazales, pasando después a su armadura, haciendo un gesto de dolor al mover su tronco, vislumbrando que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

-Mierda... –Murmuró observando como la herida de su pectoral se hallaba abierta, encontrándose de frente con Nuray, quien se quedó mirando la sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado, extranjero? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó acercándose, ayudándole a quitarse la camisa para examinarlo.

-Ha debido abrírseme la herida al trepar. Me perseguían los guardias cerca de la torre Galata.

-¿Has podido encontrar alguna pista del cabrón de César?

-Nada. Ni cartas, ni comentarios por la ciudad. No se habla de él.

-Pronto descubriremos dónde ha ido, pero antes tienes que descansar y curarte esto. Ven aquí, anda.

El moreno siguió a la joven hasta uno de los cuartos, donde él se sentó esperando a que ella regresara con lo necesario para cerrar la herida de nuevo.

Mientras la joven comenzaba a limpiar la herida con gasas de lino limpias, el moreno habló observándola realizar la acción con concentración.

-¿Cómo estás tú? Debe de doler bastante. –Aclaró refiriéndose a su rostro amoratado e hinchado.

-Bueno, nada que no pueda soportar. Pero no te voy a mentir, es horrible. –Bromeó sonriendo levemente, dejando a un lado las vendas ensangrentadas para pasar a cerrar la herida.

Ezio notó que la sonrisa de la chica estaba apagada, mostrando una Nuray que hasta aquel momento no había conocido; Seria y seca, incluso melancólica. El misterio y la seducción natural de su mirar se había extinguido.

\- Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás demasiado seria. –Preguntó con un tono preocupado, escudriñando el rostro de la turca.

-Estoy bien. No todos los días se puede ir por todo lo alto, extranjero.

-Pues eso es un error. Hay que vivir como si fuera el último momento, no dejar que la tristeza nos venza.

-¿Y quién te dice que estoy triste, Ezio? –Preguntó con voz calmada sin mirarle, siguiendo a lo suyo.

-No hace falta que nadie lo diga, tus ojos hablan por si solos.

La morena apretó la mandíbula discretamente, intentando que no saliera al exterior su sorpresa antes el certero análisis de Ezio, que sin conocerla mucho, parecía entender a la perfección sus pensamientos y emociones.

Nuray optó por sonreír y mirar a hombre, tratando de demostrarle que sólo se encontraba en un día flojo, sin más, y aquella actitud no se debía a su dilema interno, y al palpitar acelerado de su corazón al tenerlo cerca.

-Se me olvidaba lo atento y observador que eres, Extranjero. Esto ya está, voy a vendártelo.

El italiano no dijo nada, limitándose a seguirla con la mirada hasta que regresó a la misma posición, empezando a vendar su herida.

Cuando Nuray terminó e iba a alejar sus manos del torso de Ezio, este sujetó su mano con delicadeza, impidiendo que ella se retirara de su lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar? Puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que necesites.

La morena sintió una fuerte sacudida interna mientras encontraba pura sinceridad y entrega en los ojos del hombre, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarlo automáticamente después de sus palabras, resignándose a suspirar profundamente, bajando la mirada.

-No puedes ayudarme, Ezio. Aunque, irónicamente eres el único que puede salvarme y condenarme a la vez. –Agregó con una sonrisa a media asta, sintiendo con vergüenza como sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

-¿Me amas? Dímelo. –Soltó a bocajarro sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, ahora asustados y confusos.

-Yo... No lo sé, no quiero...

-No te he preguntado eso, amor. Sólo se sincera contigo misma y dime ¿sientes que me quieres? –Preguntó con dulzura mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica, quien tragó saliva mientras luchaba contra sus nervios, sintiéndose tremendamente extraña.

-Creo que sí. Nunca había sentido esto, no he amado nunca a nadie.

-No temas por ello. Si lo que quieres es que te deje, aunque tenga que arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentir y sufrir, lo haré y no te molestaré, Nuray.

Ante el silencio de la chica, que quedó aplastada por toda aquella conversación, Ezio la soltó dándole las gracias por sus cuidados mientras se levantaba del colchón, escuchando como alguien corría hacia ellos, llamándolo a voces.

-¡Ezio, tenemos noticias de César Borgia, dicen que está en Florencia! –Informó Yusuf con emoción mientras invadía la estancia, vislumbrando después los rostros serios de la pareja, sobre todo el de su amiga, quien parecía a punto de llorar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ezio suspiró cuando se quedó sólo en la sala principal del escondite de la hermandad, preparándose mentalmente para partir hacia su patria en apenas unas horas, cuando un barco de mercancías lo esperaría en el puerto.

El hombre se encontraba ausente, absorto en sus pensamientos que le enfrentaban ante la certeza de marcharse de Constantinopla, lejos de aquella mujer de ojos marrones a la que ya no podría olvidar.

El simple hecho de que ella ni siquiera fuera a despedirse de él le hacia sentir cuchillas rasgando su corazón, que sí necesitaba al menos un adiós tras ser interrumpido por Yusuf el día anterior.

Ezio se detuvo ante la bolsa que llevaría en su viaje, cargada únicamente con su armadura y protectores, frunciendo el ceño mientras continuaba perdido en su mundo interior, pensando en qué invertir el tiempo que le quedaba hasta reunirse con Yusuf en el Cuerno de oro, para no volverse loco ante la incertidumbre que le acechaba.

-Hola, extranjero. –Dijo Nuray tras de él, haciendo que se girara al instante, ilusionado.

-Ya creí que no vendrías a despedirme. –Habló con una sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose unos pasos a ella.

-Me ofendes, ¿dónde quedaría entonces mi educación y hospitalidad? Me salvaste la vida.

-Y tú a mí, nada más llegar, además. Pero reconoce que estás aquí porque te he caído muy bien, estamos destinados el uno al otro. –Comentó risueño, aunque en su interior sentía que aquello era real, y no una broma.

Nuray atisbó la indirecta del comentario, sabiendo que el hombre querría una respuesta antes de irse sobre lo que ella deseaba respecto ambos. Tras llenar sus pulmones con una profunda inspiración, habló poniéndose seria.

-De eso quería hablarte, Ezio. Lo siento, pero no puedo estar contigo. No estoy hecha para amar, y no querría arruinar tu vida por eso. No puedo tampoco abandonar mi ciudad; Aquí me necesitan, y si estuviéramos juntos eso no podría ser así.

El moreno trató de ocultar su desilusión y dolor, continuando quieto cual estatua, mirando el sincero pesar en la cara de la joven, que parecía haber meditado mucho aquello que tanto le costaba decir, a pesar de hablar con firmeza.

Finalmente el asesino reaccionó, sonriendo levemente mientras se acercaba a ella, acariciando su rostro.

-Lo entiendo, y aunque me partes el corazón, lo acepto. Nunca podré olvidarte, Nuray Sayary.

-Ni yo a ti, Ezio Auditore. Eres un hombre increíble, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. –Dijo la morena sonriendo mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de él, haciéndole reír.

Ezio quedó deslumbrado por la sonrisa que la chica le ofreció, volviendo a perderse en su mirada oscura una vez más. La cercanía de sus cuerpos lo estaba matando, incendiando la llama de su amor por ella.

-Quizás tenga que rogarte misericordia, pero moriría por un último beso de despedida.

La chica sintió igualmente la flecha de cupido atravesar su alma ante aquel susurro gutural, acompañado del brillo de sus ojos, que rogaban volver a esos dulces momentos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, extranjero. Porque no creo que pueda parar y darte sólo uno.

-Pues al diablo con eso. –Sentenció con una sonrisa pícara, para después agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia sí, besándola con pasión.

La mujer no se resistió, respondiendo después de unos instantes a su ímpetu, enrollando los brazos entorno al cuello del hombre mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar su misma altura.

Ezio no tardó en cogerla a horcajadas sin dejar de besar sus labios, sabiendo que aquella con casi total seguridad seria la última vez, por lo que no pudo reprimir sus ansías e instintos, dirigiéndola a uno de los cuartos del lugar, tumbándose ambos en la cama.

El hombre no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara cada vez más mientras notaba los labios de la mujer bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a lo poco visible de su pecho por culpa de su camisa blanca.

Ambos se incorporaron en la cama mientras trataban de deshacerse de las pendas del contrario sin dejarse cegar por la pasión, haciéndolo despacio y con delicadeza, siendo conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no querían parar.

-Esta es nuestra despedida, Ezio. Cuando te vayas no quiero que me digas nada, ni me busques. – Susurró entre jadeos la morena mientras dejaba al hombre besar su pecho, jalándole del cabello para soltárselo de su coleta.

-No sé cómo voy a continuar lejos de ti. –Habló volviendo a sus labios, besándola con ternura.

-Como has hecho hasta ahora, pero no pienses en eso ahora.

Ezio fijo su mirada en la de la chica, que le acarició el rostro con total cariño, para después besarlo lentamente mientras le obligaba a tumbarse, posicionándose sobre él.

Nuray entonces comenzó a moverse sobre el hombre, haciendo que inmediatamente dejase de lado el dolor de sus palabras, y se incorporase un poco para penetrarla despacio.

La mujer le dejó continuar mientras acariciaba su torso, aferrándose después a su cuerpo mientras ambos aumentaban la velocidad, deseando que aquello se alargara de forma indefinida, temiendo en el mas recóndito rincón de sus alma que todo terminase.

Tras unos minutos, ambos se detuvieron tras haber llegado al clímax, deshaciendo la postura para tumbarse en el lecho, mirándose en silencio.

-Te quiero. –Susurró Ezio mientras ella acariciaba el cabello suelto del hombre, poniéndose seria tras el comentario.

-Calla, extranjero. Nada de palabras en lo que nos queda.

Él sonrió levemente para volver a besarla de nuevo mientras se ponía encima de ella, comenzando otra vez con el juego, está vez de forma lenta y suave, intentando que aquellos momentos perduraran para siempre en su memoria.

* * *

Nuray abrió los ojos despertando despacio, encontrándose desnuda en la cama que había compartido con el italiano.

No sabía cuánto llevaba sola y dormida, ni si el hombre ya estaría en el barco, pero recordaba que antes de dormirse, tras haber acabado de hacer el amor de nuevo con el hombre, ambos habían continuado en silencio, abrazados y sin mirarse tratando de no pensar en nada y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos.

La mujer se levantó tras suspirar, recogiendo sus ropas del suelo mientras se vestía con desgana, sin poder apartar de su mente a Ezio. Sabía que aquello que había sucedido era un error, algo que no dejaría que se olvidase de él ni dejara de añorarlo, pero también sabía que aunque no hubiese ido a verlo, su recuerdo jamás desaparecería. No se arrepentía de nada a pesar de conocer las consecuencias.

Tras estar vestida de nuevo, recogió su pelo en una coleta alta, saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche mientras ponía rumbo a su hogar, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas ante el dolor de saber que no vería más a ese hombre; El único que había logrado traspasar las barreras de su corazón sin esfuerzo alguno.

* * *

A la par que Nuray caminaba por las calles de Estambul, Ezio observaba desde la cubierta del barco disiparse poco a poco la silueta de la mágica ciudad, no pudiendo evitar sentir aquel deje de tristeza, que se iba magnificando mientras recordaba a la mujer que había robado su corazón.

Observaba una y otra vez en su mente las imágenes anteriores a su partida, vislumbrando mientras se vestía a la mujer dormir tranquilamente, sintiendo su corazón agitarse ante su belleza. También recordaba a la perfección la punzada de dolor que atravesó su pecho cuando tuvo que salir del cuarto sin decir nada, abandonando todas sus esperanzas en aquel lugar del que el destino lo separaba.

Ezio odió a César Borgia con más intensidad si cabía, jurando ante Dios que acabaría con el templario recuperando el artefacto, para así algún día poder regresar a Constantinopla y ver a Nuray de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera desde la lejanía y así saber que estaba bien y continuaba con su vida. Con eso podía conformarse, aunque le dolieran la entrañas al no poder volver a abrazarla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 13

Hacía dos días que Ezio había vuelto a su ciudad natal tras un largo viaje de varias semanas.

La bella Florencia se alzaba igual de esplendorosa y elegante que siempre, con sus calles llenas de gente que iba y venía. Pero Ezio no atisbó toda su belleza aquella vez, a pesar de que hacía mucho que no la veía.

El motivo por el que el italiano no captaba los detalles hermosos de la vida era su melancolía desde la partida de Constantinopla, que como ya había temido, no se disipaba ni con el trabajo y el peligro que este acarreaba.

Ezio llegó al palacio de su familia al anochecer, donde su madre y hermana se encontraban desde hacía unas semanas, alternando la residencia junto con la villa de Monteriggioni. El hombre había estado buscando la pista de César, y hablando con los asesinos de la ciudad bajo el caluroso sol de principios de Agosto.

Parecía que César Borgia había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Nadie volvió a saber nada de su paradero tras ser visto una vez visitando a un alto noble de la ciudad. Pero cuando los asesinos quisieron encontrarlo, él ya había escapado y con él, el fragmento del Edén.

Lo que Ezio tenía claro es que aquel patán tenía que estar en Italia, cerca del Papa y sus nobles, pues eran muchos los adinerados italianos que se habían pasado al bando templario tras la promesa de una futura revolución, en la que serían aún más ricos y poderosos, a cambio de su lealtad y apoyo económico a la causa de los Borgia.

El asesino sólo podía pensar en lo idiotas que eran esos pobres diablos, que morirían traicionados a manos de César cuando este hubiera conseguido lo necesario.

Fuera como fuere, estuviera el enemigo en Florencia o no, Ezio lo descubriría tarde o temprano, pero no sería aquella noche.

El hombre estaba cansado y desanimado, por no mencionar su desconcentración a causa de la herida abierta en su corazón, que trataba de mantener oculta al resto y sólo tenía como culpable a la mujer turca.

Tras quitarse la armadura y los protectores se llevó las manos al rostro mientras frotaba con fuerza su cara, intentando alejar a Nuray de sus pensamientos, y el fuego de sus besos que permanecían latentes en su alma, quitándole el sueño.

Ezio suspiró con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en la silla del despacho antiguo de su padre, reclinándose hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y suplicaba interiormente, volviendo a llevarse las manos a la cara.

-Hijo, ¿puedo pasar? –Le interrumpió su madre tras tocar levemente con los nudillos en la puerta, haciendo que este se incorporase, tratando de disimular su malestar mientras le daba permiso.

-¿Ocurre algo madre? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Todo está bien. Sólo venía verte a ti, a saber como te encuentras después de seguir sin resultados en tú búsqueda.

-Ese bastardo tendrá que salir de su agujero, y si no yo me encargaré de que alguien delate su posición. Pero a pesar de todo estoy bien, madre. No me rindo fácilmente.

-Yo creo que sí te ocurre algo. Desde tu llegada te noto distante y apagado, hijo. Tú no eres así. Estoy preocupada.

-No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar. Pero sé que no puedo engañarte, así que no voy a mentirte diciéndote que me encuentro como siempre.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte si puedo, ya lo sabes, Ezio.

-No puedes ayudarme, madre. –Dijo sonriéndola con ternura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ella.

-Bueno, quizás no del modo que te imaginas, pero a veces vaciar el alma es la mejor ayuda. Que alguien te escuche y te comprenda.

El hombre no puedo rebatir sus certeras palabras, para después inhalar con fuerza y hablar.

-En Constantinopla conocí a una mujer, era otra asesina. Yo pretendía conquistarla y hacer lo que hago siempre, pero ella es demasiado especial y todo se nos fue de las manos. Me he enamorado locamente de esa mujer, madre. De una mujer con la que no podré estar jamás.

-¿Por qué dices eso? La distancia no es un impedimento, hijo.

-Ese no es el problema. Ella no quiere amar a nadie de ese modo por miedo a lo que somos.

-Sé lo que siente. –Agregó la mujer tras dibujar una sonrisa a media asta, cargada de melancolía. –Yo me sentí igual con tu padre, el miedo a que le ocurriera algo, a que vinieran a por vosotros... Es algo difícil con lo que vivir, Ezio. Supongo que ella también teme por tu parte, a dejarte solo si la ocurriera algo.

-Lo sé, y lo comprendo. Por eso no he insistido y he aceptado su decisión. –Comentó con un tono lóbrego, haciendo que su madre se compadeciera de su mortificación.

-Pero eso no quita que no puedas olvidarla.

-Sí. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, lo juro, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo.

María se acercó hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza para reconfortarlo, hablándole con serenidad y cariño.

-Entonces lucha, hijo. Si ella te ama no podrá ir en contra de su corazón. Demuéstrale que vivir con miedo no es una opción, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, está siendo cobarde.

Ezio sonrió separándose para mirar a su madre a los ojos, dándole las gracias mientras sentía llenarse de fuerzas tras las palabras recibidas.

* * *

Nuray entró en el escondite de la orden dando un portazo con enfado, mientras se llevaba la mano a uno de sus hombros, del que chorreaba un grueso hilo de sangre.

Yusuf salió a la sala principal tras el sonido, encontrándose a su amiga caminar con velocidad hasta el lugar donde guardaban las medicinas, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

El turco la siguió hasta el pequeño cuarto, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta para observar sus movimientos furiosos.

-¿Los guardias te han vuelto a herir? Nuray, debes concentrarte, estos días...

-¡Ya lo sé, Yusuf! –gritó parando en seco-. Ya sé que estoy desconcentrada y la estoy cagando. No quiero pagar mis frustraciones contigo.

El hombre suspiró adentrándose en el cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta, quitándole los utensilios de cura a la muchacha para hacerlo él. El turco meditó un instante sus palabras antes de comenzar.

-Pareces otra persona, Nuray. Vagas como un fantasma errante sin hablar ni sonreír, tus pensamientos están en otra parte, y acabarán por herirte de gravedad. La tristeza te está devorando.

-No es cierto. –Susurró mirándole a los ojos, rogando porque no se nublaran a causa de las lágrimas.

-Tú madre me dice que te oye llorar por las noches. Yo ni te veo ni te oigo hacerlo, pero no me hace falta para darme cuenta de que lo estás pasando mal. Y de que esto ocurre desde que Ezio se fue. –Afirmó observando que había acertado en los ojos oscuros de ella.

-Esto no tiene que ver con el extranjero.

Yusuf sabía que mentía al ver correr una lágrima por la cicatriz de su mejilla. Estaba luchando por parecer enfadada en lugar de triste, pero no le estaba saliendo bien.

-Nuray, no tienes por qué mentir, no a mí, amiga. Cuéntame el por qué de tu tristeza.

Acto seguido, la joven no aguanto la presión a la que el dolor la tenía sometida, rompiendo en llanto mientras se abrazaba a su compañero.

-Lo amo y no sé cómo no hacerlo más. No quiero amarlo más.

-¿Pero por qué? Él es un buen hombre y te quiere igualmente. Ese miedo tuyo es lo que te está haciendo esto, déjalo de lado y abre tu corazón. No puedes elegir amar o no. Es cierto que nuestra vida está rodeada de incertidumbre y peligro, pero no tiene por qué ocurrir nada, y si ocurre nadie podrá quitarte los días más felices de tu vida junto a él.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no es tan sencillo...

-¿Por qué no lo entiendo? -la cortó-. Yo también me sé la historia de tus padres, Nuray. También la viví. Sé que eso te traumatizó, ¡pero tú madre es la primera que te insta a que olvides todo eso y vivas tu vida al máximo! Es lo único que tenemos.

La morena se limpió las lágrimas mientras reflexionaba a ceño fruncido sobre esas últimas palabras, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse para no darle la razón al chico. Sus ideas eran demasiado firmes como para abandonarlas.

Yusuf sonrió al darse cuenta de ello, volviendo a tomar la palabra.

-Mañana salgo para Florencia para ayudar a Ezio. Él no me ha pedido ayuda, pero sé que la necesitará. Ven conmigo y escucha tu corazón por una vez, y si sigues pensando igual después de verlo y eres capaz de repetirle que no quieres estar a su lado, nadie te molestará más con él tema. Si no es así, dejaos de tonterías y amaos hasta no poder más, porque ambos estáis enamorados. Tu madre sabe de esto, y estará protegida por los nuestros; Ella no tiene ningún problema, así que deja de buscar excusas.

La morena no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo, quien sonrió ampliamente para después volver a la herida de la joven.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**

 **Arwin: Muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta tenerte por aquí, y sobre todo que te guste tanto!** **Gazzelle: Mil gracias por tus palabras, ojalá siga leyéndote por aquí y continúes disfrutando!**  
 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 14

Ezio escaló con toda la agilidad que pudo el muro de uno de los palacios de la ciudad, perteneciente a una noble familia aliada con los enemigos, tratando de huir mientras varios guardias le seguían al haberle detectado en el lugar sin ser invitado.

El hombre saltó de tejado en tejado, alertando a otros lacayos al servicio de los templarios, que corrían o le trataban de disparar flechas desde sus posiciones, haciendo que el asesino optara por bajar al suelo, e intentar pasar desapercibido al no hallar enemigo cerca.

-¡Está ahí! ¡Tras él! –Gritó un guardia que le descubrió a unos metros, haciendo que Ezio comenzara a correr de nuevo calle arriba, acercándose cada vez más a la gran catedral de la ciudad.

Tras correr varios minutos a toda prisa para escapar de las calles más transitadas, el asesino optó por dirigirse a los callejones que conocía y solían estar desiertos, o habitados por ladrones y prostitutas a los que la muerte de un guardia no les importaría, siempre y cuando no les salpicase el crimen.

Ezio se paró sacando su espada para enfrentarse a los guardias, comenzando un combate más que desigual donde debía batirse con cuatro a la vez, cosa que solía ocurrir de vez en cuando.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando logró derrotar a dos de ellos, pasando segundos después a herir al tercero, dejándolo fuera de combate, pero cuando el hombre sintió alivio al verse ya casi victorioso, tuvo que alejar aquella idea al vislumbrar una nueva oleada más numerosa, acercarse corriendo por ambos lados de la calle, acorralándolo.

-Mierda... –Murmuró por lo bajó Ezio mientras se deshacía del último contrincante, intentando pensar con rapidez un plan.

Pero no hizo falta que huyera cuando observó mientras peleaba como los guardias iban cayendo o gritando al ser heridos por cuchillos arrojadizos que se clavaban en sus cuerpos.

Ezio intentó encontrar a su salvador, no hallando nadie en las alturas, cuando unos instantes después pudo ver una figura lanzarse desde una cornisa directa a dos guardias que pretendían matarlo por su espalda.

Aquella persona era un asesino, pero sus ropas oscuras no le permitían vislumbrar su rostro, ni la velocidad con la que luchaba por matar a los seguidores templarios, que fueron cayendo con rapidez hasta no quedar ni uno.

El asesino entonces, aún de espaldas a Ezio, guardó las hojas ocultas de sus brazales para girarse mientras se desencapuchaba y mostraba su rostro al hombre, que quedó embriagado por la sorpresa, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, como volviendo a la vida.

-Hola, extranjero. –Saludó Nuray con una enigmática sonrisa. –Es cierto eso de que Florencia es una ciudad muy hermosa, pero sigue gustándome más Estambul; No se puede comparar.

Ezio no pudo reaccionar ante la broma tan siquiera, quedándose pasmado al tenerla allí de forma real.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tú no... –El hombre calló al no saber como seguir.

-He venido con Yusuf para ayudarte a matar al hijo del español. ¿Acaso querías quedarte con toda la diversión?

El moreno no dijo nada, dejándose llevar por la alegría y emoción que lo envolvían, dirigiéndose hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura y besarla con pasión, recordando lo dulce que eran sus labios una vez más.

-Creía que no volvería a verte. Hace casi dos meses desde que me fui de tu ciudad, y ahora estás aquí. Pareces incluso más bella que antes.

Nuray sacó fuerzas de flaqueza mientras empujaba al hombre con suavidad para despegarlo de su cuerpo, mirándolo seria.

-No te confundas, Ezio. Esta vez no será como en Constantinopla. He venido a trabajar, como Yusuf.

-Está bien, lo siento. –Dijo alzando las manos con una sonrisa leve, pues sabía que a pesar de todo, al menos ahora tendría una oportunidad para estar con ella al tenerla cerca.

-Bueno, vamos a por Yusuf. Está en tu casa, que por cierto nos ha costado encontrar bastante. Nadie quiere hablar de los Auditore.

-Tienen miedo después de todo lo que ocurrió. No les culpo. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-Esta mañana ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te perseguían? –Preguntó la chica mientras caminaban ágiles hacia la casa Auditore.

-He ido a hacer una visita a uno de los nobles aliados con César. Giusepe Redi.

-¿Estás perdiendo facultades, Auditore?

-Eso nunca. He conseguido lo que quería. Tarde o temprano tendrían que descubrirme.

-Bien, y puesto que has hablado con ese hombre, ¿has hallado algo que valga la pena?

-No mucho, parece que César no lo tiene en tan alta estima como pensé. Pero el miedo desata las lenguas, y hay algo que nos puede servir para llevarnos hasta su pista. Lucrecia Borgia.

-¿La hermana de César?

-Y amante, según dicen las malas lenguas, y ya sabes que suelen tener razón. Ella está en Roma todavía. César se ha asegurado de que el nuevo papa esté bajo sus órdenes.

-Seguramente planeará casarla con alguien importante de su círculo. ¿Cuándo partimos entonces?

-Mañana temprano. Supongo que mi madre os lo habrá dicho a Yusuf ya ti, pero podéis quedaros en la casa, por supuesto.

-Sí, lo dijo. Es una buena mujer. Gracias por todo.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer.

Ambos sonrieron levemente tras dedicarse una breve mirada, apretando el paso ante el ir y venir de guardias por las calles tras el incidente en casa de los Redi.

* * *

Poco tardaron en llegar a la casa de los Auditore, dejando detrás la hermosa puesta de sol del cielo florentino. Yusuf y María salieron a recibir a la pareja ante el reclamo de Ezio, que fue a abrazar a su amigo en primer lugar, lleno de gozo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegra verte bien, Yusuf.

-Lo mismo digo, Ezio. Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, deberíamos haber avisado antes de venir, pero ya sabes lo peligroso que es el correo.

-No te preocupes por eso, amigo: No hay problema. Tenemos mucho de que hablar antes de partir mañana hacia Roma.

-¿Roma? –Intervino la madre del italiano, haciendo que este se girara para mirarla.

-Te lo explicaré luego, madre. Ahora debo informar a Yusuf. Hay mucho de que hablar. Os veremos en la cena, bellas damas. -Se despidió de las mujeres observándola, sosteniendo una mirada especial con Nuray, desapareciendo después con el turco.

María esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras veía desaparecer a su hijo, girándose para encarar a la morena, que aguardaba a las palabras de la mayor antes de disculparse para irse.

-Nuray, tú eres la mujer de quién está enamorado mi hijo, ¿verdad?

La joven no supo como reaccionar ante aquella pregunta casi convertida en afirmación, tartamudeando mientras pensaba como salir del paso. María entonces volvió a hablar.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, he sido muy brusca. Pero él me ha contado la situación. Espero que no te ofendas por ello, necesitaba desahogarse. Lo está pasando mal. Sólo quería decirte que de verdad te ama, no es un capricho pasajero como los del pasado.

-Señora, yo no dudo de eso, aunque le reconozco que cuando lo conocí sabía perfectamente que era un casanova, y no creí que esto llegase hasta tal punto.

-Ya, sé que tu obstinación no es por otra cosa que por lo que sois. Permíteme decirte que yo pasé por lo mismo con mi marido, y al final las cosas salieron mal y acabó ahorcado con mis hijos varones. Pero los tiempos a su lado no me los pueden quitar, esa felicidad fue real y volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Piensa bien en qué deseas, niña, porque los años no vuelven hacia atrás. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, María sonrío afablemente y desapareció de la estancia con tranquilidad, dejando a la asesina dándole vueltas a sus palabras.

Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo, algo que ya sabía, aunque creyeran lo contrario. Estaba enfadada también por sus dudas internas, por el conflicto interno que provocaba aquel dilema.

Nunca había sido cobarde en ningún aspecto, no desde que se unió a la orden y comprendió el sentido de la vida. Pero aquel tema aún la mantenía atada al miedo, robándole la condición de ser libre completamente. Tendría que decidirse, y debería hacerlo pronto por el bien de los dos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 15

Ezio bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo del palacio Auditore tras despedirse de su hermana, encontrándose a su madre esperándolo en el centro del salón.

La mujer lo miró atentamente hasta que estuvo a su altura, vislumbrando como su hijo arrugaba el entrecejo, no entendiendo muy bien qué quería decirle con aquella mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No he tenido a penas tiempo de hablar contigo y ya te vas. Ella es muy guapa. –Añadió sonriendo, haciéndole entender que el tema a tratar era ese, no habiendo sido comentado desde la llegada de los turcos.

-Sí, lo es. ¿No le habrás dicho nada?

-Lo necesario, hijo. Hay que abrirle los ojos a esa muchacha, o se perderá lo más bello de la vida. Trátala bien, Ezio. Es buena.

-No pienso en otra cosa -agregó con una sincera sonrisa-. He de irme, me esperan.

María asintió levemente recibiendo el abrazo afectuoso de su hijo, rodeándolo fuertemente con los brazos.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Ezio.

-Y vosotras, a la más mínima sospecha de que pudierais estar en peligro escríbeme.

-Tranquilo, sabemos cuidarnos. Además, los asesinos nos protegen. Acaba con ese hombre y vuelve sano y salvo. –Habló con una mirada solemne mientras Ezio agarraba sus manos.

-Lo haré, madre. Os quiero.

-Y nosotras a ti, muchísimo.

El italiano la besó en la mejilla para después alejarse hasta la puerta principal, saliendo a la calle bañaba por la tenue luz del alba, donde Yusuf y Nuray esperaban con tres caballos equipados para el viaje que los esperaba.

-Perdón por la tardanza, chicos. Estaba despidiéndome de mi madre.

-No te disculpes, Ezio. –Agregó Yusuf, jovial mientras el moreno montaba en el caballo.

-¿Estáis preparados para esto? Roma será un destino peligroso. Es un hervidero de guardias.

-Estaremos hasta la muerte por la causa, lo sabes. –Intervino la chica mirándolo con seriedad, haciendo que sonriera de inmediato.

-Muy bien, pues en marcha. Hay un largo camino, amigos.

* * *

Casi al atardecer los tres asesinos entraban a caballo a Roma tras un largo viaje de casi una semana. La pareja de turcos observaba a su alrededor la magnificencia de la ciudad, su gentío y alboroto, mientras Ezio iba delante, atendiendo más a la guardia.

-Ese es el castillo de San Angelo. Allí vive el papa, y César. O al menos hasta hace muy poco. –Comentó el italiano sin detenerse, mientras su compañeros se posicionaban a su lado para que les escuchara hablar.

-¿Cómo vamos a averiguar si Lucrecia está allí o en otro sitio?

-Tranquila, Nuray. Tengo un viejo amigo en la ciudad que trabaja para el nuevo Papa. Ahora mismo vamos a verle. Quizá él pueda ayudarnos en nuestra estancia aquí.

-¿Y dónde vamos a pasar la noche si tu amigo no puede escondernos?

-Roma es muy grande y tengo muchos amigos, amor. No te preocupes.

-Es una perfeccionista. –Se burló Yusuf interviniendo, recibiendo una mirada malhumorada de la aludida.

Pocos minutos después el grupo llegó a una plaza secundaria de la ciudad, donde dejaron los caballos al cuidado de un muchacho que le entregó a Ezio un mensaje, haciéndole saber que su contacto le esperaba en una de las tabernas de la ciudad, ubicada a dos calles de allí.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el lugar señalado, entrando en el tugurio donde nadie estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para prestar atención. Todos menos un hombre que hizo una señala con el brazo al italiano, quien sonrió acercándose hasta la mesa del hombre.

-¡Leonardo, amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo mientras abrazaba al rubio, quien respondía igual de feliz.

-Bueno, mis años dorados pasaron, ahora me mantengo como puedo. Ya sabrás que estoy trabajando para el nuevo Papa, pero la situación es demasiado tensa en la corte después de lo que pasó con Rodrigo Borgia... César no quería que Piccolomini fuera elegido Papa, era él quien quería ostentar el cargo.

-¿Crees que lo matará?

-Él mismo no, lo hará envenenar o algo así. A no ser que acabe cediendo a ser manipulado por él. Pero el cónclave está harto de él, y de temerlo. Aunque precisamente por eso no hace mucho.

-Para eso estamos aquí, para acabar con ese bastardo. Estos son dos buenos amigos, de la orden también. Han llegado desde Constantinopla para ayudarme. Yusuf y Nuray.

-Encantado de conoceros –saludó afable Leonardo mientras les deba la mano. –Yo soy Leonardo Da Vinci. Pintor y científico.

-Es todo un polímata, tiene ideas para todo. –Agregó Ezio mientras palmeaba el hombro del rubio. –Supongo que estarás viviendo en el castillo ¿no?

-Sí, les ha gustado mucho mi trabajo así que, me han concedido el honor. ¿Qué necesitáis? Me gustaría poder daros un lugar para refugiaros.

-No te preocupes por eso, amigo. Lo que necesitamos saber es dónde está Lucrecia Borgia, para localizar a su querido hermano.

-Hace unos días que ya no está en San Angelo, pero no desesperéis –agregó al ver las caras de los asesinos-. Está en Roma, su hermano concertó su boda con un tipo muy importante, y puede que el sucesor de Piccolomini. Su nombre es Giuliano della Rovere.

-Esa familia es una de las grandes de Italia. Descubriremos dónde viven aquí, en Roma. Muchas gracias, Leonardo. Te has arriesgado mucho.

-Si necesitáis algo de mí, sabed que podéis contactar conmigo del mismo modo.

-Bien, y si tú necesitas vernos, estaremos en La Rosa en flor.

-Muy bien. Suerte, chicos. –Se despidió con una amable sonrisa, para después partir de la taberna cubriéndose con su capa.

-Sospecho que ese lugar que has mencionado es un prostíbulo. –Dijo Yusuf mientras el grupo se encaminaba a la salida.

-Sospechas bien. La propietaria es amiga mía, la conozco de hace largo tiempo atrás, de cuando vivía en Florencia. Ahora le va mucho mejor con este próspero negocio.

La pareja de turcos se miraron con curiosidad, para después continuar siguiendo al hombre guardando silencio hasta esperar a ver todo con sus propios ojos.

Poco tardaron en llegar a las puertas del burdel, donde las cortesanas comenzaron a insinuarse sin tapujos a los dos hombres para ser contratadas. Ezio avanzó entre las chicas dedicándoles sonrisas halagadoras, hasta abrirse paso hacia las escaleras dobles del vestíbulo lleno de terciopelo rojo y madera oscura.

-¿De verdad pretendes qué me concentre estando aquí, amigo? -Comentó Yusuf con alegría sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, siguiendo los pasos de la pareja que se detuvieron ante la puerta de uno de los cuartos de la planta alta.

Es nuestro mejor escondite, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Tras dedicarle al chico una sonrisa torcida, Ezio llamó a la puerta, haciendo que una mujer alta y vestida de forma elegante abriera la puerta. El italiano sonrió abiertamente al ver ante él a aquella rubia de ojos claros mirarlo complacida.

-Ezio Auditore, creí que no volvería a verte.

-Victoria, querida. Los años no parecen pasar por ti, sigues igual de bella.

La mujer sonrió pícaramente para después depositar un casto beso en los labios del moreno, que se sorprendió levemente de la pasión que aún ella conservaba, tratando de no demostrar ningún afecto ante el gesto, al hallarse frente a Nuray.

-Dime, qué te trae por Roma, porque no creo que sea una visita de cortesía. –Dijo cuando todos estuvieron dentro de su cuarto, alejados de los oídos indiscretos

-Estás en lo cierto, aunque sea descortés por mi parte. Una importante misión trae a mis compañeros y a mí a la ciudad: Encontrar información para hallar el paradero de César Borgia, para ello vamos a hacer una visita a su hermana, la cual parece haber contraído matrimonio con Giuliano della Rovere.

-Sí, así es. Quieres saber dónde está ella ahora, entiendo. Además de necesitar un refugio mientras dure la misión ¿No es cierto? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja, mirando al hombre con un deje de deseo nostálgico en la mirada.

-Tan ágil como siempre. Sé que es pedirte mucho, y comprometerte, pero eres la única que podría ayudarnos de una forma incalculable, no sólo por el refugio, sino por todos tus contactos, y los de tus chicas.

-Os ayudaré, ya lo sabes. Es un placer que sé que me devolverás –agregó con una sonrisa lasciva–. Ahora descansad, tendremos tiempo de hablar de trabajo después, y de rememorar el pasado.

-Lo estaré deseando. –Se despidió Ezio tras besar la mano derecha de la mujer, saliendo después del despacho tras sus dos compañeros.

El grupo siguió a una de las cortesanas de confianza de Victoria, a la que ordenó guiarles hasta una de las habitaciones más alejadas del gentío, para que los asesinos descansaran y pudieran refugiarse en su estancia en la ciudad mientras durara su arduo trabajo.

 **Gracias a todo el que lo lea!**

 **dayana: Me alegra saber que os gusta mi historia. La continuaré hasta el final. Muchas gracias por comentar!** **Arwin: Muchas gracias por continuar por aquí leyendo y haciéndome llegar tus palabras. Me alegra un montón ver que te gusta tanto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 16

La habitación que Victoria les había adjudicado no eran gran cosa, pero lo suficiente como para dormir los tres sin muchos problemas. Una cama grande y un sofá de color rojo intenso amueblaban el cuarto, revestido de la misma madera que el vestíbulo.

Pasado un tiempo en el que el grupo se acomodó y habló sobre los planes del presente más cercano, Yusuf abandonó el lugar en busca de un poco de diversión ante el pequeño tiempo de descanso que tendrían antes de la llegada del día siguiente, donde el trabajo lo ocuparía todo. Además el hombre sabía que debía aprovechar cuando no le conocían, puesto que después, al comenzar la misión, sería también en esa ciudad buscado como un peligroso delincuente.

Nuray se dedicaba a limpiar y afilar sus cuchillos cuando observó a Ezio dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto, dispuesto a salir. El hombre con la mano en el pomo redondo se dirigió a la mujer antes de abrir.

-Voy a hablar con Victoria, espero que pueda conseguir la información para ir mañana a por Lucrecia.

-¿Antes o después de rememorar el pasado? –Comentó repitiendo las palabras de la rubia mientras continuaba con su tarea, haciendo que Ezio se alejase de la puerta.

-¿Estás celosa?

-No, para poder estarlo primero deberías ser algo mío, extranjero.

-¿Entonces a qué viene eso?

-Viene a que tú y Yusuf deberíais dejar de pensar sólo en fornicar, y centraros en lo importante.

La morena se levantó de su asiento mientras guardaba sus armas, no pudiendo contemplar la sonrisa de Ezio, quien se acercó a ella por detrás.

-No pretendo mantener ningún tipo de encuentro con ella, aunque haya hablado de esa forma antes. Yo sólo quiero tenerte a ti.

Antes de que Nuray pudiera reaccionar, las manos de Ezio se alejaron de su cadera para abandonar raudo la habitación, haciendo que ella instintivamente sonriera, maldiciendo interiormente.

* * *

Nuray bajó al vestíbulo principal tras haber podido darse un baño que agradeció de todo corazón tras el cansancio y suciedad del viaje, encontrando a Yusuf sentado en uno de los sofás, rodeado de lindas muchachas jóvenes que sin duda eran prostitutas. Todos bebían y reían ante los comentarios del turco, que parecía estar en la gloria.

-Nuray, ¡únete a nosotros, relájate y disfruta este momento de paz que tenemos!

La morena, no muy convencida, se acercó al grupo y observó que su amigo había bebido algo más de la cuenta.

-Yusuf, no deberías emborracharte ni perder el control. –Comentó fingiendo un tono neutro.

-Oh, vamos. El pobre no está haciendo nada malo –agregó una de las chicas-. Si quieres también conocemos hombres apuestos y solteros.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

-Su corazón ya está ocupado, chicas. Aunque ella no se rinde ante la evidencia. –Respondió el turco bebiendo del vino, mientras era apuñalado por la mirada de Nuray.

-Yusuf, cállate, por favor. ¿Ezio aún no ha bajado? ¿No se sabe nada sobre dónde se esconde esa perra? –Cambió de tema rápidamente, observando con paciencia a su amigo tontear con las cortesanas.

-No, pero por lo que dicen las chicas, poca gente sabe dónde está ahora. Parece que su hermano quiere protegerla, y protegerse. No sé yo si Victoria sabrá donde vive con el marido.

-Puedes conseguir esa información fácilmente –intervino una de las prostitutas al ver su cara-. Algunos guardias del duque Della Rovere vienen por aquí, es más, ese de allí es uno de ellos. Dile que eres nueva y Laura te ha enviado porque tardará un poco.

-Gracias.

Acto seguido Nuray se dio la vuelta soltando su cabello, ciñendo su corpiño para que su pecho quedara más expuesto mientras caminaba hacía el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Hola, cariño. Laura me envía para entretenerte hasta su llegada, por supuesto esto corre a cuenta de la casa, por las molestias.

-Bien, no hay problema, bonita. Nunca te había visto por aquí. –Agregó acariciando su pelo, bajando hasta su cuello.

-Soy nueva, acabo de llegar de Constantinopla. Voy a cambiarme para que nos lo pasemos mejor ¿Me esperas?

-Vaya pregunta; Claro que sí, amor. Pero date prisa.

La mujer le sonrió con picardía para después desaparecer, dejando a Yusuf aún contemplarla con asombro y desaprobación.

* * *

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Victoria. –Comentó Ezio mientras salía del despacho de la madame.

-Siento no haber podido ser más precisa, pero esa gente se esconde bien, a pesar de ser famosos.

-Con lo que me ha dado tengo para comenzar a buscar. Siento no haber podido complacerte como antaño. –Se disculpó haciéndola sonreír levemente mientras caminaban.

-Me alegro de que tu corazón esté ocupado, te mereces un amor verdadero, y espero que seas correspondido pronto. Si no ya sabes donde me tienes.

Ezio rió ante la broma, respondiéndole que nunca lo había descartado, continuando el camino hasta que ambos llegaron agarrados del brazo a la balaustrada de la escalera, observando a sus pies el vestíbulo del burdel, donde primero divisaron a Yusuf de pie bailando con una de las cortesanas.

-Al menos él se lo va a pasar bien esta noche. –Comentó alegre al ver a su amigo.

-Bueno, también tu amiga. Está con uno de los hombres Della Rovere.

El italiano buscó incansable a la morena hasta verla con aquella ropa de fulana, jugando con el soldado mientras buscaba su boca, dejándose acariciar por el hombre, que no se cortaba ante aquel privilegio.

Segundos después, una de las chicas de Victoria se acercó a la pareja, haciendo que ambos se separaran y Ezio pudiera dejar de apretar su mandíbula, bajando las escaleras raudo.

Cuando Nuray se giró y el guardia por fin apartó la vista de ella, se encontró cara a cara con el italiano, que la agarró de un brazo mientras la alejaba de allí.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿A qué estás jugando?

-No juego; Trabajo, Ezio. ¿Acaso has conseguido tú lo que necesitamos? –Preguntó deshaciendo el agarre, caminando hasta un lugar más solitario seguido por el hombre.

-No, pero...

-Pues yo sí -le cortó rauda la joven-, haciendo que ese guardia piense con la entrepierna y desate su lengua. Sé dónde está Lucrecia.

-Muy bien, pero este no es tu trabajo, no eres una fulana.

-¿Qué pasa, extranjero, estás celoso? –Preguntó burlándose mientras lo miraba.

Nuray no esperaba que Ezio se parase bruscamente en uno de los pasillos del local, amarrándola por los brazos mientras le empujaba contra la pared, besándola con pasión.

Al principio ella se resistió tratando de alejarlo, pero al no poder se dejó vencer por las ganas que también la consumían, entregándose a la fogosidad del hombre.

-No juegues conmigo. –Susurró Ezio alejando sus labios de los de ella, manteniéndola sujeta.

-No estoy jugando, esto es trabajo. Como lo tuyo con esa mujer, y no te lo digo con segundas.

-Necesito que me digas algo convincente o voy a volverme loco. No puedes esperar que me resigne a creer que no quieres nada conmigo cuando estás deseando tanto como yo que estas cosas ocurran.

-Ezio, por favor. Este no es momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? –Rogó una respuesta él, mirándola fijamente.

-Te prometo que vendrá, pero necesito pensar. Necesito tiempo.

-Nos amamos, lo sabes tan bien como yo. No voy a renunciar a ti por algo sin sentido.

Tras aquella sentencia, Ezio se alejó de la mujer, dejándola sola en el pasillo mientras su pasos decididos retumbaban en la zona.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**

 **Arwin: Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto. Actualizaré siempre cada dos semanas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 17

Cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo romano a altas horas de la madrugada y la ciudad se encontraba dormida, los tres asesinos partían del burdel camino del lugar dónde Lucrecia Borgia se refugiaba de los enemigos y traidores.

Los tres asesinos se dividieron antes de llegar a las inmediaciones del palacio donde la nueva mujer Della Rovere residía, a pesar de que aquel edificio pertenecía a otra ilustre casa de grandes aristócratas de Italia, quienes igualmente de parte de los templarios, habían ofrecido el refugio para la hermana de uno de los grandes líderes del movimiento, César Borgia.

Mientras Yusuf corría por los jardines para deshacerse de los guardias que pudieran importunar, Ezio trepó la fachada trasera del lugar mientras Nuray protegía aquella zona, eliminando a quien pudiera descubrirlo.

Una vez la mujer mató a dos de los guardias que hacían la ronda por la zona arbolada, observó que delante de aquella fachada del palacio se alzaba otro edificio, de menores dimensiones, en el que dos balcones se asomaban a aquella parte del jardín. Nuray pudo vislumbrar desde su posición dos guardias en ellos, distraídos mientras hablaban.

La joven trepó por aquella pared con sigilo, hasta quedar colgada debajo de los hombres, que pocos segundos después se separaron, vigilando los alrededores desde la posición.

-¿Qué diablos...? –Susurró uno de ellos observando la silueta de Ezio avanzar por el muro del palacio, pero no le dio tiempo a decir más cuando Nuray se propulsó hacia arriba, saltando sobre él mientras le clavaba una de sus dagas en la garganta.

En cuestión de instantes el segundo hombre salió tras escuchar el gemido ahogado en sangre de su compañero, recibiendo el mismo ataque al cruzar el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba con aquella terraza.

Nuray guardó el arma tras limpiarla con la ropa del segundo enemigo, vislumbrando a Yusuf hacerle un gesto de que todo iba bien desde su posición, con lo que ella posó la vista en Ezio, quien intentaba abrir la ventana de la alcoba de la mujer noble.

Rápidamente la morena salió de aquella terraza, trepando con velocidad por el muro del palacio para tomar su nueva posición cerca de la ventana, cubriendo a Ezio las espaldas para atisbar la llegada de posibles nuevos enemigos por el suelo.

Mientras aquello ocurría, el italiano consiguió abrir la ventana e introducirse con sigilo en la penumbra de la amplia sala donde Lucrecia dormía. Pero el asesino se dio cuenta enseguida de que aquella habitación estaba vacía y la cama deshecha, señal de que la mujer se había ausentado.

-No está aquí, esperaremos a que vuelva. Vigila y que no te descubran. –Susurró Ezio mirando hacia atrás, avisando a Nuray de los cambios. La chica asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir su vigilancia.

Finalmente, tras unos largos y aburridos minutos para el hombre, Lucrecia entró en el cuarto portando una vela que depositó sobre la mesa que tenía cerca de la cama, encontrándose de frente al girarse con Auditore, quien fue a tapar su boca para que no hablara. Él retuvo el impulso al ver que ella simplemente alzó una ceja, apenas sin sorpresa en su mirada templada.

-No esperaba que me encontrases tan pronto, asesino.

-Vuestras argucias para despistarnos han sido vagas, Lucrecia. Ha sido fácil averiguar que tu hermano trataba de engañarnos sobre tu paradero escondiéndote en la casa de otro noble, mientras tu marido está en la guerra.

-Bien, veo que sois muy listos, felicidades. –Se mofó ella continuando con su calma. -¿Has venido a matarme?

-No. Sólo quiero conseguir respuestas. Tengo un asunto pendiente con César que me gustaría arreglar. Y tú puedes ayudarme, seguro que habrá algo que querieras. –Insinuó de forma sensual, mirando a la mujer fijamente.

-Aunque sea un patán, César sigue siendo mi hermano. No puedo delatarlo para que lo mateéis. A pesar de que se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer.

-Sólo quiero recuperar el fruto, matarlo no es mi prioridad. Soy un hombre piadoso. –Susurró mientras se desencapuchaba, acercándose a la rubia.

-Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo, asesino.

-Me encantaría que eso sucediera, amor.

Tras el comentario y la sonrisa cautivadora de Ezio, este agarró a la mujer de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí mismo, besando después su cuello con pasión mientras sus manos se dirigían a deshacerse de su camisón.

Lucrecia se dejó llevar por la lujuria del momento, dispuesta a aliviar su soledad desde la marcha de su hermano hacía ya semanas, besando al asesino con ímpetu mientras sus manos iban directas al miembro de Ezio.

Este cogió a horcajadas a la mujer llevándola a la cama de la estancia, mientras trataba de sonsacarle dónde estaba su hermano, o algún dato relevante, ya que por el momento sólo había murmurado entre gemidos que César regresaría pronto a Roma.

Nuray no perdía detalle de la escena, que contemplaba con rabia y un ardor interior difícil de soportar, hasta que se sorprendió de la voz de un guardia que a gritos pedía refuerzos ante la presencia de intrusos.

La turca no pudo más que murmurar un _mierda_ con enfado al haber perdido la atención en su tarea, saltando por las cornisas hasta llegar al suelo y ponerse a luchar junto a Yusuf, quien sangraba al haber sido herido en una pierna levemente.

Ezio, mientras aquello ocurría, se colocó con rapidez su vestimenta para encarar a los guardias que entraron en el cuarto súbitamente, comenzando la lucha contra cuatro de ellos.

Aquellos no eran simples guardias, sino que eran de los mejores, con lo que el hombre desistió en matarlos tras haber acabado sólo con uno en varios minutos, escapando por la ventana mientras Lucrecia chillaba que le detuvieran.

El italiano descendía cuando un tirador disparó casi rozándolo, haciendo que de la sorpresa se resbalara de uno de los salientes, cayendo al suelo desde las alturas.

Ezio emitió un quejido de dolor ante el golpe, cayendo de espaldas, pero no pudo recrearse en su sufrimiento físico cuando un soldado trató de ensartarlo con su espada, y este tuvo que defenderse como pudo y se le ocurrió; Sujetando el filo de la espada con las dos manos, tratando de hacer fuerza contraria para que la punta no se clavara en su pecho, que ya estaba rozando.

En el momento en que por el dolor de los cortes en sus manos la espada cedía y se clavaba en su armadura lentamente, Yusuf apareció en su ayuda librándole del enemigo tras rajarle la garganta limpiamente.

-¿Estás bien, Ezio? –Dijo el turco ayudándolo a levantarse con velocidad mientras Nuray se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Sí, tenemos que largarnos ya, son demasiados. –Agregó vislumbrando el fuego de las antorchas acercarse entre gritos.

-¡Pues vamos!

Ante la respuesta de Yusuf, el grupo de tres empezó a correr, saltando la verja negra de la entrada y desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudieron del palacio, ocultándose entre las sombras de los más lóbregos callejones hasta estar cerca de La Rosa en flor. Al cruzar el umbral por fin pudieron recobrar el aliento.

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto del burdel, los tres empezaron a quitarse su armaduras y protecciones, evaluando los daños que habían sufrido, y sabían había ocurrido por el despiste de Nuray, quien seria se ocupaba de sus cosas pensando en que la había cagado descomunalmente, y encima por estar pendiente de Ezio, celosa como una niña pequeña.

La morena notaba el enfado en el italiano por aquel fallo garrafal, viéndole moverse con brusquedad mientras se deshacía de su camisa y examinaba si la espada había llegado a tocar su carne en la zona, deseando que Yusuf no se fuera del cuarto ante la más que probable reprimenda de su parte, y preguntas sobre el por qué de su distracción, que bien podía haberles costado la vida.

-Voy a salir para que me ayuden con la pierna, voy a necesitar vino para esta noche. –Dijo Yusuf dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras Nuray sentía el peso de la mala suerte sobre ella, quedándose a solas con el italiano en el pequeño cuarto, cargado de silencio y tensión.

Ezio observó que la joven trataba de escabullirse de la alcoba tras su amigo a los pocos segundos, cuando se hubo deshecho de sus protecciones de asesina, vistiendo un pantalón oscuro y un corpiño de la misma tonalidad.

-Nuray, quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo haciendo que se detuviera agarrando el pomo, para después suspirar y darse la vuelta despacio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 18

Nuray se giró para encarar a Ezio, quien se sentó sobre la cama mientras limpiaba los cortes de sus palmas, haciendo un gesto para que ella se sentara a su lado, y así hablaran con tranquilidad.

La mujer avanzó mientras deshacía su coleta, dejando que su pelo ondulado cayera por su espalda, avanzando hacía el lugar señalado. Con resignación la joven tomó asiento, mirando los ojos marrones del hombre, los cuales clamaban una explicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo han podido descubrirte si estabas vigilando? Nuray, contéstame. –Añadió al no recibir más que silencio por parte de ella.

-Me distraje un instante y entró el cambio el guardia.

-¿Por qué no estabas pendiente de tu misión? Podrían habernos matado.

-¡Ya lo sé, Ezio! ¡Lo siento! Pero quizás tú deberías haber optado por otros métodos más precisos para que esa mujer hablara, en vez de desabrocharte la bragueta. –Se apresuró a decir con molestia mientras alzaba levemente la voz, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

El castaño comprendió entonces a qué se había debido su distracción. Nuray había estado pendiente de las artimañas usadas por él, y deducía por su tono y mirada que no le había gustado aquello.

-Eso era trabajo, ¡nada más! Yo estaba intentando conseguir la información lo más rápido que podía, y lo hubiese conseguido si tú hubieses estado en lo que debías. Los celos deben quedarse aquí.

-¡No estoy celosa! –le gritó perdiendo los nervios por su sentimiento de culpa, y las mentiras que trataba de creerse ella misma-. ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no somos nada! Me distraje porque no podía creerme que fueras a desvestirte y quedar desprotegido ¿y si hubiese entrado un guardia? Era una idea estúpida

Nuray trató de fingir indignación para hacerle creer que esa era la causa real de su malestar, pero Ezio encontró en sus ojos el engaño.

-No te creo. Mientes. ¿Te hubiera dado igual que me hubiese acostado con ella?

-Me da lo mismo.

Ezio sintió rabia y enfado ante la obstinación de la joven. ¿Acaso no podía reconocer las cosas y punto? ¿Por qué se comportaba como una inmadura? Aquellos quebraderos de cabeza le hicieron perder la paciencia y hablar sin pensar.

-Pues si te da igual, la has jodido. Yusuf y yo estamos heridos, y no tenemos nada más que el dato de que César vendrá en algún puto momento.

-Tranquilo, pienso arreglarlo. Tendrás la fecha exacta. –Agregó con tono seco y frío mientras se levantaba con enfado.

-No hagas nada estúpido o tendremos que salir a salvarte el culo. –Le espetó el hombre con ira al ver como la chica salía sin prestarle atención, dejándolo solo en la estancia tras un portazo.

Ezio se levantó y tiró al suelo las vendas y gasas sangrientas, desistiendo de la tarea de vendarse solo al haber fallado varias veces, malhumorado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por haber perdido los nervios y haberle dicho cosas maleducadas, y por sentir que ella en aquel momento lo odiaba.

Nuray caminaba deprisa sintiendo su corazón latir frenético por los sentimientos acumulados en su interior, alejando las ganas de llorar de rabia por ser tan idiota, haber fallado tan estrepitosamente, y sentirse enamorada de aquel hombre del que debía alejarse por cosas como aquella.

-¡Eh, Nuray! ¿Qué pasa, dónde vas tan rápido? -Comentó Yusuf al verla pasar veloz, ignorándolo. El turco entonces echó correr como pudo para alcanzarla mientras la llamaba a voces.

-Voy a arreglar lo que he jodido y después me largo de vuelta a Constantinopla, de donde nunca debí haber salido.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Has discutido con Ezio por lo de antes? Vamos, todos nos equivocamos y la cagamos alguna vez...

-¡Yusuf me voy! -interrumpió con rabia-. ¿No te das cuenta de que es imposible que las cosas salgan bien si estamos juntos? –Alzó la voz con desesperación, haciendo que su amigo borrase la sonrisa despreocupada de su cara.

-Nuray, estás enfadada, no sabes lo que dices ahora mismo.

-¡Sé bien lo que estoy diciendo! –su gritó resonó en todo el pasillo–. No quiero volver a ver a Ezio Auditore. Me he obsesionado con él por este juego estúpido que hemos tenido, y estoy harta. No lo quiero, ahora lo sé. Lo único que quiero es volver a mi tierra y alejarme de ese hombre para siempre.

Yusuf quedó mudo ante la decisión en las palabras de la muchacha, que tras finalizar sus duras declaraciones corrió hacia las escaleras para descender al vestíbulo y largarse tal y como iba vestida, pensando en ir a terminar el trabajo que había arruinado.

El turco suspiró pensando en cómo iba a recibir su amigo la noticia si aquello era cierto, aunque fuera en una pequeña parte, pues él sabía de sobra que Ezio se había enamorado de la chica. Acto seguido recordó lo que Nuray había dicho de ir a arreglar su error, con lo que corrió hasta las escaleras, vislumbrándola en la puerta de salida.

-¡Déjame ir contigo! ¡Pueden herirte! –Gritó el castaño viendo como ella se iba al fin.

-No voy al palacio, déjame Yusuf. No te preocupes. –Mintió para después irse directa al lugar, pensando en hallar cuanto antes lo que necesitaba y así poder volver a su país sin dilación.

* * *

Apenas quedaban un par de horas para que amaneciera mientras Ezio volvía a vaciar el contenido de su copa sentado en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo del burdel, que a esas horas estaba desierto y silencioso.

El italiano volvió a llenar de vino su vaso mientras sentía el mareo invadirlo al moverse para coger la jarra que él mismo se había servido hacía menos de quince minutos, pensando que iba a necesitar algo más fuerte para apagar su mente.

Mientras bebía con fervor, Yusuf bajaba las escaleras frunciendo el ceño al verlo de aquella guisa. Sin pensarlo el turco fue a sentarse a su lado, preguntándose cuánto habría bebido para oler tanto al líquido violáceo.

-Ezio. Creía que no bebías de este modo nunca.

-¿Y de qué modo lo estoy haciendo, Yusuf? –Preguntó con un murmullo gutural.

-Como alguien que trata de olvidar algo cuanto antes, porque eso le oprime el pecho como una losa de piedra. Dime amigo, ¿qué te aflige?

-Escuché lo que Nuray dijo en el pasillo. Todo eso de que no quiere verme y desea marcharse para siempre. Ah sí, también que no me ama ni lo ha hecho, porque era una estúpida obsesión.

Yusuf podía palpar el dolor del florentino a cada palabra. Se sentía desolado y roto al pensar que aquello podía ser cierto, y al turco no se le ocurría qué decir para alejarlo de su frustración.

-Ezio, no creo que eso sea cierto. Al menos no lo de que no te ama. ¡Es obvio! Te lo digo yo que la conozco bien.

-No debí decirle lo que le dije. ¡Yo actué igual cuando la vi con aquel guardia aquí! Debí haberla avisado de lo que pensaba hacer para que Lucrecia hablara. Yo no iba a acostarme con ella, Yusuf. –Se lamentó mirando a su amigo con pesar.

-Tranquilo, mañana solucionaremos todo esto. Vais a hablar con verdadera sinceridad de una buena vez. Se acabó este juego. Nadie va a irse a Constantinopla sin que este tema quede claro.

-No puedo dejar que se vaya. La amo, la necesito a mi lado.

-Ella también, y voy a hacer que abra los ojos de una maldita vez. No debe tardar mucho en volver.

-¿Dónde ha ido? Yusuf, quizás haya vuelto al palacio. –Dijo con preocupación, dejando de lado su vaso medio lleno.

-No es tan imprudente. Me dijo que iba a arreglar esto, supongo que con el guardia del otro día o algo así.

En aquel instante, ambos hombres se alertaron al escuchar un ruido fuera, a las puertas del burdel.

Tras una breve mirada, los dos se levantaron dirigiéndose al lugar, a lo que Yusuf sacó una daga de su bota tratando de posicionarse delante de Ezio, pero este no le dejó. Agarrando el pomo de la puerta con sigilo para escuchar como alguien trataba de abrir, consiguiéndolo al fin.

Ezio cambió radicalmente su semblante, perdiendo el efecto del vino casi al instante al ver como Nuray caía en sus brazos casi desmayada mientras trataba de taponar la herida de su vientre, que no dejaba de sangrar con brío.

-¡Nuray qué ha pasado! ¡Háblame! –Alzó la voz desesperado el italiano mientras la sostenía, ayudado por Yusuf quien pasó a taponar la herida con fuerza, haciendo a la chica gemir de dolor.

-Ya tienes tu información. César vendrá la semana que viene, seguramente para el martes. –Susurró entre quejidos, sonriendo levemente por su triunfo, para después terminar de perder el sentido.

 **Muchas gracias a los seguidores y los que leéis. ¡Ojalá os animéis a decir qué os parece!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 19

-¿Nuray, puedes oírme? –Susurró la voz de Ezio entre la dulzura y el temor, observando como la chica luchaba por abrir los ojos.

Tras unos minutos al fin lo logró, encontrándose tumbada en el cuarto que los tres compartían, con Ezio sentado en la cama junto a ella acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El médico te ha cerrado la herida, se fue hace horas. Has estado inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, pero vas a ponerte bien. ¿Por qué regresaste al palacio sola?

-Tenía que buscar respuesta a lo que Lucrecia no dijo. Jodí tu trabajo, así que me merezco esto.

-Estás loca ¡Casi te matan! Me porté como un imbécil. Siento mucho esto. Te fuiste de ese modo por mi culpa. Si te hubiera pasado algo yo no podría perdonármelo.

-Extranjero, basta de lamentos –comentó para acabar con el drama, quitándole hierro al asunto-. Tenemos lo que necesitamos, voy a recuperarme. Ya está todo en orden.

-Eso no es cierto. No lo estará hasta que aceptes mi perdón.

-Te perdono, y me gustaría que tú me perdonases a mí.

-Te enfadaste y perdiste el control, suele pasar.

-No me refiero a eso únicamente. –Murmuró mientras trataba de posicionarse de otro modo, para no estar completamente tumbada. Ezio la ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

La morena sintió encoger su corazón mientras el hombre clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, acariciando su cara con ternura. Pudo encontrar en ellos el amor del que hablaba, y eso la compungió enormemente.

-Estaba celosa. Me distraje mirándote con esa mujer.

-Mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti. Yo te pertenezco a ti. –Agregó él con absoluta firmeza, mirándola a los ojos mientras continuaba con su mano posada en el la mejilla de la joven, quien suspiró.

-Ezio, esto no es bueno para ninguno. Trabajar con alguien que te gusta no es sensato. Mira lo que nos está pasando. Casi os matan a vosotros y a mí. Voy a regresar a Constantinopla.

El moreno no pudo ocultar la desilusión y el hastío que lo invadió al instante. La conversación que la muchacha había tenido con Yusuf volvió a su mente, sacando a pasear a sus quimeras. ¿Y si fuera cierto que no lo amaba en realidad?

-Antes de que te fueras escuché lo que le dijiste a Yusuf en el pasillo. Entiendo que te vayas entonces. No intentaré retenerte. –Agregó dando a entender que el motivo de los verdaderos sentimientos de ella la hacían alejarse.

-Ezio. No te odio, ni me pareces un mal tipo. Me importas demasiado, por eso quiero irme. Cuando pueda moverme me iré.

-Está bien. –Susurró él tras aceptar su decisión, ensombreciendo su semblante mientras se levantaba. -Intenta dormir, necesitas descansar.

-Lo siento. –Dijo la morena antes de que este abandonara la estancia, obteniendo una leve mirada por parte de Ezio. Se le veía más que entristecido por las palabras de Nuray, quien se sintió culpable de inmediato.

* * *

Nuray sintió que aquel día había sido eterno, no pudiendo creer que al fin la noche hubiese llegado a Roma, y al final Yusuf y Ezio hubiesen vuelto de su misión.

La joven no había podido moverse del lugar soportando terribles dolores, a parte de la culpa tras aquella última mirada del italiano, que había dejado a su corazón temblando.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió, haciendo que Nuray expectante esperase ver entrar a Ezio, pero en su lugar apareció Yusuf, quien fue a sentarse cerca de ella.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Soporto el dolor, pero esto de estar aquí es horriblemente aburrido. ¿Dónde está Ezio?

-Bueno, hemos descubierto más bien tirando a poco sobre el asunto de César, así que, ha dicho que iba a quedarse por allí y trataría de infiltrarse en la guardia del Papa para saber más.

-No debería hacerlo, Yusuf.

-Lo sé, y le insistí mucho. Seguro que estaba bien a pesar de todo.

-¿Te ha contado algo? –Preguntó de inmediato al escuchar aquello.

-Que piensas irte, aunque has aclarado tus palabras de ayer. Te estás equivocando, Nuray, lo sabes.

La turca apretó la mandíbula poniéndose seria al instante, alejando la vista del hombre, que ante el gesto volvió a tomar la palabra, convencido de lo que decía.

-¿En serio vas a dejar escapar a ese hombre que te ama con locura? ¿Vas a tirar una asegurada felicidad por un miedo estúpido e infundado? ¡Vamos, tú no eres así, maldita sea!

-Yusuf... –Murmuró con agobio ante el dilema de siempre, pero él volvió a cortarla.

-No, esto va muy en serio ¿Lo quieres? –ella asintió-. ¿Y le quieres tan poco como para largarte y no volver a pensar en él, como para no arrepentirte en algún momento o dudar?

La chica giró el rostro sin aguantar que una lágrima se derramara mientras susurraba un _no_ ahogado por los sollozos.

-Pero si algo saliera mal no podría aguantarlo, no sabiendo lo que hay detrás de eso.

-Mira a tu madre. ¡Claro que se acuerda de tu padre, siempre lo hará! ¿Pero la has visto decir que se arrepiente, o todo lo contrario?

-Siempre dice que volvería a casarse con él si volviera al pasado.

-Pues medita eso, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Vive la vida y aprovecha las oportunidades, si las cosas salen mal, ya las afrontaras cuando se presenten, si es que lo hacen. Además, ¡él es rico! No puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Y además guapo. –Le siguió la broma limpiando su llanto mientras reía con levedad.

-¡Es perfecto! En serio, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer antes de actuar.

Nuray asintió con seriedad para estar a la altura de la solemnidad de su amigo, que se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida, diciendo que iba a cerciorarse de que el italiano estuviera bien. La turca entonces pudo suspirar con alivio, volviendo a recostarse mientras se sentía mejor y menos confusa, acercándose a la verdad que dictaba su corazón.

* * *

Ezio entró en La Rosa en flor cuando se cercioró de que ningún curioso le pudiera observar en la oscuridad de la madrugada cerrada, encontrando el vestíbulo vacío, como solía a aquellas altas horas.

El moreno suspiró tras una dura noche en la que no consiguió nada más de información, comenzando a desatar sus correas para deshacerse de las protecciones que cubrían partes de su anatomía.

-Has tardado menos de lo que pensaba. Creía que el regreso de Yusuf iba a darte igual. –Le sorprendió Nuray apoyada en una de las columnas, vestida con un oscuro pantalón viejo y una camisa igualmente desgastada y de color grisáceo que las mujeres le habían dado para estar más cómoda.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Puede abrirse la herida, aún es pronto.

-Tranquilo, extranjero, estoy bien. Estaba esperándote.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Creías que me iba a pasar algo? –Dijo sonriendo, mofándose para alejar su tristeza.

-La alta estima que tienes hacia ti mismo es lo que me preocupa, Ezio. Eso puede pasarte malas jugadas.

-Ya lo ha hecho, créeme. –Confirmó con tristeza, a pesar de que su sonrisa trató de ocultarlo.

-Espero que no te refieras a nada relacionado conmigo y nuestra situación complicada. –Aclaró temiéndose la respuesta, que ya su ojos pregonaban.

-Es exactamente a lo que me refiero.

La chica se alejó de la columna con cuidado y lentitud avanzando hacia el hombre, que con curiosidad la siguió con la mirada, acercándose al comprobar lo que le costaba a ella moverse sin sufrir.

Nuray se apoyó en los brazos de Ezio, quien se los ofreció ante su penitencia, notando como poco después él la abrazaba despacio pero con firmeza.

-No has perdido, Ezio. Te amo, y es algo que intuyo, no va a cambiar. Me alegro de que estés bien. -Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te vayas, por favor. No sé si voy a poder cumplir la promesa de no ir a buscarte al mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta.

Nuray ensanchó su sonrisa para después depositar un suave y tierno beso en los labios del moreno, que se hallaba desconcertado ante el cambio de actitud de ella. No obstante calló para no romper el momento.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la habitación? No sabes lo que me cuesta subir y bajar esa maldita escalera.

-Claro. –Dijo Ezio en respuesta, sonriendo con cariño mientras la cargaba con cuidado en sus brazos, avanzando hacia la planta superior.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea, espero que os guste!**

 **Arwin, muuuuchas gracias por comentar y hacerme saber cuánto te gusta mi historia, me da mucho ánimo! ;)  
Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 20

Ezio había temido inmensamente que aquel día llegara. El día en que Nuray se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para moverse sola.

El asesino no se había atrevido a peguntarle qué iba a hacer con su futuro, por miedo a enfrentarse a una realidad que odiaba, por ello había ido aplazando el sufrimiento hasta aquel mediodía, a tan sólo dos días de la supuesta llegada de César a la ciudad, tema del que se había desconcentrado lo suficiente como para reñirse con severidad internamente.

Ezio caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo de la planta superior del burdel en busca de Yusuf tras no encontrar a la morena por ningún lugar, dando con él en la primera planta, hablando con Victoria animadamente.

-¡Yusuf! ¿Dónde está Nuray? –Preguntó con ansia interrumpiendo a la pareja, que quedó sorprendida ante su desesperación, algo que no caracterizaba al hombre.

-Se fue hace como una media hora...

El asesino entonces sintió un sobrecogimiento total y sin dejar acabar a su amigo, salió corriendo hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, pensando en que no fuera tarde y ella aún estuviera en la ciudad.

* * *

Corriendo entre la multitud, Ezio se dirigía al camino principal de salida de la ciudad que todo viajero tomaba para dirigirse al puerto más cercano, ignorando el fuerte latir de su corazón por la carrera, escudriñando cada silueta y rostro que pasaba junto a él, por si fuera la joven.

El moreno se detuvo cuando a lo lejos atisbo a Nuray caminar hacia su dirección con un zurrón a su espalda. Ella al observarlo arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo por qué estaba tan sofocado, ni que la mirara como si fuese una aparición.

-¡Nuray! -Dijo el hombre aliviado tras llegar veloz a su posición, abrazando a la chica con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Ezio? ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad?

-Creía que te habías marchado de la ciudad. Yusuf dijo que te habías ido.

-Pero si Yusuf sabía que iba al herrero, a arreglar mi armadura y eso. ¿Acaso lo dejaste acabar de hablar, extranjero? –Se burló la muchacha sonriendo con malicia, pero Ezio simplemente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándola con ansías para calmar el mal trago que había pasado.

Nuray percibió aquella angustia en su beso, que no pudo dejar de responder sintiendo aquella total entrega que la hacía emocionarse y darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería a aquel hombre.

Segundos después, Ezio se separó lentamente, y mirándola a los ojos con seriedad dejó que su corazón hablara por él.

-No voy a dejarte ir nunca, no puedo... Y sé que es egoísta, pero te amo de una forma incontrolable. Lucharé contra tus demonios, Nuray; Lucharé hasta la extenuación por poder estar a tu lado. Por favor, no me obligues a alejarme de ti, porque no sé hacerlo. No me condenes a un horrible sufrimiento.

La chica apenas respiraba en aquel momento, atropellada por su declaración sincera y sentida. Aquel hombre la había conquistado igualmente hasta límites insospechados, y no podía seguir renegando de aquello. Todo era demasiado real, y quería igualmente estar siempre a su lado a pesar del dolor que aquello pudiera ocasionar. La cobardía debía acabarse de una vez.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Nuray agarró el rostro de Ezio besándolo con la misma pasión que él al comienzo, respondiendo a sus temores.

-No voy a irme nunca de tu lado, Ezio Auditore. Te amo como jamás pensé llegar a hacerlo. Pero espero que no se te ocurra dejar que tu mente se nuble por el amor y apartarme de mi trabajo. Recuerda que también soy una asesina, extranjero. –Agregó para tratar de relajar la atmósfera romántica, que la hacía sentir algo incómoda por la falta de costumbre.

El moreno sonrió con ganas ante aquellas palabras, no creyéndose que la joven estuviera dándole vía libre a su relación tras tanta negación. Con entusiasmo agarró su rostro para mirarla fijamente a la par que hablaba.

-¿Eso significa que vas a darnos una oportunidad?

-Sí, extranjero. –Susurró con una sonrisa vergonzosa, para después recibir un nuevo beso del asesino.

* * *

A la caída del sol, el trío de asesinos salió de nuevo en busca de respuestas sobre el momento exacto de la llegada de su archienemigo, la cual se produciría dos días después, y ningún detalle podría escapar de sus manos para evitar que ocurriera lo que en Constantinopla.

Ezio se había separado de sus dos compañeros para acudir a una cita con Leonardo, quien parecía tener algo que decir sobre el tema, mientras la pareja de turcos se paseaba por las tabernas donde los guardias de Lucrecia bebían en su tiempo libre, intentando entablar conversación con ellos y sonsacarles algo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ezio. Me alegra ver que recibiste mi mensaje. –Saludó Leonardo, apartado en su mesa de siempre mientras su amigo se sentaba frente a él.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Todo va bien?

-Creo que van a asesinar al Papa a la llegada de César. He escuchado algo accidentalmente. Piensan envenenarlo.

-César llega el Martes, habrá que impedirlo

-¿Porqué no lo ordena matar antes de llegar? Todos le acusarán.

-Quizás aún tenga cabos sueltos para asegurarse de que el apropiado ocupa el puesto. Puede que ganemos tiempo si eso es así.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer? Es imposible colarse en el Vaticano ya. Las medidas han sido reforzadas.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo desde fuera. Emboscaremos a César, intentaremos robarle el fruto, si está pendiente de él se olvidará de sus otros planes.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el tema? –Preguntó Leonardo.

-Sé que lo traerá consigo porque su plan es guardarlo en el Vaticano. Lo que no sé es cómo va a transportarlo ni cuando, así que espero que Yusuf y Nuray hayan conseguido algo.

-Estaré atento por si consigo algo más. Mucha suerte, Ezio.

El rubio se levantó y tras tenderle la mano al asesino, salió del local encapuchándose.

Ezio meditó unos minutos abstraído en la nueva información recibida, para después salir de la taberna al cerciorarse de que nadie le prestaba atención.

* * *

Yusuf y Ezio se encontraron a la entrada de La Rosa en flor, coincidiendo en su llegada a la media noche. Al moreno le extrañó que el hombre fuera solo, con lo que le preguntó algo preocupado,

-¿Y Nuray? ¿Os separasteis?

-Sí, se fue con un guardia que parecía estar hablador. Me dijo que regresaría antes que yo, así que, quizás esté ya arriba. Ya me he enterado de la buena noticia, amigo –agregó sonriendo mientras palmeaba su hombro–. Te dije que esto se arreglaría y que ella te amaba tanto como tú lo haces.

-Gracias, Yusuf. Eres un gran amigo.

El turco sonrió mientras volvía a palmear su espalda, adentrándose ambos por el concurrido vestíbulo, aún encapuchados.

-Bueno, no he encontrado nueva información, y esta noche tengo cosas que hacer, así que pasarlo bien ambos; Y aprovechad la soledad.

Ezio sonrió pícaramente al castaño, que al llegar a las escaleras se desvió por la izquierda, perdiéndose entre la multitud. El italiano entonces subió las escaleras, ansioso por llegar a la habitación y ver a la morena.

Nuray no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto se abrió suavemente, dando paso al moreno mientras esta se vestía con ropa limpia tas haberse lavado. La morena giró la cabeza cuando sintió la presencia de Ezio, que observaba la parte posterior de su cuerpo desnudo con veneración.

-Espiar no está bien, extranjero. –Se burló mientras cogía un fino y largo camisón grisáceo y escotado, cubriéndose con él. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Bueno, Leonardo dice que van a matar al Papa, lo cual tiene mucho sentido, y debemos evitarlo.

-¿Cómo? No podemos entrar ahí. –Comentó mientras caminaba por el cuarto, guardando sus ropas desordenadas ante la mirada del hombre.

-Intentando robarle el Fruto, hay que distraerlo bien. Esperaba que tú me trajeras buenas noticias sobre él, ya que dice Yusuf que un guardia estaba muy interesado en hablarte.

Nuray sonrió mientras notaba como las manos de Ezio rodeaban su cintura por detrás, a la vez que inhalaba el arma de su cabello azabache. Ella se dio la vuelta tras unos instantes, encarando al hombre.

-Sí, así es. Ahora mismo debe estar inconsciente todavía. Y sí, tengo noticias. La guardia de César llevará el Fruto al palacio donde está Lucrecia, mientras él va al Vaticano, a reunirse con el Papa. Todo el martes a las 4 de la tarde, cuando está prevista su llegada.

-Ves, eres perfecta ¿Cómo no voy a estar loco por ti?

-Me encantaría que me lo demostrases. Aquí y ahora. –Susurró ella de forma sensual, mientras jugaba con el cordón de la camisa de Ezio, abriéndosela para acariciar su vello.

El moreno no se lo pensó dos veces, y tras una sonrisa torcida y sexy, besó a la mujer con pasión lentitud, deshaciéndose con mucha suavidad de su camisón.

 **Gracias por leer a todos!**

 **Arwin, gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Me encanta que te guste tanto!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 21

Nuray quedó desnuda ante el hombre, que dejó de besarla para poder contemplar su desnudez, extasiado con sus curvas y el color tostado de su brillante piel.

Ella, tras unos instantes, pasó a desnudar a Ezio muy despacio, sin apartar la vista de los ojos marrones de él, inflamados de deseo. Acto seguido se deshizo de la cinta que agarraba el cabello del hombre en una coleta, soltándoselo mientras él sonreía.

Ezio rompió la distancia que los unía para besarla con tranquilidad, disfrutando cada segundo en el que sus pieles se rozaban, hasta que la mujer se separó, y tras dedicarle una fugaz e intensa mirada, descendió por el abdomen del hombre hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzando a chuparlo despacio.

El moreno no pudo evitar suspirar de placer mientras ella le practicaba la felación, sintiendo que apenas había pasado un segundo cuando ella, tras unos minutos, se detuvo, volviendo a su anterior posición.

Ezio no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la besó de forma pasional, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo mientras una de sus manos descendía hasta el sexo de la mujer, comenzando estimularla con lentitud.

El hombre la sonrió con picardía mientras aumentaba la velocidad y ella gemía, buscando la boca del moreno con ansías, empujándolo hacia la cama.

El acto de Nuray fue frustrado cuando él volvió a tomar el control, sujetándola de las muñecas mientras la dirigía con pasión hasta una de las paredes, besando y lamiendo su pecho hasta que la cogió a horcajadas y la llevó al lecho, tumbándose sobre ella.

Nuray frunció el ceño levemente al observar que Ezio se había quedado quieto, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó tratando de incorporarse, pero el hombre frustró su intento besándola de nuevo, esta vez con lentitud y cariño.

-Te amo.

La morena se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa, para después besar a Ezio con el mismo sentimiento mientras este recorría su cuerpo con esmero, comenzando a introducir su miembro en ella, dejando la lujuria y pasión en segundo plano.

* * *

Nuray despertó sintiendo los ojos de Ezio clavados en ella, encontrando al hombre apoyado sobre uno de su brazos contemplarla en silencio, concentrado en su tarea.

Ezio, al ver que ella había despertado, esbozó una sonrisa y cambió de posición tras besarla, tumbándose a su lado.

-No te imaginaba tan meloso, Extranjero. Anoche me sorprendiste.

-Espero que eso no signifique que para mal.

-Bueno, no es malo. Pero no esperaba que fueses tan sensible. –Se mofó sonriendo con malicia, mientras el moreno reía.

-Incluso los héroes tenemos nuestro corazoncito.

-Bueno, mientras no vayas a llorar... –Continuó con la burla para después levantarse de la cama y avanzar hacia su ropa, cubriendo su desnudez ante la mirada atenta del moreno.

-¿Qué habrá hecho Yusuf esta noche? Me siento culpable, pobre hombre.

-No lo hagas, me dijo que también tenía planes. Habla mucho con una de las chicas de Victoria. Seguramente se lo ha pasado muy bien.

El asesino sonrió mientras se levantaba del lecho, recogiendo su ropa desperdigada por el habitáculo. Nuray para ese entonces ya se había vestido con sus pantalones y camisa de asesina, parándose delante del moreno.

-Mañana viene César ¿Has planeado cómo vamos a hacerlo todo?

-Es justo lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Nada puede quedar suelto. Buscaré a Yusuf y saldremos en una hora. No salgas sin nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Os esperaré en el vestíbulo, a ver si averiguo algo más.

Ezio sonrió, besándola acto seguido, para después abandonar la estancia tras decirle que la quería. La turca igualmente sonrió, pero una vez que él había desaparecido del cuarto, guardándose para sí misma la sensación de sentirse como una adolescente.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, y el calor era casi sofocante en la calle, donde ya se había montado el dispositivo de seguridad para recibir a César Borgia a la entrada de Roma.

Ezio observaba caminando entre la muchedumbre como el carruaje se acercaba a las puertas de la ciudad poco a poco, para después dirigir la mirada a los tejados más cercanos a la puerta, vislumbrando a los dos asesinos en sus posiciones.

Una vez que el carro tirado por caballos que portaba al noble entró en la ciudad, Ezio se dirigió lejos de la muchedumbre que seguía aquel cortejo, esperando a que el capitán de la guardia pasara con un arcón en las manos que portaba protegido por dos soldados más.

En el momento preciso, Nuray y Yusuf lanzaron bombas de humo contra el carruaje, sembrando rápidamente el caos entre los soldados y las gentes de a pie, dándole la oportunidad a Ezio de hacerse con el fruto entre el desorden.

-¡Proteged al señor, registrad los tejados y no perdáis de vista el carruaje! –Se escuchó gritar a uno de los guardias, haciendo que el grupo formara de manera distinta.

Ezio entonces se posicionó tras la custodia del fragmento del Edén, matando rápidamente al capitán de la guardia por la espalda, pasando después a intentar lo mismo con ambos soldados que lo acompañaban.

Uno de ellos logró golpear al italiano, que se repuso rápidamente devolviéndole el puñetazo y derribándolo, ocupándose después del restante a quien rasgó el cuello con su cuchilla oculta, pasando después a coger el cofre y correr lejos del lugar.

-¡Id tras él! ¡Que no escape!

Nuray y Yusuf, al escuchar que habían descubierto los verdaderos planes y prácticamente toda la guardia salía tras el italiano, trataron de llegar hasta César para que volcaran en ellos su atención, no consiguiéndolo, con lo que la morena abandonó a su amigo tras dedicarle un gesto revelador de sus intenciones, corriendo después en busca de Ezio.

La morena trepó ágilmente por una de las fachadas para deslizarse por los tejados y cornisas tras los pasos del hombre, poniéndose a su altura rápidamente.

-¡Ezio! –Gritó para que observara su posición, pasando después a matar a un par de guardias desde las alturas, pero la mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar disparos.

Varios de los guardias se detuvieron para disparar al asesino, quien logró esquivar las balas al doblar una esquina, pero se encontró con nuevos enemigos que volvieron a abrir fuego. Nuray bajó abalanzándose contra la nueva horda, pero para ese entonces ya habían disparado.

El cofre recibió una de las balas haciendo que cayera al suelo abriéndose, con lo que Ezio rápidamente recogió el fruto de Edén, pero entonces un guardia lo atacó con su fusil, hiriéndolo en un hombro gracias al movimiento del asesino, que hubiera recibido el impacto en el pecho de no ser por aquello.

Nuray apareció tras Ezio en aquel instante, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, fruto del miedo más que de la carrera.

La mujer iba a ayudar al hombre a levantarse cuando se detuvo ante la llegada de más guardias, teniendo que abandonar al chico, que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los soldados enemigos.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Ezio, este perdía en la pelea, acabando en el suelo de nuevo mucho más débil que antes. El italiano habló con premura cuando el fragmento del Edén rodó por el suelo tras su caída, haciendo que Nuray lo mirara rápidamente.

-¡Cógelo y lárgate! –Habló lo más alto que pudo, vislumbrando el horror en los ojos de la turca que se quedó inmóvil un segundo. -¡Obedece!

Ante la brusquedad en sus palabras desesperada, la turca recogió el artefacto guardándolo en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón, continuando después con la lucha para tratar de salvarlos, pero la desventaja era demasiado grande.

-¡Vete! ¡Vamos! –Le dijo él agarrándola de los hombros en un microsegundo de paz, empujando después a la chica para que huyera mientras otros soldados se aventuraban a la batalla contra él.

-¡Seguid a la mujer, tiene el artefacto! –Rugió uno de los guardias, haciendo que varios corrieran hacia Nuray, que no tuvo más opción que echar a correr lejos, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían por el miedo y la culpa de dejar a Ezio allí en aquel estado. Estaba condenándolo a muerte y lo sabía.

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 22

Nuray abrió la puerta del dormitorio que compartían en el prostíbulo con desesperación, encontrando a Yusuf en el lugar sentado en la cama mientras curaba unos cortes en sus manos y brazos.

El turco no se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba llorando hasta que se centró en su rostro al escuchar su respiración agitada, acompañada de sollozos. Yusuf entonces se levantó veloz, acercándose con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Estás sangrando.

La chica ignoró la sangre de su herida abierta en el abdomen, mirando al castaño mientras le hablaba con desesperación.

-Tienen a Ezio, me dijo que cogiera el Fruto y huyera, y ahora él... ¡Puede que ya esté muerto, Yusuf!

-Tranquilízate. No está muerto, sabe quién y dónde está el artefacto. No pueden matarlo o perderán la única pista, Nuray.

-Hay que ir a recatarlo antes de que le hagan algo. Lo han llevado al castillo del Papa.

-Bien. Iremos por él de inmediato. Pero tenemos que ser precavidos o acabaremos encerrados también. Podríamos infiltrarnos de algún modo...

-¡Saben que somos dos, y uno de nosotros una mujer! -lo interrumpió veloz-. Sería muy sospechoso.

-Eso va a retrasar más nuestros planes. Habrá que esperar a que sea de noche completamente.

-¡No podemos esperar tanto, Yusuf! Ellos no deben esperarse que vayamos tan rápido, es nuestra ventaja.

El turco meditó las palabras dándose cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que seguía siendo extremadamente peligroso, pero no tenían más opción, porque sin duda matarían a Ezio si no conseguían sonsacarle nada

-Está bien, vamos a ir ahora. Pero antes vamos a prepararnos bien, y a ver que podemos hacer con esa herida.

Nuray asintió con alivio al ver que su amigo comprendía la situación, tratando de pensar con frialdad para no fallar.

* * *

Ezio llevaba casi una hora solo en una celda en los sótanos del palacio de San Angelo, sujeto de las muñecas, colgando de unos grilletes que caían desde unas cadenas del techo y con el pecho al descubierto, despojado de su camisa y armadura.

El asesino apenas sentía ya el dolor de su hombro herido, que había sido reemplazado por el de sus rodillas y brazos cansados de la posición. Pero a pesar de aquello, el hombre no dejaba de pensar en Nuray y en si todo le habría salido bien, aparcando la incertidumbre de lo que iba a sucederle a continuación.

No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando César en compañía de dos soldados aparecieron en la mazmorra, adentrándose en la pequeña celda. Los guardias esperaron al lado de la puerta mientras Borgia avanzaba hasta quedar a unos pasos de Ezio.

-Ezio Auditore, hay que ver cómo es el destino. Llevo soñando mucho tiempo con tenerte en una jaula y poder matarte dolorosamente por entrometido, pero resulta que cuando tengo la oportunidad, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Dónde está el fragmento del Edén? –Terminó por preguntar, dejando ver su ansiedad.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo sólo por esto? –agregó moviendo las manos, refiriéndose a su condición de cautivo. –Puedes matarme ya y ahorrar tiempo.

-Eso sería lo que te gustaría, supongo que para no suplicar entre lágrimas como una mujer, pero créeme; Me encargaré de ello, al igual que de sacarte dónde está mi artefacto.

Acto seguido, el moreno chascó los dedos para que sus hombres interviniesen, pasando a un primer plano en la escena. Uno de ellos se posicionó junto a Ezio mientras el otro abandonaba la celda momentáneamente, regresando con un látigo.

-Dime dónde habéis escondido el Fruto. –Replicó César de nuevo, haciendo un gesto a su hombre para que le hiciera hablar.

El subordinado inclinó la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pasando después a apretar con saña la herida desnuda de su hombro, haciendo que el italiano emitiera un gemido ahogado mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer, César? Estaría bien que por una vez hicieses el trabajo tu mismo. –Murmuró burlándose Ezio, consiguiendo que el aludido se acercara y repitiera la acción del guardia mientras le gritaba la misma pregunta.

-¿Dónde está? ¿¡Quiénes lo tienen!?

Ante el nuevo silencio, el hombre se alejó dando paso a las nuevas técnicas, haciendo que el otro soldado avanzara hacia Auditore, comenzando a darle latigazos en la espalda. Una vez hubo parado, César habló amenazante.

-No creas que voy a tener reparos en matarte si no hablas, asesino. Mis hombres peinarán toda Roma y descubrirán a tus secuaces.

-Lo estoy deseando. –Susurró irónico entre jadeos, sonriendo cuando César le miró con rabia.

-Uno de esos asesinos es una mujer, fue la que se llevó el Fruto porque tú se lo pediste encarecidamente. La encontraré, las mujeres no sirven para estas cosas, amigo. Después de matarte haré que la atrapen, dejaré que mis hombres se diviertan con ella y después la ahorcaré en la plaza del Capidoglio donde estará colgada una semana.

-Esa mujer es mucho mejor que tú, pero aún así, si la tocas estarás muerto, bastardo.

El hombre rió ante la seriedad de las palabras de Ezio, para después dedicarle una fugaz mirada, diciéndole a sus soldados que se apartaran.

-Veo que te importa esa ramera. Haré que la busquen para que veas como disfrutamos de ella.

Ezio utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y todo su odio para alzarse del suelo quedando de pie, propinándole una patada al hombre, que cayó hacia atrás.

Mientras uno de los soldados le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, otro volvía a poner de rodillas al asesino propinándole después un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, dando paso después a un enfurecido César, quien comenzó a golpear el rostro del italiano con saña, volviendo a formular las mismas preguntas.

-¡Sino ha hablado para dentro de una hora quiero que lo matéis!

Tras el rugido de César, este salió de la celda abandonando a los tres hombres en la humedad de aquella mazmorra entre el sonido de nuevos golpes y amenazas.

* * *

Ezio alzó la vista vislumbrando que no había rastro de los guardias, que sin duda volverían pronto tras haberle dejado solo hacía ya un buen rato.

En aquel momento sólo pudo pensar en que todo se había acabado para él, y sintió una gran pena porque justo en aquel instante en que la vida le sonreía todo se iba al traste; Pero más lo sentía por Nuray, quien había estado huyendo de su amor precisamente para evitar sufrimiento, y ahora iba a encartarse de lleno con él, algo que no podía perdonarse.

Mientras notaba que sus ojos se humedecían escuchó el sonido de un peso muerto caer al suelo, alertándolo de que algo ocurría, con lo que alzó la cabeza para poder mirar al otro lado de la reja atisbando como segundos después una silueta encapuchada con una capa oscura entraba en el lugar.

Nuray se descubrió el rostro con premura mientras corría al encontrar al hombre, horrorizada ante su estado.

-¡Ezio! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío... –Susurró agarrada a los barrotes, centrando la vista en la cara hinchada y ensangrentada del hombre.

-Tranquila ¿Está Yusuf aquí también?

-Sí, claro que sí. Vamos a sacarte de aquí. El fragmento del Edén está a buen recaudo.

-Estáis locos, no pueden cogeros...

-Cállate. Tú eres el que está loco, maldita sea. –Le riñó mientras sacaba una especie de ganzúa, comenzando a trastear con la cerradura de la celda, consiguiendo abrirla tras unos minutos.

-Desconocía que eras tan buena con las cerraduras. –Comentó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo callado por la turca, que lo besó inmediatamente después como si fuera la última vez.

-Si vuelves a hacerme esto te mataré yo misma.

Ezio sonrió ante el comentario, inclinándose para ser él esta vez, quien la besara.

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que se pase por aquí, espero que os guste!**

 **Arwin, muuuuuuchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace feliz ver que disfrutas tanto con mi historia :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capitulo 23

Cuando Nuray logró desencadenar a Ezio liberándole de sus grilletes, le hizo un improvisado vendaje en el hombro para evitar que siguiera derramando sangre, ayudándolo después a ponerse en pie.

Ezio se tambaleó mareado tras la perdida de sangre, haciendo que Nuray lo agarrase con decisión para que se apoyara en ella todo lo que pudiera, caminando mientras cargaba gran parte de su peso.

-Nuray, no vas a poder sacarme de aquí sin Yusuf. Peso demasiado para ti, y si nos descubren...

-Encontraremos a Yusuf y te sacaremos, no vas a quedarte aquí. –Se apresuró a hablar ella continuando con el camino, cuidando que los pasillos por los que ascendía hasta la planta a ras de suelo estuvieran vacíos.

La mujer se detuvo en seco al escuchar sonidos de varias pisadas cerca avanzar hacia ellos por el pasillo contiguo, con lo que soltó al hombre despacio para que se apoyara en la pared.

-Espera aquí, me encargaré de los guardias y proseguiremos con el camino. –Susurró para no ser escuchada, mirando a Ezio fijamente.

-Puedo luchar, deja que te ayude.

-No digas bobadas, extranjero. Obedéceme, no quieras enfadarme. –Añadió con una leve sonrisa, para después sacar dos de sus largas dagas, aproximándose a la esquina.

Nuray salió súbitamente al nuevo pasillo cuando vio el momento propicio, atacando al guardia más cercano, apuñalándolo por la espalda para después rajar su garganta y que este no emitiera sonido.

Acto seguido la mujer corrió sigilosamente hasta el guardia que se disponía abandonar el lugar, matándolo de igual forma.

La turca se dispuso a volver junto a Ezio mientras guardaba sus dagas, dándose cuenta de que alguien más estaba con el italiano, con lo que sin dudar un segundo sacó uno de sus cuchillos doblando la esquina.

-¡Tranquila! –Dijo Yusuf alzando las manos con una leve sonrisa, para después volver a encargarse de su amigo, a la par que ella guardaba su arma con alivio.

-Dios, que susto me has dado. ¿Te han descubierto?

-No, aún no saben que estamos aquí, pero es cuestión de tiempo, y más teniendo en cuenta que debemos salir como las personas normales por una puerta.

-Si encontramos la cocina, debería haber una puerta trasera para el servicio. –Intervino Ezio, haciendo que la pareja de turcos se mirara.

-Yo iré delante, sé por dónde tenemos que ir.

Yusuf asintió complacido ante la idea de Nuray, para después observar que Ezio apenas era capaz de mantenerse erguido ni despierto, amenazando con perder la conciencia por la perdida de sangre.

-Ezio. –Susurró alarmada la mujer al vislumbrar el empeoramiento del hombre, a quien Yusuf cargó sobre uno de sus hombros mientras la hablaba con calma.

-Va a ponerse bien. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Ella asintió mientras tragaba tratando de ocultar su inquietud interna, comenzando a avanzar hacia el ala del castillo donde había visto entrar y salir a criados del lugar, rogando porque no se complicaran más las cosas.

* * *

Ezio tardó en volver en sí, y cuando lo hizo vislumbró que por fin estaban lejos de San Angelo, de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto de La Rosa en flor.

En seguida comenzó a sentir el intenso dolor de la carne desgarrada de su espalda y de la herida de su hombro.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Susurró con dulzura Nuray mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro del hombre, dejando de curar las heridas de su rostro.

-Mucho mejor ahora. –Respondió esbozando una tierna sonrisa. -¿Cómo fue todo?

-Tuvimos algún problema, casi nos pillan. Pero apareció tu amigo Leonardo y nos ayudó a escapar en el último momento. Seguimos teniendo el artefacto.

-Estupendo. Ahora hay que salir de aquí, no tardarán en encontrarnos.

-Ezio, tranquilo. Nos ocuparemos de todo. Casi mueres desangrado hoy.

El moreno atisbó el miedo en los ojos de la chica, quien le miraba fijamente con un semblante serio al observar que él pretendía salir de aquella cama. Automáticamente Ezio sintió un deje de culpa por el sufrimiento de ella.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir, pero no podía dejar que te cogieran a ti también, ni al artefacto.

-Lo sé, el artefacto es lo primero, cualquiera lo hubiéramos hecho, pero si tú y yo no tuviéramos esta relación, yo podría haber reaccionado de otra forma y salvarnos a todos.

-Eh, eh, no me digas eso. –La cortó antes de que siguiera, temiéndose que se estuviese replanteando todo de nuevo. -No podemos volver al pasado ni cambiar las cosas. Nuray, nos queremos, no se puede cambiar. Sufrirías igual aunque no estuviésemos juntos porque no puedes apartar tus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me jode. Nunca había sentido miedo a cada instante, ni pensando tanto en tantas cosas. No sé si conocerte me ha hecho más bien que mal, extranjero. –Dijo entre un leve quejido lóbrego a modo de risa.

-Yo prefiero tener que soportar el dolor más intenso cada día mientras pueda estar a tu lado, que vivir eternamente sin haberte conocido.

Nuray no pudo evitar inclinarse para besar suavemente los labios del italiano, separándose tras unos instantes para mirar sus ojos sinceros, llenos de sentimiento.

-A veces pienso que todo hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubiera conocido.

-Lo sería, créeme. –Susurró con una sonrisa Ezio, a pesar de que sus dudas herían su alma.

-Sí. Pero también sé que mi vida hubiera sido aburrida e insignificante, como hasta el momento en que llegaste a Constantinopla. He descubierto lo que es sentir, para bien y para mal. Y eso no quiero cambiarlo, Ezio. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, nunca lo haré.

La mujer continuó acariciando el rostro del hombre para después volver a besarlo. Ezio entonces habló mientras la miraba aún con aquel brillo en los ojos.

-Me encanta cuando te pones romántica.

-Te odio. –Agregó mientras se levantaba separándose de su rostro, y el moreno reía.

-¡Vamos, no te avergüences! Voy a tener que dejar que torturen más a menudo.

-Seré yo la que te mate entonces, extranjero. Date la vuelta, voy a curar tu espalda.

Ezio se levantó despacio, emitiendo un quejido de dolor mientras sonreía a la mujer, que estaba dejándolo solo a propósito para que entendiese de su venganza si no se cuidaba más. Segundos después el italiano se tumbo boca abajo en la cama.

-Esto te va a doler.

-No más que tu indiferencia, amor.

Nuray sonrió con maldad mientras dejaba derramar un líquido que el médico les había dado sobre las heridas de Ezio, quien se quejó con un gemido.

-¿Todo bien? -Preguntó ella con ironía.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Creía que estar a punto de perderme iba a ablandarte el carácter.

-Te has hecho demasiadas ilusiones, pero espero que no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo nunca más.

Ezio se giró incorporándose para mirarla al notar que la broma había desaparecido de su voz.

-Nunca más. –Sentenció solemnemente mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, sellando la promesa con un beso.

* * *

La ciudad se había sumido en las tinieblas de la noche, y Yusuf y Nuray regresaron al burdel tras comprobar cómo estaba el ambiente en la ciudad tras lo sucedido en aquel movido día.

La pareja subió al cuarto donde Ezio descansaba, abriéndose paso entre la multitud del vestíbulo.

Al llegar al cuarto, ambos vislumbraron a Victoria sentada en la cama junto a Ezio, cambiándole las vendas de la espalda. Los dos miraron a los turcos, que cerraron tras de sí.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Comenzó Ezio mientras se incorporaba al terminar la rubia su tarea.

-Hay muchísimos guardias –respondió tas un suspiro Yusuf-. Están registrando casas, posadas... Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, quedarse en un lugar no es seguro, y debemos mantener nuestras identidades aún en secreto; Es nuestra única ventaja.

-Sólo debo esconderme yo, vosotros continuad como estábamos. Será seguro para vosotros.

-Pero, Ezio –intervino Nuray a ceño fruncido-. En tu estado no puedes andar por ahí solo.

-Tiene razón, amigo. Seguro que podemos esconderte si esos hombres vienen aquí ¿No, Victoria?

-Tus amigos están en lo cierto –dijo la rubia–. Es menos prudente que estés por ahí así, Ezio. Además, siempre tengo un as en la manga. El Fruto es lo que más me preocupa.

Un silencio tenso invadió la sala, puesto que a todos les preocupaba ese tema demasiado. Aquello era altamente poderoso como para ser arrebatado de nuevo por César.

Antes de que nadie hablara, alguien entró en el cuarto tras llamar brevemente, hablando con temor ante la mirada de los presentes, que desconfiaban al no conocer al joven.

-Un hombre me ha dicho que entregara esta carta a Nuray Sayary con extrema urgencia. Viene desde Constantinopla.

La interpelada no pudo apartar los ojos del joven, para después recoger el papel con un oscuro presentimiento en su interior.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 24

Nuray no pudo despegar los ojos de la carta tras haberla leído una y otra vez en la intimidad de la madrugada, sentada en uno de los sofás rojos del vestíbulo mientras sentía un intenso vacío, miedo y culpabilidad en su interior.

La joven reaccionó apartando la vista del papel mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos para hallar algo de paz, pero al no encontrar más que demonios en su mente se levantó con enfado, tirando la carta lejos con saña tras arrugarla.

Yusuf apareció entonces de uno de los pasillos, encontrándose la bola de papel a sus pies, que recogió tras observar el estado de su amiga, leyéndola rápidamente mientras su corazón se encogía.

-Nuray. –Susurró atisbando como ella se paraba en seco, alzando lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos vidriosos.

-La envía Abdul. Dice que no hay nada que hacer.

El hombre se acongojó ante el murmullo tenue y tembloroso de su amiga, caminando ágil hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Minutos más tarde, Yusuf tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, observando como gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, ahora pálidas. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Ezio bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, escudriñando la escena con miedo al no saber qué ocurría.

Cuando este llegó al final, Nuray rompió a llorar abrazándose al pecho de Yusuf, agarrando con fuerza su camisa mientras sollozaba con rabia, para después despegarse de él recogiendo la carta, rompiéndola en cientos de trozos con una inmensa furia.

Ezio anduvo lo más rápidamente que pudo hasta ella mientras con un gesto le decía a Yusuf que lo dejase, sujetando después el rostro de ella con suavidad para que lo mirara antes de hablarle con preocupación y un deje de temor.

-¿Qué te ocurre, amor? Háblame, por favor.

El turco desapareció de la escena, ascendiendo por las escaleras tras despedirse de el italiano con una mirada seria.

Nuray consiguió silenciar sus sollozos mientras Ezio la conducía a uno de los sofás, sentándose ambos hasta que se dispusiera a hablar.

-Mi madre se está muriendo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Tengo que regresar para cuidarla en lo que le quede, despedirme y pedirle perdón por haberme ido. ¿Qué he hecho? Tiré nuestro tiempo a la basura.

-Lo siento mucho. Quizás se pueda hacer algo, Nuray.

-Abdul dice en la carta que no saben qué enfermedad es, y con nada consiguen hacerla mejorar. Ezio, tengo que volver a Constantinopla, y he de hacerlo ya. Mañana mismo saldré.

-Iré contigo. –Soltó él sin pensarlo, haciendo que ella centrara sus ojos oscuros en los de él.

-No puedes, debes ocuparte de César. Tenemos que separarnos; Lo siento.

Acto seguido Nuray se levantó y desapareció escaleras arriba con rapidez, dejando al moreno compungido y atropellado por las noticias. Una vez más maldijo su destino y las malditas circunstancias que la separarían de ella de nuevo, sin saber por cuanto tiempo.

* * *

Ezio a penas pudo dormir aquella noche, al igual que Nuray, a quien estuvo observando de aquí para allá, preparándolo todo para partir aquella mañana calurosa.

El italiano se levantó de la cama esperando con tensión a que la morena regresara de sus andanzas por la ciudad para despedirse. Algo para lo que no se encontraba preparado, pero debía asumir.

Finalmente Nuray apareció en el cuarto encontrando al asesino ansioso, que al fin pudo suspirar ante su llegada.

-¿Y bien?

-Salgo dentro de quince minutos. Victoria me ha ayudado mucho en eso. Tendré alguien que me guíe al puerto más cercano de donde salen barcos mercantes hacia oriente. Siento que Yusuf y tú tengáis que ocuparos de todo.

-Eso es lo de menos, podremos apañárnoslas.

-Tened mucho cuidado.

-Tranquila, ya nos conoces. Somos bueno. –Añadió con mofa para hacerla sonreír, aunque fuese un segundo.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez, extranjero. Recupérate bien antes de hacer nada. –Comentó mientras se acercaba a él y acariciaba su pelo. Él posó una mano en su mejilla.

-Iré en cuanto solucione esto, te lo juro.

Ella asintió tratando de sonreírle, para después ser abrazada por el hombre, que buscó sus labios para besarla con intensidad, demostrándole que su amor era poderoso e infinito.

Tras aquella emotiva escena, Nuray miró al asesino unos instantes, terminando por soltar lo que rondaba su cabeza a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría. Ello no fue excusa para que la mujer no se achantara y hablara con firmeza.

-Ezio, he pensado que quizás una buena manera de que el artefacto esté a salvo es llevándomelo conmigo a Estambul. Nadie sabrá que no está aquí, y ganaremos tiempo.

-No, ni hablar –espetó con rapidez-. Eso es demasiado peligroso para ti ¿Y si se enteran? Estarás prácticamente sola, casi no quedan asesinos en tu ciudad con tantos focos abiertos en distintos lugares.

-¿Cómo cojones van a enterarse? –insistió algo enojada-. ¿Acaso es mejor que esté aquí donde todos lo buscan y sólo estáis tú y Yusuf para protegerlo? Sin hablar de que a ti te busca media Roma y estas convaleciente. Es mucho mejor que yo me lo lleve, no seas idiota.

-Esa gente tiene espías en todas partes, si se enteran no tendrán piedad y te matarán. –Agregó también, exasperándose.

-No estás siendo imparcial de nuevo, extranjero –reclamó con frialdad-. Voy a hacer lo que sea mejor para la hermandad porque, por si no lo recuerdas soy una asesina, una buena asesina capaz de defenderse y defender, ¡no una puta inútil!

-¡Yo no he dicho ni pienso eso, Nuray!

-¡Pues no quieras anularme como asesina! Te lo dije, Ezio. Estar contigo no iba a alejarme de mi deber ni del peligro, y tú lo aceptaste. Si no logras acostumbrarte, se acabó.

Nuray sentenció con enojo y frialdad para después tratar de irse del lugar, haciendo que Ezio la detuviese reteniéndola por el brazo, sintiendo un gran desasosiego interior al pensar en perderla para siempre.

-Tienes razón, llévatelo y escóndelo. Eres muy capaz y sabrás qué hacer. Por favor no te marches así, Nuray. No podría soportar verte en meses y saber que estás enfadada conmigo.

La chica se relajó poco a poco mientras contemplaba el miedo y la pena en la mirada de Ezio, suspirando para finalmente abrazarlo.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Ezio. –Se disculpó mientras continuaba abrazada a él, sabiendo que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Eres fuerte, podrás con ello. Pero no debes perder la fe.

-Va a morir, es más que probable.

El italiano la separó de su pecho agarrándola por los hombros para mirarla.

-Si las cosas van mal, yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre me tendrás. Sé que no es para nada lo mismo, pero yo seré todo lo que necesites.

Nuray aguantó las lágrimas, besando al asesino con ímpetu para alejar sus temores, sintiéndose automáticamente mejor al sentirlo tan cerca. Sabía que separarse de él también iba a dolerle demasiado.

Al alejarse de él lentamente, lo miró mientras este acariciaba su cara sintiendo como su corazón era atenazado por la inminente despedida.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti, amor. Ten mucho cuidado. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y tú, y Yusuf. Por favor, Ezio.

-Estate tranquila. Nos veremos muy pronto, ya lo verás.

-He de irme ya. –Susurró tras un incómodo silencio, haciendo que el hombre se separara para recoger el fruto del Edén, escondido dentro de un armario.

-Toma, escóndelo bien.

Ella asintió guardándolo en un zurrón que llevaba colgado, sintiendo como sus pies apenas podían despegarse del suelo. Finalmente se obligó a reaccionar al escuchar a Victoria tocar en la puerta con la señal que ambas habían acordado para su partida.

-Suerte, Ezio. –Dijo posando una mano en su rostro dejándose perder por ultima vez en sus ojos, intentando después salir de cuarto.

El italiano la retuvo antes de que abriera la puerta, pegándola contra la pared para besarla como si fuera la última vez, haciendo que ella le respondiera con el mismo sentimiento, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo.

Tras una última mirada a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Nuray agarró la mano que el hombre había posado en su cuello, alejándola lentamente para después salir del cuarto tras susurrarle un _adiós_.

 **Muuuuchas gracias a todos los que leen, espero que os guste!**

 **Arwin: Por supuesto sé que sigues ahí capítulo tras capítulo! Ver tus comentarios y la emoción que desprenden me llena de felicidad. Muchísimas gracias!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 25

Nuray podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, tapando el ruido que la rodeaba mientras se hallaba por fin, tras algo más de dos semanas, frente a la puerta de su casa.

Había pensado día y noche en aquel momento, pero se encontraba descubriendo lo inútil de su planificación cuando se quedó en blanco ante la madera, temiendo entrar.

Tras unos instantes más, la mujer abrió la puerta suspirando, adentrándose en su antiguo hogar, ahora envuelto en un halo de tristeza y silencio mientras contenía el aliento hasta llegar al cuarto de su madre. En aquel recorrido infinito, no dejó de pensar en mantener una actitud fuerte.

Al entrar en el umbral de la puerta observó a su madre alzar la vista hasta sus ojos, encontrando en ellos la sorpresa y el gozo de verla de nuevo, a pesar de que también los halló apagados y cansados.

-Nuray... No deberías haber venido. –Susurró la castaña con una leve sonrisa mientras su hija se acercaba, sentándose en la cama, a su lado. La morena tomó la mano de la enferma, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Madre, claro que sí ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nuray se sorprendió al ser capaz de no llorar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se debía al horror que la embriagaba al ver a su madre en un estado tan decrépito. La enfermedad la había consumido dejándola delgada, pálida y sin brillo en su hermoso cabello castaño. Todo en ella ahora era tenue.

-No voy a engañarte, hija. Mal, he empeorado bastante.

Nuray apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar a la mayor, para volver a hablar con confianza tras tragar saliva.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sabemos. Empezó siendo una fiebre, pero cada vez era más alta, hasta que se detuvo en un punto y empezaron el resto de síntomas. Estoy muy débil, no puedo moverme por el inmenso dolor de todo mi cuerpo.

La mujer se detuvo en su narración cuando comenzó a toser con violencia, tapando rápidamente su boca con un pañuelo cercano.

-¿Podría ser peste? –Preguntó su hija con horror al ver sangre en su pañuelo, mientras su interlocutora negaba.

-No, no hay bubones. Es algo desconocido. Debes marcharte, Nuray; No sabemos si es contagioso.

-No voy a dejarte sola, madre. Necesitas cuidados.

-No se puede hacer nada por mí, la muerte me espera, niña. No me queda mucho. No quiero llevarte a ti también.

La asesina tuvo que desviar la mirada de su progenitora, sintiendo la rabia y la pena azotar su alma, pero continuó reteniendo las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse dentro de sus ojos. Adara se dio cuenta de aquello, y trató de desviar el tema, haciéndola pensar en otros menesteres.

-Dime, ¿qué tal tu tiempo en Italia? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ezio?

-Decidí darnos una oportunidad. –Respondió con algo de rubor, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, cómo me alegro de oír eso. Me gusta para ti, es un buen hombre.

-Sí. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. He venido para estar contigo, madre, para cuidarte.

Adara notó como sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, posando una de sus manos en el rostro de su hija, la cual esta tomó para besarla dejando que el silencio se hiciera protagonista, pues ninguna necesitaba palabras en aquel instante.

* * *

Ezio suspiró tras haberse liberado de su camisa sucia después del largo viaje que lo había llevado por fin fuera de Roma y sus alrededores, acabando en Venecia.

El italiano visualizó la habitación en que se hallaba, recordando la última vez que había estado en el burdel de Teodora Contanto, quien le había ayudado mucho en su última misión en la ciudad de los canales.

Ezio comenzó a lavarse, empezando por su cara, llenándose las manos en el recipiente de cerámica que lo contenía mientras no podía evitar pensar en que aquella vez todo era muy diferente: El peligro y el miedo eran mayores.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamiento, haciendo que girara su cabeza para mirar a Yusuf entrar en la estancia. El turco se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a su amigo continuar con su tarea, volviendo a su estado de absentismo.

-Ezio, deberías dejar de torturarte. Tu familia estará bien, ya has escuchado lo que te dijo Teodora; Sólo se han retrasado, llegarán pronto.

-Sé que mi madre y hermana vendrán en cualquier momento, no es eso lo que me tiene así, Yusuf. Atacaron mi casa, casi las matan por mi culpa.

-Íbamos de camino, no es tu culpa. Esos patanes buscan el Fruto, empezaron por tu hogar para buscarlo, pero tienes buenos amigos y ellas son mujeres valientes.

-Todo ha sido pura suerte. –Susurró apoyando sus manos en la mesa que tenía delante, perdiendo su mirada en las ondas del agua. Tras un suspiro volvió a hablar. –También pienso en Nuray. Hace casi un mes que se marchó y no sabemos nada de ella.

-Iremos pronto a mi tierra y podrás estar a su lado. –Alentó Yusuf al moreno, quien se apartó de la mesa pensando en aquellas palabras.

-Ella me necesita ahora y no estoy allí. Odio eso.

-Nuray lo entiende, todo el mundo lo hace. No va a reprochártelo, ni siquiera creo que sienta nada como para tan siquiera pensarlo.

Mientras un nuevo silencio invadía el cuarto, las pasos acelerados de alguien al otro lado alertaron a los hombres, que pudieron vislumbrar la entrada de Teodora en la sala, anunciando la llegada de Claudia y María.

Ezio corrió rápido en busca de las mujeres, encontrándolas en el vestíbulo vacío del local a aquellas horas de la mañana, abrazando con fuerza a ambas, comenzando por su hermana.

-Cuánto me alegro de veros ¿Estáis bien? -Preguntó preocupado cuando rompió el abrazo con su madre, escudriñando el rostro de ambas.

-Sí, hijo. Por suerte logramos escapar sin un rasguño. No tienes que preocuparte más.

-Siento mucho que esto haya pasado, yo...

-Ezio, no es tu culpa -intervino Claudia, interrumpiéndolo-. No puedes estar en todas partes. ¿El artefacto está a salvo, hermano?

-Sí, eso creo. Está en Constantinopla desde mediados de agosto, pero no hemos vuelto a tener noticias.

En aquel momento Yusuf apareció entrando en escena, saludando a ambas mujeres, que le respondieron con la misma alegría de volver a verlo.

María, extrañada de encontrarlos a los dos solos, preguntó mirándolos. Pronto dedujo por la cara de los hombres que algo había ocurrido.

-¿Dónde está Nuray? Tenía entendido que en Roma estabais los tres.

-Su madre está muriendo. Recibió la noticia y abandonó Italia hace tres semanas. Ella se llevó el Fruto para esconderlo.

-Pobre muchacha –murmuró la madre de Ezio mientras se santiguaba–. Debéis ir con ella, os necesita.

-Podrían descubrir que estáis aquí, madre.

-También podrían no hacerlo. Vamos, Ezio. Sé que estás deseando irte, y es tu deber. Aquí todo está controlado.

-Además –intervino Claudia–, si el fragmento del Edén está allí, también lo está la misión de los asesinos.

-Tienen razón, amigo.

El italiano miró sonreír levemente a Yusuf, y después a su madre y hermana, para después aceptar que estaban en lo cierto y partir escaleras arriba pensando en poner todo en orden para partir cuanto antes hacia Estambul.

* * *

El sonido suave de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta hicieron que Ezio diera permiso de entrar en la habitación, encontrando que era su madre la persona que había al otro lado.

-¿Cuándo zarpáis? –Preguntó María sentándose junto a su hijo en la cama.

-Mañana al mediodía. Hemos tenido suerte.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó finalmente con esa muchacha? No he sabido nada desde que vinisteis a Florencia.

Ezio sonrió levemente mirando a la mujer, quien había sacado el tema intencionadamente a pesar de conocer la respuesta, tratando de aliviar la pena de su hijo, más que reconocible para ella en su rostro pensativo.

-Finalmente me dio la oportunidad.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja. Era cuestión de tiempo que estuvierais juntos.

Ante el leve gesto del hombre por asentir con ilusión, María se entristeció al sentir el dolor que carcomía a su hijo, posando una mano en su espalda mientras con la otra cogía su mentón con dulzura.

-Pronto estarás a su lado y podrás reconfortarla en su dolor.

-Cuando llegue seguramente su madre habrá muerto. ¿Qué voy decirle? No hay palabras de consuelo que sirvan cuando muere alguien de tu familia.

-No le digas nada, hijo. Sólo abrázala y recuérdale a cada instante que ahora tú eres y serás su familia, y que no estará sola.

María sonrió al recibir la primera sonrisa sincera de Ezio, quien no tardó ni un segundo en envolver a la castaña entre sus brazos, dándole las gracias.

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 26.

Nuray recogía en absoluto silencio los vestidos y ropas que habían pertenecido a su madre, siendo por fin capaz de asimilar aquella tarea tras la muerte de esta.

La morena doblaba uno de los vestidos, metiéndolo después en un gran zurrón que pretendía llevar a gente sin recursos, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa. Dejando su tarea mecánicamente se encaminó a la entrada, abriendo con indiferencia.

Su rostro dejó de lado la nula expresividad al hallar a unos centímetros a Ezio, parado frente a ella sin apartar sus ojos de los oscuros de Nuray. La sorpresa y el alivio se hicieron infinitos en su ser automáticamente después que hubo asimilado que aquello era real, y el asesino estaba en Constantinopla.

Sin más dilación, la turca se abalanzó sobre el italiano, que recibió su abrazo con la misma euforia y necesidad, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Nuray se separó rápidamente de él, cogiendo su mano para guiarlo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento ágil para después volver a abrazarlo con las mismas ganas. Ezio pronto buscó sus labios, entregándose a la pasión que lo invadía.

-Amor –susurró el hombre tras romper el beso, tomando suavemente el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos. –Siento no haber venido antes.

-Está bien, Ezio ¿Y Yusuf?

-Él está bien. Ha ido a arreglar unos asuntos, pronto vendrá ¿Tú madre...

-Murió hace diez días.

-Lo lamento mucho. –Susurró acariciando su rostro, haciendo que ella cogiera su mano entre las suyas.

-Ahora todo está mucho mejor, extranjero.

Ezio se contagió de su sonrisa a media asta, para después recibir el nuevo y cálido beso por parte de la morena.

Al nuevo sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la casa de Nuray, la mujer abandonó la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Ezio para correr a abrir, encontrando a Yusuf al otro lado.

-Cuánto lo siento, Abdul me lo ha contado ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó el turco mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, mirándola después a los ojos, encontrando la pena y la resignación en ellos.

-Acostumbrándome a su ausencia. Cuánto me alegro de que al fin hayáis vuelto. Vamos, pasa.

Yusuf asintió mientras se adentraba en la estancia, encontrando a Ezio de pie a una escasa distancia de ellos. Ambos se dieron la mano fugazmente mientras el italiano hablaba.

-¿Todo bien, amigo?

-Sí, todo está en orden, gracias. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa haciendo que, acto seguido, todos se encaminaran hacia la mesa, sentándose en torno a ella.

-Ezio me ha contado lo del asalto a su casa y todo lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia. Por aquí todo ha ido bien en ese aspecto. El Fragmento está oculto en la torre Galata. –Intervino Nuray, reanudando la conversación.

-Antes de que llegaras discutíamos sobre qué sería mejor. Si traerlo aquí y custodiarlo, o dejarlo allí oculto.

Yusuf meditó las palabras de su compañero, intentando llegar a su propia conclusión.

-Es probable que si saben que estamos en la ciudad lo busquen aquí. Quizás vigilándolo de cerca tengamos más posibilidades de no perderlo nuevamente.

-Nosotros comentábamos lo mismo, más o menos. Iré a recuperarlo está noche. –Dijo la mujer.

-Deja que te acompañemos alguno.

-No, Ezio. Eso sólo levantaría sospechas. Lo he hecho muchas veces, no te alarmes.

-Está bien. –Suspiró resignado el moreno, levantándose poco después de la mesa, informando de que daría una vuelta por la ciudad para comprobar si la guardia sabía algo de su llegada o del Fruto.

Yusuf y Nuray lo siguieron en silencio con la mirada hasta que salió de la casa. La chica entonces posó los ojos en su amigo, hablando.

-No dejes que me siga esta noche, Yusuf. No quiero pelearme con él.

-Tranquila, lo mantendré en casa. –Después de un silencio, el hombre volvió a intervenir. -¿Por qué te has desecho de la ropa de tu madre y de algunas de sus cosas?

La morena suspiró tratando de contener sus emociones, hablando tras un infinito minuto.

-Me es más sencillo de ese modo, Yusuf.

-Pero quizás no sea la mejor opción...

-He tardado diez días en poder volver a esta casa –lo interrumpió, tratando de no enfadarse–. Sé lo que me conviene. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero lo prefiero así.

Yusuf se limitó a callar, asintiendo mientras agarraba una de las manos de la joven, quien le observó con una sonrisa incompleta mientras limpiaba una lágrima que resbaló ágil por su mejilla izquierda.

-Nuray, yo soy tu familia también. Estaré siempre contigo, al igual que Ezio.

La turca asintió varias veces apretando los labios para controlar el llanto, abrazando al castaño segundos después, dando gracias al cielo porque estuvieran allí.

* * *

Yusuf se levantó de la mesa en la que solía trabajar Adara, dejando de examinar sus escritos sobre el fruto del Edén, encaminándose a abrir la puerta.

Ezio cruzó el umbral adentrándose en la estancia poco iluminada, estrechando la mano de su compañero que le siguió hasta el interior.

-¿Cómo ha ido? Has tardado mucho.

-Sí –respondió el italiano tras un suspiro-. No me ha sido sencillo obtener información sin que supieran de mi presencia en la ciudad. Pero he conseguido algo. Dos guardias hablaban sobre que César sigue buscándonos furioso por Italia. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ni que tenemos el Fruto.

-Bien, por fin buenas noticias. –Agregó con alivio el turco, sentándose frente al hombre en la mesa que usaban para comer.

Ezio se quitó la capa quedando con su ropa de calle normal, observando a su alrededor, vislumbrando que ambos estaban solos.

-¿Nuray se ha ido ya?

-Hace un rato. No quería que volvieras a insistirle, ya sabes. Pero debería haber vuelto ya.

El moreno alzó la vista veloz hasta encontrar los ojos de Yusuf, que vislumbró como se levantaba de su asiento, asiendo su capa para volver a vestirla.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-No lo sé; Algo más de una hora.

-La torre no está tan lejos. Voy a buscarla. –Anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta, no dejando que su amigo dijera nada, saliendo del lugar mientras se encapuchaba.

El asesino comenzó a caminar raudo hacia la torre Galata, escudriñando con discreción que nadie lo seguía ni prestaba atención, cuando tras varios minutos de recorrido escuchó el sonido de varias personas correr hacia él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces escaló hasta el tejado de una casa baja, tumbándose sobre él mientras contemplaba oculto en las sombras de la noche pasar a dos guardias con sus armas en ristre, hablando de bloquearle a alguien el camino por otro lugar.

El semblante de Ezio cambió de forma radical al vislumbrar a uno de los guardias pasar a su compañero el fragmento del Edén, ordenándolo que saliera hacia el palacio para guardarlo.

Una vez los enemigos desaparecieron del lugar, el italiano bajó del tejado, comenzando a correr en busca de Nuray, sintiendo el miedo atenazar su interior al pensar que algo malo habría ocurrido.


	27. Chapter 27

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 27

Ezio corría por las calles desiertas y silenciosas, avanzando por las inmediaciones de la torre de la ciudad, desesperado por hallar a Nuray, o algo que pudiera informarle de su paradero y sobre qué había ocurrido.

Los segundos se sentían como largas horas, mermando la esperanza del moreno hasta que al cruzar una esquina chocó repentinamente contra la joven, quien corría con velocidad, escapando de algo.

La turca no le recoció al momento, adoptando una postura de ataque para clavarle una de sus dagas, pero Ezio paró su brazo antes de que lo hiriera, quitándose la capucha veloz con la mano libre.

-¡Soy, yo! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Nuray lo miró un instante en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento, asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido antes de hablar.

-Sabían que estaba aquí, se lo han llevado. Saben que estás en la ciudad. Tenemos que escondernos, me siguen. –Anunció con ansiedad agarrando al italiano de la mano para comenzar a correr de nuevo, cuando el sonido de las voces de los guardias comenzaron a acercarse.

Ezio se detuvo siendo él esta vez quien la agarrara, haciéndole un gesto para que guardara total silencio y así descubrir de dónde provenían las voces. Pronto percibió que estaban rodeados por ambos lados. Acto seguido indicó a la joven que iban a trepar por la fachada de la casa que tenían en frente, abandonando el lugar por los tejados.

Nuray siguió al hombre con sigilo lo más rápido que pudo hasta conseguir llegar al hogar, donde Yusuf se levantó rápidamente para recibirlos a ambos, respirando con alivio al ver a la chica al fin.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó con semblante serio, lleno de incertidumbre, al comprobar el estado de su amiga; Ropas rotas, sangre y algunos cortes. Yusuf la nombró al ver que esta guardaba silencio, manteniendo la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Los templarios se han llevado el Fruto. Estaban esperándome para seguirme y ver dónde lo escondía.

El turco miró fugazmente a Ezio, pidiéndole explicación al no entender cómo había sucedido, si él le había informado de cosas muy distintas hacía sólo unas horas atrás.

-Debieron descubrir que viajábamos hacia aquí, y se han esforzado en que estuviéramos engañados en cuanto a lo que sabían para robarnos el Fruto.

-Mierda, con lo que nos había costado recuperarlo. –Murmuró Yusuf dándose la vuelta, apoyándose en la mesa mientras meditaba y la sala se sumergía en el silencio.

Nuray abandonó la estancia sin decir nada, encerrándose en su cuarto mientras luchaba de forma interna con su propia rabia y frustración. El italiano la observó alejarse con rapidez, pero no intervino para hacer que se quedara.

-Recuperaremos el artefato, Yusuf. No volverán a engañarnos.

-Debemos tener cuidado, Ezio. –Habló el turco mirándole. –Si saben que estamos aquí es muy probable que vengan a matarnos de una vez por todas, y descubran nuestros escondites. Hemos cabreado mucho a César últimamente.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado. Pero hoy no podemos salir, Yusuf. Hay guardias por todos lados buscándonos.

-Mañana me reuniré con mi gente. Te informaré cuando tenga algo.

-Gracias, y ten cuidado. Voy a comprobar si Nuray está bien.

-Estará enfadada. Ten cuidado. –Se burló el castaño, haciendo que Ezio esbozará una leve sonrisa, para después desaparecer del salón.

La mujer no prestó atención a la entrada del italiano en su cuarto, continuando con su tarea, peleándose con sus protecciones para sacar la sangre seca de alguna de las piezas. Por sus movimientos bruscos al frotar, corroboró las palabras de Yusuf.

-¿Estás bien? Antes no he podido fijarme ni preguntar si te habían herido. –Comentó con cautela, acercándose hasta la posición de ella, quien no dejó de limpiar.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Y la sangre?

-No es mía.

-Bueno, no toda. –Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella en la cama, tocándole cerca del labio superior, donde un hilo de sangre había descendido desde su nariz. Ezio entonces se fijo en los rasgones de su vestimenta. Parecía que habían rajado su camisa para abrirla. –Dime, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu camisa?

La joven dejó de frotar suspirando con resignación, tratando de no pagar su frustración con Ezio.

-Uno de los guardias me sorprendió en la torre y trató de violarme, por eso está rota la camisa.

-Hijo de puta. ¿Llegó a tocarte? ¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

-Muerto. –Respondió ella con sequedad, algo molesta. – Sí, lo he matado yo ¿te sorprende?

-No te molestes, no quería ofenderte. Sé que eres muy capaz. –Respondió él con calma, comprobando que se lo estaba tomando como un ataque. –Sólo me preocupa que te hagan daño.

-Se han llevado el Fruto. –Cambió de tema, dándole prioridad a lo que suponía más importante. -No he sido capaz de detenerlos.

-Eso no importa, amor. Sólo que no te haya ocurrido nada. Además, era una emboscada, a cualquiera nos lo hubieran arrebatado.

-Pero me lo han quitado a mí, Ezio. Yo debía protegerlo.

La turca suspiró, levantándose después de la cama mientras dejaba con desgana el brazal que limpiaba, acercándose a recoger un pequeño espejo, donde observó la sangre de su nariz, comenzando a limpiarla mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-Nuray, volveremos a recuperarlo, pero no puedes trabajar por tu cuenta. Es muy peligroso. Lo haremos juntos.

-Ezio, no estoy de humor. Te agradezco todo esto, de verdad. Pero no quisiera pagarlo contigo. –Le dijo encarándolo, dejando el espejo en su sitio a finalizar.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Si me necesitas estaré con Yusuf en el salón.

-Gracias.

Ezio salió del cuarto tras la seca contestación, haciendo que por fin la mujer dejara de fingir y reprimir su sentimientos, sintiendo que en sus ojos se agolpaban lágrimas.

* * *

Algo más de una hora después, Nuray salió de la habitación pensando que los dos hombres estarían dormidos, pero halló a su amigo sentado en el antiguo escritorio de su madre, releyendo de nuevo los documentos que había redactado sobre el fragmento del Edén.

-¿Qué haces aún despierto? -Preguntó sentándose en el escritorio, en una esquina para no molestar a Yusuf. Él la miró tras un leve suspiro.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en los textos de tu madre. Mira.

La morena se levantó y se posicionó al lado de su amigo, leyendo lo que le señalaba con el dedo.

 _-El artefacto fue desperdigado por el mundo tras la gran tormenta, quedando al alcance de los hombres_ ¿Qué crees qué significa? –Preguntó Nuray tras leer en voz alta.

-¿Tú madre lo tradujo bien?

-Sí, lo comprobó varias veces.

-Pues entonces, si esto es cierto, el fruto del Edén no es sólo la esfera. Hay más fragmentos.

-Es cierto. Habla en plural, como si fuese un rompecabezas. Buscaré el libro del que extrajo esta información, quizás nos conduzca a nuevas pruebas para saber más. ¿Ezio sabe esto?

-No, de momento sólo tú y yo.

-Pues hay que decírselo ¿Está en el otro cuarto?

Yusuf guardó un instante de silencio, escudriñando el rostro de la mujer.

-No. Se fue cuando te dejó en la habitación. Estaba algo desanimado, necesitaba despejarse. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó al observar el rostro de Nuray compungirse ante la noticia.

-No debería salir, es muy peligroso. Pero sé que es por mi culpa, lo he tratado mal desde que he regresado de la torre. Bueno. –Agregó tras un leve quejido, con tristeza. –Apenas le he prestado atención desde que habéis llegado. Le estoy hiriendo y no lo merece. Voy a buscarlo.

Antes de que el hombre interviniera para convencerla de esperar en el hogar, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ezio, quien se quedó anclado tras cerrar la puerta, mirando a ambos sin entender qué hacían allí parados, aún despiertos.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana vendré pronto. Buenas noches, chicos. –Agregó Yusuf mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida sin decir nada.

 **Gracias todo el que lo lea!**

 **Gracias, Arwin por tus comentarios. Espero que te siga gustando tanto siempre!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 28

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó finalmente Ezio, rompiendo el silencio tras la partida de Yusuf del hogar de Nuray.

-Bueno, hemos descubierto algo. Hay más artefacto: La esfera no es el único.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, los escritos que traducía mi madre lo dicen, mira. –Agregó acercándose al libro, señalándole el párrafo.

-Esto es tan bueno como malo. César no podrá usar el que tiene, al menos supongo que no con todo su poder. Pero la putada es que debemos encontrar el resto, y no sabemos nada.

-Hay mucho que aún ella no pudo traducir. Puede que den más pistas. Mañana buscaré otro traductor de confianza.

-Bien. –Agregó el hombre algo serio, para después comenzar a alejarse despacio y desganado, cuando Nuray hizo que se detuviera al llamarlo.

-Ezio, espera.

El hombre se giró para mirarla, recibiendo entonces por sorpresa un lento y cálido beso de la mujer, quien sujetó su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo besaba con cariño. Él pronto se dejó llevar, abrazándola con delicadeza.

-Lo siento. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

Ezio entendió perfectamente que su disculpa iba referida al humor de la mujer y su comportamiento distante respecto a él, con lo que simplemente se limitó a sonreír mientras apartaba parte del pelo azabache de Nuray de su rostro, para después devolverle el beso con la misma dulzura y sentimiento.

* * *

Ezio despertó sintiendo que alguien acariciaba su pecho, encontrándose con Nuray a escasos centímetros sonriéndole, tumbada a su lado en la cama de la joven.

-Hola, extranjero. –Le saludó la morena mientras continuaba paseando sus dedos por el torso del hombre. El italiano sonrió y cogió su mano.

-Ojalá todas las mañanas fuera como esta. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que ayer. ¿Y tú?

-Desde luego, también.

Ambos sonrieron para después besarse fugazmente, pero Ezio intensificó el beso, pretendiendo continuar.

El italiano se incorporó levemente mientras posicionaba a la joven sobre él sin despegar sus labios, haciendo descender sus manos por la espalda de la mujer mientras bajaba los tirantes de su camisón, llegando al final de su espalda.

Nuray, pocos segundos después sonrió mientras lo besaba, agarrando sus muñecas para acto seguido, en un movimiento rápido y brusco volver a tumbar al hombre.

Ezio sonrió pícaramente a la vez que luchaba contra la fuerza de la morena y llegar a besarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, respondiendo de igual forma a su gesto.

-Hay trabajo que hacer, extranjero. Esto tendrá que esperar.

-¿No crees que lo hemos retrasado ya lo suficiente? –Agregó mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo primero es el trabajo, recuérdalo. –Susurró la mujer cerca de su boca, para después besarlo de nuevo a la vez que sentía la excitación del italiano.

Antes de que él volviera a abrazarla para acercarla más a sí mismo, Nuray se levantó de la cama mientras volvía a colocarse la ropa.

-¡No puedes dejarme así, amor!

Ante la queja del asesino, quien se sentó en la cama, la chica rió dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Te traeré un cubo de agua fría, extranjero.

Ezio contempló como la morena abandonaba el cuarto sin más dilación, haciendo que mientras este maldecía interiormente, dibujara una sonrisa.

* * *

Nuray por fin pudo regresar a casa después de andar por la ciudad de un lugar a otro, encontrándose en la sala principal de la vivienda a Yusuf y Ezio hablando sentados en la mesa que usaban para comer, observando un mapa.

-¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Alguna novedad? –Preguntó la joven caminando hacia ellos, sentándose junto a Yusuf, quien habló en primer lugar.

-Has llegado en el momento oportuno, pero primero tú. ¿Qué hay del libro?

-He logrado encontrar a un hombre que puede traducir lo que falta. No ha sido nada fácil.

-¿Y es de fiar? –Agregó Ezio.

-Sí, era un buen amigo de mi madre. Tardará unas dos semanas. Ahora vosotros.

El turco hizo un gesto con la mano para concederle el honor al italiano, quien comenzó a narrar los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Volvemos a tener pistas sobre el fruto del Edén. Varios de los hombres hallaron que lo esconden a las afueras de la ciudad; Lo que no sabemos es por cuánto tiempo lo custodiaran, ni si piensan llevárselo a César, o él vendrá a recogerlo.

-¿Y por qué a las afueras?, ¿dónde?

-Bueno, visto lo difícil que nos resultó colarnos en el palacio del sultán, habrán optado por no molestarse nuevamente. –Agregó en tono burlón Yusuf, sonriendo.

-Parece que lo esconden en unas ruinas antiguas. Hay guardias custodiándolo permanentemente, pero no saben que lo sabemos.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo vamos a recuperarlo?

-Al ocaso, con el cambio de guardia. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de conseguir el Fruto mientras otro grupo intercepta el cambio. Nos darán unos minutos hasta que haya demasiada gente allí.

-Bien, pues hasta ese entonces estaré en la habitación. Voy a descansar.

Nuray se levantó alejándose de ambos, girándose al escuchar a Ezio hablarle con tono seductor, mientras el turco se burlaba con una risa por lo bajo.

-Recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente, amor.

-Deberías reservar tu bravura para esta noche, extranjero. Pero si crees estar a la altura en ambas circunstancias te estaré esperando.

Acto seguido la chica continuó con su camino, desapareciendo de la estancia a la par que Ezio sonreía ante sus provocaciones, que cada día le gustaban más.

No podía imaginar encajar con alguien mejor que con aquella mujer, tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a él.

-Es un alivio ver que poco a poco vuelve a ser la de antes –dijo Yusuf. –Aunque se nota que no es lo mismo. Es más seria, menos alegre.

-Sí, a veces me doy cuenta. Pretende fingir que todo sigue igual aunque Adara haya muerto. Temo que esa actitud pueda hacerle daño, no debería tragarse su pena.

-Desde luego eso no lleva a nada bueno. Pero logrará superarlo, y seguro que rápidamente gracias a ti.

El hombre palmeó el hombro de Ezio, quien sonrió afable ante el comentario vislumbrando después que el turco se levantaba, añadiendo que debía resolver unos asuntos antes de la misión. Una vez el asesino estuvo solo en la sala, se levantó tras meditar en las palabras de su amigo, dirigiéndose después al cuarto de la morena.

Nuray estaba tumbada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta cuando el hombre entró cerrando tras de sí, acercándose lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado a la vez que contemplaba la espalda desnuda de la morena, quien solía de vez en cuando dormir semidesnuda.

-Has tardado más de lo que esperaba, extranjero. –Susurró con calma, para después girarse y poder mirarlo, quedando tendida de cubito supino. Ezio le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

-No ha sido por falta de ganas.

Ante el silencio de él, Nuray arqueó una ceja sin apartar su sus ojos de la cara del italiano, no sabiendo descifrar su pensamientos mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Ezio?

-No. Sólo que prefiero continuar así, observándote y a tu lado.

La morena esbozó una sonrisilla con un deje de burla.

-Extranjero, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza viniendo hacia aquí? ¿Dónde te has dejado al italiano libertino y entregado a los placeres que eres?

-Creo que para bien o para mal estás acabando con él. Espero no convertirme en un aburrido. –Agregó bromeando, haciendo sonreír a la mujer, que se incorporó para llegar a besarlo con ternura mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-Eso jamás podría ocurrirte a ti, Ezio Auditore.

El asesino, complacido ante la respuesta se limitó a dibujar una nueva sonrisa, inclinándose él esta vez para besar los labios de la turca.


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 29

El trío de asesinos llegó a las inmediaciones de las ruinas de unas antiguas termas romanas a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad turca, cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras la línea del horizonte, con su paso lento pero decidido.

Escondidos tras las columnas de piedra que sujetaban sendos arcos de medio punto, esperaban el momento para separarse y comenzar la misión.

Cuando el camino quedó despejado para acceder al interior, Ezio hizo un gesto de cabeza a sus dos compañeros, haciendo que inmediatamente después cada uno tomara un camino distinto.

El italiano avanzó entre las columnas mientras observaba a Nuray caminar con sigilo y discreción sobre ellas y los restos de entablamento que quedaban, ayudándolo a matar desde las alturas a los guardias a los que él no podía acceder, pero podrían en algún momento descubrirlo.

Cuando el hombre llegó a la entrada de un pasillo subterráneo, el lugar donde escondían el Fruto, Nuray bajó de un salto de las alturas hasta reunirse con Ezio.

Él habló en un susurró tras cerciorarse de que todo iba bien.

-Voy a entrar. Quédate aquí con Yusuf, y si tardo más de lo previsto y se acerca el relevo de guardias, sólo entonces, entrad.

-Si hay demasiados ahí abajo no te hagas el héroe, extranjero. Pide ayuda.

-Lo haré, no soy tan estúpido. –Se burló con una sonrisa, que Nuray no correspondió.

-No sé yo.

Ezio volvió a sonreír para después besarla fugazmente aplastando sus labios contra los suyos con fervor, desapareciendo después escaleras abajo.

El pasillo era angosto y oscuro, iluminado tenuemente por antorchas ancladas a las paredes, pero pronto el camino se bifurcaba, llevando a lo que antaño fueron las distintas salas de aguas termales.

El asesino se pegó a una de las paredes al escuchar pasos avanzar hacia él, esperando a que el guardia pasara de largo; Fue entonces cuando Ezio lo siguió, apuñalando su aorta por la espalda.

Tras varios minutos por fin consiguió dar con la sala adecuada, dando gracias porque nadie hubiera descubierto aún los cadáveres que había dejado a su paso sin posibilidad de esconderlos. Antes de que el italiano pudiera pensar en su estrategia a seguir, un soldado hizo que se tuviera que esconder, vislumbrando que se dirigía veloz a la sala del Fruto.

-¡Tenemos problemas! Hay que sacar el artefacto de aquí. Varios hombres han aparecido muertos.

-Me temo que soy el culpable. –Dijo Ezio sorprendiendo a los soldados de la estancia al aparecer de repente, haciendo que todos adoptaran posturas amenazantes, desenvainando las armas.

El moreno sonrió levemente dispuesto a acabar con todos ellos para que el plan continuara, avanzando veloz hacia el grupo para comenzar el combate.

Dos de los soldados atacaron a la par a Ezio, quien esquivó los ataques con raudos movimientos, atacando después, clavando sus dos hojas ocultas en la garganta de los hombres. Acto seguido tuvo que esquivar la estocada de un nuevo enemigo, moviéndose con brío por la sala para no ser herido, recibiendo un par de golpes y cortes que su armadura absorbió.

Tras recuperarse de un puñetazo que hizo que sangrara una de sus cejas, Ezio derribó a golpes al último hombre, dejándolo inconsciente para después acercarse al cofre que guardaba el artefacto.

Pocos segundos pudo el hombre disfrutar de su victoria, cuando escuchó sonidos de disparos en la superficie, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara ante la alarma que lo invadió, haciendo que se alejara del arcón, guardándose el objeto para regresar arriba.

Al subir las escaleras tuvo que agacharse para no recibir un balazo, encontrándose con Yusuf haciendo lo mismo tras lo que quedaba de una columna cercana.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado, Yusuf!?

-Creo que sabían que vendríamos, es una emboscada ¡Están por todas partes!

-¡¿Y Nuray?! -Gritó sobre el alboroto.

-La he perdido de vista un segundo.

Al concluir la frase, ambos pudieron atisbar a la morena correr hacia unos guardias, matándolos con sus cuchillos que lanzó con maestría, subiéndose después al entablamento de las ruinas, avanzando hasta alejarse del gran foco de enemigos.

Ezio y Yusuf salieron entonces al encuentro de los guardias, comenzando una caótica lucha mientras la joven llegaba al punto donde se hallaban, bajando a ayudar, concretamente al italiano, quien tenía varios hombres detrás.

Nuray se levantó tras caer sobre dos soldados, girándose después para volver a la pelea y dejar de contemplar a Ezio, quien a su vez dejaba guiar de vez en cuando su vista hacia ella, comprobando que le iba bien.

Transcurridos unos intensos minutos, Nuray dejó de llevar ventaja en la lucha, vislumbrando como gran cantidad de enemigos se agolpaban a su alrededor a pesar de que Yusuf y Ezio aniquilaban vertiginosamente.

Pronto la joven cayó al suelo siendo golpeada repetidas veces, dándose cuenta de que sólo algún hombre intentaba herirla de veras, usando la espada.

-¡Lleváosla, no la mateéis, idiotas! -Gritó uno de los guardias ante la paliza que estaba recibiendo la turca, quien terminó por desmayarse mientras sus dos compañeros luchaban por llegar hasta ella.

Ezio corrió tras el hombre que cargó a Nuray sobre uno de sus hombros, dirigiéndose a un caballo para volver a la ciudad, cuando Yusuf lo derribó, salvándolo de una inminente lluvia de pólvora que impactó contra los restos de la ruina.

El hecho de haber estado a punto de morir no retuvo al italiano, quien volvió a levantarse para correr hacia el hombre que se llevaba a la mujer, gritando _no_ con enfado y desesperación al ver que se alejaban a gran velocidad.

Yusuf de nuevo tuvo que proteger a su amigo de los últimos disparos, antes de que los guardias huyeran tras la llegada de los refuerzos asesinos.

-¡Ezio no pierdas la cabeza! ¡Casi te matan! –Riñó el turco con seriedad, gritando.

-¡Se la han llevado, Yusuf!

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pero quién va a salvarla si nos matan? Debemos ser inteligentes o moriremos todos, incluido ella.

El italiano suspiró calmándose al hallar la verdad en los comentarios de su amigo. Debía concentrarse para que nadie saliera mal, por mucho miedo y esfuerzo que le costase mantenerse sereno.

Tras el segundo de reflexión, Ezio habló con voz serena, pero tensa.

-César la ha mandado secuestrar. Sabe lo que significa para mí y espera que vaya a por ella, para así matarme de una vez.

-Pues ese idiota va a saber de que pasta estamos hechos los asesinos. Vamos a por ella de inmediato. Deben haberla llevado al palacio del sultán, ya sabes.

-Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha.

-¿Conseguiste el Fruto?

-Sí. –Dijo para después enseñárselo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Llevárnoslo. Es lo único con lo que podemos salvar a Nuray si las cosas se ponen feas.

-No vamos a dejar que la hagan nada. –Intervino solemne Yusuf tras hallar el temor en el rostro rígido de Ezio.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus caballos, ordenando nuevas instrucciones al resto de asesinos, para comenzar después a cabalgar raudos hacia el palacio, pensando qué iban a hacer para sacar de allí a la muchacha.

* * *

Nuray despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza y tronco, encontrándose encadenada de brazos en una celda casi idéntica a la que en el mes anterior había estado Ezio en San Angelo, con lo que no pudo evitar las horribles imágenes del estado en que lo encontró, asumiendo que iba a acabar igual, o incluso peor a manos de Borgia.

Mientras la chica tragaba saliva y cerraba los ojos aceptando su destino, a la par que intentaba conseguir templanza, la puerta de los calabozos se abrió, dando paso a César, quien optó por entrar solo.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 30

César avanzó hasta la celda donde se hallaba atada la mujer, adentrándose en el pequeño cubículo para mirarla de cerca. Se sorprendió de que tuviera la osadía de mirarlo fijamente con aquellos ojos penetrantes, llenos de odio y sin lágrimas.

-Así que tú eres la ramera turca de Ezio Auditore.

-Por fin nos conocemos. Dudaba de que fueras uno de los que planta cara.

-La ocasión lo merecía. –Agregó tras una leve risa, caminando alrededor de ella. –Mis hombres me han contado que no ha sido fácil traerte hasta aquí. No esperaba que una mujer pudiera luchar tan bien.

-Y si no hubieras mandado a decenas a por mí a la vez, estarían todos muertos. Justo como vas a acabar tú.

-No deberías venirte arriba tan pronto, querida. Una mujer no puede ganarme.

-Demuéstramelo.

-Cuando mate al asesino. No debería tardar mucho en llegar a rescatarte.

-Te destrozará. Sólo eres un engreído cobarde que se esconde tras sus perros.

El moreno propinó una bofetada a la mujer, cansado de oírla, observando como está volvía a centrar sus ojos en los suyos.

-Hablas demasiado. Supongo que debes ser muy buena en el lecho si Ezio te soporta; No hay nada peor que una mujer habladora.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal eres? Decían por Roma que el duque Della Rovere hace gritar más a tu hermana.

César, enfadado tras el insulto a su hombría, pegó a la mujer en el estomago con fuerza, para después volver a golpear su cara, haciendo que de ella brotara sangre.

Nuray sonrió con chulería para después escupir hacia un lado. Recomponiéndose tras el dolor, volviendo a su mueca seria e indiferente.

-Te estás pasando de lista, y eso sólo hace que me enfade y piense cosas cada vez más crueles para hacerte cuando llegue tu amante. Si no trae el fruto, daos todos por muertos.

La mujer apretó los labios mientras meditaba aquello, esperando que Ezio no se dejara cegar por el miedo a perderla, posicionando en primer lugar el trabajo, buscando después una alternativa para que todos huyeran con vida, pero sin implicar al artefacto.

-Señor, el asesino acaba de llegar. Trae el Fruto consigo. –Anunció un guardia entrando en el calabozo, haciendo que Nuray maldijera interiormente, espetando un _idiota_ entre dientes.

-Tráelo aquí, desarmado. Vigilad bien las murallas, no creo que venga solo. Y que traiga el Fruto él.

El hombre se inclinó levemente, saliendo a prisa para obedecer las ordenes, haciendo que pocos minutos después apareciera Ezio en la sala junto con dos guardias que lo custodiaban. Estos se quedaron en la puerta, cerrando cuando entró el asesino.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. –Anunció alegre Borgia, acercándose al italiano, que había sido despojado de su capa y protecciones. Ezio se quedó quieto mirando a la mujer, mientras su enemigo quedaba a escasos pasos de él. –Primero los negocios, asesino. Dame el Fruto.

-Te lo daré si la dejas ir. Me quieres a mí, no a ella.

-Yo lo quiero todo. –Agregó con mofa tras reírse. –Te dije hace tiempo que me cobraría tus molestas intervenciones y el retraso de mi trabajo. Te prometí que descubriría por qué te gusta tanto esta fulana. Te prometí que acabaría contigo y con tu asquerosa orden.

Ezio no pudo más que apretar los puños y quedarse anclado en el lugar mientras César le sonreía con malicia, acercándose después hasta Nuray, posicionándose tras ella.

El moreno inhaló el aroma del cabello de la mujer, que apartó su cara, pero él la sujetó con una mano, llevando la otra a su cuello, paseándose con lascivia por la zona.

-He de reconocer que tienes buen gusto. Muy buen gusto. –Añadió descendiendo sus manos hasta el pecho de ella, continuando por su cintura y cadera.

César se alejó de la mujer contemplándola de frente cuando está le escupió en la cara, haciendo que él casi de forma automática la abofeteara con fiereza, agarrando después su rostro con ninguna delicadeza mientras la insultaba.

-¡Veo que aparte de una puta eres muy estúpida también! Vas a suplicarme.

-Que te jodan. –Respondió Nuray mirándolo fijamente, para después darle un cabezazo, haciéndolo sangrar automáticamente después por la nariz de forma copiosa.

-¡Guardias! –Gritó estrepitosamente César con ira, haciendo que los dos que aguardaban fuera entraran raudos. -¡Llamad al resto, violadla cuanto queráis!

Los hombres corrieron a informar, regresando después con dos compañeros más, mientras el resto iba propagando el mensaje y acercándose a lugar.

A la vez que dos de los guardias se acercaban a Nuray y trataban de desvestirla, Ezio se abalanzó sobre los otros dos que esperaban, dejándolos K.O. en pocos minutos, antes de enfrentarse a César a puñetazos.

Los dos hombres dejaron a Nuray para combatir con Ezio, a la par que llegaban otros tres más, linchando al italiano a patadas y golpes, dejándolo en el suelo sangrando.

-Ezio ¡Ezio! –Le nombró la turca con miedo, contemplando que se ponía en pie con dificultad, encarando a los hombres de nuevo.

-No voy a permitiros que la toquéis. –Dijo mientras sacaba el fruto, haciendo que este comenzara a resplandecer, asombrando y asustando a los presentes.

Nuray no entendía qué pretendía, puesto que creía que nadie sabía usar el artefacto, ya que no estaba completo, pero pudo vislumbrar como una luz cegadora salía del objeto, haciendo que los presentes cayeran al suelo embriagados por un gran dolor.

-¡Quitadle esa cosa y matadlo! –Ordenó César entre gemidos, mientras sacaba su espada, comprobando que el italiano se debilitaba al usar la fuerza del fragmento de Edén, hasta no poder más

-¡Cuidado, Ezio!, ¡detrás de ti! –Le advirtió Nuray haciendo que se girara, derribando de una patada a su nuevo ponente, para después, al verse acorralado por los hombres del sultán, tirar el objeto por la pequeña ventana.

-¡Id a buscarlo, idiotas! ¡Yo me ocuparé!

A las palabras de Borgia, este comenzó la lucha contra el asesino, tratando de herirle con su espada cuando tras Nuray apareció Yusuf, que había logrado entrar por la ventana, rompiendo la piedra para hacer el hueco más grande.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntó a la joven una vez liberada de los grilletes, mientras sujetaba su cara mirándola fijamente.

-¡Sí, ayuda a Ezio! –Dijo con rapidez, haciendo que Yusuf fuera en auxilio del asesino mientras Nuray desataba la cuerda que unía sus pies, recogiendo acto seguido una de las espadas del suelo, añadiéndose a la lucha.

La morena se encargó personalmente de César, desatando su furia contra él mientras sus dos compañeros acababan con los últimos guardias y ella clavaba el filo de su espada en uno de los hombros de su enemigo, retorciendo el acero clavado en la carne.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! –Gritó Yusuf advirtiendo a la mujer de la llegada de una nueva horda de soldados, con lo que la morena rasgó la garganta de César Borgia rápidamente, observando como este caía de rodillas al suelo tratando de taponar la herida.

Nuray atravesó el estomago de un guardia que estuvo a punto de acabar con Ezio, recibiendo por parte del hombre una sonrisa en señal de gratitud. Yusuf entonces anunció que era el momento de correr y huir, con lo que la pareja se dio la mano avanzado tras los pasos del turco.

-Ezio, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Nuray con temor al vislumbrar su estado de debilidad y fatiga mientras salían al exterior, encontrándose una batalla campal entre su bando y el contrario.

-Sí.

El quejido que acompañó a la respuesta del hombre no convenció a la mujer, quien maldijo al observar como una mancha de sangre se iba formando en la camisa del asesino, en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen. El italiano contempló su mano derecha llena de sangre al apartarla del lugar.

-Aguanta, Ezio. –Dijo la chica mientras le ayudaba a caminar, subiéndose después ambos en el mismo caballo que dirigió la mujer tras gritarle a Yusuf que debían salir rápido de allí.

Nuray cabalgó velozmente alejándose de la ciudad vislumbrando la cantidad de guardias que custodiaban las entradas y alrededores, maldiciendo interiormente mientras pensaba en un lugar donde ocultarse hasta que todo se calmara.


	31. Chapter 31

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 31

Nuray bajó del caballo tras la carrera de varios minutos alejándose de la civilización, llegando a las vastas extensiones de terreno arbolado que conformaban el paisaje, antes de que comenzase el terreno montañoso.

La mujer ayudó al hombre a bajar del animal, abriendo después una trampilla del suelo tras desenterrarla.

-Aquí estaremos seguros, vamos. –Anunció mirando a Ezio, comenzando a descender los peldaños de piedra junto a él, cerrando después, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

Nuray tardó unos segundos en vislumbrar los objetos del cubículo tras adaptarse a la fuerte penumbra del lugar, pudiendo después acercarse a unas baldas, encendiendo unas velas desgastadas.

No tardó apenas nada en volver junto al italiano, haciendo que se sentara en el suelo, y ella a su lado, ayudándole a quitarse la camisa ensangrentada y sucia.

-Hemos tenido suerte de que no haya anochecido aún. Hubiese sido imposible encontrar el sitio.

-¿Qué es esto? –Gimió el moreno mientras Nuray limpiaba su herida con parte de lo que había sido su ropa.

-Hace generaciones los asesinos lo construyeron para situaciones como estas. Tenemos lo básico para curar y algo de ropa.

-Bueno, está claro que lo más importante, sí. –Añadió en broma mientras observaba como la mujer cogía una bota de vino, quitándole el tapón con la boca.

-No te hagas ilusiones, extranjero. No es para beber.

Acto seguido, Nuray vertió un chorro del líquido sobre la herida del asesino, haciendo que este se quejara mordiéndose el labio.

-Ezio, estás loco. –Habló por fin ella tras un suspiro, haciéndose con lo necesario para coser la herida, mirándole a los ojos. -¿Cómo se te ocurre luchar contra tantos sin ningún tipo de protección? Y encima llevando contigo el artefacto. Podrían haberte matado.

-Bueno, no te quedas muy atrás, dándole cabezazos y escupiendo a tu captor. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por salvarme a mí. O eso quiero pensar. –Añadió bromeando mientras sonreía, y la chica lo imitaba.

-No te muevas, ya sabes que esto va a dolerte.

Nuray, tras el aviso, pasó a cerrar la herida acercándose mucho para ver a la tenue luz de la velas, escuchando los quejidos de Ezio, quien comenzó a hablar para distraerse del dolor.

-¿Tú estás bien? Antes de que llegara, ¿te hicieron algo?

-Tuve una conversación con César poco grata para él. Sólo hubo un par de golpes, nada más. Ahora ese miserable estará muerto, y nuestros problemas estarán más cerca de acabar. Espero que Yusuf y el resto estén bien y hayan logrado escapar ya del palacio.

-Seguro que sí, es un gran asesino.

Nuray paró de coser para mirar al hombre, que le regaló una dulce sonrisa. La joven no respondió a ella quedando embelesada en los ojos marrones de Ezio, para después acercar su rostro al suyo hasta besarlo con lentitud, acariciando una de su mejillas con la mano libre.

Pasados unos segundos, la morena se separó despacio, volviendo a centrar sus ojos en los del asesino.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, si esto termina? Tu debes regresar con tu familia.

-No nos separaremos. Me quedaré aquí contigo, iré a visitarlas. O puedes venir a Florencia.

-No puedes alejarte de ellas, Ezio. Son tu familia.

-Tú también lo eres ¿No te gustaría abandonar la ciudad?

-A veces siento que quiero irme y no regresar nunca, olvidar aquí todos mis recuerdos. Pero también siento miedo al pensar en eso; Mis amigos, Yusuf... He vivido aquí siempre.

-Amor, no voy a pedirte que elijas. Ni siquiera tenemos que hablar de esto ahora. Estaremos juntos donde sea; Eso es lo único que importa. –Susurró él mientras acariciaba la cara de la chica mirándola con dulzura, cuando se escucharon ruidos sobre ellos.

Nuray, alertada al instante, se alejó de Ezio cogiendo un garrote que había apoyado sobre una pared, dispuesta a atacar cuando la persona de fuera abriera la trampilla. Un segundo más tarde, la turca fue a golpear con saña al intruso, siendo detenida por los gritos de Yusuf mientras este paraba el golpe, agarrando la madera.

-¡Soy Yusuf!

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te he herido? –Se apresuró a preguntar ella tirando el garrote, acercándose a su amigo mientras descendía los cuatro altos escalones.

-He logrado pararlo con el brazo ¿Todo va bien? ¿Cómo os encontráis?

-Bien, el peor parado ha sido el extranjero, estoy cosiendo su herida. Es menos grave de lo que creí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Matamos a unos cuantos guardias y huimos tras conseguir el Fruto. Hemos perdido algunos hombres. Abdmen y Zaira.

-Lo siento mucho, amigo. –Intervino Ezio con pesadumbre, observando las caras tristes de ambos.

-Esta es la vida que hemos elegido. Murieron con gran honor, salvando al mundo. Ahora debemos irnos, necesitáis un doctor. –Cambió de tema, alejando el dolor de su mente.

-¿No hay demasiada seguridad en la ciudad para eso?

-Tranquila, he traído un carro para que os escondáis entre la paja. Llegaremos hasta tu casa sin llamar la atención.

-Bien, dame un segundo para que pueda terminar de cerrar la herida, Yusuf.

-Claro. Os esperaré arriba.

Nuray volvió a tomar la aguja para continuar con su labor, esta vez en silencio, meditando todo lo que deparaba el futuro. El encontrarse ante tanta incertidumbre hacia que una poderosa angustia la invadiera. El destino parecía querer separarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ezio escudriñando su rostro.

-Nada. –Mintió ella esbozado una leve sonrisa, continuando con su labor, deseando terminar para no tener que hablar sobre sus miedos internos y dilemas.

-Me estás mintiendo ¿Es por lo de antes?, ¿por el futuro? Escucha...

-No, escúchame tú a mí -intervino veloz-. Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que salir de aquí.

El moreno asintió manteniendo la mirada de Nuray, quien volvió a la herida cosiendo con rapidez lo poco que le faltaba, cuando Yusuf asomó la cabeza por la trampilla.

-¡Se acerca la guardia, debemos irnos ya!

Nuray se apresuró a terminar, vendando después la zona con lo que quedaba de la rota y ensangrentada camisa de Ezio, ayudándolo después a ponerse en pie y salir del cubículo a la oscuridad de la recién llegada noche.

Yusuf, quien se había deshecho de sus protecciones y armadura, los ayudó a cubrirse bien con la paja, para después correr hasta su posición y hacer que el caballo comenzara a moverse, dirección a la ciudad mientras notaba que comenzaba a chispear.

* * *

El grupo había conseguido llegar a la casa de Nuray sin ser detectados, gracias a la pericia de Yusuf para sortear las sospechas de los guardias. Así pues, antes de la medianoche se encontraban en la vivienda, deshaciéndose de su ropas mojadas por la lluvia fría del exterior, en la estancia principal,

-Mañana por la mañana me encargaré de ocultar el artefacto en nuestra guarida. –Comentó el turco mientras lo sacaba de entre sus ropas mojadas. Nuray terminó de ayudar a Ezio a quitarse el improvisado vendaje sangriento, mientras este hablaba.

-Es muy importante que no lo encuentren. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si cayera en manos de César ahora que han visto su poder. Igualmente debemos establecer como prioridad encontrar el rastro de los otros fragmentos. Su poder al estar completo debe ser increíble.

-Mañana iré a ver al traductor, a ver si tiene algo nuevo. Intentaré meterle algo de prisa. –Agregó la mujer mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla.

-Bien. Voy a ir a avisar a un médico para que te mire eso, Ezio. Vuelvo en seguida.

Yusuf le pasó el fragmento del Edén a su amigo, cubriéndose después con una capa para salir al frío de aquella noche de octubre.

-¿Crees que es buena idea guardarlo en la ciudad? –Preguntó Nuray tras unos segundos de silencio, recogiendo las ropas húmedas del suelo.

-Creo que a pesar de ser arriesgado, es lo mejor. Podremos vigilarlo muy de cerca, con lo que no tendrán fácil volver a quitárnoslo. De todos modos, si descubrimos pronto un nuevo destino al que ir a por más fragmentos, lo llevaremos con nosotros para no comprometer a los asesinos de la ciudad.

La morena asintió tras estar de acuerdo al pensar en el plan, disculpándose con el italiano para ocuparse de la ropa que portaba en sus manos, mientras otra clase de pensamientos ocupaban su cabeza.


	32. Chapter 32

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 32

Los quejidos de dolor de Ezio se escapaban por la puerta entre abierta del cuarto en el que se hallaba, perteneciente en otros tiempos a Adara, la madre de Nuray.

El hombre se había puesto de pie tras la salida de un médico que atendía discretamente siempre los asuntos de la hermandad, y trataba de cubrirse con una camisa marrón oscuro que su amigo le había dejado ante el comienzo del frío en la ciudad.

El italiano alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, apareciendo Nuray tras ella. La mujer se había cambiado de ropa por fin, llevando uno de sus pantalones bombachos de color oscuro, y una camisa de manga larga, de un blanco roto. En su rostro los moratones comenzaban a aflorar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, extranjero? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, introduciéndose después en el cuarto mientras Ezio desistía en su tarea, entregándole la prenda para que lo ayudara.

-¡Cómo eres tan cruel! ¿Vienes a reírte de mi desgracia? –Bromeó.

-Bueno, ahora que sé que estás bien no puedes negarme un poco de diversión.

-Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones al verte entrar pensando que preferirías divertirte conmigo, y sólo vienes a divertirte a mi costa.

La turca ensanchó su sonrisa ante las palabras del hombre, mientras le ayudaba a colocarse la camisa, para después mirarlo fugazmente, dirigiéndose acto seguido a recoger las vendas y gasas ensangrentadas que habían quedado en la mesa auxiliar junto a la cama.

-Eres un libidinoso, extranjero. Deberías descansar y hacer caso del médico por una vez.

-Ya habrá tiempo para descansar. Hay cosas más importantes, amor. –Susurró mientras se posicionaba tras ella.

Ezio rodeó a la morena por la cintura, besando con suavidad su cuello mientras con una mano apartaba su cabello suelto, pero pronto se detuvo al ver que Nuray no estaba receptiva, y en su rostro, su ceño fruncido delataba que algo la preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas?

A la pregunta, la turca guardó uno segundos de silencio, pensando en cómo decir aquello sin que sonase tan ridículo como a ella le parecía dentro de su mente. Sé sentía muy vulnerable ante aquellos pensamientos.

Finalmente se deshizo del abrazó y se sentó en la cama, invitando a que el asesino la imitara

-No me había puesto a pensar en qué pasará si acabamos con los templarios y encontramos los fragmentos.

-Nuray, no debes preocuparte por eso. Cuando llegue el momento decidiremos qué hacer. No hay ningún problema con eso, estaremos juntos.

-El problema es que me siento en una encrucijada. Nunca he dependido de nadie realmente, Ezio. Pero al hablar en el escondrijo antes me he dado cuenta de que tendré que abandonar esta ciudad y a mis amigos, o alejarme de ti. Y las dos cosas me entristecen por igual. Nunca he tenido que enfrentarme a este tipo de sentimientos.

A pesar de que ella hablaba con firmeza, mirándole a los ojos, el italiano podía discernir en ellos la aflicción que aquellas nuevas sensaciones le producían a la joven. Entendía su situación.

-Comprendo lo que sientes, pero no debes temer por perder nada de lo que quieres. No dejaré que eso ocurra, porque lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. No tenemos por que atarnos a ningún lugar, podemos vivir dónde quieras y cuanto tiempo quieras, amor. Y no debes preocuparte por mi madre y hermana. Yo me ocuparé de eso.

-Pero, Ezio...

-¿Confías en mí? –La interrumpió, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Nuray suspiró resignada, apartando su mano con suavidad.

-Sabes bien que sí.

-Entonces te ruego que no te preocupes por ese tema, porque no tendrás que elegir, ni dejaré que sufras. Sólo céntrate en seguir sonriendo de esa forma que tanto me gusta, y en no perder facultades en cerrar heridas. –Se burló mientras contemplaba como ella perdía tensión en su cara, sonriendo. –Eso me gusta mucho más.

Ezio rompió la distancia para besarla suavemente mientras posaba su mano en la nuca de ella.

-Eres un adulador, extranjero. –Dijo tras separarse de él, levantando la ceja mientras le sonreía.

-¡Lo pienso de verdad! Creo que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas.

-Bueno, me he hecho a la idea cuando has tratado de enfrentarte a tantos hombres, desarmado y regalándole tu vida a Cesar a cambio de la mía.

El asesino pensó en todo lo ocurrido horas antes. Francamente había sentido un gran terror al ver que se la llevaban de las ruinas, y al pensar en lo que su enemigo podría haberla hecho. Su voz se tornó más seria y grave.

-No voy a engañarte, he pasado mucho miedo al pensar en que pudiera matarte o algo peor para vengarse de mí. Te amo de una forma que incluso me sorprende a mí mismo, así que volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Siento que hayas pasado por eso por mi culpa, aunque sea indirectamente. César sabía que me importabas y por eso fue a por ti.

-Ya sabemos cuán cobarde y rastrero es ese bastardo. No te sientas culpable. Estoy bien y tenemos el Fruto. Somos mejores que ellos.

-¿Y ya está? –se buró Ezio con una sonrisa-. ¿No vas desnudarte emocionalmente como yo, ni a decirme que me amas con locura?

-No, extranjero. Te lo voy a demostrar.

Tras su firme sentencia, la mujer lo besó con ímpetu y pasión, pero sin abandonar el sentimiento que flotaba en el ambiente. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado le confirmaba que Ezio Auditore era prácticamele todo lo que necesitaría en su vida.

* * *

Cuando Ezio despertó a la mañana siguiente desnudo en la cama, sintió que su dolor físico era menor, gracias al gozo de su alma.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre se incorporó con un quejido y mucho esfuerzo, saliendo del lecho pensando en que Nuray habría madrugado para ir a ver al amigo traductor de su madre, y ver si podrían avanzar en la misión.

Una vez se hubo vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior, no sin dolor y esfuerzo, salió al salón de la casa. De pie frente al gran escritorio de la sala se encontraban Nuray y Yusuf observando unos escritos. Sus rostros reflejaban los signos de la pelea del día anterior.

-¿Qué leéis tan atentos? –Les alertó de su presencia, acercándose hacia ellos para mirar. El turco habló con entusiasmos.

-Nuray ha traído lo que ha podido descifrar en este tiempo Yasir de los libros que le dimos. Hablan de cuatro artefactos ¡Hay cuatro!

-¿Y dicen algo más?

-Que fueron distribuidos por diferentes zonas del mundo por el bien de todos. Esa es la parte mala. Hablan un poco sobre los lugares donde los dejaron, pero de una forma muy encriptada y misteriosa. Nos llevará tiempo descifrar los lugares por las descripciones que dan.

-De todas formas, aún no tenemos la traducción completa. –Agregó Nuray para animar el ambiente. –Creo que de momento deberíamos centrarnos, por lo menos hasta que podamos saber más datos, en qué saben los templarios.

-Sí, eso es fundamental ¿Yusuf, puedes encargarte de eso con tus hombres por aquí? Yo escribiré a los asesinos de Italia para que averigüen más. –Dijo Ezio.

-Claro, dalo por hecho. En cuanto tengamos algo te lo haré saber. Me voy a trabajar entonces.

Tras aquella ultima frase de Tazim, este se dirigió a la salida dejando sola a la pareja. Ezio se posicionó al lado de la mujer, besándola en una mejilla mientras hablaba cerca de su oído.

-¿Por qué te has ido tan pronto esta mañana, amor?

-Extranjero, ¿alguna vez piensas en trabajar? –Comentó ignorándolo mientras recogía los papeles, sonriendo mientras el hombre continuaba con sus besos.

\- Poco desde que te conozco, la verdad.

La mujer guardó los papeles dentro de un jarrón de una de las estanterías, dándose después al vuelta para encarar a Ezio, quien no pensaba dejarla tranquila. Ella le siguió el juego de forma sensual, pero con la idea de dejarlo cuando menos lo esperara.

Cuando Nuray separó su labios de los del asesino tras un primer y acalorado beso, llamaron a la puerta haciendo que la muchacha fuera a abrir, pensando que sería su amigo, habiendo olvidado algo. Un adolescente desconocido la esperaba al abrir.

-Traigo esto para Ezio Auditore. –Habló en voz moderada mostrando una carta que sacó de un bolsillo interior.

El mentado se asomó a la puerta, recibiendo el sobre con curiosidad. En el lacre no había un sello distintivo.

-¿Sabes de dónde viene, o quién la envía?

-Viene de Italia señor, de los aliados. –Agregó sonriendo con complicidad, para después irse raudo.

El italiano abrió la carta y encontró una esmerada y bella caligrafía que reconoció rápido; No obstante, observó el nombre de la firma.

Caterina Sforza le había escrito después de haberse visto la última vez hacía unos meses, antes de que los hombres de los Borgia atacaran por primera vez la villa.


	33. Chapter 33

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capitulo 33

Ezio volvió a releer la carta que le habían entregado aquella mañana, mientras esperaba impaciente en la casa de Nuray a que ella y Yusuf regresaran de la misión que les había ocupado toda la tarde.

El italiano no había tenido tiempo de contarles las novedades de las que Sforza le informaba, ya que no había visto al turco desde que se había ido temprano en al mañana, y a Nuray desde que salió tras que el chiquillo entregara el escrito.

Ezio suspiró para calmar su aflicción al tener que estar escondido hasta que se recuperara físicamente, y decidió centrarse de nuevo en las palabras escritas por Caterina.

 _Querido Ezio:_

 _Hace muchos meses de la última vez que nos vimos, y esos patanes atacaron villa Auditore._

 _Sé que tus misiones te han llevado a Constantinopla para enmendar que César se pusiera delante de nosotros, pero confió en que estás bien, ya que las malas noticias vuelan._

 _Por Forli las cosas no van muy bien. Los templarios nos acosan e intentan hacerse con mis tierras, sobornando y poniendo en mi contra a los nobles. Gracias a mi ejercito sé que aún no se han atrevido a asaltar la ciudad, pero es cuestión de tiempo, y por eso te pido ayuda para que Forli no caiga en manos de César._

 _Además, mis hombres de confianza han sabido que los templarios andan en la pista de un fragmento del Edén nuevo. Creía que sólo había uno, no entiendo bien que pasa... Espero que sepas más que yo, y puedas ponerme al día. No me he atrevido a darte todos los datos que sé por si esta carta es interceptada._

 _Te espero en Forli, Ezio. Y ten por cierto que no pienso en otra cosa más que en tu llegada para poder acabar lo que dejamos a medias aquel día en tu cama._

 _Caterina._

El hombre plegó el papel mientras no podía evitar sonreír ante el cierre de la carta, recordando cómo era el carácter de la mujer. Iba a decepcionarse mucho cuando descubriera que sus encuentros y sus juegos de seducción habían acabado.

Mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro, la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a la pareja de asesinos, que murmuraban mientras comenzaban a deshacerse de sus capas de abrigo. Ezio se levantó rápido de su asiento.

-¡Por fin llegáis! Tengo nuevas noticias.

-Estupendo, porque nosotros no hemos conseguido nada nuevo. Hemos informado a los hombres y nos hemos ocupado de asuntos pendientes. –Agregó Yusuf mientras se acercaba a la mesa, sirviéndose agua de una jarra cercana.

-Recibí una carta poco después de que tú te fueras –dijo poniéndole en situación–. Era de una de mis aliadas en Italia, una condesa de la región de la Romaña. Me pide ayuda porque los hombres de César intentan hacerse con el territorio. Y a aparte tiene información sobre otro fragmento del Edén.

-Eso es estupendo ¿Sabe dónde está? –intervino la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y se deshacía la coleta alta.

-Parece que tiene pistas, sí. Pero no lo dice en la carta, me informará al llegar. Lo malo es que me ha hecho entender con sus palabras que los templarios también saben, o intuyen, que hay más fragmentos del artefacto.

-Tranquilo, extranjero. No tienen por qué saber que son 4. Además, no creo que sepan dónde están en todo caso. Ten por seguro que sabemos más que esos idiotas.

-Estoy con Nuray. –Agregó el turco mientras se sentaba a su lado. Entonces de nuevo a Italia ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Si podemos, mañana mismo. Voy a ir al Cuerno de oro, a ver si lo consigo.

-Te acompañaré por si hay problemas. –Intervino la joven poniéndose en pie. Ezio estuvo de acuerdo y ambos salieron de la casa tras ponerse sus capas y encapucharse.

La pareja anduvo en el frío de la noche mientras el silencio era protagonista durante unos momentos, hasta que Ezio tomó la palabra.

-En realidad no era necesario que vinieras, no voy a meterme en problemas. Sé que estoy herido.

-No confió mucho en eso. Los problemas te persiguen, extranjero. ¿Te duele mucho? –Comentó observando como le costaba moverse de forma normal.

-Estoy bien. Dime ¿Cómo estás tú? –Comentó mientras recordaba los moratones que adornaban el cuerpo de la chica, y no solo su cara.

-Es doloroso, pero puedo aguantar. Dime una cosa ¿Cuentas con muchos aliados en tu país? Porque si no es así, no sé cómo vamos a detener a un ejercito intentar sitiar la ciudad de tu amiga.

-La hermandad y los amigos son los suficientes como para engrosar las filas de Caterina. Está controlado.

-¿Y si no pudieras contar con algunos de esos amigos? Has de prever cualquier cosa que pudiera torcerse.

-En ese caso buscaría la forma. Caterina es una antigua y buena amiga. No dejaré que César la humille.

-Vaya, debes de tenerla mucho aprecio si te entregas de ese modo. –Agregó Nuray con sorpresa ante la gran lealtad de Ezio, que en un tono burlón habló.

-¿Estás celosa?

La morena rió ante su comentario, mirándolo después un segundo con una sonrisa.

-No inventes. Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, extranjero.

-Bueno, lo mismo me dijiste con Victoria y con Lucrecia, amor.

-Esto es diferente. Dices que es tu amiga. No quieras sentirte tan importante.

Ezio sonrió ante sus últimas palabras, pensando en si pensaría igual cuando conociese la personalidad de Caterina, pe pronto aparcó todo aquello en su mente al llegar al puerto de la ciudad. Algunos navíos estaban atracando, y varios marineros descargaban mercancías.

La pareja se acercó a varios marineros, hasta que uno de ellos fue capaz de darles una útil formación sobre uno de los barcos, que zarparían al día siguiente hacia Italia. El hombres les había informado de quién era el capitán del navío, facilitándoles dónde hallar a aquel hombre.

-Lo podréis encontrar en la taberna que hay cerca de la torre Galata. Es un hombre robusto y calvo. Su nombre es Onur.

-Gracias. Si alguien te pregunta, nadie te ha preguntado nada esa noche. –Dijo Ezio mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa con monedas, entregándosela.

La pareja desapareció del lugar tras confirmar que tenían el silencio del hombre, poniendo rumbo con velocidad hacia la taberna nombrada, a la que llegaron después de unos 10 minutos. El antro estaba lleno de hombres que bebían y jugaban a los dados, rodeados de un ambiente ensordecedor de risas y voces.

Ambos buscaron con la mirada al que respondiera con la escueta descripción física, hallando un hombre alto y grande rapado, que bebía de su jarra mientras escuchaba las palabras de otro.

Ezio se encaminó seguido de Nuray, hasta llegar al hombre.

-¿Eres Onur, el capitán del barco de telas? –Preguntó el italiano, haciendo que el mentado frunciera el ceño, hablando después con dificultad en italiano.

-¿Sí, qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? No hablo mucho tu idioma.

Antes de que Ezio volviera a hablar, la mujer tomó la palabra en su lengua materna, explicándole cuando se hubo ido el hombre con el que antes conversaba, que querían embarcar sin llamar la atención junto con otro hombre mañana hacia Italia.

Onur pensó un momento tras el relato, respondiendo mientras miraba a la mujer a los ojos, posando su mirada en el extranjero al terminar su frase.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Preguntó Ezio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Dice que depende de cuánto le paguemos nos ayudará sin que nadie se entere. Dice que la guardia vigila bien el puerto y se podría meter en un buen lío.

-Dile que cuánto querría.

-Quiere 1000 akçes. No se conforma con menos. –Tradujo la mujer, haciendo que de nuevo el hombre tomara la palabra.

-Le daré 1.500 para que de verdad sea discreto. Que nos diga el lugar y la hora.

Ezio observó como aquel marinero sonreía mientras Nuray le contaba el acuerdo, y después le decía con un fuerte acento y algo de dificultad en el idioma materno del hombre de la cicatriz, que nunca antes hubiera pensado en que iba a cerrar un trato con un italiano sin discutir.

Cuando la pareja salió del local, la noche se había vuelto más oscura y fría. Con lo que la pareja apretó el paso para llegar lo antes posible al hogar, mientras vislumbraban cómo a cada segundo las calles se tornaban más desiertas.

-¿Crees que ese hombre cumplirá su palabra? Puede que los guardias también lo sobornen. –Preguntó Ezio mientras caminaban por una calle desierta, haciendo que Nuray lo mirara de soslayo.

-No creo que tan bien como tú, extranjero. Ni el sultán ni el propio César son tan generosos como tú en cuestiones de dinero. Ese hombre no hablará, tranquilo. Los turcos somos más honorables que los italianos. –Se burló al final de la frase, sonriendo al hombre.

Antes de que Ezio pudiera continuar con el juego de picarse mutuamente, una pareja de guardias hacían la ronda, acercándose de frente a unos metros. La pareja que estaba en busca y captura se resguardó en un callejón perpendicular a la calle principal.

-Creo que no nos han visto. –Murmuró Nuray mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, y el italiano, en frente suya, la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Recuerda esta situación? En esta misma circunstancia nos besamos la primera vez.

-Lo recuerdo, al igual que tu cara de idiota ensimismado, extranjero. Igual a la que pones ahora. –Añadió ensanchando su sonrisa, acercándose lentamente hasta rozar su labios y murmurarle que le encantaba, besándolo después con lentitud.

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **Próxima actualización el día 26 de noviembre.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 34

El barco mercantil en el que viajaban los tres asesinos arribó a Venecia en una fría medianoche, una semana después de haber salido de Estambul.

Las tres siluetas envueltas en capas oscuras bajaron del barco encabezados por Ezio, quien parecía seguro de saber dónde dirigirse, aunque a sus amigos aún no les había informado del plan.

Ezio se había presentado más que receloso de hablar sobre temas importantes, o de los planes más inmediatos a su llegada a Italia, porque creía que en aquel barco más de uno intentaba averiguar quiénes eran y qué pretendían. Por esa razón, el asesino pensó que lo mejor era no delatarse de ningún modo y guardar cualquier detalle en su cabeza hasta estar lejos de los marineros.

Nuray y Yusuf seguían al italiano mientras se alejaban del puerto, perdiéndose entre las calles y canales de la ciudad, desiertos en aquella fría madrugada de mediados de octubre, donde la luna llena los alumbraba.

-Ya no hay nadie ¿Vas a decirnos dónde vamos a pasar la noche? –Preguntó el turco mientras se adelantaba para llegar a la altura de Ezio.

-Vamos a casa de un viejo amigo. Es el que lidera a los asesinos de la ciudad. Ya casi hemos llegado.

El grupo llegó a una pequeña plaza entre varias casas de dos plantas, donde había sillas y una mesa de madera con cuchillos y otros utensilios. Aquello parecía pertenecer a aquel pequeño barrio, dentro del cual, el italiano se dirigió a una de las puertas de gruesa madera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de media melena morena con bigote del mismo color, que cambió su mueca de seriedad al ver ante él al asesino, aún encapuchado.

-¡Qué ven mis ojos, Ezio Auditore! Pasad, por favor. –Ofreció haciéndose a un lado, cerrando con rapidez.

El veneciano abrazó con energía a su amigo, ya con el rostro al descubierto totalmente, mientras el resto se deshacía de sus capas de viaje.

-Amigo mío, cuánto me alegro de ver que estás bien. Te presento a dos grandes asesinos de Constantinopla. Yusuf Tazim y Nuray Sayari.

El hombre estrechó la manos de ambos, presentándose de inmediato.

-Encantado de conoceros. Soy Antonio de Magianis, también sirvo a la hermandad, y lidero el gremio de los asesinos de la ciudad. ¿Decid, qué os ha traído por aquí?

-Viajamos a Forli para ver a Caterina Sforza. Acabamos de desembarcar tras un duro viaje como polizones en un barco de telas y tintes. Sé que es abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero si pudieras...

-¡No tienes ni que decirlo! Mi casa está abierta para que descanséis y retoméis vuestro viaje cuando podáis.

Las palabras de Antonio se vieron interrumpidas por la entrada en escena de una mujer de pelo corto y oscuro, ataviada con ropas viejas de hombre. Unos pantalones y una camisa blanca.

-¡Ezio, por fin te dignas a visitarnos! –Comentó con tono alegre mientras lo besaba en las mejillas.

-Rosa, qué alegría verte de nuevo. Es una lástima que tengamos que partir mañana, pero en Forli nos necesitan.

-Sabemos que has estado y estás muy ocupado, Ezio. Pero al menos ahora te tenemos aquí para ver con nuestros propios ojos que sigues en pìe.

Ezio se interesó por los compañeros y la vida de su amiga, presentandole después a la pareja de turcos, pasando después a comentar las aventuras que había corrido hasta ese momento para hacerse con el fruto del Edén, que el grupo llevaba con ellos.

-Bueno. –Intervino Antonio, deseoso de hablar de trabajo y conocer la situación. –Es hora de que nos pongamos al día en las cuestiones importantes, amigo. Rosa ¿Podrías hacer que nuestros invitados se sintieran cómodos?

-Claro, seguro que estáis hambrientos, chicos. Venid conmigo.

Yusuf y Nuray salieron de la estancia principal con Rosa, dejando solos a ambos hombres. Antonio se sentó tras un gran escritorio de madera, y le pidió a Ezio que lo acompañara, sentándose en frente.

-Bueno, Ezio. ¿Cómo están las cosas? Supongo que que hayas acabado en Venecia no es una casualidad, pudiendo haber desembarcado más cerca de la Romaña.

El asesino le sonrió ante su perspicacia, yendo al grano del asunto.

-No se te escapa una, Antonio. Tienes razón, y mi motivo de estar aquí es pedirte ayuda para combatir a los templarios en Forli. Sabes que Caterina es una poderosa aliada, pero yo solo junto a su ejercito no podremos vencer a los hombres de César.

-Nosotros nos movilizaremos, pero aún así no seremos suficientes.

-Lo sé, por eso me he encargado de escribir misivas para todos los líderes de las grandes ciudades del país. He apelado también a los nobles poderosos que siguen nuestra causa, y quiero pedirte que intentes lo mismo en Venecia.

-Está bien, intentaremos reclutar más gente y estar en Forli la semana que viene. Ahora te toca a ti saciar mi curiosidad. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con César? Nadie sabe nada de él desde hace casi un mes. ¿Crees que tu amiga lo mató? –Preguntó con curiosidad, conociendo la historia por el resumen de Ezio sobre lo pasado en aquellos meses.

-No lo creo, no hubieran podido ocultarlo de ser así. Pero lo que sí que creo es que está tan débil que hasta que no sepa en quién delegar su poder, trataran de pasar inadvertidos para pillarnos por sorpresa.

-¿Quién crees que podría sustituirlo? Aunque está claro que él seguirá dando las órdenes. –Agregó con una leve risa, reclinándose en su asiento mientras Ezio pensaba frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé. Está claro que, siendo como es César de desconfiado y megalómano, debe ser alguien muy cercano a él, que sepa que le teme y respeta, y no va a usurpar su lugar después. Quizá Della Rovere, el marido de su hermana. En realidad no sabemos quienes realmente pertenecen a su círculo de plena confianza.

-Sí, en eso ha sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas, el bastardo. Habrá que ponerse a trabajar en ello. Puede que no sea ningún italiano. Podría ser algún noble español, sabemos que tiene muy buenas relaciones con algunos poderosos de su tierra.

-Y se ha protegido ocultándolo bien. Podrías tener razón, intentaré averiguar más. Hasta entonces, extremad la precaución, porque tanta calma no puede vaticinar nada bueno, y más sabiendo que intentara recuperar el Fruto, y que podrían saber que hay otro. Si se enterasen de que Caterina lo sabe podría ser horrible. –Dijo con seriedad el florentino, haciendo que Antonio volviese a despegar su espalda del respaldo.

-Ezio, no debes preocuparte. Caterina siempre fue una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

-Tienes razón, además muy pronto estaré allí para ayudarla. Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo.

Antonio se levantó imitando al hombre, agarrándolo por los hombros con gesto solemne.

-No has de agradecerlo, somos hermanos. Ahora descansa para ponerte en marcha en tu viaje. En el piso de arriba hay un par de habitaciones que nadie habita.

-Gracias. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras Antonio se alejaba, cogiendo su capa.

-Ahora debo salir. Tenemos un trabajo pendiente para un noble de la ciudad. Espero poder despedirme de ti por la mañana; Si no, buena suerte y nos veremos en Forli.

Acto seguido, Antonio abandonó la casa tras una fugaz sonrisa a su amigo. Ezio entonces se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina del hogar, observando a sus amigos sentados junto con Rosa en la mesa de la sala mientras bebían vino y tomaban una sopa.

La veneciana reía ante algo que Yusuf contaba, mientras Nuray se llevaba el vaso de barro a los labios con un leve movimiento negativo de cabeza, haciendo entender que su amigo no tenía remedio. Ezio sonrió y se acercó a ellos, sentándose junto a Rosa, quedando de frente a la pareja de Estambul.

-Eh, Rosa. Cuidado con lo que te dice Yusuf. Los turcos son muy zalameros.

-Es gracioso que eso lo diga un italiano. Es más, Rosa nos ha contado que aquí en Venecia has dejado muchos corazones rotos. –Respondió con la misma burla el mentado, agarrando su vaso.

-Eso es cosa del pasado. –Agregó Ezio con un gesto de mano, quitándole hierro al asunto cuando Rosa intervino, cambiando de tema.

-Estábamos a punto de que Nuray nos confesara que ella también ha dejado algunos corazones rotos en la ciudad. Cuando la he visto me ha sonado mucho su cara, y ahora recordábamos que nos habíamos conocido antes, hará unos 3 años. ¡Luigi Russolo! Ese es el nombre del hombre con el que estuviste. –Agregó al recordar.

-¡Empiezo a pensar que lo tuyo con los italianos es más que casualidad! –Agregó Yusuf, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Nuray, mientras Ezio los observaba con curiosidad, ávido de conocer más sobre esa historia, sobre todo al contemplar el brillo en los ojos de la turca al recordar ese nombre


	35. Chapter 35

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 35

Había oscurecido hacía un par de horas, y con la noche llegaba la intensidad del frío, haciendo que el grupo tuviera que buscar un refugio para pasar la noche antes de llegar a Forli.

Desde el amanecer sólo habían parado para dejar descansar a los caballo, y a pesar de que los tres asesinos llevaron algunas provisiones desde Venecia, la fatiga y el hambre comenzaban a hacerse protagonistas mientras cruzaban una aldea de la Romaña, que quedaba a una media hora de la ciudad que gobernaba Caterina.

Los tres caballos fueron atados por el trío junto a una posada cercana, para después estos introducirse en el lugar. Apenas había dos hombres bebiendo, mientras un tercero, el dueño del lugar, atendía la barra.

El posadero de rostro rudo y entrado en carnes dejó de beber de su vaso de barro cuando atisbó acercarse al grupo, ahora desencapuchado, el cual se frotaba las manos para calentarlas. Yusuf fue el primero en hablar dirigiéndose al hombre, con un tono alegre y desenfadado.

-Buenas noches. ¿Sería tan amable de servir vino y algo caliente a estos tres viajeros? También vamos a necesitas agua para nuestros caballos.

El hombre lo miraba extrañado, con un eje de desconfianza al ver que era extranjero, pero acató la orden cuando comprobó el dinero que contenía el saco que Ezio acababa de lanzar sobre la barra.

-Iré a ocuparme de sus caballos. Pueden ocupar la 2 habitación a la derecha, tras subir la escalera. –Dijo cuando hubo servido el pedido del grupo, saliendo después de la barra y dejándolos solos.

Los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas libres, comprobando el penoso estado en el que se encontraba el mobiliario y la suciedad de alrededor, pero pronto se centraron en sus platos de caldo, entrando en calor rápidamente, y con sumo gozo.

-¡No hay nada mejor que esto en invierno! –Dijo Yusuf con buen humor tras acabarse su sopa, agarrando después la jarra de vino para llenar su vaso, y después el de sus compañeros.

-Desde luego –agregó Ezio-. Y con suerte estamos muy cerca de Forli, con lo que llegaremos temprano.

-Pues yo me voy a dormir, chicos. –Intervino Nuray, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Yusuf observó el rostro de Ezio, y sabiendo lo que rondaba su mente intervino para detener a la chica, y hacer un favor encubierto a su amigo, ahorrándole tener que preguntar él.

-¡Oye, Oye! ¿No vas a contar lo de Venecia?

-Yusuf, ya sabes por qué fui allí. Si Ezio quiere saberlo, que lo pregunte. –Se burló la morena sonriendo con malicia, dándoles la espalda para irse cuando el italiano habló.

-Sí que quiero oír la historia. Y también la de ese tal Luigi.

-Muy bien. –Añadió volviendo a sentarse frente a ellos. –Hace unos tres años, cuando sólo llevaba en la hermanad unos meses, vine junto con unos hermanos a Venecia a un misión. Yo en realidad estuve mucho en la retaguardia por ser una novata, pero era la única que sabía italiano lo suficientemente bien, así que me llevaron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Habían secuestrado a algunos de los nuestros y los llevaron a Italia. Los asesinos venecianos dijeron que estaban allí. Los templarios secuestraron a tres de nuestros mejores asesinos, por aquel entonces eran los que tenía conocimiento del escondite del artefacto. Supongo que también pretendían sonsacarles dónde estabas tú. –Dijo a Ezio, bebiendo después vino.

-Recuerdo haber oído algo de eso hace años, sí. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a dos de ellos en un viaje. Oí que finalmente los mataron.

-No conseguimos dar con ellos a tiempo, y como no hablaron, murieron a manos de sus captores por las heridas de las torturas. En ese viaje conocí al hombre que dijo Rosa. No pertenecía a la hermandad. Era una especie de mercenario, un ladrón. Ayudaba al grupo de Rosa para matar a un tipo importante, un noble. Antonio estaba de viaje y por eso no lo conocí.

-¡Cuéntanos los detalles, Nuray!

La mujer sonrió al turco ante su comentario, observando que Ezio hacía lo mismo, pero aguardando con intriga.

-Luigi Russolo era un hombre carismático, con mucha labia y muy atractivo. Puedes imaginarte lo que pasó. Él estaba abierto a tener una aventura, y a mí me pareció bien.

-A Nuray le gustó mucho aquel tipo. La cautivó.

-No digas bobadas, Yusuf. –Agregó ella con calma, volviendo a beber.

-Venga, ¡estabas todo el día hablando de él y abstraída! Cuando volvió a Constantinopla no la reconocía. –Dijo hablándole al italiano, que observó como la chica se levantaba para aplacar aquella incomodidad.

-Su personalidad atraía mucho, es cierto. Pero sólo fueron un par de revolcones, Yusuf. Buenas noches.

Ezio la contempló sonreír pícaramente, y después la perdió al subir la escaleras. La voz de su amigo le distrajo, girándose para mirarlo.

-No se lo cree ni ella. Tampoco te voy decir que lo quiso, porque no es eso, pero la enganchó de verdad ese Luigi. Supongo que ese rollo de actitud de machote forajido, unido a su labia natural, la volvió loca. Nuray siempre ha puesto los ojos en causas perdidas.

-Oye, que yo no soy un ladrón y tengo principios. –Bromeó Ezio, haciendo que Yusuf riera y palmeara su espalda antes de levantarse.

-Lo, sé, lo sé. Pero siempre le han gustado los vacilones casanovas y los que se valentonan.

El italiano vio alejarse a su amigo aún riendo, y no puedo objetar nada, puesto que tenía razón en que cuadraba en ese tipo de personalidad. Ezio sonrió y bebió de un trago lo que el quedaba del líquido violeta, levantándose después de la mesa.

* * *

El grupo se había puesto en camino a eso de las 9 de la mañana, aprovechando para poder descansar más tiempo ante la cercanía del pueblo, llegando a sus puertas algo más de media hora después.

Las murallas de Forli eran altas y robustas, y los tres asesinos se detuvieron ante la puerta principal de la ciudad, que estaba cerrada. Ezio se dirigió al centinela que la custodiaba en lo alto del muro.

-Soy Ezio Auditore. Caterina nos está esperando.

El soldado asintió ante la frase del italiano, y sin dilación, comenzó a alzar la pesada reja desde su puesto. Los tres asesinos entraron a caballo al paso, con Ezio guiándolos hasta el castillo donde vivía la condesa.

El lugar esta emplazado casi al final de pueblo, gobernando las casas sobre una colina, imponente hacia el resto de la comarca. Era un castillo de apariencia antigua, pero no presentaba atisbo de fragilidad por el paso del tiempo.

El grupo descabalgó, atando los caballos a un árbol cercano, para después dirigirse a la entrada del enorme edificio, custodiada por dos guardias bien armados y protegidos, quienes dejaron paso a los tres amigos cuando Ezio dijo su nombre.

Los turcos se hallaban impresionados de las altas esferas en que Auditore se movía, y es que no todas las personas tenían amigos con tales títulos nobiliarios, y les dejaban acceder a aquellos lugares. A veces olvidaban que Ezio pertenecía a una muy buena familia de Florencia, que aunque no de origen aristocrático, muy poderosa por el trabajo en la banca de su difunto padre.

Un mayordomo hizo esperar a los asesinos en una amplísima sala llena de enormes retratos y algunas esculturas. Lo más estacado de la estancia eran sus dobles escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la segunda planta.

-Vaya, si que debe tener poder tu amiga. –Murmuró Yusuf admirando la estancia y sus elementos, cuando la voz de Caterina se alzó con alegría desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Ezio! ¡Por fin has llegado!

La mujer avanzó rápido hacia el italiano, quien con una sonrisa, se encaminó unos pasos hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, esperando a que ella terminara de llegar.

Caterina descolocó al hombre cuando tras un breve abrazo, lo besó en los labios.

-Cuánto me alegro de verte. –Añadió la mujer al separarse de él, hablando con un tono pícaro, cargado de sensualidad.

-¡Ya veo! –Bromeó Ezio tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, sintiéndose incómodo por la presencia de Nuray. –Me alegro de que estés bien, Caterina. Deja que te presente a dos de los mejores asesinos de la orden y buenos amigos. Yusuf Tazim y Nuray Sayary.

La mujer los saludó cordialmente con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras los turcos trataban de no demostrar la sorpresa que aún tenían tras el pasional recibimiento.


	36. Chapter 36

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 36

Caterina se había asegurado que sus invitados tuvieran todas las comodidades nada más llegar.

Después de la presentaciones, la mujer había ofrecido a los huéspedes que se pusieran cómodos, tomaran un baño y comieran algo, para después ponerlos al día de todas las novedades que aún se hallaban en el secreto, y no fueron desveladas en la carta.

Los tres asesinos, siguiendo el consejo de Sforza, se habían aseado y cambiado con ropas limpias que les ofrecieron, pero declinaron la oferta de la comida y el descanso, alegando que se encontraban con fuerzas para comenzar ya a trabajar. Así pues, el trío volvió a reunirse con la condesa, está vez en un despacho con una gran mesa de madera en el centro, rodeada de una lujosa y elegante decoración.

Caterina sonrió al observar a sus invitados entrar por las amplias puertas dobles, todos vestidos con pantalones oscuros, camisas blancas y botas altas. Rápido ofreció asiento al grupo, imitándolos cuando se dirigió a Nuray.

-Creía que mis doncellas habían dejado en tus aposentos vestidos. ¿No son de tu agrado?

-Prefiero vestir como un hombre, es más cómodo. Muchas gracias igualmente, y espero no haberla ofendido.

La condesa le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena, tomando la palabra de nuevo.

-Tranquila, muchacha. Está bien. Bueno –agregó dirigiéndose a todos–, ya que tenéis tantas ganas de trabajar, comencemos a ponernos al día.

-No te dejes ni un detalle. –Habló Ezio con una leve sonrisa hacia Caterina, quien comenzó con su relato.

-Los hombres de César atacaron por primea vez hará casi dos meses. Sé que quieren destruirnos porque somos un fuerte aliado de la hermandad, contamos con un buen ejercito y la posición de Forli les beneficiaría enormemente para atacar después Venecia. Quieren hacerse con Italia poco a poco.

-¡Sí sólo fuera con Italia! –Agregó Yusuf tras un quejido a modo de risa.

-Tienes razón, quieren apoderarse del mundo en realidad. Pero empezarán por estas tierras porque pueden a la vez mermar las fuerzas de la orden.

-He avisado a todos los líderes de la hermandad en Italia. Pronto todos los que pueda luchar y los nobles que nos siguen vendrán a pelear contra el enemigo.

-Te lo agradeceré enormemente, Ezio. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora. El italiano volvió a tomar la palabra, manteniendo el tipo.

-Ahora cuéntanos ¿Qué sabes sobre el fragmento del Edén nuevo?

-¿Entonces sí que hay varios?

Ezio asintió ante la pregunta de Sforza, quien se tomó un segundo de reflexión, asimilando y comprendiendo las cosas un poco más.

-Ya veo. ¿Ahora mismo tenéis el que primero os robó César?

-Sí. Lo hemos traído con nosotros. Está en mi alcoba.

-Genial. Lo que yo sé sobre ese nuevo fragmento es que está en Grecia, en lo que llaman la Acrópolis. Un lugar muy antiguo que se usaba para el culto a los dioses.

-¿Y cómo lo sabéis? Nosotros a través de antiguas inscripciones hemos hallado datos que nos hacen pensar que hay cuatro fragmentos, pero no han podido aún conseguir más información.

-Nosotros lo hemos averiguado más o menos de la misma forma. A través de textos muy antiguos. Pero no eran nuestros. Mis hombres espiaban a uno de los altos cargos de los templarios que dirigen al asalto a mi ciudad. La misión era enterarse del plan de ataque, pero en vez de eso escucharon una suculenta conversación sobre un nuevo fragmento que un texto de mucho siglos atrás contaba. Los espiamos con más cautela y atención, y robamos el texto.

-¿Y no se han dado cuenta de su sustracción? –Interrumpió Yusuf sin dar crédito, haciendo que Caterina respondiera con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no son tan idiotas; Ni nosotros tampoco. Hice copiar velozmente ese texto y devolverlo a su lugar para trabajar sin que tengan la menor idea de que vamos por delante de ellos. Durante tres días no tuvimos piedad con ellos y atacamos sin descanso el campamento. Nadie tuvo tiempo ni para pensar en ese texto.

-Caterina, eres brillante. –Agregó Ezio con orgullo, obteniendo una sonrisa de la mentada.

-Anteayer llegó mi copia del texto hasta uno de los mejores traductores de griego de toda Italia. He sido muy discreta y generosa con la abadía, y nadie sabe que está allí. El traductor es un monje benedictino de Montecasino llamado Bencio Peruzzotti. En una semana acordamos que estaría listo e irán a recogerlo. Y eso es todo lo que sé de momento. Tendremos que esperar.

-Es más que suficiente. –Dijo Ezio. -Aunque el texto no diga nada más, con eso ya tenemos muy buenos datos para hallar el segundo fragmento. Esperaremos a que venga la traducción y nos pondremos en marcha. Hasta entonces, intentemos averiguar el plan de los templarios y echarlos de esta ciudad.

-Haremos que se piensen dos veces el volver a molestar. Estoy seguro de que acudirán muchos a la llamada de Ezio. –Intervino Yusuf con alegría mientras su compañero asentía conformándolo.

-Desde luego, confío plenamente en las facultades persuasivas de Ezio. –Dijo ella mirando al italiano directamente, mientras la pareja de turcos se miraron de soslayo con sorpresa. Caterina iba a por todas y no se cortaba.

Acto seguido, antes de que nadie hablara de nuevo, un criado de la condesa entró en escena tras llamar, acercándose a su señora para darle un mensaje casi al oído.

En cuanto el sirviente se marchó, Caterian se puso en pie con elegante presteza.

-Disculpadme. Mis obligaciones me requieren. Sentíos en libertad de pedir lo que necesitéis, y andar por donde queráis. Te veré luego, Ezio.

Tras una fugaz mirada ardiente, la mujer dejó solos a los asesinos en el despacho, desapareciendo mientras ellos guardaban un segundo de silencio, hasta que Ezio fue el primero en ponerse en pie y hablar de modo natural.

-Bueno, hoy lo dedicaremos a juntarnos con la guardia de Catelina; Que nos pongan al corriente de todo sobre el campamento y las tácticas. Iremos preparando el terreno y conociendo al enemigo hasta que llegue el resto y ese texto. Hablaré con su jefe, vosotros mezclaos con los soldados y nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

La pareja de Constantinopla asintió conforme, con lo que Ezio se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir, cuando la voz en tono burlón de Yusuf le hizo pararse en el umbral.

-¡Ten cuidado de no encontrarte a Catelina hasta ese entonces, parece que va a necesitar de mucho tiempo cuando te vea a solas!

Ezio sonrió, pero sintiendo algo de incomodidad, que se disipó cuando observó a Nuray reírse del comentario de Yusuf con total tranquilidad, algo que calmó al italiano, quien por fin pudo irse en paz sin sentir que la morena podría estar celosa o irritada por la actitud que mantenía con Catelina.

* * *

Ezio había pasado toda la mañana y tarde de aquí para allá, conociendo a los superiores del ejercito de Forli, y después juntándose con el resto de la tropa y sus propios compañeros, poniéndose todo el mundo al tanto del pequeño ejército que descansaba a unos 6 kilómetros de las murallas, conociendo sus debilidades y sus virtudes, las fuerzas con las que contaba, etc.

Con tanta información que retener y contar, al finalizar la reunión habían dado las 6 de la tarde, y el cielo se había teñido de oscuridad y frío cuando Ezio había llegado a su alcoba, en el ala este de la segunda planta del castillo, junto a las habitaciones de Yusuf y Nuray.

El italiano se sentó en la cama mientras se estiraba y bostezaba, sintiendo en aquel momento el cansancio de la jornada, con lo que se dejó caer del todo en la gran cama, quedando tumbado en ella.

Ezio se incorporó cuando llamaron a la puerta suavemente, invitando a pasar a la persona del otro lado. Un segundo más tarde, Caterina aparecía cerrando tras de sí, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre.

-Pareces cansado ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

-Muy bien. –Agregó él levantándose para quedar frente a ella. –Tus hombres son muy hábiles y fieles. Están muy informados acerca del enemigo, y no hay nada mejor para vencerlo que conocerlo fondo.

-Estamos de acuerdo. Conocer a fondo a las personas es lo que nos hace controlarlas. Es importante que sientan eso. –Dijo la mujer acercándose más a Ezio, mientras posaba las manos en su pecho.

-También es importarse saber guardar las distancias. Pueden darse cuenta y alertarse.

-Desde luego. –Agregó en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos. -Pero sólo hay que esperar el momento adecuado, Ezio.

El hombre no se apartó cuando los labios de Catelina tomaron las suyos con una ardiente lentitud, pero sin embargo no la correspondió, quedándose quieto mientras ella bajaba sus manos hasta el miembro del asesino.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la condesa separándose de él cuando observó que no se movía, ni la correspondía con la pasión de pasado.

-Lo siento mucho, Catelina. Debí habértelo contado antes. Las cosas han cambiado.

-No me digas que Ezio Auditore se ha enamorado de alguien a quien se entrega únicamente. –Habló con sorpresa, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Perdóname. Dios sabe cuánto disfrutábamos en el pasado, y que seguiría pasando si no hubiera cambiado nada.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero a la vez me alegro por ti. Te veo muy enamorado de esa chica de Constantinopla.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha dicho Yusuf?

La mujer rió levemente ante la sorpresa de Ezio, sentándose en la cama, haciendo que él la imitara.

-No es necesario, Ezio. He visto cómo la miras y te ponías tenso cada vez que insinuaba algo sobre nosotros. La verdad es que me he divertido viéndote en esa tesitura.

-Qué cruel. No me esperaba tanta maldad. –Bromeó mientras sonreía, y ella le devolvía el gesto.

-Bueno, entonces no tengo más que hacer aquí. Os veré en la cena. Sé muy feliz con esa mujer y cuidaos mutuamente. Te mereces ser feliz, Ezio.

Acto seguido, Catelina acarició la mejilla del asesino con ternura, levantándose para salir del cuarto, dejando al italiano con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo de nostalgia en el corazón.


	37. Chapter 37

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 37

Ezio abrió lentamente la puerta de la alcoba de Nuray tras observar que nadie lo observaba en el largo pasillo de las habitaciones, en aquella nueva mañana silenciosa y fría.

El italiano cerró igual de suave que al entrar, y contempló el cuerpo de Nuray bañado por la claridad que entraba de la ventana de la derecha, creando un estupendo contraste entre el tostado brillante de su piel y las sábanas blancas.

La mujer estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tumbada sobre su costado. Las sábanas revueltas mostraban trozos de su piel que anunciaban que la joven dormía desnuda en aquella ocasión, tal y como solía ser frecuente.

Ezio sonrió mientras se acercaba con sigilo, tumbándose a su lado con cuidado para no despertarla, mientras acercaba su cara al pelo desparramado por el gran almohadón de la turca, inhalando su aroma.

Poco después el italiano se apoyó sobre su brazo, teniendo el otro libre para recorrer el cuerpo de la asesina con lentitud, acariciando las curvas de su cadera, llegando hasta la cintura.

-No te esperaba tan pronto, extranjero. –Habló la voz de Nuray sin moverse, anunciando que acababa de despertar.

El hombre sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para besar su cuello, continuando con las caricias por el vientre de la joven, aferrándola contra sí mismo para tenerla más cerca.

-Estaba impaciente por verte a solas. ¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí desde tan temprano?

-Bueno, te creía en brazos de Catalina Sforza aún.

Nuray se giró con una mueca burlona en su rostro, mirando a Ezio quien sonrió con la misma malicia encubierta. El hombre tomó la palabra mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, llevando su mano al rostro de la chica, quien igualmente se incorporó.

-Eso no podía ser. Ella ya lo sabe.

-Estará muy triste, vistas sus ganas. Estás siendo poco hospitalario, extranjero. Quizá nos eche.

Ezio rió ante las bromas de Nuray, quien se dejaba acariciar y besar por el italiano, mientras este a su vez se centraba en el cuello de la chica y en acariciar su vientre y caderas.

-Tendrá que resignarse, amor. Yo sólo te pertenezco a ti. Caterina ahora es sólo una buena amiga.

-Sí, eso se nota, desde luego. –Agregó sonriendo mientras Ezio estaba paseando sus manos por las piernas de Nuray, posando un beso en una de sus rodillas antes de responder.

-¿Qué pasa, no me crees? ¿O es que estás celosa? Ya te he dicho que sólo soy tuyo. ¿Acaso no lo notas?

La turca sonrió mientras él continuaba su mofa e ironías, ascendiendo después al pecho de la morena, empezando a besar sus senos y a tocarlos. Nuray no perdió la concentración y volvió a hablar con firmeza, aunque comenzando a acelerar su respiración.

-Las palabras están vacías, extranjero. Además, eres un lujurioso. ¿Por qué tendría que creer que vas renunciar a pasarlo bien con una bella mujer que se te pone en bandeja?

Ezio se detuvo en aquel instante para buscar los ojos negros de la turca, algo preocupado ante la idea de que Nuray pudiera sentir celos de verdad. Cuando posó su mirada en la de ella, trató de hablar con seriedad.

-Nuray, de verdad que no pretendo nada con ella, yo...

-¡Eh, tranquilo! –le interrumpió con una leve sonrisa–. Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo, extranjero. No estoy celosa, confío en tu palabra y me demuestras que son verdaderas. Además, sé bien cuánto te gusto.

La sonrisa seductora de la mujer contagió enseguida a Ezio, que tomó su rostro con ambas manos para besarla con efusividad mientras le murmuraba que no se hacía la idea.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse en el lecho, y Nuray tomó el control, posicionándose sobre el asesino, quien trató de guiar sus manos a la cadera de la joven, pero esta le detuvo con un brusco fervor.

La turca sonrió mientras aprisionaba las manos de Ezio contra la cama, mordiendo y chupando su garganta y cuello, haciendo descender a la par una de sus manos hasta el miembro del hombre, agarrándolo por dentro de los pantalones.

Nuray no dejó moverse al italiano ni tocarla mientras lo desnudaba y besaba a la vez, para después pasar a introducirse el miembro de este en la boca, chupándolo cada vez con más velocidad.

Tras unos poco minutos, el hombre no pudo resistir más y se incorporó mientras obligaba a la turca a imitarlo hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, tumbándola hacia el lado contrario para posicionarse sobre ella, y con total pasión, empezaba a penetrarla con rapidez y poca delicadeza.

La mujer no podía reprimir sus gemidos ante el placer que le provocaba aquello, y enterró sus uñas en las nalgas del asesino, empujándola hacia ella hasta que ambos llegaron al final, deteniéndose después de varios minutos.

Ezio abrazó a la mujer y rodó sobre sí mismo para que esta quedara tumbada sobre él. Nuray entonces recibió un beso lento de parte del hombre, y esta habló con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cada vez aguantas menos, extranjero.

-¿Eso piensas? –Preguntó con voz seductora mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara, poniéndoselo tras la oreja derecha. –Te voy a demostrar lo equivocada que estás, amor.

-Sabes que Yusuf nos espera dentro de no mucho. –Susurró alejándose de su boca, evitando que la besara.

-Ese campamento de templarios no va a irse a ningún lado. Además, esto es ya cuestión de orgullo, amor.

Nuray entonces le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dejó atrapar de nuevo por la pasión del hombre mientras el sol calentaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, Ezio salía de su cuarto, preparado con sus ropas de asesino, encontrándose a Yusuf apoyado en la pared de enfrente en actitud de espera. Nuray aún no había terminado de cambiarse, con lo que el italiano se acercó a su amigo para hacer tiempo.

-Buenos días, amigo.

-Para algunos está siendo mejor que para otros –dijo con una sonrisa complice. –Voy a tener que decir que me cambien de habitación. Ha debido escucharos medio castillo.

-Te pido disculpas si te hemos despertado. La culpa ha sido mía.

Yusuf se rió mientras lo miraba sonreirle con aire pillo, cuando Nuray apareció saliendo de su alcoba, también preparada para empezar a trabajar.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? –Preguntó la chica mirándolos.

-Nada. Sólo estábamos bromeando con nuestras cosas. -Respondió Tazim, haciendo que ella alzara entonces una de sus cejas.

-Pues dejaos de tonterías y abandonad vuestra característica holgazanería. Tenemos trabajo.

Acto seguido la mujer comenzó alejarse tras sonreírlos, siendo seguida por los dos asesinos, quienes comenzaron a bromear sobre la rudeza y crueldad de la turca.

Poco después, y tras un breve y ligero desayuno, el trío partió de la ciudad en sus caballos para examinar el terreno y al propio enemigo, y así colarse en el campamento y conseguir averiguar la estrategia y el día en que asaltarían la ciudad.

Los asesinos abandonaron los animales varios metros antes de llegar a las inmediaciones del campamento enemigo, avanzando entre la maleza para poder llegar lo más cerca posible al claro del valle donde los templarios se encentraban.

El asentamiento era enorme, y parecía estar formado al estilo romano de un castrum. El grupo apenas podía avanzar más, ya que varios soldados patrullaban alrededor del perímetro, y desde las torres los centinelas escrutaban el alrededor.

Finalmente decidieron subir a las copas de los árboles para poder hacerse una idea del número y la distribución verdadera dentro del campamento, y así empezar a planear una estrategia para entrar.

-Eh, chicos. Mirad en el centro. Ese debe ser el capitán ¿Quién ese con quién habla que no lleva uniforme ni nada?

Ante las palabras de Yusuf, Ezio y Nuray guiaron la vista al punto indicado, observando un hombre alto vestido a la moda, con una capa oscura, y de pelo negro no muy largo peinado hacía atrás, que conversaba con el capitán, quien le entregaba una bolsista de dinero.

-No lo puedo creer. Es Luigi Russolo. –Murmuró Nuray sin apartar la vista del atractivo hombre, que tras una sonrisa afable se alejaba del centro del campamento al recibir alguna clase de recompensa.

 **Espero que os guste. Y feliz año nuevo a todos!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 38

El grupo de asesinos no habían podido aún encontrar a nadie que pudiera informarles sobre qué hacía allí Russolo.

Ni el capitán de la guardia de Forli, ni ningún subordinado lo había visto antes, ni sabían siquiera para quién podría trabajar el mercenario.

Los tres amigos habían llegado a la conclusión, por lo que habían podido ver a lo lejos el día anterior, de que Luigi Russulo trabajaba como espía para los templarios, o quizás para el capitán, siguiendo a alguien o recogiendo información sobre Catelina y su ejercito. Pero salvo aquellas hipótesis, nadie habló más sobre el italiano, y Nuray se esforzaba por normalizar la situación todo lo posible, para que ninguno de sus compañeros hablara sobre nada más acerca del hombre con el que había tenido una aventura.

El grupo entonces había dedicado su tiempo tras la misión de reconocimiento, a obtener todos los datos de que disponía el ejercito de Forli sobre el campamento, y mejorar el mapa que habían realizado para sobre él, urdir un plan para colarse dentro.

Todos sabían que aquello sería una tarea sumamente difícil por la férrea vigilancia del recinto, y por ello Nuray ofreció otra alternativa para entrar dentro, igualmente peligrosa.

La joven había expuesto la posibilidad de entrar ella junto con las prostitutas que solían frecuentar los hombres de alto rango en el propio campamento, pero Ezio y Yusuf lo vieron demasiado arriesgado y lo descartaron por el momento, con lo que el grupo volvía a encontrarse estrujándose los sesos delante del mapa, pensando a todas horas en una estrategia.

Había pasado ya la hora de la comida, en la que los tres asesinos habían comido solos, ya que Caterina se encontraba fuera desde el día anterior, y no había revelado ningún dato sobre su regreso, ni lugar al que se dirigía.

Aquel almuerzo fue algo diferente al resto, ya que el grupo permaneció demasiado callado y pensativo, y aunque los dos hombres querían preguntar a la chica por Russolo y lo que había sentido al verlo, y más siendo enemigo ahora, ninguno se atrevió ante la incomodidad que les provocaba el excesivo silencio de Nuray.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando el trío se preparaba para salir al burdel de la ciudad y encontrar algo de información, teniendo idea de volver al campamento al anochecer para supervisar cómo se organizaba y movía en la noche.

Los tres amigos se reunieron en el pasillo de sus habitaciones, vestidos como el resto de habitantes que paseaban por las calles, emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida del castillo en silencio, cuando al llegar ante las grandes puertas dobles del despacho de Caterina, que habían conocido a su llegada, estás se abrieron dando paso a la mujer, quien hablaba con alguien.

Los asesinos quedaron boquiabiertos en medio de la ancha sala, mirando hacia la puerta del gabinete de la condesa, cuando observaron salir también del cuarto a Luigi Russolo, quien sonreía de forma brillante a la mujer, y después tomaba su mano derecha para besarla con elegancia y un toque de seducción.

-¡Caterina! –Dijo Ezio sin pensarlo, no entendiendo nada más que, que aquel hombre, era un traidor y muy peligroso.

-Disculpad, no os había visto. Perdonadme por haber desaparecido así, os contaré todo en seguida. Este es uno de mis más valiosos espías, lo contraté hace una semana y ya me está dando muy buenos resultados. Luigi, ellos son asesinos; Trabajan también en lograr destruir el ejercito de esos templarios.

El moreno sonrió cortésmente mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante el trío, pero se detuvo en seco con los ojos llameantes cuando paró en el rostro de la turca, a quien reconoció de inmediato.

-Nuray Sayary. –Susurró con su voz grave y profunda sin dejar de perforarla con la mirada, mientras la joven le respondía de igual modo, pronunciando su nombre sin quitarle ojo.

Russolo sonrió sensualmente, para después encaminarse con decisión hacia Nuray, tomándola de la cintura con pasión al tenerla cerca, y besándola en los labios con total naturalidad.

El profundo y ardiente beso cesó tras unos segundos cuando Luigi la alejó para mirarla a los ojos, aún manteniendo esa característica mirada penetrante, junto a su sexy sonrisa.

-Vaya, Luigi. Veo que me has echado de menos. –Se burló Nuray mientras se alejaba, y los dos asesinos aún se encontraban atropellados por los acontecimientos.

-No pensé que la conocieras. –Agregó sorprendida Catelina, siendo respondida por el moreno, quien no dejó de mirar a la turca.

-Fue hace años, en Venecia. Un tiempo brillante que nunca olvidaremos. Ahora debo marcharme, pero pronto te haré una visita para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y recordar aquel tiempo dorado.

Acto seguido, el hombre se dio la vuelta rápida y elegantemente, recorriendo la gran sala hasta las puertas que llevaban a un nuevo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras de mármol.

Ezio salió de su asombro tras perder de vista al moreno, fijando los ojos en Caterina, a la par que trataba de deshacerse del repentino aborrecimiento que sentía hacia él.

-¿Conque ese hombre está trabajando para ti? Anoche lo vimos recibiendo dinero del capitán del ejercito enemigo.

-Tranquilo, Ezio. Eso es parte de la estrategia. –Le calmó la condesa, pasando a explicarse mejor. –Contraté a Luigi precisamente para engañar a esos perros. Hice que se enteraran de que les espiaban, para que trataran de comprarlo y ponerlo a su supuesto servicio. Es muy bueno, en cuanto lo vieran no querrían matarlo. Y ha ocurrido tal como pensábamos.

-¿O sea, que a quién de veras es fiel es a tu causa, y finge con los hombres de César?

-Exacto. –Respondió al comentario de Yusuf con una leve sonrisa, cuando Ezio intervino.

-¿Y sabes que puedes fiarte de él?

-Le pago muy bien, y no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él en este tiempo. Entiendo que tú no puedas verlo con buenos ojos. –Se burló la mujer con una leve sonrisa. –Debo irme a atender a una persona importante. Os veré en la cena.

La mujer desapareció segundos después por la misma puerta que Russolo, dejando callado al trío, hasta que Yusuf habló, expresando su sorpresa.

-Así que ese es el tal Luigi y está en nuestro bando. ¿Qué tal el reencuentro, Nuray?

Ella sonrió y respondió con burla, mientras se ponían en marcha para seguir su camino.

-Es atractivo, ¿eh? Lo mirabas mucho.

-¡Cómo para no! Ahora lo entiendo todo. Me ha gustado hasta a mí.

La mujer rió ante su broma, pero al ver que Ezio no estaba tan contento, cesó la guasa y se centraron en el trabajo, poniendo rumbo al establo para recoger sus caballos.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, los asesinos se encontraban en el castillo, esperado a que la oscuridad se hiciera potente para ir al campamento enemigo tras una tarde atareada en la ciudad.

El grupo estaba dividido tras al cena. Yusuf se encontraba en las cocinas hablando con una de las sirvientas con quien se llevaba muy bien, mientras Ezio y Nuray estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

La turca escuchó como llamaban a su puerta con los nudillos, e instó a que la persona entrara, dándole permiso mientras dejaba sus dagas en la cama, parando de limpiarlas y afilarlas.

Ezio cerró la puerta suavemente, encaminándose hasta el lado de la joven en la cama, sonriéndola levemente. Nuray arqueó una ceja al ver como él le ofrecía una rosa roja sin decir nada, mientras continuaba contemplándola.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Nuray mientras la tomaba y acariciaba sus pétalos.

-Me he enterado de que es tu cumpleaños demasiado tarde. –Agregó con una sonrisa que contagió a la chica.

-Gracias, Ezio. ¿Estás bien? Te noto poco hablador. –Cambió de tema mientras lo miraba. Él sonrió antes de hablaba.

-Bueno, me he asustado un poco cuando he visto que le seguías el juego a ese tipo esta tarde. Pocas veces he tenido esa clase de competencia.

-No me gusta tanto, extranjero. –Se burló la morena. –Lo he hecho a propósito para darte a probar de tu propia medicina.

-Qué retorcida. –Murmuró ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras ella asentía, acariciando una de sus mejillas y después la cicatriz de su boca.

Nuray llevó después su mano a la derecha del hombre, mientras volvía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Aunque me guste hacerte sufrir un poco, extranjero, sólo te amo a ti; Eso no va a cambiar.

El asesino sonrió con ternura mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de la cicatriz de Nuray, recibiendo un lento beso por parte de la muchacha, cargado de amor.


	39. Chapter 39

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 39

El sol aún se hallaba lo suficientemente alto como para que no fuera buena idea para los asesinos salir a espiar al exterior, con lo cual, los tres junto con Caterina se encontraban en el despacho de esta, discutiendo sobre el modo de entrar en el campamento enemigo, donde encontrarían la información que necesitaban sobre cuándo se produciría el ataque, y de qué modo. Aquella era la opción más rápida.

El grupo había quedado en silencio tras nuevas discrepancias acerca del plan de incursión, en el que Nuray defendía su antigua propuesta contra la de Ezio, quien era respaldado por Yusuf, aunque este dudaba sobre tal hecho ante la mirada reprobatoria de la turca. Caterina se limitó a guardar un prudente silencio ante el caldeado ambiente.

Nuray rompió el mutismo, hablando con templanza renovada tras profundizar su respiración mientras dirigía la vista hacia Ezio.

-Esto es absurdo. Sabes bien que mi plan es el único que tiene posibilidad de salir bien ¿Cómo si no pretendes que podamos alguno colarnos en su campamento y obtener información?

-Quizá no sea necesario colarnos allí. Podemos buscar otras alternativas para saber qué planean. O distraerlos, engañarlos para ganar tiempo hasta que vengan Antonio y el resto de ayuda.

-¡Oh, por favor! –susurró la joven crispada, con indignación, casi cortándole al hablar. –Sabes de sobra que no hay tiempo para eso. Además, ¿cómo pretendes sonsacarles la información a los soldados sin llamar su atención? Igualmente yo tendré que hacer lo de siempre. Los hombres funcionáis así.

Ezio mantuvo la calma en su tono de voz, respondiendo mientras la observaba y el resto aguardaba en silencio.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo tú, Nuray. –La turca respondió con una carcajada irónica.

-¿Vas a hacerlo tú? No creo que sus lenguas se suelten tanto ni tan rápido. Ni siquiera si te disfrazas de mujer. No les suelen gustar tan peludas.

-¡Pero no puedes ir sola a su campamento, es un suicidio! –agregó el italiano empezando a perder los nervios–. Si algo ocurriera estarías muerta sin que pudiéramos intervenir.

Antes de que Nuray volviera a rebatirle con el argumento de que su plan no encontraría tan alto riesgo, Caterina intervino con voz firme, pero a la par que sugestiva, para contrarrestar la tensión del ambiente.

-Calmaos, por Dios. Así no resolveremos nada. Lo que está claro es que necesitamos urgentemente disponer de las intenciones templarias sobre el ataque, porque la ayuda no llegará hasta la semana que viene, y si atacasen antes, la buena estrategia sería lo único que podría salvarnos. Yo pienso que el plan de Nuray no es tan descabellado ni tan arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta que no va a pelear allí dentro, ni aunque las cosas se torcieran en algún sentido. Las chicas del burdel se ocuparían de salvarla de las situaciones complejas cuando tuviera que desempeñar su supuesto oficio. No tendrían por qué descubrirla.

-Eso es cierto. –Añadió Yusuf un segundo después. –Pero aún así hay hombres que no se dan por vencidos y son más fuertes ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera escapar de alguno? ¿Dejarías que te violara? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica, mientras Ezio se revolvía inquieto en su silla.

-Claro que no. Para eso sé luchar, Yusuf. No sería la primera vez que ocurriera y me las arreglo sola.

-Ni tampoco que no necesitas ayuda.

La morena echó una mirada asesina a su amigo cuando llamaron a la puerta, y un criado se acercó raudo a Caterina.

-Mi señora, Luigi Russolo está aquí.

-Hazlo pasar. En seguida acabaré con él. –Añadió mientras se levantaba para recibirlo. La tensión en aquel instante podía cortarse ante la inminente llegada del hombre.

Russolo entró con su característico aire enigmático y seductor, saludando cortésmente al grupo, para después besar la mano de Sforza, y dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de intenciones a Nuray, quien le sonrió.

Tras que la condesa le dictara un par de órdenes hablando con él unos segundos, la mujer calló súbitamente mientras a su mente llegaba una gran idea, que no tardó en expresar en voz alta ante el resto.

-¿Por qué no va Luigi con Nuray al campamento? El plan que ella propone podría ser más seguro así. Tendría quién pudiera ayudarla dentro. Él puede moverse libremente allí.

Yusuf y Ezio se miraron un segundo, descubriendo que ante aquella propuesta pocas excusas podían añadir, ya que las lagunas del plan de la turca quedaban disipadas. Luigi habló antes que ninguno de ellos.

-No sé que os traéis entre manos, pero siempre que sea estar junto a mi Flor del desierto, estaré a completa disposición. –Dijo el hombre con cierto aire teatral, pero decidido y serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es perfecto. –Añadió en seguida Nuray. –Él será mi acompañante y así podré acercarme a los soldados hasta que las cosas se pongan serias, entonces me iré con él y podremos explorar el lugar.

La turca buscó aprobación en el rostro de sus dos compañeros. Yusuf fue el primero en rendirse, aceptando ante la evidencia de que era un buen plan, y Ezio tuvo que tragarse su odio hacia el hombre recién llegado, y el hecho de que pudiera estar dándole vía libre para que tonteara con Nuray, cediendo de igual modo.

-Bien, pues movámonos para ponerlo todo en marcha. –Dijo la turca, levantándose veloz. –Los viernes el regimiento suele descansar. Hablemos con las cortesanas.

-Yo iré al burdel, no llamaré la atención.

Yusuf se levantó tras su propuesta, despidiéndose para desaparecer raudo, seguido por Caterina, quien se disculpó ante su imperante y apretada agenda.

Ezio cogió aire resignado al ponerse en pie, hablando a la pareja restante.

-Deberíamos volver al mapa y calculas las distancias por si tuviéramos que intervenir y ayudar. También debemos enterarnos de que hará el capitán ese día, pues su tienda es la más valiosa para registrar.

-Tranquilo, asesino. Ocúpate sólo del capitán, porque no tendrás que intervenir en nuestro auxilio. –Agregó Luigi confiado.

Ezio no le devolvió la sonrisa, hablándole sin chulería, con gesto frío.

-No creo que seas capaz de derrotar a cientos de hombres solo.

-Sé defenderme bien. Soy muy diestro con la espada, al igual que ella. Nos los repartiremos. –Se burló bromeando, haciendo que Nuray sonriera levemente.

La chica intervino acto seguido tras observar la mueca de Ezio. Aborrecía a aquel hombre que se parecía demasiado a él, y eso le hacía gracia.

-Bueno, Luigi. Me quedaría más tranquila si están en las inmediaciones y te desarman como aquella vez cuando te salvé. Esta vez estaré ocupada.

-Eso no sucederá de nuevo. Ahora sólo puedes desarmarme tú. –Agregó mirándola ardientemente, dirigiendo la vista al asesino después. –Os veré más tarde, tengo que irme.

Russolo besó la mano de Nuray y asintió ante Ezio como despedida, girándose de forma elegante para caminar hasta la puerta y desaparecer raudo.

El silencio incómodo volvió a instalarse. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron un instante cargadas de palabras, pero sólo la turca habló, haciéndolo con tono frío.

-Pongámonos a trabajar, Ezio.

Él la observó caminar hasta la puerta, y salir sin tan siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Estaba molesta por su actitud protectora, y Ezio estaba crispado por su terquedad, y por la mera existencia de aquel maldito italiano que zumbaba constantemente a su alrededor.

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que lea! Espero os esté gustando!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 40

Varios días habían pasado tranquilos en Forli, pero llenos de trabajo para el grupo de asesinos, que hasta la llegada del primer viernes de noviembre habían cuidado cada detalle del plan para entrar en el campamento enemigo, y así intentar averiguar los detalles sobre el ataque inminente a la ciudad.

Aquello días transcurridos habían relajado la tensión por las discrepancias y el recelo de los hombres hacia Luigi, haciendo que el trío mantuviera una actitud natural. Pese a todo, entre Nuray y Ezio las cosas no habían vuelto a la completa normalidad, y es que el hombre debía medir sus palabras y controlar su preocupación y desagrado hacia Russolo si no quería discutir con la turca.

Ella no veía aquellos peligros que el italiano sí, no obstante, Nuray era consciente del malestar de Ezio respecto a Luigi, e intentaba normalizar la situación, haciéndole ver al florentino que no había de qué preocuparse.

Nuray trataba de dejar patente ante él que no estaba interesada por el que fue su amante, y simplemente se divertía siguiéndole a veces la corriente, o burlándose. Pero una parte de ella sabía que aquella no era la pura verdad.

La asesina no podía ignorar ni engañarse respecto a la fuerte química que había con Russolo. Una atracción visceral que hacía que aún sus ojos lo observasen con admiración y un deje de deseo, puesto que los años sólo habían mejorado el atractivo del hombre y su carismática personalidad. Aún así, Nuray tenía claros sus sentimientos, y trataba de enterrar aquellas sensaciones incontroladas.

La noche del viernes 6 de noviembre estaba siendo más fría de lo habitual mientras la turca se encontraba a las puertas del castillo de Sforza, esperando a su antiguo amante y de nuevo compañero.

La joven estaba vestida como las prostitutas de la cuidad: Vestido escotado y corto de color azul, la larga melena ondulada suelta, y cubierta con una capa oscura larga y gruesa que casi rozaba el suelo.

Se sentía nerviosa, cosa que delataba su caminar de un lado a otro, y su mirada inquieta. La idea de estar con Russolo en soledad y en esa situación de demasiado acercamiento la incomodaba en parte, al no querer que se notara que aún disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía e innata pasión.

Nuray se paró en seco girándose cuando el hombre llegó a la entrada, comentando nada más llegar a ella, con su voz potente y grave, que sentía los minutos de retraso.

Luigi lucía su eterna sonrisa misteriosa y sensual, vestido con ropas y capa negras, añadiendo su espada amarrada a la cintura. Antes de moverse hacia ella, se retiró un mechón de pelo que acababa de caer sobre su frente, echándolo hacia atrás para volver a quedar totalmente peinado como solía, tendiendo después la mano a la turca.

En cuanto Nuray la tomó, él lo sujeto con fuerza para arrastrarla hacía sí, abrazándola con firmeza mientras llevaba su mano libre al cuello de la mujer.

-No deseaba nada con más anhelo que estar contigo a solas. Aunque desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias.

-Deberías parar el carro, Luigi. Me temo que el pasado no va a repetirse.

Él alzó una ceja sin comprender, no pudiendo evitar demostrar su sorpresa ante aquella noticia. Aún así continuó reteniéndola muy cerca sin dejar de mirar sus ojos casi carbón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me deseas ya?

-Sigues siendo muy apuesto. –Agregó sin dejarse notar nerviosa ante su proximidad y sensualidad. Se mostró tajante y valiente soportando su mirada penetrante y azulada. –Hay otro hombre en mi vida. Lo quiero.

-Eso no es un inconveniente, preciosa.

-Para mí sí, Luigi.

-Es ese asesino, el italiano. –Afirmó un segundo después, sonriendo. –Se nota por como te mira. Pero, Nuray; Sabes que no me rindo jamás ni ante nada; Lucharé por conquistarte de nuevo, mi Flor del desierto.

La muchacha rió levemente ante su persistencia y seguridad, pero pronto intentó escapar de sus brazos y emprender el camino, cuando él volvió a detenerla del mismo modo, sólo que esta vez, unió sus labios a los de ella en un pasional beso.

-Todavía no ha empezado la misión.

La voz de un malhumorado Ezio se escuchó al pasar cerca de la pareja, lo que hizo que Nuray se alejase con brusquedad, pero cuando trató de hablar al asesino este estaba ya alejándose con presteza.

La chica maldijo interiormente, sabiendo que tenía una conversación pendiente con él.

Acto seguido, aparcó aquel pensamiento para instar a Russolo a ponerse en marcha y comenzar el trabajo.

* * *

Ezio y Yusuf caminaban por el bosque hacia sus posiciones para cubrir a la turca, envueltos en el silencio frío del ambiente. Yusuf notó que a su amigo le ocurría algo, ya que estaba muy serio, con lo que se aventuró a hablar, temiéndose firmemente por dónde iban los tiros acerca de su quebradero de cabeza.

-Ezio, estás muy serio ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, es sólo que no sé si esto va a salir bien. No sé si es buena idea.

-¿De verdad es eso? Creía que habías hablado con Nuray de ello y estabas tranquilo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero pronto el italiano lo rompió, está vez con rabia en la voz, vaciando su alma de amargura.

-Es ese tío, Russolo. Y la actitud de Nuray ¡Le sigue el juego! ¿Pretende castigarme por algo?

-Ezio, ya sabes que a ella le gusta vacilar y jugar a esas cosas. Pero te quiere, y no creo que sea como piensas.

-Le gusta ese tipo, se nota. Y aunque me quiera eso no va a cambiar. Al salir los he visto besándose, y ella parecía encantada. –Dijo con decepción, abandonando el enfado.

-Deberías hablar con ella, pero de veras no creo que todo sea tan dramático como lo ves.

-Lo sé, y sé que debo hablar con ella, pero lo que no hallo es el momento, y temo que se ponga a la defensiva. Ya sabes como es.

-Oh, sí, desde luego –agregó el turco con una sonrisa–. Pero en serio, Ezio. Ese tío no tiene nada que hacer contra ti.

-Eso espero, al menos voy a intentar demostrarlo.

-Eso es, y si se pone chulito, tendremos que bajarlo de las nubes y mandarlo de nuevo a su Venecia querida, de donde no debió salir.

Ezio rió y palmeó el hombro de su amigo como signo de gratitud, para después callar y escalar los árboles que les permitieran divisar el campamento.

Russolo entraba en aquel momento junto con Nuray agarrada de la cintura, y detrás el cortejo de cortesanas, despertando pronto la atención y curiosidad de los soldados, quienes pronto comenzaron a emocionarse ante la noche que les aguardaba gracias al veneciano.

Los dos asesinos atisbaron en la lejanía un soldado correr hacia el centro del campamento, saliendo después de varios minutos con el capitán, quien se dirigió hacia el recién llegado. Luigi parecía totalmente relajado y cómodo en su papel, hablando con todos, y de vez en cuando besando y coqueteando con Nuray.

-Creo que no voy a esperar mucho para mandarlo a su tierra natal.

Yusuf sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, pero a la vez sintió que aquello no tenía ni pizca de gracia, pues era evidente que Ezio estaba sufriendo con aquello, y que en cualquier momento podría estallar una tormenta por todo aquel asunto.

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que lea!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 41

Gran parte del campamento templario se hallaba sumido en el jolgorio y la alegría ante aquella noche de tregua, donde los deberes parecían lejanos y aparcados en un recóndito lugar.

En las calles del castrum y sus tiendas resonaban las risas y el vino correr, aunque el epicentro de la fiesta era el centro del lugar, donde los soldados habían dispuesto mesas y cojines para interactuar con el resto antes de retirarse al lecho. Hombres y mujeres hablaban con jovialidad, entregándose a los placeres.

Allí se encontraba el capitán del regimiento, quien había dejado la mínima guardia protegiendo el lugar desde las torres y puertas de acceso, mientras el grueso de la tropa renovaba fuerzas para lo venidero.

Luigi y Nuray estaban junto al capitán, un hombre corpulento y alto de unos cuarenta años. Las arrugas y cicatrices de su tosco rostro reflejaban su larga carrera militar hasta el momento. El hombre halaba con Russolo de forma animada, observando a sus hombres disfrutar al rededor.

-Esto ha sido una gran idea, Luigi. Tras esto, mis hombres lucharan con fuerza. –Dijo mientras alzaba su copa y bebía tras una risotada.

-El sexo da vigor al hombre; No hay nada mejor para el cuerpo y el alma.

-Sí, y ella será la que te lo proporcione a ti, ¿no? Es muy bella. -Agregó el capitán mirando con deseo a Nuray, quien le sonrió coqueta. Luigi la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla ardientemente y responder.

-Sí que lo es. Es una joya traída desde Constantinopla. Habla nuestro idioma. Podría prestártela para que pruebes el ardor del desierto.

El hombre aceptó de buena gana y Nuray lo siguió hasta su tienda, dejando que la empujara suavemente tras agarrarla de la cintura. Antes de entrar pudo vislumbrar que Ezio y Yusuf no se encontraban ya en los árboles del perímetro: Habían pasado a la segunda parte del plan, con lo que estarían poniéndose los uniformes robados de soldados para colarse.

El capitán templario ofreció vino a la mujer una vez estuvieron dentro, pero a Nuray no le dio tiempo a tragar el líquido cuando ya la estaba abrazando por las caderas, y besando su cuello.

-Eres muy impaciente ¿También eres así en la batalla?

-Soy fiero y contundente. –Se vanaglorió mientras ella sonrió y comenzó a jugar con la lazada de su camisa.

-No esperaba menos de un capitán. Seguro que eres muy valiente, y has matado a cientos.

-Tantos que ni lo recuerdo, preciosa. –Agregó deshaciéndose de la capa que cubría a Nuray, dejando que su mano derecha paseara por el escote de ella.

-Supongo que tendrás una misión muy importante par estar en este pueblecito. Dicen que vais a haceros con la cuidad.

-Así es. Pero no debes preocuparte, preciosa. Vamos sólo a por el castillo de la furcia de Sforza.

-Sin condes ni reyes el pueblo no puede vivir. Os obedecerían pronto. –Nuray le sonrió deshaciéndose de la camisa del templario. –Es una gran idea no atacar al pueblo, mi capitán. Seguro que se te ocurrió a ti.

El hombre, encantado de que lo adulara, sonrió hablando cargado de orgullo.

-¡Claro! ¿De quién si no? Será muy fácil ganarnos al pueblo sin muertes, ni nadie que nos estorbe ni enturbie nuestra reputación. Atacaremos el castillo por todos sus flancos de noche, no se lo esperarán. Mataremos a la guardia y lo tomaremos desde dentro. Mandaremos la cabeza de la condesa a clavar en una pica.

-Caterina Sforza tiene un buen ejército. No creo que estén desprotegidos. –Comentó indiferente mientras le sonreía, manteniendo su aire seductor.

-Por las noches velan la muralla. Creen que atacaremos todo Forli. Será fácil hacer el suficiente daño antes de que lleguen y asediarlo.

-Me encantaría verte en esa hazaña, tan valiente, mi capitán.

-Aún habrá que esperar unos días, pero la fecha es secreta, preciosa. Y ahora, dejemos de hablar.

Nuray tuvo que dejarse besar, pero cuando se separó de ella lo detuvo, acariciando su pecho.

-Voy a buscar más vino. Hay algo especial que quiero hacerte. –Agregó pícaramente mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-No tardes, guapa, y prometo contarte más hazañas y ser generoso.

La turca sonrió y desapareció rauda cogiendo su capa, escupiendo después en el suelo con asco al sentir aún el sabor del vino de la boca del capitán.

Pronto encontró a Luigi, quien dejó de hablar con un soldado para acercarse a la joven.

-¿Has conseguido tu información? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí. Cree que volveré allí, así que larguémonos ya.

-Tus amigos están por aquí y quieren registrar su tienda, así que habrá que sacarlo de allí.

-Está bien, pero piensa algo porque no pienso dejar que me bese más. Es repugnante.

-Tranquila, haré que te olvides de eso. –Añadió con una sonrisa pícara para besarla después lenta y ardientemente.

Nuray no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando él la guió hasta la tienda central de nuevo, adentrándose bajo la mirada de los dos asesinos, que vigilaban a unos metros.

-Querido amigo, siento la interrupción. –Se disculpó Luigi ante el capitán a medio vestir. –Lo cierto es que estoy también ansioso, y se me había ocurrido una idea para que nadie tenga que esperar. ¿Qué te parece si vienes fuera y llamamos a otra de las chicas para entretenernos e iniciar el asunto?

-¿Los cuatro juntos? ¿Con el resto mirando? –Preguntó poco convencido.

-Sí, eso es ¿No lo has probado? Es mucho más excitante. Vamos, no dudes.

El hombre cedió ante el total convencimiento que mostraba Russolo, y todos salieron al exterior, donde varios soldados aún bebían y retozaban con prostitutas.

Luigi se sentó en un rincón con varios cojines, cerca de una pareja que se besaba con fervor, para después hacer señas al capitán, quien se sentó a su lado, y luego a Nuray y otra cortesana para que se acercaran.

Observándolos a lo lejos, la pareja de asesinos de incógnito vio su momento propicio.

-Vamos, Ezio. Vía libre. –Susurró Yusuf levantándose para caminar hacia la tienda principal, pero su amigo sólo podía mirar con ira la escena que se estaba desarrollando entre Nuray y Russolo.

Ambos se besaban con pasión, mientras las manos del veneciano se movían con libertad y confianza por las piernas descubiertas de ella, quien estaba sobre él a horcajadas, recibiendo sus besos con la misma fogosidad.

Segundos después, las manos de Luigi acariciaron el cabello y espalda de la turca, llegando a su cintura, para después ascender unos centímetros hasta la lazada del vestido.

Ezio volvió a la tierra ante la segunda llamada de su amigo, y lo siguió al interior de la tienda con la cabeza aún en aquella escena y en su propia desazón interna ante tal hecho. Debía luchar por dominar sus celos y aquel enfado primitivo que emergía de lo más profundo de su ser.

Yusuf observó su estado. Lo notaba inquieto y alterado, pero no podían hablar en aquel momento, y necesitaba al hombre en plenas facultades para escapar sin percances.

-Eh, Ezio ¿Tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para hacerlo volver a la misión, ocultando la preocupación que su mirada trataba de transmitir.

El italiano asintió, y haciendo de tripas corazón se puso a rebuscar entre las pertenencias del capitán templario, sin poder apartar las quimeras de su cabeza mientras comenzaba junto con su compañero a rebuscar con cuidado y presteza por toda la estancia.


	42. Chapter 42

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 42

Ezio y Yusuf caminaban en silencio atisbando muy de cerca la entrada a la ciudad, presidida por el gran castillo al que se dirigían después de no haber encontrado nada sustancioso en la tienda del capitán templario. Ninguno conocía aún los progresos de Nuray, con lo que el ambiente aún era de decepción entre la pareja de asesinos.

Yusuf aún no se había atrevido a hablar para romper aquel tenso y lúgubre silencio imperante desde prácticamente la salida del castrum enemigo, observando que el humor de Ezio continuaba siendo el mismo, incluso con un punto de enfado añadido al haber observado otra escena al salir del registro de la tienda.

El turco lo miraba de soslayo mientras caminaban, dándole vueltas a las palabras adecuadas para tratar de animar a su compañero, al conocer bien el origen de su malestar. Al fin se decidió a hablar tras varios minutos de duda interina, no teniendo muy claro si aquello serviría de algo.

-Seguro que Nuray ha conseguido algo más que nosotros. Aunque a pesar de todo ha sido una noche provechosa; Los soldados han hablado más de la cuenta al estar borrachos.

-Desde luego ha sido más provechosa para algunos que para nosotros, eso sin duda.

Yusuf calló ante su contestación, vislumbrando que su enfado era más acusado de lo que pensaba. Su frustración se estaba convirtiendo en rabia, y lo entendía perfectamente, con lo que el castaño continuó hablando de trabajo para intentar distraer a su amigo.

El italiano respondía lacónicamente y sin su habitual jovialidad, con lo que el turco desistió de intentar animarlo al llegar finalmente al castillo, decidiéndose para descansar tras desearle suerte a Auditore, quien sabría que tendría una discusión después cuando tratara de hablar con Nuray.

Ezio le deseó buenas noches al llegar al pasillo de las alcobas, y antes de que Yusuf pudiera meterse en el cuarto, apareció Nuray junto con Luigi entre murmullos y risas. El veneciano se despidió de la joven besando su mano, aún a unos metros de los compañeros de ella, quienes los miraban atentos.

-Contaré los segundos para volver a verte, mi Flor del desierto. –Dijo Russolo con una leve sonrisa, girando sobre sus talones para salir del largo corredor.

Ezio tomó aire y lo profundizó para no intervenir, mientras su amigo echaba una mirada reprobatoria a la morena, quien se acercaba a ellos para llegar a su habitación. El italiano entonces, tras una breve despedida, se puso en marcha para llegar ante su puerta y no encarar a Nuray, pero esta fue más rápida y lo detuvo al hablarle una vez que Yusuf hubo desaparecido de la escena.

-Ezio ¿podemos hablar?

-Me sorprende que tengas algo que hablar conmigo, pero adelante. –Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ambos estaban muy serios.

Un minuto eterno y tenso invadió la habitación completamente hasta que la mujer habló manteniéndose seria, mirándolo fijamente. El asesino a la vez se quitaba con lentitud el uniforme enemigo que todavía llevaba.

-No hay ni habrá nada entre Luigi Russolo y yo.

-Quién lo diría viéndoos.

-Eso sólo era trabajo. Había que salir de allí sin que nos descubrieran, así que tuvimos que fingir bien. Ya sabías qué iba a ocurrir.

-Él no estaba fingiendo, y tú no parecías estar muy disgustada ni incómoda al seguirlo. –Agregó sin mirarla, centrado en su tarea, pero con voz firme que denotaba su molestia. La turca comenzó a enfadarse ante su actitud y palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no entiendes de que era por la misión?

-Cuando os vi a las puertas de este castillo no estábamos en la misión, Nuray ¿Qué quieres que piense? –Agregó exasperado, mirándola por primera vez.

-Antes de que llegaras le dije que se acabó porque te quiero y estoy contigo. ¿No confías en mí? –Preguntó dolida, esperando su respuesta mientras lo miraba con fijeza. -¿Acaso crees que soy una fulana?

-Yo no he dicho eso ni lo pienso. Sólo creo que te gusta más de lo que dices, y en vez de alejarlo y ser tajante estás dejándolo correr. Y está claro que él se aprovecha.

-No soy ninguna idiota, Ezio. Él no se aprovecha de mí, no lo consentiría. Hoy ha sido la última vez que le he dejado actuar así. –Añadió con enfado, a pesar de que parte de ella sabía que el asesino tenía parte de razón, pero su orgullo no le dejó ser completamente sincera.

-Lo que me molesta es que hayas dejado que esto durase varios días y no lo hayas cortado al comienzo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubiese dejado a Caterina besarme cuando quisiera? Yo le dije nada más llegar al ver sus intenciones que el pasado había quedado atrás.

-¡Pues perdóname! ¡Olvidé que tu siempre eres perfecto y haces todo bien, Ezio! Sé que me equivoqué en eso, lo siento.

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo que debes hacer es dejarle a él las cosas claras y que desaparezca. –Agregó con rabia mientras el ambiente se caldeaba.

-No desaparecerá. A pesar de todo me gusta su compañía, es un amigo. ¿Acaso pretendes controlar a quién veo y a quién no? ¿Vas a prohibirme verlo? Te advierto que no dejaré que ningún hombre me someta. Yo soy libre. –Dijo desafiante, clavando sus ojos ardientes por la ira en los de él.

El enfado de ambos iba aumentando a casa instante, al igual que la frialdad del tono que empleaban. Ezio se levantó de la cama tras deshacerse del traje por completo, y sólo cubierto con unos pantalones marrones desgastados, la encaró.

-¡Lo único que quiero es que él respete nuestra relación, al igual que tú! ¡Quiero protegerte de ese hombre y de ti misma, cómo en las misiones! ¡Eres una inconsciente! Eres tan malditamente testaruda que no te das cuenta del peligro, ¡y con ese tal Luigi hay peligro, sobre todo porque te encanta!

Nuray inspiró con fuerza y le respondió dejando fluir su rabia tras aquellas declaraciones, alzando la voz mientras perdía el control.

-¡No necesito protección, y eres tú quien ve las cosas distorsionadas, Ezio! ¡No soy tu posesión, ni una inútil! ¡No necesito a nadie, entérate porque si no eres capaz de entender eso, me largaré para siempre!

La joven se encaminó entonces ágil hacia la salida ante el silencio del italiano, quien se encaminó tras ella con la misma energía, gritando al verla salir por la puerta.

-¡Y entonces correrás a los brazos de tu amante, porque tengo razón!

El asesino cerró con un portazo y se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para controlar aquella ira desmedida, que poco a poco fue eliminando de su alma tras un fuerte suspiro, empezando a ser sustituida por el miedo a perder a la turca.

* * *

Ezio había dormido muy mal aquella noche, y lo notaba en la pesadez de su cuerpo y en el dolor de cabeza.

Aún era pronto para que el grupo se reuniera con Caterina e informaran de sus avances la noche anterior, pero aún así caminó hacia el gabinete, donde la condesa de Forli estaba sentada al escritorio redactando una carta. Al ver entrar al italiano dejó su tarea para mirarlo, levantándose un segundo después, acercándose a él.

-Ezio, qué temprano te veo. No tienes buen aspecto.

-Lo sé. He pasado mala noche, Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Seguro, pero sospecho que una en particular sobre todo.

-Sí. Anoche discutí con Nuray. Llevamos días algo distanciados, y sospecho que desde anoche irá a peor.

-Os escuchó medio castillo discutir, lo siento. Pero las cosas se arreglan, y en caso de que acabase eligiendo a Russolo, aunque no creo que sea tan tonta como para dejarte ir, siempre tendrás alguien a quien recurrir para consolarte. –Agregó con una sonrisa, besando después una de sus mejillas con sensualidad.

El hombre la observó alejarse lentamente con aquella sonrisa pícara en los labios hasta que desapareció, dejándolo solo en el estudio.

En otro tiempo, aquello le hubiera hecho sonreír y sentirse más que afortunado, pero en sus circunstancias actuales, ni siquiera una mueca hizo curvar sus comisuras en una tenue sonrisa.

Nuray había eclipsado su mundo, y el simple hecho de estar enfadados y pensar que podría perderla, hacía que todo se desestabilizara y sintiera un terrible miedo que jamás había sentido. Aquello era nuevo para él.


	43. Chapter 43

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 43

El sol brillaba en aquella tarde fría mientras las nubes amenazaban con tapar el astro y sumergir la ciudad en la oscuridad antes de tiempo.

Yusuf y Ezio esperaban a caballo a los refuerzos de la hermandad a las afueras de Forli, sabiendo gracias a una carta de Antonio, recibida días atrás, que llegarían en aquel mismo miércoles, después de haber pasado un par de días desde el conocimiento de los datos del asalto. Ezio podía respirar tranquilo al saber con certeza que no se verían solos cuando los enemigos decidieran atacar, aunque con el resto de problemas seguía estancado.

Su compañero miraba de reojo a un Ezio que le costaba reconocer, y no sabía muy bien si sería apropiado meterse en el espinoso asunto de Nuray, pero verlo de aquel modo tan apagando le dolía enormemente por el gran aprecio que le tenía.

El italiano llevaba días solitario y muy serio, visiblemente alicaído tras su discusión con la morena, quien se dejaba ver menos que él.

Yusuf había tratado de hablar con la turca, pero esta estaba demasiado enfadada aún como para razonar, aunque su viejo amigo observaba el dolor de la situación en sus ojos oscuros.

El turco había desistido de hacerla entrar en razón cuando también acabó discutiendo con ella por su terquedad, e innata cualidad de huir de los problemas cuando el miedo la colapsaba, y decidía entonces ignorarlos.

El castaño suspiró discretamente ante el recuerdo, y se armó de valor para hablar, intentando no sonar muy lóbrego.

-Ezio, no puedo verte más así. Por favor, di algo.

-Perdóname, Yusuf. -Agregó tras unos segundos, forzándose a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa. –Todo esto te ha pillado en el medio, y no tienes la culpa de nada.

-No te lo digo por eso. Lo digo por ti y por ella. Estáis comportándoos como niños. –Dijo con convicción, siendo respondido por el hombre con resignación.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor dejar pasar un tiempo antes de ponernos a hablar, o en caliente de nuevo volveremos a ir a peor. –Tras una breve pausa, Ezio continuó cambiando de tercio. Necesitaba desahogarse. –No puedo entender por qué se ha puesto así. No le dije nada más que lo que se veía, y se ha ofendido terriblemente sacando las cosas de quicio.

-Ezio, a Nuray le gusta tenerlo todo controlado, y cuando no puede supervisarlo todo y algo se le empieza a escapar, su mecanismo de defensa es ponerse hecha un basilisco y después ignorarlo. Pero está tan jodida como tú. Pronto se dará cuenta de que la ha cagado callándose todo, y volverá a ti.

-Yusuf, precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, que lo que se le ha ido de las manos, y los sentimientos que no ha dicho son que siente algo por ese tío, que le gusta demasiado aunque no lo quiera, y por eso no se ha alejado de él.

Las cábalas de Ezio salieron de su boca rasgando su alma. Aquel sentimiento le llegó con claridad a Yusuf al contemplarlo hablar, y trató de calmarlo en su dolor interviniendo con templanza y firmeza.

-Tienes razón, y por eso ella se ha enfadado, porque sabe que la ha cagado, se le fue de las manos y ahora debe arreglarlo después de haber montado la escena. Está avergonzada. Pero igual que te digo esto, también te digo que te ama, y eso ni Luigi Russolo lo podrá cambiar. Las cosas se arreglarán en cuanto los días enfríen su terca cabeza.

Ezio deseó créelo y que aquello fuera cierto, pero no puedo seguir dándole vueltas al tema, al ver aparecer varios jinetes en la lejanía. En seguida reconoció a Antonio al frente de la comitiva, seguido de más amigos dispuestos a luchar.

-Aquí estamos al fin, Ezio. Nos dimos toda la prisa posible al recibir la carta. –Habló el moreno al llegar frente a ambos asesinos.

-Habéis sido muy rápidos. Me alegro mucho de veros.

-Lo mismo digo. El resto de ayuda irá llegando poco a poco para no levantar sospechas. Estos hombres que me acompañan son los líderes de máxima responsabilidad y nuestros nobles más fuertes.

El asesino asintió observando al grupo de unos doce hombres, todos de gran porte, entrado en la treintena y de rostros solemnes y curtidos por la batalla.

-Gracias por apoyarnos. Ahora vayamos al castillo, y allí os pondré al día sobre las noticias del ataque a Forli, seguidnos, amigos. Y no temáis porque sospechen de nosotros, se ha creado la noticia de que Caterina recibiría a diplomáticos de diversas ciudades para abrir nuevas rutas comerciales.

Acto seguido, el grupo cabalgó con calma hacia el castillo, hablando en el viaje de asuntos ajenos al trabajo, como conocer el estado de conocidos de Ezio, del estado de las ciudades de donde procedían los aliados o del paradero y del sucesor de César, tema que aún seguía albergando muchas incógnitas.

En cuanto el grupo llegó al castillo, fue recibido por la condesa, quien los guió, hechas las presentaciones, a su gran despacho donde todos se sentaron en torno a la mesa de noble madera, callando para que Ezio tomara la palabra.

-Como todos estamos al tanto de por qué estamos aquí, seré breve yendo la grano para que podáis descansar. En nuestra misión del pasado viernes, descubrimos que el asalto no será al pueblo, sino sólo al castillo, ya que piensan dominar la región tras conquistar el poder. Rodearán el castillo y matarán a la guardia para tomarlo antes de que el resto del ejército de las murallas llegue; Pero eso no será así, porque concentraremos las fuerzas aquí, y la menor parte ayudará en el perímetro exterior por si cambiasen de táctica. Ahora seremos un número bueno para rivalizar con ellos. Hemos pensado que un pequeño grupo podría quemar el campamento mientras nos intentan asediar, así los que sobrevivan tendrán que largarse.

-Estupenda idea. –Comentó Antonio. -¿Sabemos cuándo será el ataque?

-No de forma exacta. Creemos que se producirá esta semana, pero no obstante, no saben que estamos esperándolos, y esa es al ventaja que tenemos. La sorpresa. Ellos nos superan en número, así que debemos guardar el secreto estrictamente.

-No se enterarán. –agregó el veneciano firmemente–. Hemos dado orden de que nuestros soldados lleguen dispersos y que instalen en la ciudad. No se acercarán al castillo, ni llamarán la atención.

-Bien, pues de momento, es todo. Nos reuniremos a la noche para empezar a trazar la estrategia.

La sesión terminó dando comienzo a murmullos entre los asistentes, que fueron saliendo poco a poco del lugar hasta que sólo quedaron Caterina y Ezio en la sala. La mujer se acercó al asesino hablando.

-Creía que Nuray también debía estar aquí.

-Salió este medio día para tratar de conocer con más exactitud la fecha exacta. Yusuf la pondrá al corriente de todo esto.

-¿Aún seguís peleados? –Agregó la condesa tras un silencio fugaz en que observó la actitud del hombre. –Ezio, deberíais hablar de nuevo, no podéis estar así.

-Créeme, ahora mismo es lo mejor seguir así. Gracias por preocuparte, Caterina. Estoy bien. –Mintió sonriendo levemente, deseando que aquel tema acabara para huir.

La mujer sonrió sabiendo que aquello no era cierto, mientras avanzaban para salir del cuarto, caminando hacia los jardines agarrando Ezio de un brazo. Al salir al exterior habló de nuevo, mirándolo.

-Somos amigos, quiero ayudarte a que seas feliz.

La pareja se detuvo en su caminar al ver a lo lejos a Nuray y Russolo sentados en uno de los bancos de piedra blanca.

Ella bajó el rostro entristecida mientras le hablaba, y él agarró con dulzura su mentón para alzarlo, quitándole de la cara un mecho que se había escapado de su típico recogido, a la par que le susurraba algo mirándola fijamente. Después de aquello, Nuray sonrió, y él le devolvió el gesto para abrazarla a continuación.

Tras unos segundos y romper el abrazo, el moreno besó los labios de la asesina muy despacio, pasando a abrazarla con un brazo por la cintura para atraerla a sí mismo al ver que ella se abandonaba, cosa que Ezio no pudo soportar, haciendo que se girara veloz para desaparecer del lugar, con Caterina rauda tras él para calmarlo, a sabiendas de que no lo conseguiría.


	44. Chapter 44

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 44

Hacía horas que había anochecido y Ezio no había salido de su alcoba después de haber vuelto del pueblo tras ver la escena entre Nuray y Luigi. Escena que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

Al asesino le daba vueltas la habitación después de haber bebido más de lo que podía recordar en una taberna del pueblo, y no había hecho otra cosa desde su llegada al castillo que permanecer tumbado en la cama, pensando en el odio y miedo que se amontonaban en su ser, rivalizando por conseguir el primer puesto en su cabeza contra la frustración y la impotencia ante su situación con la turca.

Ezio se llevó una mano al rostro mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar frenar aquel flujo de emociones, sin conseguirlo. Entonces llamaron a la puerta con suavidad, desconcentrándolo.

Ante el desganado _adelante_ que gimió, Caterina Sforza entró en el cuarto, cerrando suavemente para después acercarse hasta el pie de la cama, observando unos instantes la decadencia del asesino antes de hablar.

-Uno de mis criados me ha dicho que llegaste hace dos horas tambaleándote. ¿Has dejado la taberna de Vencio sin vino? –Se burló contemplando como él se incorporaba pesadamente hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama.

-Créeme, me hubiera gustado. Eso o darle un buen puñetazo a ese veneciano teatrero.

-La estaba consolando. –Dijo Caterina sin mofa en su voz. –Ella estaba triste y él lo aprovechó.

-Ella se volvió a dejar besar. No sé qué pensar.

-En esa situación es normal dejarse, Ezio. No se lo tomes en cuenta. Se nota que te quiere, aunque tus celos no te dejen verlo.

-Sí que lo sé, pero puede quererlo a él también. Sus dudas son como espadas en mi pecho. –Agregó con desesperanza en la voz.

-¿Te ha dicho que tenga dudas? –Preguntó la condesa sentándose a su lado.

-No, ¿pero qué más podría ser para que se comporte así?

La mujer dudo un instante, respondiendo después de forma dubitativa.

-Bueno, podría ser porque está asustada, enfadada... Todos necesitamos cariño y compasión, y ahora mismo Luigi es quien se lo proporciona. Está vulnerable, por eso no opone resistencia.

-Si monta en cólera porque digo eso, debería oponerla. –Dijo el asesino frustrado, haciendo que Caterina sonriera y lo tomara de la mano.

Cuando Ezio la miró, Sforza besó sus labios con dulzura y lentitud, muy suavemente, separándose después de unos segundos para volver a tomar la palabra, de una forma totalmente natural mientras lo miraba.

-¿Ves? A ti te pasa lo mismo. No hay para tanto. Habla con ella. –Agregó levantándose para encaminarse hacia la puerta, girándose al llegara ella. –Y si las cosas siguen sin arreglarse, no vayas a dejarte el dentro en vino; Ven a verme y te consolaré de mejor modo.

Tras una pícara sonrisa, Caterina salió dejándolo solo y confuso.

Ezio suspiró ante la realidad de sus problemas, y pensó que era hora de hablar de nuevo con Nuray, y debía hacerlo antes del ataque para que todos pudieran concentrarse.

* * *

Recordando las palabras de Caterina en la noche anterior, Ezio avanzó hasta la puerta del cuarto de la turca, llamando con suavidad aún cuando el castillo dormía, mientras el sol se iba elevando en el cielo.

Nuray abrió la puerta cubierta por una ancha y blanca camisola, aún con el pelo suelto y algo revuelto.

-Perdona si te he despertado. Quería hablar contigo.

-Estaba despierta, pasa. –Musitó adentrándose después en la alcoba, volviendo a sentarse en la cama mientras apartaba sus armas arrojadizas.

La morena centró los ojos en los de Ezio, quien se sentó a su lado y con voz suplicante, a la par que cansada, empezó a hablar.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Necesito que me hables.

Tras un suspiro, Nuray habló dejando que su voz denotara sus mismos sentimientos.

-Lo siento. Nos hemos comportado como críos, y tenemos una importante misión aún por venir que requiere de toda nuestra concentración. No podemos descuidar el trabajo.

-Sí, y yo también lo siento por ello, pero dime, ¿qué sientes por Luigi?

Un nuevo suspiro de la turca hizo que Ezio se pusiera rígido, y esperara impaciente a que volviera a hablar, haciéndolo con templanza y sinceridad completa.

-Tiene una personalidad muy atrayente. Tiene labia, talento, es atento y muy guapo. Sí, me gusta; Pero no más que tú, y aunque él esté empeñado en ignorarlo y tratar de conquistarme, no lo hará.

El asesino pudo respirar de nuevo ante la seriedad y solemnidad de sus palabras, permitiéndose un poco de broma al contestar.

-¿Aunque te robe besos en el jardín? –La chica sonrió, a pesar de distinguir tristeza en su voz y mirada, pero respondió obviándolo.

-Ni siquiera con esas. Perdóname por ello. Se lo he dejado claro ya.

-¿No será necesario que le de una paliza?

-No, extranjero. Y sí así fuera, yo me encargaría de defenderme.

Ezio sonrió y le dio la razón, bromeando acerca de la peligrosidad de Nuray, cuando unos segundos después la morena rompió la distancia entre ambos lentamente, besando al asesino con ternura y un deje de ansia al haber estado demasiado tiempo lejos de sus labios.

El hombre, como no podía ser de otro modo, respondió de igual forma mientras tomaba la nuca de la chica, empujándola hacia él, dando gracias internamente por aquel momento, por volver a sentir su pecho libre del dolor.

Tras unos minutos la pareja se separó despacio. Nuray entonces escuchó hablar a Ezio mientras sujetaba su rostro.

-No te alejes más de mí. Te lo suplico.

-Tranquilo, extranjero. Te vas a poner a llorar. –Se burló con una sonrisa pilla, haciendo que él continuara serio, contestando con franqueza absoluta.

-No me importa con tal de que estés a mi lado.

Ella volvió a besarlo, pero está vez de forma más fugaz, respondiendo después mientras le cogía las manos y centraba sus ojos en los de él.

-Te quiero, Ezio. Pero ahora tenemos que trabajar.

Nuray se levantó tras una sonrisa, comenzando a buscar su ropa mientras el asesino se dejaba caer en la cama, hablando con fingido fastidio.

-¡Siempre rompes la magia! ¿Es que nunca vas a darme lo que quiero?

-Extranjero, te doy demasiado de lo que quieres. No deberías quejarte, o te daré motivos. –Dijo desnudándose para cambiarse, cuando el hombre se levantó para observarla bien, sonriendo aún por su comentario. Aquella era la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

-Soy un inconformista. –Añadió cuando estuvo detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura cuando ella se hubo puesto la camiseta de su habitual atuendo de trabajo, tomando después su corpiño.

La turca se detuvo para dejarse abrazar, mirando al italiano a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota, Ezio Auditore. Un completo idiota.

Él no se quejó, limitándose a dejar que la felicidad que lo embriagaba dibujase su nueva sonrisa, acorde con la de la morena, para después volver a besarla con fuerza, deseando que aquella paz durara eternamente.


	45. Chapter 45

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 45

El sonido de un fuerte cañonazo hizo que Nuray abriera los ojos al instante, levantándose veloz de la cama ante el inminente ataque, abalanzándose sobre su ropa de trabajo para vestirse rauda.

Apenas había amanecido aún, y la oscuridad todavía era protagonista en el exterior mientras el sol surgía tras la línea del horizonte. Los templarios habían elegido una buena hora.

Mientras la chica ya vestida se recogía el pelo en su coleta alta, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ezio, quien igualmente iba ya preparado, y quien con premura se acercó a ella tras encontrarla con la mirada.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó al tenerla al frente mientras ella guardaba un par de dagas en su cinturón ágilmente.

-Ahora sí, extranjero. Defiende bien el castillo de esos perros.

Él sonrió ante su comentario, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera moverse, apareció Yusuf en el cuarto, también vistiendo sus ropas de asesino.

-Ya estoy aquí, todo listo. Vamos.

-Tened mucho cuidado; Estaréis solos. –Alertó el italiano mirándolo, para luego posar al vista en Nuray. Ambos asintieron con firmeza.

Tras un leve apretón de manos con Yusuf, la turca se acercó a Ezio con velocidad, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en los labios fugazmente, pero con fuerza, centrando sus ojos en él al separarse.

-Tú también ten cuidado. Esto es más peligroso.

Después de su asentimiento solemne, la morena se dio por contenta y acto seguido, la pareja de turcos salió deprisa del cuarto, dirección al campamento enemigo y casi seguro desierto, con el objetivo de reducirlo a cenizas y forzar el exilio de los supervivientes templarios.

Ezio corría por los pasillo y salones del castillo, ahora muchos derruidos y sucios ante la magnitud del ataque, acabando con la vida de los soldados enemigos que se interponían en su camino mientras continuaba de forma frenética buscando a Caterina. La mujer había desaparecido de sus aposentos, y tampoco se hallaba en los lugares donde habían acordado encontrarse para ponerla a salvo junto con sus hijos.

Algo no iba bien, el hombre lo sabía, y lo único que podía pensar era en rogar porque no estuviera muerta, mientras continuaba corriendo, ya en el exterior, poniendo rumbo a subir a la muralla desde el patio delantero.

Entre peleas a espada y cañonazos, el asesino divisó a unos metros a la condesa, luchando a espada contra un par de hombres a las puertas del castillo. El alivio que sintió al verla se disipó igual de rápido ante la magnitud del peligro que estaba corriendo, ya que apenas tenía nociones de lucha a espada.

Ezio se deshizo de un contrincante lanzándolo por la muralla, para después descender todo lo rápido que pudo en auxilio de Sforza, soportando el dolor al dejarse caer a una altura considerable para llegar antes al suelo.

-¡Caterina! –Gritó al ver como una espada la hería en el abdomen, y después caía al suelo al ser golpeada.

El italiano se abalanzó contra el atacante, interceptando su nueva estocada, que pretendía matar a la condesa, clavando su hoja oculta en el cuello del soldado, atacando en el estómago al instante al segundo, para después arrodillarse junto a su amiga con preocupación. Ella habló con premura y miedo entre quejidos.

-Mis hijos, se llevan a dos de mis hijos.

Ezio entendió por qué le había desobedecido al instante, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie velozmente y todo lo suave que pudo, llamando a un hombre del ejército de Caterina cercano.

-Ponla a salvo. ¡Caterina, no salgas del castillo, traeré a tus hijos de vuelta!

Acto seguido corrió hacia las puertas, atisbando a lo lejos al templario a caballo con dos de los hijos de la mujer, que se revolvían para escapar.

Ezio no se detuvo en su carrera, mirando a su alrededor para conseguir un medio de transporte más raudo que sus piernas, observando un soldado a caballo cercano.

Tras derribar al jinete, el asesino montó en el nervioso caballo, y comenzó a seguir al secuestrador a gran velocidad, sin dejar de pensar en ser veloz y certero, o la devastación de su amiga sería enorme si algo les ocurriera a los pequeños.

Los minutos parecían años mientras intentaba llegar cerca del jinete, logrando colocarse a pocos metros del soldado, meditando qué hacer para tratar de detenerlo. Todas las formas eran peligrosas para los niños, pero Ezio no podía más que arriesgarse.

Ezio cogió uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, gritando a los niños que se agachasen lo que pudieran, lanzándolo al tener un tiro claro, pero que falló sin rozar al enemigo. El asesino sacó veloz otra de sus armas, intentando concentrarse, pero volvió a fallar.

 _Ojalá estuviera aquí Nuray. Ella le habría dado a la primera._ –Pensó maldiciendo interiormente, preparándose de nuevo mientras apretaba los dientes.

A la cuarta vez logró clavarle el cuchillo en las cervicales, haciendo que el hombre se desestabilizara y tirara de las riendas, con lo que el caballo se detuvo en seco, y los ocupantes cayeron al suelo.

El asesino descabalgó raudo y mató al moribundo, acercándose después a los hijos de Sforza, levantándolos del suelo y tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Os voy a llevar con vuestra madre ¿Estáis bien? ¿Podéis caminar?

Los niños dejaron de llorar al darse cuenta de que todo había acabado, y obedecieron al italiano para poner rumbo de regreso en su caballo. Ezio los dejaría en el pueblo, donde una de sus niñeras los esperaba, de ese modo una vez solo de nuevo, regresaría a la batalla del castillo. Sólo esperaba que todo estuviera yendo bien.

* * *

Había costado, pero finalmente y tras horas de batalla, los asesinos y el ejército de Forli habían ganado a los templarios, quienes se retiraron veloces con sus fuerzas visiblemente mermadas. Detrás habían dejado la batalla, los cadáveres, los escombros y la sangre.

Ezio caminaba hacia el interior mientras se deshacía de sus protecciones para intentar sofocar su calor, encontrando a Caterina bajando con dificultad por las escaleras del gran vestíbulo. Sforza fue rauda en llegar hasta él, olvidando su dolor.

-¡¿Ezio, cómo ha ido!?

-Hemos vencido, y tus hijos están a salvo con tu doncella.

La mujer suspiro sonoramente, abrazándolo después mientras le daba las gracias, mirándolo tras unos instantes.

-¿Han caído muchos de los nuestros?

-Por suerte no muchos. Ahora debo ir a ayudarlos. Sólo quería informarte y ver que atabas bien.

Ella sonrió, inclinándose para besarlo instantáneamente, con ímpetu y fugacidad.

-Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí, y doy gracias porque estés bien también. Te veré más tarde, Ezio.

Tras una sonrisa, la mujer volvió tras sus pasos y el asesino se dispuso a marchar al exterior, cuando al girarse se encontró de frente con Nuray y Yusuf.

Los ojos del italiano se posaron en los de morena, quien habló mirándolo en la distancia.

-Nos alegra saber que las cosas van bien por aquí también. Vámonos, Yusuf.

Ezio no supo qué decir, con lo que se limitó a observar a la pareja desaparecer del vestíbulo mientras maldecía interiormente, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable de haber dejado que aquello pasada.

Al hombre le quedaba el consuelo de que la mirada de Nuray no había sido totalmente gélida, pero desde luego había descubierto un deje de rabia en sus ojos oscuros al descubrirlo en la misma tesitura que anteriormente tanta le había criticado a ella.

Sólo podía rogar que la mujer fuera comprensiva cuando tratara de disculparse, porque no creía poder soportar que de nuevo todo se complicara entre ellos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 46

A altas horas de la noche el castillo quedó despejado de escombros y muerte, aunque los destrozos en los muros deberían esperar para poder ser reparados por completo ante la magnitud del desastre en varios puntos.

Nuray había evitado a Ezio durante todo el día tras su regreso del campamento, agradeciendo la cantidad de trabajo para distraerla del enfado que volvió a crecer en ella ante la escena del beso de Caterina y el hombre a los pies de la escalera.

No entendía la actitud del asesino, pero tampoco sentía ganas de discutir ni pedirle explicaciones con actitud alarmista, mostrándose desconfiada y celosa. Ella no era así.

Pensó que quizás Ezio se hallaba en su misma situación, ya que todo el mundo sabía que Caterina Sforza sentía un gran interés por el florentino, y que en el pasado se lo había demostrado, y él lo había correspondido con la misma atención hacia la condesa.

La turca caminaba envuelta en su capa negra por la muralla del castillo, dándole vueltas a todo aquel asunto mientras observaba la gran luna llena alumbrar el pueblo dormido.

Yusuf subió por la escalera de madera alertándola, haciendo que se girara para encararle.

-¿Has hablado con Ezio? –Preguntó el recién llegado cuando estuvo a su altura. No necesitó precisar en su comentario, puesto que ella sabia bien a qué se refería.

Nuray suspiró con discreción antes de contestar mientras continuaba observando el pueblo, para después mirar al castaño.

-No, Yusuf. Y tampoco voy a hacerlo, pero eso no quita me haya sentado bien lo que vimos.

-Caterina va detrás de él. Eso es algo que sabemos todos. No creo que Ezio sea culpable de lo que ocurrió.

-Sí, es muy posible, pero ese no es el caso, ni lo que me molesta, sino que él me recrimine lo que no cumple siquiera. Eso me da rabia, no que ella lo bese. Tengo claro lo que Ezio siente por mí.

-Seguro que te está buscando para darte una explicación y está dándole vueltas. Hace poco ha terminado de hablar con los italianos y enterrar a los muertos que quedaban. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada. No habrá otra discusión como la de Luigi, pero pienso decirle que se ha de predicar con el ejemplo. Las palabras certeras duelen más que los gritos en caliente. Me encantará ver la cara que pone cuando me vea decirle eso seria y tranquila, y largarme después. –Dijo con una sonrisa, disfrutando al saber que Ezio rápidamente con aquellos temas se comía la cabeza. Le encantaba verlo así aunque no lo reconociera. Le inspiraba ternura.

Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa, recomendándole con burla que no fuera tan cruel, pero pronto pensó que aquello podría tornarse por un nefasto camino si los besos furtivos con sus respectivos y antiguos amantes no cesaban, cosa que estaba viendo muy posible.

Aquella situación era una bomba de relojería que no había sido parada, y lo comprobó en el campamento templario, cuando él y Nuray prendieron fuego a las tiendas, y Luigi Russulo apareció a avisarles de la llegada de las tropas que se retiraban de Forli.

Había sido testigo de que el veneciano aún flirteaba con su amiga; Trabajaba la relación para no perder su admiración, y aunque Nuray guardaba las distancias, la chispa en sus ojos advertía del peligro. Peligro que sería agigantado si Ezio y Caterina comenzaba su juego.

Aquello no podía acabar bien, lo estaba viendo, y al final sólo podría pararse de la peor forma. Con una ruptura llena de reproches e insensatez.

-Oye, Nuray –se aventuró a hablar el hombre a raíz de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué pasaría si las cosas con Caterina se complicaran? Si no hablas con Ezio, algo harías en tal caso. O si ni eso valiera.

-Si fuera tan hipócrita como para no aceptar esa situación que a mí me ha reprochado, volvería a Estambul. Me demostraría que es muy parecido al resto de hombres y que no merece mi respeto. Pero tranquilo, Yusuf. –Agregó ella dirigiéndose a las escaleras para bajar de la muralla, no sin antes echar una última mirada al tuco. –No adelantes acontecimientos. ¿No confías en el extranjero?

El hombre le dio la razón a la mujer con una sonrisa alegre, mirándola desaparecer en la penumbra. No quería ni imaginar a Ezio si se diera aquella circunstancia, que tenía claro ocurriría si las cosas iban a mal.

* * *

Cuando Nuray entró al castillo y caminó hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la gran escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, encontró a un joven desconocido a la espera junto a Luigi. Ambos aguardaban en silencio a que los recibieran, y vestían con sus capas y ropas de abrigo, como si acabaran de llegar.

La turca se fijó en que el más joven parecía haber viajado largo tiempo por la suciedad de sus ropas, y en que portaba un sobre algo arrugado y amarillento en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la morena al acercarse a Russolo, quien se giró para mirarla.

-Esperamos a Caterina. A llegado al fin su traducción desde Montecasino.

-¿Tú también sabes lo que ocurre con los artefactos? -Preguntó sorprendida mientras él sonreía con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-Yo lo sé todo, Nuray, absolutamente todo. Por eso te aconsejaría que vigilaras más a tu asesino, porque últimamente está muy cerca de la condesa.

Nuray escudriñó su rostro sintiéndose nerviosa. ¿Acaso sabía algo que ella no? ¿Los habría descubierto en otro beso?

Deseó preguntarle, pero se contuvo al sentirse idiota y dejar ver sus miedos infundados, así que sonrió levemente como si aquello fuera un chiste.

-Vaya, Luigi. No sabía que te dedicaras a espiar a Caterina también. Pero tranquilo, sabré ocuparme de mis asuntos, si de verdad hay algo de lo que preocuparse.

-Luigi Russolo nunca se equivoca, cariño. Te lo he demostrado más veces. Pero aquí estaré cuando me necesites para olvidarte de ese asesino.

El moreno sonrió a la mujer, quien desdibujó su sonrisa en una mueca seria, sintiéndose alterada ante sus palabras firmes y convencidas, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando Ezio y Sforza aparecieron por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, acercándose hacia el grupo.

-¡Por fin ha llegado! –Comentó Caterina cogiendo el sobre que el joven le ofrecía, despidiéndolo tras darle una pequeña bolsa con monedas. –Vayamos a leerlo al estudio, no esperemos más.

-Iré a avisar a Yusuf. –Dijo Nuray, desapareciendo veloz mientras el resto emprendía el camino a la sala de trabajo.

El grupo se dirigió entonces al estudio de la condesa, quien depositó el sobre la mesa central, aguardando hasta que los turcos llegaran para comenzar a leer.

Yusuf y Nuray entraron en la habitación unos minutos más tarde, disculpándose por la tardanza mientras Ezio sacaba la traducción del sobre, y la leía despacio en voz alta.

 _Atenas vuelve a exhibir su poder con la reconstrucción de la Acrópolis, y pronto los dioses no serán favorables ante la magnitud de nuestro regalo y dedicación hacía ellos._

 _Atenea nos bendice como nunca antes, nos lo demuestra cada día que pasa en la que Atenas es más poderosa, igual que nos lo demostró al protegernos contra los persas. Nuestros enemigos han sido derrotados gracias a la fuerza otorgada por la diosa._

 _Es por eso que erigimos los nuevos templos en su honor para expresar nuestra gratitud. Uno será el más magnifico creado hasta ahora, de dimensiones colosales y perfectas del mejor mármol que contará en sus paredes la historia de nuestra protectora, y guardará su más bella representación_ , _encarnando su magistral belleza con oro y mármol. No obstante, nuestro Partenón albergará algo más. Albergará el arma poderosa que la diosa nos otorgó para vencer nuestras guerras._

 _Ningún hombre debe desatar jamás este poder que consume y ciega de altivez. La diosa nos lo concedió, y ella debe custodiarlo de nuevo. Atenea sabrá protegerlo de las manos de los hombres poco virtuosos y malignos._

 _Zenón, hijo mío, tú debes concluir mi misión si no logro acabarla yo mismo. Esconde el arma, Fidias te ayudará, está al tanto de todo. Ten cuidado con Efialtes, es traicionero y egoísta. Querrá el arma para volver a llevar a nuestra polis a la tiranía._

 _Sé que lo harás bien, has sido educado en la virtud de la sabiduría._

 _Pericles._

Ezio no alzó la vista de la nota, observando que el monje había añadido unas notas al final de la traducción.

-Ese monje ha anotado aquí que el texto es del siglo 5 antes de Cristo, y que Pericles era por esos años el gobernante de Atenas.

-Queda claro que él tuvo otro fragmento del Edén, y que lo escondió en esa ciudad, en el templo que menciona. –Agregó la condesa mirando al italiano.

-Sí, nos pondremos en camino dentro de dos días, tras asegurarnos que Forli está ya a salvo. Esperemos que su hijo pudiera esconderlo y siga allí.

Tras el murmuró de Ezio, el grupo asintió rogando porque así fuera, o volverían de nuevo a carecer de pista alguna.


	47. Chapter 47

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 47

Ezio entró en su alcoba con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, sabiendo que le costaría coger el sueño, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba exhausto.

El moreno cerró la puerta y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Nuray, quien le esperaba sentada en su cama, observándolo con semblante despreocupado, pero sus ojos dejaban atisbar un deje de seriedad que al moreno le preocupó.

-Nuray, te estuve buscando antes. Te debo una explicación de lo que viste.

-No me debes nada. Pero puede que si te sientes tan culpable sea por algo.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero yo...

-No estoy enfadada, extranjero. Sólo intento entender cómo puedes echarme en cara que no aparto a Luigi cuando sé que quiere algo conmigo, y tú hagas luego lo contrario con Caterina, siendo la misma situación. Deberías predicar con el ejemplo o te irá muy mal. –Dijo levantándose tras sonreír con socarronería al comprobar que él se ponía nervioso.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. –Agregó veloz deteniéndola para que no abandonara el cuarto. – Ahora entiendo tu situación, es difícil. No quiero herir a Caterina, pero tampoco quiero que esto siga así.

-Pues debes hacer algo. No se puede estar en el medio en la guerra, extranjero.

-Sabes que yo estoy en tu bando. Ni mil Caterinas me harían cambiar de opinión. –Agregó acercándose a la mujer con sensualidad.

Nuray le sonrió mientras le dejaba acorralarla contra la pared y posar su manos en su cintura, pero apartó el rostro antes de que él besara sus labios, centrando sus ojos en los del hombre, disfrutando de su momento.

-Lo siento, extranjero, pero necesitas aprender bien la lección. Te veré mañana.

La morena se zafó de los brazos del italiano y agarró el pomo de la puerta, deteniéndose ante las nuevas palabras de su amante.

-De verdad que todo este tiempo que me has estado evitando me ha servido de lección. ¿Cuándo será suficiente? –Se burló sonriéndola levemente ante su gesto malicioso.

-Cuando tus actos y palabras vayan de la mano. Buenas noches.

Tras una nueva sonrisa, la chica abandonó la habitación mientras Ezio se sintió mucho más relajado tras la conversación, no pudiendo evitar sonreír tontamente ante la actitud de Nuray, la cual le encantaba. Cada día que pasaba tenía más claro que aquella era la mujer perfecta para él, y que nadie jamás podría sustituirla.

Con aquellos pensamientos Ezio se desvistió para meterse en la cama, sintiendo como su cerebro se deshacía de un problema, y la opción de conciliar el sueño se aproximaba veloz.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, amenazando lluvia, que finalmente descargó sobre Forli horas después de la prima mientras Ezio conversaba con Antonio y los principales asesinos que habían ayudado, poniéndoles al corriente de la nueva situación y los planes que se avecinaban.

Antonio se había quedado junto con el italiano para continuar charlando mientras salían del despacho de Caterina, poniendo rumbo a la salida principal para pasear por el exterior cuando la lluvia hubo cesado.

Ezio fue el primero en tomar la palabra mientras descendían por las grandes escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo. Un deje de pesar y culpabilidad sonó en su voz.

-Siento mucho lo que está pasando en Venecia. Comprendería perfectamente que te fueras con el grueso de las tropas que vuelven a defenderla, Antonio.

-Ezio, tu mismo has leído la carta de Rosa; El ataque templario ha sido controlado, están aguantando bien, y cuando lleguen la mitad de mis hombres los expulsarán de la ciudad como ha pasado aquí. Aquí también nos necesitan, y con más urgencia ahora que sabemos que los templarios piensan volver a atacar Forli. Me quedaré para dirigir el asunto mientras vosotros os vais a Grecia.

-Gracias, amigo. –Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su hombro, volviendo a reanudar el tema. –Espero que podamos marchar a Atenas antes de que acabe la semana, aunque ciertamente preferiría aguardar hasta que vea qué ocurrirá por aquí. No me fío de lo que esos perros tengan pensado hacer.

-Podremos defendernos bien. No obstante, siempre podremos pedir ayuda a otras ciudades. Tengo muchos amigos. –Bromeó el moreno haciendo que su interlocutor sonriera.

Ezio se sintió menos culpable tras observar que Antonio estaba tranquilo, y que el ataque templario a Venecia apenas había causado estragos por la buena preparación de los asesinos. Si hubiese sido distinto, el italiano tendría que soportar el cargo de conciencia al ver la impotencia de si amigo, quien estaría lejos y sin poder ayudar a sus hermanos.

La pareja continuó cavilando acerca de los futuros ataques y planes de Ezio para recuperar el siguiente fragmento, cuando mientras caminaban a las afueras del castillo, antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo propiamente dicho, ambos atisbaron a unos metros a Nuray y Luigi sentados en el tronco caído de un árbol.

La chica, con rostro serio y malhumorado escuchaba al veneciano hablarle, cuando esta se levantó cansada para alejarse, y Russolo la imitó veloz deteniéndola mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la giraba par que le contemplase a la par que la abrazaba de la cintura, apretándola hacía sí mismo.

-Espera un momento. –Dijo Ezio a su compañero, avanzando con premura hacia la pareja, contemplando seriamente como Nuray discutía con Luigi, y este sonreía mientras la acercaba más a él y la acariciaba el rostro, intentando después besarla.

Antes de que la turca pudiera defenderse, el asesino apareció junto a ellos agarrando al moreno de sus ropas, y apartándolo bruscamente de la joven mientras le hablaba con voz amenazante.

-¿No ves que no quiere escucharte? Déjala en paz.

Russolo sonrió de forma arrogante mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de Auditore, hablando con chulería.

-Amigo, me temo que tú eres el menos indicado ahora mismo para decir qué quiere ella.

-Seguro que tú sabes mucho más. –Comentó irónico Ezio, recibiendo una nueva sonrisa burlona.

-Créeme; Te sorprenderías, asesino.

-Basta ya. Os recuerdo que estoy aquí –Intervino Nuray visiblemente enfadada.

-Deberías recordárselo a Ezio, parece que piensa que no eres capaz de defenderte sola y necesitas ayuda.

-Sé que no, pero he venido porque es una buena oportunidad para cerrarte la boca. –Espetó el florentino.

Russolo se sintió ofendido y amagó para abalanzarse sobre Ezio, pero Nuray se interpuso entre ambos para detenerlos, posando sus manos sorbe el pecho del moreno y empujándolo suavemente, a la vez que se giraba para mirar a Auditore.

-Ezio, vete, por favor. Puedo resolver mis asuntos.

El mentado recibió sus palabras y mirada fría como un puñetazo. Sólo quería ayudarla con aquel hombre prepotente, y estaba actuando como si él fuera el culpable. ¿Por qué era tan injusta con él?

Acto seguido de asimilar la petición, el italiano apretó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo veloz con Antonio siguiéndolo, tratando de que se detuviera, pero sin éxito alguno.

De nuevo ambos volvieron al castillo, y Ezio rogó a su amigo que lo dejara solo, tratando de disimular su frustración y enfado. Antonio no insistió, y tras entrar en el vestíbulo sus caminos se separaron.

Caterina se cruzó con Ezio mientras este caminaba hacia su alcoba, y al verlo serio y recibir de su parte un seco saludo al verla, la mujer hizo que se detuviera al nombrarlo, acercándose a él veloz para encararlo.

-Pareces enfadado. ¿Todo va bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Que a Russolo se lo tragara la tierra. Eso estaría bastante bien.

La condesa esbozó una divertida sonrisa, acercándose más al italiano para posar una mano en el rostro masculino.

-Necesitas relajarte, Ezio. ¿Qué es tan grave ahora para que estés así? ¿Has vuelto a verlos juntos?

-Lo que me tiene así es que Nuray parece que va a defenderlo a él aunque tenga la culpa de todo. Él la estaba molestando y quería quitárselo de encima, pero parece que ni ayudando puedo acertar con ella.

-Pues no la ayudes. Ezio, lo mejor que puedes hacer para que ella venga a ti es no hacerla caso. Nadie puede soportar eso. Déjame ayudarte a que te sientas mejor.

Acto seguido, la sensual voz de Caterina se disipó cuando juntó sus labios con los de él en un pasional beso, pero un carraspeo irritado hizo que ambos se separaran, y el italiano observara el rostro enfadado de Nuray, quien comentó que sentía la interrupción con una ácida ironía mientras fulminaba al hombre con la mirada.


	48. Chapter 48

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 48

Ezio continuó observando a Nuray con la mente colapsada ante su mirada de fuego, pero no puedo decir nada cuando la tuca habló con templanza, pero de una forma extremadamente glacial.

-Venía a hablar contigo, pero veo que estás muy ocupado. No quiero entreteneros.

Antes de que Nuray se girara para desaparecer del pasillo, Ezio habló veloz para hacer que se detuviera.

-No, por favor, espera. Hablemos.

Caterina carraspeó levemente sintiéndose incómoda, e intervino con voz relajada, mirando a la morena, quien la observaba con enfado.

-Antes de irme sólo quiero decirte que Ezio no es culpable de lo que has visto. He sido yo.

-Muy considerada. –Espetó con mordacidad la joven, haciendo que la condesa se pusiera en marcha al instante, dejando a la pareja sola.

Ezio siguió a Nuray rápidamente, cuando esta se puso en marcha sin decir nada, metiéndose en su habitación. El silencio inundó la estancia tras el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, mientras ambos se contemplaban.

-Escúchame, Nuray, yo...

-Cállate. –Ordenó la chica interrumpiéndolo con su tono de voz frío y monótono. –No puedo creer una palabra de lo que dices. ¿Es esta tu forma de ser fiel a tus principios? ¿Con qué autoridad moral me recriminas y juzgas?

-No estoy juzgándote, no he dicho nada. Lo de Caterina ya lo has oído, yo iba a alejarla pero antes de que tuviera tiempo has llegado.

-Claro, por supuesto –dijo con ironía-, Yo también iba a deshacerme de Luigi pero tú apareciste antes, ¿y me creíste? No, te dio igual. En esa situación no te importó que te dijera que eran mis asuntos, y tuvisteis que montar una escena. –Le recriminó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, enfadada.

-¡Discúlpame si trato de ayudarte!

-¡No querías ayudarme! –le devolvió el grito-. ¡Sólo querías ir a marcar tu territorio y demostrar que eres más macho que él haciendo lo que siempre haces, tratarme como una idiota! Yo puedo encargarme de mis asuntos, no te necesito.

-Lo sé, lo sé bien. No dejas de repetirlo. –Agregó con molestia.

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste en mi ayuda si sabes que puedo defenderme? Porque crees que soy tuya, ¿no? ¿Me viste dejar besarme, Ezio? No, porque sé lo que quiero y debo hacer. ¿Y tú? Ya van dos veces que haces lo contrario a lo que dices.

-¡Por Dios, no he tenido ni dos segundos antes de que aparecieras! ¿Por qué eres tan injusta? ¡Igual que con el tema de Luigi! Creo haberte demostrado que te respeto, y no pienso nada de lo que me estás diciendo. ¡No desconfío de ti, simplemente odio ver como intenta aprovecharse, insinuándose y faltándonos el respeto a ambos!

-¡Cuando me falte el respeto se lo haré saber, Ezio! Mientras, controla tu odio y transfórmala en fuerza de voluntad para despegarte de Caterina, o si no, quizás tengas que replantearte quién es irrespetuoso. Luigi viene diciéndome a qué jugáis desde hace días, y yo sólo te he defendido, ¡pero resulta que tiene razón y he hecho el idiota discutiendo con él!

-¡Si tan genial es Luigi Russolo por qué estás conmigo entonces! ¡Ve con él y sé feliz si soy tan patán! –Explotó el hombre enfadado y frustrado.

-Sí, quizás es lo que debería hacer. Él no me trata como una niña.

Acto seguido, la muchacha caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta, pretendiendo zanjar la discusión, pero Ezio la retuvo bruscamente agarrándola de un brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí para que quedara abrazada a él.

-Suéltame, Ezio. O no tendré reparos en hacerlo por la fuerza.

El italiano la sujetó con más fuerza, besándola en los labios con rudeza mientras Nuray se resistía, consiguiendo separar su boca de la del hombre, pero continuó sujetándola, mirándola a los ojos.

-Con Luigi no te resistes tanto, amor. Creía que esto era lo que te gustaba.

Nuray lo fulminó con la mirada, pasando a un rápido movimiento de pierna para golpear a Ezio en el estómago, pero este fue más rápido y la apretó contra su cuerpo para después pasar a inclinarla hacia tras, volviendo a besarla con pasión.

La mujer se resistió, y aún más enfadada que antes, lo apartó para incorporarse de nuevo y empujar al italiano contra la pared más cercana.

Ezio chocó contra el muro, reponiéndose instantáneamente para sujetarla de nuevo, esta vez por las muñecas, y guiar a la morena con rudeza hasta una nueva pared, besándola con desenfreno.

La turca no pudo evitar emitir un gemido entre sus jadeos cuando el hombre desgarró violentamente su camisa, besando su cuello mientras sus manos apretaban sus pechos, sintiendo como poco a poco Nuray se unía a la pasión del hombre.

Apenas unos minutos después la pareja había transformado la furia en una ardiente pasión, que se demostraban entre impetuosos besos y caricias llenas de deseo, a la par que se aproximaban a la cama del lugar.

Nuray se había deshecho de la camisa de Ezio para tocar la piel desnuda del italiano, cuando este tras tumbarla en la cama y posicionarse sobre ella, conducía su mano diestra por dentro de los pantalones de esta hacia sus genitales, estimulando su zona erógena.

Mientras Ezio introducía uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la mujer, esta de pronto emitió un quejido, incorporándose al sentir fuertes dolores en su bajo vientre.

El asesino se hizo a un lado deteniéndose, pero antes de preguntarla qué ocurría observó parte de sus dedos manchados de sangre, y el miedo lo invadió automáticamente mientras Nuray gemía de dolor observando las sábanas mancharse de carmesí.

-¡Nuray, qué ocurre! ¡Háblame!

-No sé, me duele mucho. –Susurró entre quejidos mientras se doblaba sobre la cintura y Ezio se levantaba deprisa, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Necesito un médico, ayuda! ¡Tranquila, Nuray, te vas a poner bien! –Agregó al volver junto a la mujer, que continuaba retorciéndose mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –Preguntó Yusuf entrando en la sala, contemplando con horror la escena, la cual le dejó pasmado. Ezio se giró veloz para encararlo sin alejarse de la chica.

-¡Rápido busca ayuda, Yusuf!

El turco salió corriendo tras reaccionar, y Ezio volvió a quedarse a solas con la desesperación y el miedo de no saber qué hacer para ayudar a la morena. No podía pensar más que en suplicar que no la ocurriera nada.

* * *

Ezio caminaba inquieto ante la puerta del cuarto de Nuray con los ojos de Caterina y Yusuf siguiéndolo, deseando que el doctor saliera de la alcoba y le ofreciera algún tipo de información.

Los veinte minutos que habían pasado se sentían en su pecho como años de condena, pero su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y ver al médico salir con calma, portando una gran maleta. Su rostro estaba serio, y eso le hizo estremecer.

-¿Cómo está, doctor? ¿Qué le ocurre? -Rogó una respuesta el florentino, acercándose al hombre de pelo cano y barba.

-Se recuperará, pero necesita reposo. Su mujer ha tenido un aborto. Deberá tomar el brebaje que le he preparado durante una semana.

-¿Aborto? ¿Estaba embaraza? –Dijo en un susurro, como intentando asimilar que aquello era posible.

-Sí, señor. De unas tres semanas, puede que más... Es difícil saberlo. Es importante que tome el tónico, y que no tenga relaciones íntimas con ella durante unas dos semanas, señor.

-Doctor, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad grave? ¿Por qué le ha ocurrido eso? –Preguntó Yusuf mientras Ezio continuaba asimilando la noticia, callado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Los abortos naturales son muy comunes, pero ella parece que pueda tener algún problema: No obstante no parece serio, aunque podría costarle trabajo tener hijos.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, mi carruaje lo llevará de vuelta al pueblo. –Añadió Caterina despidiendo al hombre, al observar que había terminado la conversación y la pareja de asesinos se hallaba muda.

-¿Ezio, estás bien?

El italiano se giró para mirar a su amigo mientras la condesa acompañaba al médico a la salida, respondiendo con un murmullo.

-Tenía un hijo mío en sus entrañas, y ahora no existe, y ella está postrada en una cama.

El turco trago saliva para reunir fuerzas ante la mirada devastada de su amigo, apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros del italiano.

-Todo va a salir bien, Ezio. Todo va a salir bien, amigo.


	49. Chapter 49

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 49

Había pasado una larga semana.

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Nuray se había recuperado tras guardar reposo y seguir los consejos médicos, su mente continuaba anclada en los días del pasado, cuando había ocurrido el incidente.

La morena no se había movido de su alcoba en todo aquel tiempo, y había fingido gran parte de ese periodo sentirse peor de lo que estaba físicamente, para que la dejaran en paz, y nadie pudiera hablar con ella más de diez minutos seguidos.

Nuray también había recurrido a hacerse la dormida cuando los efectos del tónico que tomaban dejaban de hacerle efecto, para no tener que hablar con Yusuf ni Ezio cuando estos aparecían por allí para observarla y ver cómo se encontraba.

Sabía que aquello no podría durar eternamente. Lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo e infantil, y también injusto para con la pareja de asesinos, que simplemente se preocupaban por ella y necesitaban escuchar de su boca que estaba bien, pero no era capaz de enfrentar las preguntas. No aún. Y desde luego, para lo que estaba menos preparada era para estar cerca de Ezio.

Los pensamientos estaban volviendo loca a la turca, quien no hacía más que torturarse mentalmente y sentirse dentro de una vorágine de sensaciones llenas de fracaso, miedo, dolor y confusión, mezcladas con los buenos sentimientos que profesaba hacia Ezio.

La asesina no sacaba mucho en claro, pero cada día que pasaba el miedo se hacía más potente, y la sensación de haber cometido graves errores la empujaban a hacer lo que una parte de su cabeza le pedía; Alejarse de todo aquello y reconstruir su vida, pues había perdido las riendas y todo se había escapado de sus manos y de las de Ezio, y en demasiados sentidos que no podía tolerar.

 _¿Cómo he dejado que esto ocurra? Yo nunca he sido así. Él me está cambiando. No puedo tener hijos, soy una asesina, y he descuidado todo eso por culpa de la ceguera del amor. Esto no es bueno, nada ha sido buena idea. ¿Qué he hecho?_

Aquellos pensamientos se interrumpieron en su mente cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dando paso a Ezio.

El italiano entró lentamente, y al comprobar que la chica estaba despierta se adentró en la estancia igual de despacio, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Notó a la joven distante y algo incómoda, pero luchó porque aquello no le afectara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. Ya no siento dolor. Gracias.

La leve sonrisa que Nuray esbozó no lo satisfizo, sino que hizo que su preocupación aumentara, haciendo que pasara a hablar de lo que hacía días le carcomía.

-Nuray, ¿Qué te ocurre? No quieres ver a nadie, no quieres hablar. Entiendo que estés enfada conmigo, pero Yusuf no se merece esto.

-Tienes razón, y lo siento por eso. Estoy bien, me he recuperado casi por completo. Debéis marcharos a Grecia, hay mucho que hacer.

-No nos iremos hasta que puedas venir. Te esperaremos, los templarios no saben nada aún.

-Ezio. –Agregó ella en tono firme, mirándolo a los ojos. –No voy a ir con vosotros, vuelvo a Constantinopla.

El miedo hizo que las palabras se atascaran en la garganta de Ezio, pero este consiguió emitir sonido tras un segundo, rogando respuestas.

-¿Por qué? Si es por el asunto de Caterina, te juro que no hay nada y he hablado con seriedad con ella. Y te pido perdón por haberme puesto de ese modo con Luigi.

-Ezio, eso ya da igual. Los dos nos hemos equivocado y en realidad no ocurre nada por ese asunto. Pero hemos perdido el control, y lo hemos hecho en muchos sentidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hemos descuidado nuestro trabajo, se nos ha ido la cabeza por culpa de los celos y los sentimientos. Juré que eso no iba a ocurrirme, juraste que todo sería igual y nos han demostrado que no es posible. Estaba embarazada, y eso no debía ocurrir ni podrá ocurrir nunca más, porque me debo a la orden.

-Nuray, eso no tiene por qué ser así. Podríamos...

-No, Ezio. –Le cortó con rotundidad, tratando de hablar con frialdad mientras los ojos del hombre se lo ponían muy difícil. –Nuestras ideas son diferentes, nuestros caminos deben serlo porque nuestro juicio se nubla. No puedo consentir que las cosas sigan siendo así. No podemos estar juntos, Ezio. Lo siento. Mañana partiré, y te agradecería que no intentases detenerme ni contactar conmigo por algún tiempo, por favor.

Nuray tragó saliva al completar su monólogo sin que su voz se viera afectada, mientras observaba con dolor los ojos del italiano tornarse vidriosos, y su pecho agitarse ante la noticia de su ruptura. Tras unos segundos, el hombre se puso en pie, mirándola al hablar antes de irse

-Si estás segura y es lo que deseas, así será. Te deseo lo mejor en tu camino, Nuray. Espero que seas feliz.

La voz del italiano se extinguió a la par que su corazón se resquebrajaba, pero mantuvo la compostura y salió del cuarto con aire triste, cerrando despacio.

Ezio comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí, sintiendo como el fuego de las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, empezando a derramarse silenciosas por sus mejillas.

* * *

Nuray cabalgaba al paso en un caballo que la condesa de Sforza le había regalado cuando al día siguiente de la conversación con Ezio, la turca se dispuso a partir a una hora temprana de la mañana, tras haberse despedido de Yusuf.

La morena se sintió aliviada al ver que Ezio había seguido su indicaciones, pero a la par no podía dejar de sentir aún aquel dolor en el pecho, que se reflejaban en las lágrimas que caían al suelo tras resbalar por su cara.

 _He hecho lo correcto, ya basta, por favor._ Pensaba una y otra vez, limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, cuando escuchó un caballo acercarse al trote.

-Acabo de enterarme por Caterina que te marchas a tu ciudad. Esperaba al menos por los viejos tiempos que te despidieras de mí, Flor del desierto.

La turca sonrió levemente a Luigi, quien mantuvo su sonrisa torcida hasta que la joven habló.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera pensé en nada que no fuera salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Creía que irías a por el artefacto al recuperarte.

Nuray desvió al mirada, reteniendo el llanto cuando respondió con lágrimas fluyendo de nuevo.

-He roto con Ezio. Dos asesinos no pueden estar juntos, así que vuelvo a Estambul para luchar contra los templarios.

Russolo hizo acercarse a su caballo al de la chica para llegar a acariciar su mejilla izquierda, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Ven conmigo a Venecia. Allí necesitan ayuda, manos útiles y fuertes para derrotar a los templarios. Olvida tu dolor, déjame que te libere de él.

-Quizás no sea la mejor idea, Luigi. No estamos en nuestro mejor momento. –Bromeó con una sonrisa triste, recordando sus recientes discusiones y encontronazos.

-Podemos volver al pasado. Déjame demostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo hombre de antaño, y no el idiota engreído que fui hace unas semanas. Perdona mis errores, y juro que no volverás a sentir que te trato de forma inapropiada. Si he pecado de insistente fue por mi afán desesperado de recuperar tu atención como en el pasado. Lo siento, todo ha cambiado y es diferente, pero me adaptaré demostrándote que realmente me importas. Ven conmigo, Nuray.

La mujer guardó un instante de silencio mientras observaba la sinceridad de su mirada, encontrándose con la faceta humilde del hombre, casi desconocida para todos, y no pudo contener sus ganas y lágrimas, abrazándose al veneciano con algo de dificultad, murmurándole que aceptaba su oferta.


	50. Chapter 50

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 50

Yusuf abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ezio tras inspirar con fuerza, sabiendo que encontraría al italiano en uno de sus peores momento desde que lo conocía, y aunque el turco no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo a superar la marcha de Nuray, no podía dejar que el florentino se hundiera en la más absoluta tristeza.

Como esperaba y había observado durante los dos días transcurridos después de la ruptura, Ezio se encontraba ebrio, tumbado en la cama con la copa de vino agarrada en la mano que sobresalía del lecho, derramando de vez en cuando algunas gotas del líquido sobre el suelo.

Yusuf se acercó lentamente mientras trataba de no tropezar con las jarras vacías y prendas tiradas por el suelo, hasta llegar al escritorio de madera de un lateral, y encender la vela que allí descansaba para escapar de la penumbra de la sala.

-Ezio ¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó acercándose a él, percibiendo el fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Vete, Yusuf. O tráeme más vino.

-No, de eso nada. No puedes estar así, debes reponerte. Mañana partimos hacia Atenas y no vas a poder ni ponerte en pie.

-Estoy perfectamente, mira.

El italiano se incorporó torpemente, poniéndose en pie para después dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con dignidad, sin conseguirlo.

-Siéntate, Ezio. Tienes que hacer algo aparte de beber y recrearte en tu dolor. Tienes que salir de este cuarto y centrarte en el trabajo, así despejarás tu mente, amigo.

-¡Estoy bien, no lo ves! Vamos a hablar con Antonio, mañana nos vamos muy temprano. –Añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Yusuf lo siguió, deteniéndole.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Ezio se alejó de su amigo, apartando sus manos del, acercándose a la mesilla de noche para agarrar la jarra de vino a medio acabar, pero el turco se la arrebató.

-Se acabó, Ezio. Tú no eres así. Sé que te duele y es pronto para asumir que ella se ha ido, ¡pero debes luchar!

-¡Cállate, Yusuf! ¡Cállate!

Los gritos del asesino retumbaron en la estancia, mientras forcejeaba con el turco para hacerse con el vino, pero pronto tuvo que alejarse rápidamente, llegando hasta una jarra vacía en el escritorio para vomitar en ella.

Su amigo el dio unos minutos para reponerse, observando que aquello lo había calmado y transportado un poco hacia la realidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel estado de patetismo le había hecho romperse del todo, cuando su voz habló en un susurro apagado y ahogado por las lágrimas.

-Me ha dejado, Yusuf, y no lo entiendo. Yo la quiero tanto... No puedo aceptar que se haya ido.

-Lo siento mucho, amigo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte y hacer que recapacitara en su error, pero me temo que es ella quien debe darse cuenta, y nada más servirá.

-No va a volver. Ha tomado una decisión. Está vez está claro.

-Está aterrada por lo embarazo, se le ha juntado con todos los problemas de Luigi y Caterina, pero puede que se de cuenta de que irse no cambiará lo que siente...

-No intentes darme falsas esperanzas augurando un futuro mejor que probablemente no llegará jamás. –Le dijo cortándole al hablar. –Se ha acabado, no va a volver, y aunque sé que no va a dejar de dolerme, tengo que aprender a vivir con esto para el resto de mi vida.

Yusuf se acercó hasta el hombre, quien seguía apoyado en el escritorio, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la oscura madera, y posó su mano en la espalda de Ezio sin decir palabra.

* * *

Ezio había recuperado la suficiente sobriedad a la noche como para salir de su cuarto y hablar con Antonio y los altos mandos del ejercito de Forli, dejando atado el plan de actuación y las formas de contacto entre todos cuando al día siguiente partiera con Yusuf.

El italiano había vuelto a su alcoba tras terminar la reunión con profundo alivio, ignorando las palabras de Yusuf para que cenara algo junto a él. Lo único que deseaba era enfrascarse en los mapas que le habían facilitado de Atenas, y tratar de olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Con aquella actitud pasó una hora delante de mapas y cartas, luchando contra el dolor constante de su corazón y las últimas palabras de Nuray rebotando en su cabeza, de lado a lado, desgarrando su interior.

Finalmente Ezio se levantó de la silla rindiéndose al no poder concentrarse, llenando la copa de vino con ansiedad para beber y volver a las andanzas de la tarde, puesto que el alcohol al menos lo distanciaba de poder pensar con claridad.

Una vez hubo vaciado la copa de un largo trago, alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo que maldijera interiormente ante las nulas ganas de conversación con nadie. Caterina entró en la alcoba sin esperar a que él la diera paso.

-Creo que no deberías seguir por ahí, Ezio. –Comentó la mujer al verlo llenar el vaso y llevárselo a los labios.

-Ya soy mayorcito para tomar el camino que quiera, Caterina.

La mujer se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama guardando unos instantes de silencio, suspirando para volver a hablar, entendiendo que él la hablara de aquel modo.

-Emborracharte de nuevo como esta tarde no hará que dejes de quererla ni que regrese Nuray, Ezio. Sé que lo sabes, pero no sé que decirte para alejarte de tu autodestrucción.

Ezio depositó la copa en la mesa, y tomó aire antes de encarar a la mujer.

-Perdóname, Caterina. Sé que sólo quieres ayudarme.

La condesa se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse frente a Ezio, cogiendo sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos inundados por la tristeza.

-Dime cómo puedo ayudarte a que te sientas mejor. Di lo que sea. Es horrible verte así.

-No puedes ayudarme. Sólo el tiempo puedo calmar mi dolor, pero nunca se irá.

-La soledad puede curarse, Ezio. Sé que la amas, pero también puedes querer a otra tanto o más que a ella. Aunque ahora seas incapaz de creerlo por el dolor.

El hombre bajó la mirada al sentir que su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas, cuando las manos de Caterina alzaron su rostro para que la mirara.

-Te recuperarás, la gente que te quiere no dejará que te sientas solo.

Caterina abrazó a Ezio tras una sonrisa a media asta de este, sintiendo como el hombre la correspondía después de unos segundos, apretándola fuertemente ante el gran vacío de su interior.

Ambos deshicieron muy lentamente el abrazo, mirándose una vez más mientras la condesa se acercaba despacio hasta los labios del asesino, besándolos con suavidad mientras él aguardaba inmóvil.

La pasividad de Ezio no detuvo a la mujer que intensificó los besos con cuidado, rodeando el cuello del asesino con sus manos, sintiendo como él poco a poco empezaba a responderla.

El asesino acabó aferrándose al calor que Caterina le trasmitía, tanto físico como emocional, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran con pasión, mientras sentía las manos de la mujer acariciar su torso, levantándole la camisa para deshacerse de ella.

Caterina desató su pasión pronto, contagiando al hombre al desnudarse frente a él, besándolo mientras lo empujaba hasta la cama del dormitorio para pasar a deshacerse de la ropa que a él le quedaba, deteniendo sus manos al llegar al miembro de Ezio para acariciarlo rítmicamente.

Ambos acabaron pronto entregando su cuerpos al placer con una voracidad animal que distrajo sus mentes de todo lo que no fuera aquel sexo desenfrenado, sabiendo que cuando aquello terminara, las cosas volverían a estar igual que antes, algo que ninguno podía soportar, con lo que continuaron enredando sus cuerpos con pasión hasta que no aguantaran más, guiados por la posibilidad de dejar al mente en blanco aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

Sin duda la mejor opción era dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada.

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Arwin, me alegro mucho que te guste tanto y de que hayas vuelto por aquí! Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad! ;)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 51

El suave trote de los caballos resonaban mientras el anochecer se cernía sobre Atenas, empezando a sumir a la ciudad en la oscuridad a horas tempranas, tal y como sucedía en los días próximos al invierno.

Yusuf y Ezio se mantenían en silencio mientras dejaban atrás la ciudadela antigua, apostada en las alturas de la vetusta ciudad.

El primer contacto con la Acrópolis los había dejado sorprendidos por la amplitud del recinto, y los regios restos de los monumentos que aún continuaban en pie, a pesar de los siglos transcurridos.

Ambos hombres se habían limitado a pasearse por el recinto amurallado a horas en que estaba desierto de los pocos aldeanos y curiosos que se adentraban en él, tratando de averiguar a primera vista cuál debía ser el templo del que hablaba el texto de Pericles, tarea compleja ante un primer y único vistazo a las ruinas.

Los dos asesinos habían llegado a la ciudad griega el día anterior, refugiándose en casa de un miembro de la hermandad, Arístides, al que Yusuf conocía de hacía tiempo, gracias a la madre de Nuray.

Cuando la noche hubo caído, la pareja llegó a la casa baja apartada del núcleo urbano de Atenas donde vivía el griego. Tras guardar los caballos en el pequeño establo de su anfitrión, se encaminaron a la entrada.

Tras unos breves instantes de espera, la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto de cabello rizado oscuro, y ojos verdosos, quien se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

-¿Habéis encontrado rastro de algún templario? –Preguntó Arístides tras cerrar, observando a los hombres deshacerse de las gruesas capas que llevaban y los ocultaban.

-Todo parece estar muy tranquilo, aunque hemos visto a un hombre a caballo por allí que parecía seguirnos, pero después nos hemos dado cuenta de que no era así. –Agregó Yusuf.

-He estado paseándome por la ciudad hoy, y nadie sabe que estáis aquí. Los templarios no tienen idea de lo que esconde la Acrópolis de momento. Tendremos que darnos prisa antes de que espabilen, y no deberían si como decís tienen en su poder ese texto.

Ezio y Yusuf sonrieron ante la broma del griego, sentándose entorno a la mesa rectangular de la estancia principal. Arístides les sirvió vino, sentándose junto a ellos mientras hablaba.

-He escondido el artefacto en el lugar que os mostré, en el fondo falso del techo del establo. Nadie sospecha de mi condición de asesino, se supone que sólo soy un campesino.

-Bien –musitó Ezio, bebiendo después de su copa, hablando después-. ¿Qué tal la búsqueda de alguien que conozca ese lugar para ayudarnos a descubrir cuál es el templo correcto?

-La verdad es que nadie va a ese sitio ni se ha dedicado a estudiar su pasado, pero por suerte conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos. He quedado aquí con ella. Quizás tú la conozcas, Yusuf. Es Raissa, la hermana de Adara.

Ezio alzó la vista de su vaso en el momento en el cual escuchó el nombre de la madre de Nuray, abstrayéndose de la conversación que mantenían Yusuf y Arístides sobre las hermanas Zisis.

El silencio se hizo en el instante en que el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta los distrajo. El griego se levantó veloz para abrir la puerta a la hermana de Adara, mientras los dos asesinos se levantaban unos instantes después de sus asientos.

-Raissa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te han seguido? –Preguntó el hombre tras saludarla y cerrar la puerta, besando a la mujer en la mejilla cuando esta se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Ezio se sorprendió ante el parecido con la madre de Nuray. La mujer debía tener semejante edad a su difunta hermana, pero sus ojos verdes claros, cabello castaño y ondulado eran muy parecidos. El italiano pudo apreciar que aquella mujer era más baja y delgada de lo que lo era Adara, y su voz más aguda en cuanto la escuchó hablar.

-Tranquilo, las calles están desiertas. ¿Qué tal, Yusuf? –Preguntó con una sonrisa cortés al ver al turco, quien se acercó para abrazarla.

-No sabría si te acordarías de mí. Hace muchos años que nos conocimos. Este es Ezio Auditore, miembro de la hermandad.

-Encantado de conocerla, siento mucho su pérdida. –Comentó el italiano, estrechando la mano de la mujer.

-Gracias. Ojalá hubiera podido despedirme de ella. Pero no hablemos de esas cosas ahora. He traído lo que me pediste. –Agregó mirando al griego, sacando de su capa un papel doblado en cuatro, que pasó a desplegar. -Es un mapa de la Acrópolis para que podáis guiaros y encontrar el templo que deber ser el que buscáis.

Los hombres observaron marcado con una pequeña cruz un rectángulo en la parte inferior central, mientras la castaña volvía a hablar.

-Ese templo es el más grande y espléndido de todos. Por lo que sé que cuentan sus relieves está consagrado a Atenea. Tiene que ser el que buscáis.

-¿Alguna vez has entrado? –Preguntó Ezio, mirándola.

-No. Hace muchos años que nadie entra. Fue un tiempo una iglesia cristiana, pero tras un derrumbamiento que mató a varios fieles se abandonó por miedo a que Dios se hubiera ofendido por ser un templo pagano, ya sabéis como son esas cosas. No sé en que estado os lo encontraréis.

-Así será mucho mejor, sin nadie rondando que moleste. –Intervino Yusuf mientras volvían a plegar el mapa, y lo depositaban sobre la mesa del salón.

-Raissa ha dedicado gran parte de su vida al estudio de ese lugar, podéis estar seguros de que ha dado en el clavo. Le encantan las cosas rotas y polvorientas.

-Es parte de nuestra historia, deberíamos conocerlo y cuidarlo. –Agregó de inmediato la mujer tras la broma de Arístides. -Ahora debo marcharme, si necesitáis ayuda ya sabéis cómo encontrarme. Por cierto –dijo rebuscando dentro de su capa, sacando un sobre algo arrugado-, mi sobrina me ha enviado esta carta para ti, Yusuf. Que tengáis buena noche.

Tras una leve sonrisa, la mujer volvió a cubrirse el rostro para dirigirse a la puerta junto con Arístides, quien anunció que acompañaría a la mujer a su hogar y volvería a pasearse por el pueblo, dejando solos a los dos asesinos.

Yusuf observó de soslayo como Ezio se sentaba de nuevo, bebiendo de golpe el vino que le quedaba en el vaso de cerámica. Sabía que estaría deseando saber qué contenía la carta, y aunque él sentía lo mismo, el miedo por descubrir los pensamientos de su amiga lo hacían vacilar al abrirla. No obstante y tras un silenciosos suspiro, el turco rompió el laca para leer la breve carta de Nuray.

 _Yusuf, siento mucho haberme ido de ese modo, sin apenas despedirme de ti ni darte información. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para prestar atención a algo más. Espero que me perdones por ello, sé que te he preocupado._

 _Estoy en Venecia con Luigi, intentando saber qué motivos ocultos tienen los templarios para atacar la ciudad y tantas otras de repente. Supongo que estaré en Italia por un tiempo, pero espero regresar a casa pronto._

 _Sé que te lo estarás preguntando, y mentirte o callar sería absurdo, así que allá va: Sí, amigo, estoy jodida y no sé ni por dónde empezar a enumerar. Alejarme de Ezio es una decisión sabía, y tenía que haberlo hecho antes para haber evitado todo este desastre que ahora me tiene cada noche en vilo. Ese hombre me cambió enormemente, tanto que olvidé mi deber y mis principios. Aún no sé cómo pude descuidarme tanto y quedarme embarazada. Odio todo esto, odio que haya ocurrido, Yusuf; No sé cómo explicarte lo que siento ahora mismo... Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a Ezio, ojalá pudiera volver a atrás._

 _Nuray._

El turco alzó los ojos del papel despacio, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante aquellas palabras. De pronto, la voz de Auditore le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras doblaba la carta.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien. –Dijo de forma escueta, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por tu ciudad, han atacado allí también?

-Nuray no está allí. –Murmuró lentamente el turco, haciendo que Ezio posara sus ojos en él al instante.

-¿Y dónde está?, ¿pasa algo?

-Está en Venecia. Con Luigi.

Yusuf vio cambiar la expresión de Ezio al instante. Sus ojos cargados de sorpresa y un deje de angustia no se apartaron del hombre mientras se aproximaba ágil hasta él con paso brusco.

-Déjame ver esa carta. –Exigió con algo de enfado, tratando de quitársela al turco.

-No es buena idea, trata de olvidar...

Yusuf no pudo acabar la frase cuando el italiano le arrebató el papel de un manotazo, leyendo con avidez. La mandíbula de Ezio se apretó cuando llegó a las palabras finales, esperando unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de leer y rasgaba su interior.

-Saldremos al amanecer hacia ese templo mañana. Buenas noches. –Susurró de forma apagada mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo de la casa, apretando la carta contra el pecho de Yusuf al pasar a su lado para entregársela.

El turco no dijo nada, suspirando mientras volvía a releer las últimas frases, sintiendo una terrible e impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea! y gracias Arwiiin por tus comentarios, espero que siga gustándote tanto porque aún le queda viaje a esta historia!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 52

Nuray clavó una de sus dagas en la pequeña mesa de madera de aquella alcoba de posada barata, dejando con aquel gesto salir su frustración y enfado, levantándose después de la silla frente al mugriento escritorio.

Los días pasaban con una lentitud desconocida para la mujer hasta entonces, impregnados de una desazón interior que apagaba cualquier gana por hacer algo que no fuera pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que podría haber sido, y en Ezio.

La turca suspiró de nuevo para tranquilizar su fuero interno, deseando que Luigi llegara después de tantas horas fuera, trabajando en soledad. Nuray había tenido que resignarse a quedarse en la habitación después de que el día anterior hubiera sido herida en una pelea, lo que había dejado su brazo diestro lento y dolorido.

El dolor de su brazo cada vez que lo movía hacía que se odiara por todo lo que estaba pasando, y sin duda ella había elegido al romper sus promesas pasadas. Había perdido el control de su vida, y no sabía cómo perdónaselo y salir de aquello.

Al fin la puerta se abrió, dando paso al veneciano. Luigi se deshizo de su capa negra y espada con premura, mientras miraba a la chica y se adelantaba a informarla de la situación.

-Los templarios han abandonado la ciudad después de que sofocáramos los puntos de lucha que quedaban, pero parece que en Florencia y Nápoles empiezan a haber problemas. ¿Cómo te encuentras, te sigue doliendo?

-Todo esto es muy raro –dijo ignorando la pregunta del moreno-. ¿Por qué se están dedicando precisamente ahora a luchar en todas las ciudades, marchándose sin intentar conquistar el poder, que es lo que supuestamente quieren?

-Son muy idiotas y confiados. Pronto empezaran a darse cuenta de que no pueden conseguir sus ambiciosos objetivos.

-No, no son tan estúpidos. –Susurró perdiendo la vista mientras pensaba unos segundos. -Creo que es una distracción para llevar a cabo algo importante. Seguro que tiene que ver con el fragmento del Edén de Grecia. Deben haber descifrado ya el texto y saber que existe con certeza.

-Me he informado con los hombres de Antonio esta noche, y parece ser que en Grecia no hay movimiento templario, y nadie ha descubierto que Yusuf y Ezio están allí. Quizás piensen que el texto se refiere al primer artefacto.

-No sé qué pensar, creo que tienen que estar tramando algo.

-Lo descubriremos pronto. –Comentó el hombre, acercándose hasta ella para tomar su barbilla. -¿Qué te parece ir a Roma para encontrar a ese patán Della Rovere, y enterarnos de qué pasa con César, y quién da las órdenes? Aquí ya no hay mucho que hacer.

-Me parece bien; Siempre y cuando vayas a dejarme intervenir en la acción. Estoy bien.

La mujer sonrió mientras mentía, haciendo que Luigi esbozara su característica sonrisa torcida, centrando sus ojos en los de la morena mientras llevaba su mano derecha al rostro de la chica.

-Sólo si me prometes que volverás a sonreír como antes.

-Estoy bien. –Mintió mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero el hombre volvió a sonreír con levedad.

-Mientes. Tomaste una decisión, quieres ser una asesina y no preocuparte de nada más. No pienses que te has equivocado. Pronto te olvidarás de todo lo pasado, ya lo verás. Déjame ayudarte, Nuray.

Russolo susurró aquella última frase a escasos centímetros de los labios femeninos, besando a la turca acto seguido mientras sus manos la rodeaban lentamente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Nuray no se opuso a aquel beso cargado de deseo, a pesar de ser lento y suave, aunque su mente estaba perdida en otros temas mientras dejaba que la lengua de italiano se enredase con la suya, haciendo más pasional el encuentro de sus bocas.

El hombre no tardó en recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la morena, comenzando a deshacer la lazada de su corpiño para deshacerse de él, teniendo así acceso a la camisa que la joven llevaba debajo.

La chica notó el tacto de las manos frías de Luigi sobre su pecho desnudo mientras este besaba con ardor su cuello, pasando a guiarla hasta la cama de la estancia sin cejar en su labor de desnudarla.

Por un momento Nuray dejó la mente en blanco, ayudando al hombre a descubrir su torso cuando ambos se hallaron tumbados en el lecho, y este ya había conseguido dejar a la chica semidesnuda, guiando su mano diestra dentro de los pantalones de ella. Su contacto ardiente quemaba la piel del muslo interior de la turca, sintiendo como avanzaba hacia su sexo.

-Para, por favor. –Habló Nuray sintiéndose incapaz de seguir con aquello.

Luigi se alejó unos centímetros, centrando sus ojos claros en los oscuros de ella.

-Vamos, deja que te ayude a olvidarte de ese asesino. Entrégate al placer de nuestros viejos tiempos, mi Flor del desierto.

Nuray se alejó para apartarse de las caricias del veneciano, recogiendo su camisa blanca del suelo para cubrirse, hablando a la vez sin mirarlo.

-No puedo, Luigi. Lo siento. No voy a acostarme contigo pensando en él.

-Las cosas no cambiarán si te aferras al recuerdo de ese hombre, querida. –Comentó incorporándose en el lecho, haciendo que ella se girara con enfado para encararlo.

-No esto aferrándome a nada. Se ha acabado. Pero no tengo ganas de acostarme con nadie después de haber estado postrada en cama por un aborto.

-¿Pretendes engañarme a mí o a ti? –dijo Russolo, sumándose al malhumor-. Eso ya no te mantiene en vilo por las noches. Lo que te pasa es que no puedes dejar de pensar en Auditore, ni dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que te sientes perdida como nunca antes por amarlo sin querer.

-Cállate. No tienes ni idea. –Amenazó la joven mirándolo a los ojos, para después recuperar su corpiño y seguir vistiéndose veloz para marcharse.

Luigi se levantó de la cama, y sin preocuparse por el frío que golpeaba su cuerpo semidesnudo, fue detrás de la joven sin dejar de hablar con firmeza.

-¿Acaso crees que él estará de luto, y no yaciendo con cualquier que se le insinúe? ¿Piensas que habrá abandonado Forli sin volver a meterse entre las piernas de Caterina Sforza?

-¡Cállate, no sabes nada! –Le gritó con exasperación al girarse rauda. -¡Que yo recuerde no te dije que venía contigo para estar a tu disposición ni darte placer, Luigi! ¡Siento decirte que no tengo intención de hacer algo diferente a trabajar y acabar con esos templarios! ¡Si vas a seguir hablándome de Ezio, de lo idiota que soy o de cómo me siento, me largaré ahora mismo!

-Lo siento, no te vayas.

Nuray inspiró con fuerza cuando, al girarse para abandonar el lugar, el hombre la agarró de un brazo para evitarlo, volviendo a hablar con dulzura antes de que ella se volviera.

-Perdóname. No pretendo meterme en tu vida, ni hacerte sentir peor de lo que estás. Sólo quiero ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser tu misma. No intentaré nada de nuevo, no al menos que estés preparada y dispuesta. Como en los viejos tiempos. –Concluyó bromeando mientras emitía un leve quejido a modo de risa, haciendo que ella se girara despacio.

-Nunca me había enfrentado a algo así. Voy a necesitar tiempo para aclararme.

-Y lo conseguirás finalmente. Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedes perdime lo que quieras. Pero eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido nunca, no creo que te haga falta.

La morena le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa al italiano, dándole después las gracias con sinceridad, pasando a despedirse de él para salir de la habitación, alegando que necesitaba estar sola y despejar su cabeza.

Mientras Nuray caminaba por la planta baja de la posada, dirigiéndose a la barra para pedir vino, no pudo rememorar las palabras que Russolo había dicho en el cenit de su enfado, sabiendo que tenía razón.

A cada instante trataba de convencerse de que aquel camino que había elegido era lo mejor, y pronto conseguiría reponerse y volver a tener la vida de antes, pero no podía evitar sentir aquel miedo ante el gran vacío que se había instalado en su pecho por la pérdida de Ezio, lo cual siempre le llevaba a la conclusión de que nada podría ser igual nunca más.

 **Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**

 **Gracias también a BlackMC99 por comentar y dedicarme tan geniales palabras. Ojalá te siga gustando tanto y te siga viendo por aquí. Mil gracias y me alegro mucho, en serio!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 53

La ascensión a pie hasta la Acrópolis parecía estar sucediendo con la misma lentitud con la que el sol iba alzándose en el cielo tras haber amanecido poco tiempo atrás.

El viento recio y gélido dificultaba el camino a los dos asesinos, quienes habían dejado de intentar mantener las capuchas de sus gruesas capas cubriéndoles la cabeza hasta que cambiaran de dirección, y aquel vendaval no les cogiera de frente.

Al menos podían consolarse con que aquel nefasto clima ahuyentara a las gentes del lugar, regalándoles la soledad que tan bien les venía para investigar la ciudad en ruinas sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la Acrópolis y dejaron atrás la antigua entrada al recinto, Ezio sacó con dificultad el plano que la tía de Nuray les había entregado la anterior noche. Yusuf se acercó a su amigo para contemplarlo a la vez y tratar de orientar sus siguientes pasos.

-Debemos avanzar hasta sobrepasar esas ruinas –comentó el turco sobre el fuerte ulular del viento, señalando en el mapa con un dedo-. Debería ser el templo que hay a continuación.

Ezio asintió al comprobar que tenía razón mientras visualizaba la cruz dentro del rectángulo que simulaba ser el objetivo en el mapa, y volvió a guardarlo con rapidez para continuar el camino mientras se cubrían al fin el rostro, a pesar de que habían comprobado que no había nadie a los alrededores.

Los hombres dejaron a la espalda las ruinas de un pequeño templo, avanzando hacia las que este tenía delante, de inmensas proporciones en comparación, tanto en altura como en superficie.

Las inmensas columnas rodeaban todo el perímetro, el cual los dos hombres fueron rodeando hasta hallar la entrada, sin quitarle ojo a los restos de decoración que perduraban en el friso del entablamento.

-Tiene que ser este. No hay duda. –Susurro Ezio alzando la vista hasta el final de la cornisa, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo interior ante lo que esperaba dentro.

-Veamos cómo lo ha tratado el tiempo por dentro, y qué tal se le daba a los griegos ocultar cosas.

Tras la broma de Yusuf, ambos se adentraron en el templo, el cual había perdido las puertas. Pronto hallaron que aquel incendio acaecido años atrás que comentó Raissa había sido nefasto, sumándose al maltrato del paso del tiempo.

Aquella gran estancia se dividía en tres naves mediante una doble columnata medio derruida en una de sus partes, cerrándose en forma de _u_ en la zona del antiguo altar, donde sólo quedaban escombros del derrumbamiento que había sufrido el techo en esa zona.

La pareja fue avanzando hacia la cabecera mientras esquivaban los restos de piedra y escombros calcinados, atendiendo a cualquier detalle que llamara su atención, pero ninguno encontró nada destacable entre tanta decadencia olvidada.

-Entremos en la otra sala, quizás allí descubramos alguna pista. –Susurró Yusuf mientras su amigo examinaba la pared que separaba ambas estancias, asintiendo con seriedad mientras le seguía por un hueco roto en la piedra.

Los asesinos entraron en el antiguo opistodomos del templo, contemplando con desanimo que estaba peor de lo que habían podido atisbar desde fuera hacía unos minutos.

A pesar de que para su conversión en iglesia habían tratado de cerrar aquel falso pórtico por donde una vez se había podido pasar, el incendio se había cebado con aquella estancia, debido seguramente a haber albergado objetos y trajes para la liturgia.

Las antiguas cuatro columnas se hallaban derribadas en la sala, como gran parte de los muros más recientes y el techo, dejando pasar sin dificultad el viento y la luz del exterior.

-Dios –murmuró Ezio mientras avanzaba entre el desastre, donde había poco que examinar. -Si aquí hubo algo, desde luego ya no. Cualquiera podría haber visto desde el exterior algo que no debiera estar aquí.

-No te rindas aún. –Intervino Yusuf con comprensión, al saber que Ezio no se hallaba en sus mejores días. -Se nos ha tenido que escapar algo, es evidente que el artefacto debió de ser escondido con cuidado. No será fácil encontrarlo.

-¿No crees que podrían haberlo ocultado en la estancia principal, dónde esa gente exhibía la majestuosa estatua de su diosa? Hemos examinado poco allí.

-Puede –respondió el turco mientras se giraba para mirar a su amigo, dejando de estudiar uno de los muros- pero si yo hubiera tenido que esconderlo, lo hubiera hecho en el sitio menos importante desde el punto de vista simbólico. Al final es lo primero que piensa cualquiera.

-Sí, podría ser. Quédate aquí y yo volveré a la otra sala, por si acaso se nos pasa algo.

-Te avisaré si veo algo. –Contestó el hombre mientras observaba al italiano alejarse con paso desganado, resignándose ante el dolor que había transformado a Ezio para centrarse en el trabajo.

Yusuf resopló volviéndose a incorporar tras haber acabado de darle una segunda vuelta a la comprobación de los muros y escombros. El turco había esperado encontrar un símbolo o mensaje en algún resto de columna antigua, pero tras haber incluso movido aquellos pedazos de mármol y examinarlos, la desilusión lo había asaltado al ver que había sido en vano.

El hombre se sentó en lo que hubo sido un bello capitel en la antigüedad, centrando su vista en el suelo polvoriento, removiendo la suciedad con su bota a la par que trataba de pensar en algo.

El turco se detuvo cuando vislumbró algo emerger de entre el polvo, una especie de dibujo en suelo. Yusuf se agachó y limpió con sus manos la porción de aquella superficie pedregosa, dejando salir a la luz una especie de búho grabado que hizo que su cara cambiara al instante.

Con suma ansía el asesino se apresuró a limpiar todo lo que pudo para examinar la zona, esperando con ganas que aquello fuera algún tipo de mecanismo que activara algo invisible a simple vista, pero aquello era un simple relieve que no se movía.

Antes de que la desilusión embargara al turco, encontró unos surcos en el suelo que volvieron a agitar su corazón. Aquello parecía una trampilla muy bien ocultada.

-¡Ezio, lo he encontrado! –Gritó con alegría hacía la cella, escuchando a lo lejos los paso apresurados de su compañero acercarse.

* * *

Nuray salió del camarote del barco con premura al haber oído las órdenes para poner en marcha el atraque, corriendo casi hasta llegar a la cubierta del navío que volvía a llevarla de vuelta a su patria.

La mujer inspiró el olor a salitre mientras contemplaba con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia la silueta de Constantinopla y el Cuerno de oro. Se alegraba de volver allí, y no sólo porque era su tierra y vería a sus amigo; Librarse de Luigi en parte la había aliviado.

Nuray sabía que el veneciano se reuniría con ella en Estambul en unos días, pero haberse distanciado y poder gozar de soledad sin fingir ante nadie, gracias a aquella carta que anunciaba novedades en la traducción del texto antiguo sobre los artefactos, estaba regalando a la muchacha pensar con calma y huir de un Luigi que apenas podía contener su deseo de que todo volviera al pasado.

En parte le deba pena no poder complacerlo, y en su interior también sabía que a ella misma aquello le afligía, puesto que jamás podrían volver momento como esos en los que su vida se hallaba en calma, y no rondaban fantasmas de ningún tipo por su mente.

El recuerdo de la mirada de Ezio aquella última vez que lo vio en Forli apretó el nudo del dolor en su pecho, aquel que no dejaba a su cabeza dejar de pensar en él, ni en si podría olvidar tanta duda y remordimiento algún día.

Nuray se limitó a suspirar y alzar una oración silenciosa a los cielos porque Yusuf ayudara al italiano a no sufrir y odiarla por aquello, y porque ambos estuvieran a salvo en la búsqueda del segundo artefacto, ya que sus sospechas sobre los planes de los templarios seguían latentes en su cabeza. Aún había algo raro en aquel foco disperso de luchas, ignorando Grecia, donde los dirigía el texto que ellos también tenían.

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el barco atracó, y pudo distinguir en la lejanía acercándose lentamente al traductor y viejo amigo de su madre, un hombre delgado y alto de cabello canoso y tez morena, quien con la misma serenidad que caminaba acercándose al barco, sonrió en el momento en el cual los ojos de la turca se centraron en él.

La joven se dio cuenta de que llevaba un papel doblado en una de sus manos, y pronto sintió la agitación en su interior al pensar que había llevado la copia para no hacerla esperar en conocer los nuevos datos, con lo que se apresuró en recoger su zurrón con sus pertenencias del camarote, y correr al encuentro del hombre.

-Bienvenida. –Saludó el traductor cuando tuvo delante a la joven, regalándole su calmada sonrisa.

Nuray le devolvió el gesto junto con una inclinación leve de cabeza, no pudiendo contener su ansía.

-Dime, Yasir.¿Lo que has descifrado es tan importante?

-Ya lo creo, te vas a sorprender. No sólo existen más fragmentos, además parece que existen otras tierras.

La turca alzó una ceja sorprendida ante la información, sintiendo la emoción inundarla mientras mantenía la vista en el rostro sonriente y críptico del hombre.


	54. Chapter 54

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 54

El fuego crepitaba rompiendo el intenso silencio de la noche mientras Nuray releía sentada en el suelo, frente a la chimenea de casa de su madre, el texto completo que el traductor le había proporcionado a su llegada, hacía ya una semana.

La mujer alzó la vista hacia las llamas mientras alejaba sus ojos del papel, dejando que las preguntas invadieran una vez más su mente. Estaba asombrada y completamente intrigada por las incógnitas que arrojaba aquel relato.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente de los dormitorios la alertó, haciendo que rápida y sigilosamente se pusiera en pie y escondiera la traducción en un jarrón, alcanzando una de sus dagas antes de encaminarse con cautela hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Nuray atisbó con el arma en ristre que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta y una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia, con lo que confirmó su sospechas de que había un intruso, y alejando su extrañeza al ver que se dejaba descubrir, se acercó con el mayor silencio posible.

La sala parecía vacía, y la mujer se introdujo frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que no había nadie, y sin abandonar su postura de alerta se dispuso a volver al pasillo cuando la presencia de alguien tras ella la hizo actuar veloz.

El filo del arma rozó amenazadoramente el cuello de Russolo, quien dibujó su enigmática y sensual sonrisa torcida mientras alzaba las manos al aire de forma jocosa y hablaba.

-Siento no haber avisado de mi llegada de un modo más cortés, pero no he podido resistirme a reencontrarme con tu fiereza.

La turca no le devolvió la sonrisa, limitándose a bajar el arma y mirarlo con extrañeza e intriga.

-¿Has entrado por la ventana?

-Sí. Siempre se me dio bien allanar, ya lo sabes. No parece que te alegres de verme. –Comentó el hombre perdiendo parte de la jovialidad, mientras se acercaba a la joven y acariciaba su rostro. Nuray se apartó tras un instante, hablando cortante.

-Me ha sorprendido verte aquí. Se supone que tus asuntos te retendrían más tiempo en Italia.

-Las cosas han sido rápidas y fáciles, mi Flor del desierto. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad prácticamente. Un chiquillo me ha guiado hasta tu casa por un par de monedas. Dime ¿qué tal ese texto? ¿Hay algo revelador?

-Es más que eso. Ven conmigo. –Agregó con emoción perdiendo su tirantez, mirando al veneciano, guiándolo hasta el salón.

Nuray sacó el papel del jarrón de una de las estanterías, ofreciendo al moreno asiento en la mesa de la estancia mientras le cedía el escrito y esperaba a que leyera.

-Son cuatro artefactos en total. –Susurró Luigi alzando los ojos, viendo a la muchacha asentir.

-Tenemos localizados dos. La mitad del trabajo está hecho.

-Descifrar qué lugares son los que comenta será difícil –Agregó el moreno volviendo a fijarse en el texto, pasando a leer la parte que le interesaba en voz alta-. _La madre naturaleza cede su protección ante nuestra necesidad, ocultando entre su feroz y bella creación la mitad de la perdición de los hombres entre la espesura siempre verde y húmeda. Allí se esconden los dos fragmentos más poderosos del artefacto. Las lejanas tierras orientales guardan una, otra, más allá de poniente._ ¿Mas allá de poniente? –Preguntó Luigi devolviendo el papel a Nuray.

-Yo tampoco entiendo a qué se refiere.

-¿Qué hay más allá de la India y esas tierras? ¿Crees que habrá lugares que aún no conocemos?

Nuray guardó silencio y pensó en ello. No podía significa otra cosa, al menos a ella no se le ocurría, pero aquella posibilidad magnificaba brutalmente la dificultad del hallazgo.

-Tendremos mucho trabajo por delante para descifrar esas ubicaciones. Al menos podremos empezar indagando con una. –Contestó al fin, volviendo a esconder el texto en el jarrón.

-¿Alguien más sabe esto?

-Sí. Una de nuestras asesinas embarcó hacia Grecia para llevar la traducción a Yusuf y Ezio. De momento será mejor que quede en secreto para evitar que los templarios conozcan nada.

-Bien. A la espera de nuevas, entonces. –Murmuró el hombre mientras se levantaba y examinaba la estancia, escuchando a Nuray.

-Hasta que ella vuelva veré que información puedo conseguir de los marineros sobre selvas en esos lugares.

-Te ayudaré a ello, pero ahora mismo estarán todos dormidos –agrego bromeando, sonriendo a la joven, para después cambiar de tema-. ¿Vas a concederle asilo a un viejo amigo?

-Qué remedio –rió la turca con una sonrisa-. Me expongo a que vuelvas a colarte por la ventana.

-Bueno, no soy tan imprudente. Conozco bien tu carácter.

Nuray volvió a sonreírle de forma sincera ante el comentario mientras bajaba la mirada, pasando a despedirse del veneciano para que fueran a descansar.

-Puedes ocupar la habitación por la que entraste. Buenas noche, Luigi.

-Nuray –la nombró haciendo que se detuviera, mientras él se acercaba para mirarla fijamente-. Aún estás triste.

-Estoy bien. –Se apresuró a responder con fingida indiferencia, forzándose a sonreír levemente.

-No puedes engañarme, Flor del desierto. Te conozco. Me gustaría poder hacer que te olvidaras de todo lo que te hace daño, pero para ello debes dejarte ayudar y no encerrarte en ti misma.

Nuray alejó sus ojos de los del hombre al sentir que las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en ellos, fruto de la rabia y el dolor de aquella situación que la superaba. Russolo no le dio tiempo a responder cuando la abrazó con suavidad, apretándola contra su pecho mientras volvía a tomar la palabra.

-Déjame ayudarte. No tienes por qué estar sola ni a la defensiva. Deja que te cuide. –Dijo cuando la separó de sí mismo levemente para mirarla, limpiando una de las lágrimas que surcó el rostro de la chica.

El mercenario se acercó despacio hasta besar a la asesina con suavidad, intensificando el beso levemente cuando ella no se alejó, respondiendo tras unos minutos al moreno con algo de indecisión.

Nuray se sintió extraña al corresponderlo, pero a la vez aquel cálido cariño que le transmitía le hacía sentir mejor, con lo que optó por desconectar su mente y dejar de pensar, entregándose a los brazos de Russolo y de aquella sensación de sentirse amada.

Las manos de Luigi acariciaron el cuerpo de la turca con delicadeza, para después pasar a desatar la lazada de su camisola lentamente, encendiendo su deseo y movimientos cuando vio que Nuray le correspondió, comenzando a desnudarlo a él a la par que empezaban a encaminarse hacia los cuartos.

* * *

-Espero que esta vez no se derrumbe ningún maldito techo.

El murmullo de Yusuf tras Ezio por los oscuros y estrechos pasadizos que escondía el subsuelo del Partenón reverberó hacía la inexplorada oscuridad a la que se dirigían al fin, después de varios días desbloqueando el camino de acceso tras accionarse una trapa que produjo la destrucción del corredor.

Tras varios minutos de camino, el italiano vislumbró que al fin llegaban a una sala, al parecer más pequeña de lo que él había esperado. La sorpresa lo sobrecogió cuando entraron en la estancia, y observaron la altura de la sala y lo que contenía.

-¿Hemos estado descendiendo y no nos hemos dado cuenta? –Susurró Yusuf contemplando el alto techo de la sala, fijándose después en la gran estatua que la decoraba, como hacía Ezio.

-Parece que esa gente sabía lo que hacía. Mira su mano derecha. Es el segundo fragmento.

El turco alzó la vista varios metros hasta llegar al torso de la estatua de Atenea creada con marfil y oro, observando que en la palma de la gran mano derecha reposaba la esfera dorada, mientras la otra sujetaba el gran escudo de la diosa, la cual oteaba el horizonte de forma solemne.

La grandeza transmitida por la escena dejó mudo a Yusuf, pero el silencio fue roto por su amigo, quien informó que treparía para recuperar el fragmento sin esperar la confirmación del asesino turco, quien contempló a Ezio lanzarse a la aventura sin pensar, algo ya típico y preocupante en él desde que se hallaba sumergido en aquel estado melancólico y colérico a la par.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 55

Yusuf observaba con total concentración a Ezio llegar a la mano derecha de la estatua a varios metros de altura, sintiendo una gran emoción interior cuando el asesino se hizo con la esfera de forma lenta hasta tenerla en su poder. El turco respiró con alivio cuando comprobó que no había ningún tipo de represalia por tomar el objeto de su lugar.

-Bien, Ezio. Lánzamela para que puedas bajar y larguémonos de aquí. –Le instó intentando no alzar mucho la voz, posicionándose más cerca.

Yusuf cogió al vuelo el fragmento del Edén sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa, pasando a meter el objeto en un zurrón que transportaba amarrado a su cinturón, escuchando cómo Ezio llegaba al suelo al dejarse caer desde una altura razonable, y se acercaba raudo a él.

-Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Tras un asentimiento y una palmada en el hombro por parte del turco, ambos recogieron sus antorchas del suelo y corrieron hacia el largo pasillo con la satisfacción y el alivio de haber logrado por fin cumplir la misión antes de levantar sospechas.

Los hombres se apresuraron a deshacerse de las antorchas y cubrirse con sus capuchas al salir al exterior, donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras la línea del horizonte. Caminaron de forma rápida hacia sus caballos sin hablar, cuando antes de llegar a los animales atados a un árbol, varios grupos de soldados emergieron de entre las ruinas y maleza acorralándolos.

El capitán de aquel batallón desenvainó su espada adelantándose al resto, alzando la voz al grito de _a por el artefacto,_ haciendo que el gran grupo de soldados templarios se abalanzaran hacia los asesinos.

Sin tiempo que perder, Ezio y Yusuf sacaron sus armas cortas separándose, tratando de que aquel gentío no los acorralara y poder crear una brecha en el cerco humano para escapar sin pelear, pero el enemigo lo ponía más que difícil, ganando terreno en la pelea gracias a su superioridad numérica.

Ezio perdió pronto de vista a su amigo, y aunque trató de moverse con velocidad y mató a varios de sus oponentes, los golpes y cortes empezaron a llegarle de varios lugares ante tal caos.

Como única alternativa para librarse momentáneamente de los ataques, Ezio corrió hacia unas ruinas cercanas tras huir de varios hombres a empujones, escalando vertiginosamente el demacrado entablamento hasta llegar a la cornisa, donde comenzó a buscar a Yusuf con desesperación y pensar un plan.

Apenas hubo encontrado al turco en el suelo inconsciente, su corazón se encogió de miedo, pero no tuvo tiempo de que la desesperación llamara a su puerta cuando varios soldados se dispusieron a escalar, y el capitán hubo llegado a la cornisa.

La fiereza de aquel hombre sumado junto a la debilidad que sufría el italiano le hicieron recibir varios puñetazos y golpes que lo derribaron, lanzándolo al borde del tejado peligrosamente. En aquel instante pudo vislumbrar como en la lejanía un nuevo grupo llegaba, dando gracias al cielo porque aquellos fueran asesinos y los templarios comenzaran a ponerse en marca para huir, pero tal distracción hizo que el capitán lo agarrara por sorpresa, levantándolo.

Ezio volvió a caer al suelo entre quejidos cuando el robusto hombre lo golpeó un par de veces, aprovechando para recuperar su espada y avanzar hacia él.

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar, Asesino –Se jactó el templario tras pisar el pecho de Auditore para que no se incorporara, acercándolo más al borde de la cornisa al sustituir su pie por la espada. –Oh, por cierto. César te manda recuerdos.

El italiano comprendió con aquellas palabra y la sonrisa burlona del capitán que aquel desgraciado seguía vivo y maquinando sus maldades, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el filo de la espada se clavó en la carne de su vientre, y segundos después fue empujado desde lo alto del templo.

* * *

Yusuf despertó obligándose a abrir los ojos a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que se incrementaba con cada paso del galope de aquel caballo en el que iba cargado. Pronto escuchó la voz de Arístides hablarle por encima del ruido.

-Qué bien que hayas despertado, eso es buena señal. Ya hemos llegado al escondite de la hermandad, aguanta un poco.

El turco se esforzó por intentar moverse de su incómoda posición, pero no había espacio para hacerlo entre el cuello del animal y el cuerpo del asesino griego. De pronto, todo su malestar se esfumó al recordar la emboscada y al vislumbrar el caballo que los seguía unos pasos más atrás, y cargaba a Ezio inconsciente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ezio...?

-Tranquilo, Yusuf –le cortó Arístides-. te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro y podamos atender tus heridas. Reserva tus fuerzas.

Que el griego no hubiera respondido sobre el estado de Auditore sólo hizo que la preocupación de Yusuf aumentara, pero los intensos pinchazos en su cabeza no dejaban que el hombre pensara con claridad, con lo que se obligó a dejar la mente relajada y aguardar con paciencia.

El trote de los caballos no tardó más de quince minutos en detenerse a las puertas de una pequeña cabaña de madera en mitad de unos campos de cultivo de forrajes y olivos en la lejanía, haciendo que todos descabalgaran raudos. Yusuf observó que había más personas que no conocía y los habían seguido hasta allí.

-Vamos, déjame que te ayude. Te coseré esa brecha de la frente. –Se anticipó a hablar Arístides mientras guiaba al turco al interior.

-Cuéntame que ha ocurrido y qué pasa con Ezio. –Habló con premura mientras miraba hacia atrás, viendo como un hombre y una mujer lo bajaban raudos del caballo y lo posaban en una tabla de madera que hacía de improvisada camilla.

-Los templarios sabían que estabais allí, creo que sabían esto desde hace mucho y esperaron a que hicieseis el trabajo sucio para después robar el fragmento, aprovechando que creíamos que no sabían nada. –El griego hizo una pausa larga, sentando a Yusuf en una silla de madera frente a una mesa cuadrada mientras preparaba la mala noticia. -Por suerte uno de los nuestros descubrió al grupo de templarios salir de un pueblo cercano a caballo, preparados para luchar y nos avisó para ir en vuestra ayuda, pero llegamos tarde. Se han llevado el fragmento del templo y Ezio está muy grave. El capitán lo hirió en el estómago y lo tiró desde la cornisa de una de las ruinas. Aún no ha despertado.

Yusuf se quedó mirando al asesino con el ceño fruncido, atropellado por lo horrible de la noticia. Apenas escuchó el _lo siento_ salir de la boca de su compañero, quien se retiró a buscar material para cerrar la herida del turco en una estancia contigua a aquel salón amplio.

-Hola, Yusuf.

El castaño alzó la vista de la mesa desgastada en cuanto escuchó aquella dulce voz que reconoció en seguida, abstrayéndose de sus nefastos y vertiginosos pensamientos.

-Aylin ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer bajita y enjuta de largo cabello castaño rizado se sentó frente a él, y esperó a que el ruido de pasos y voces agitadas cesaran cuando varias personas metieron a Ezio en uno de los cuartos, cerrando la puerta después.

-Me envía Nuray desde Constantinopla. Hace dos semanas ella volvió a casa porque el traductor terminó su tarea. Te traigo el texto. Era peligroso mandarlo en carta, por eso vine yo en persona.

Yusuf observó como la mujer sacaba un sobre de entre sus ropajes amplios de viajera y lo depositaba suavemente en la mesa. Ante la mudez del turco, la chica volvió a hablar con delicadeza, sintiendo el malestar emocional del hombre por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Los asesinos griegos se han puesto en marcha para recuperar el fragmento, y el mejor médico está de camino. Ten fe, amigo. Me duele tener que dejarte tan pronto, pero tengo que volver a Constantinopla para continuar con mi misión, Yusuf. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?, ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito que vuelvas cuanto antes y le digas a Nuray lo que ha ocurrido, y que Ezio está muy grave. Igualmente necesitaremos reunirnos para recuperar el fragmento y ver qué debemos hacer.

-Bien. Embarcaré en cuanto pueda y llevaré tu mensaje. –Dijo la muchacha con solemnidad.

-Aylin, cuida de ella. Va a necesitar apoyo de alguien hasta que podamos encontrarnos.

-Sí. Sé que ama a ese hombre. No te preocupes, Yusuf. Ahora descansa y trata de recuperarte. Auditore va a necesitarte.

El turco se esforzó por asentir y tratar de sonreírle como gesto de gratitud, pero le fue imposible, con lo que simplemente le dio las gracias de corazón.

Arístides llegó con varias cosas en la mano y se sentó frente a Yusuf cuando la asesina le cedió el lugar, anunciando que debía irse.

-Bueno, trataré de darme prisa con esto. Va a dolerte, amigo.

Yusuf se limitó a susurrar que no se preocupara, sintiendo como los pensamientos lo invadían acerca del dolor que iba a sufrir su amiga en cuanto Aylin hablara con ella. Sólo esperaba que Ezio se recuperara, porque después de todo lo sucedido y la muerte de Adara, perder a Ezio de tal manera acabaría con la joven por completo.


	56. Chapter 56

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 56

Yusuf se llevó una mano a la cara mientras volvía a soltar el papel donde habían copiado el resto de la reveladora traducción, sintiendo la frustración y el cansancio llegar al límite una vez más sin haber hallado resultados ni concentración, como venía sucediendo desde hacía días cada vez que trataba de pensar en el trabajo.

Su mente sólo podía pensar en la preocupación que aumentaba cada día que pasaba y Ezio seguía inconsciente, en aquel estado comatoso que no auguraba nada bueno.

Igualmente su desesperación crecía cuando pensaba en la llegada de Nuray, quien ya debía estar al tanto de todo y de viaje, y vaticinaba los horribles sentimientos con los que tendría que lidiar la chica. ¿Y si él moría y ni siquiera podía despedirse? ¿Podría ella convivir con la pesada carga del arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad de no haber aprovechado el tiempo y haber sido valiente?

El turco se levantó de la silla y caminó por la estancia saturado por toda la incertidumbre y miedo, desviando sus pensamientos de nuevo hacia su amiga, y en las palabras que iba a usar para tratar de animarla.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta con fuerza lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tras un suspiro el castaño se encaminó a la zona, pensando en recibir a Arístides mientras suplicaba porque al menos por fin su gente hubiera hallado noticias sobre el paradero del fragmento robado por los templarios, no obstante al vislumbrar a quienes lo esperaban al otro lado, todo aquello se desvaneció.

-Nuray.

El susurro del turco se perdió al encontrar a su amiga al otro lado, flanqueada por su tía y Aylin. Sin pensarlo, ambos se abrazaron rápidamente, metiéndose después en la casa con la misma premura.

Una vez en el interior, Yusuf pudo escudriñar el rostro de la joven, el cual era fiel reflejo de sus oscuros y temidos pensamientos.

Sus profundas ojeras y palidez reflejaban que descansaba poco y la preocupación la devoraba, al igual que la preocupación que sus ojos apagados transmitían.

-¿Hay alguna novedad sobre su estado? –Preguntó Nuray directamente, mirando fijamente al turco con sus facciones rígidas.

-No. Desde que ocurrió ha permanecido igual.

-¿Y sobre el fragmento del templo?

-Tampoco –agregó Yusuf secamente ante su nueva pregunta, esperando un instante para dar más información-. Los asesinos griegos han estado investigando incansablemente para hallar alguna pista, pero lo único que han podido averiguar es que César sigue vivo, y en su convalecencia uno de su más cercanos ha tomado el relevo para dirigir a los templarios. Parece ser que es un tipo español apellidado Mendoza.

-¿No han llevado allí el fragmento? –Preguntó Aylin mirando al hombre.

-No. Del fragmento no se sabe nada. Lo de español lo han averiguado por un frecuente carteo que lograron interceptar desde San Angelo. Parece que está allí metido. Dios sabrá que anda tramando.

-Lo averiguaremos ahora que sabemos esa valiosa información. Alertaré a nuestra gente y nos pondremos a trabajar con los italianos. Puedo encargarme de todo. –Dijo la asesina en respuesta, ofreciéndose para el tedioso trabajo ante la incapacidad de sus dos amigos.

El turco le dio las gracias por ofrecerse a coordinar todo, cuando la voz de Nuray volvió a alzarse de forma firme, aunque sin poder disimular el tono lóbrego con que lo teñía la tristeza.

-¿Habéis llegado a alguna conclusión más sobre el texto?

-Nada. No sabemos a qué lugres puede referirse tampoco. Arístides conoce a un mercante de la India del que puede confiar para obtener información sobre aquellas tierras y sus selvas. Dice que él conoce a un erudito que estudia esas cosas.

-Yo os ayudaré con ese tema –intervino Raissa-. Conozco alguien que viaja mucho a Oriente. Trabajaré con Arístides.

-Debe tener cuidado, tía. –Dijo Nuray observando a la mujer, quien la tranquilizó con una leve sonrisa mientras agregaba que sabía dónde se metía.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a su propietario mientras el resto guardaba silencio y lo observaba entrar. El recién llegado saludó a los presentes, dedicándole unos segundos más a Nuray, a quien hacía mucho que no veía. En seguida la tensión se notó en la sala, debido a la delicada situación que envolvió el salón en silencio de nuevo.

-Voy a escribir unas cartas. Por cierto, el mercader indio llegará en una semana.

-Estupendo –respondió Yusuf-. Yo intentaré volver a sacar algo del texto, y leeré esos libros que trajiste esta mañana con la ayuda de Raissa.

-Entonces volveré mañana. Estaré en la posada de la plaza –se despidió Aylin mientras se dirigía a la puerta, girándose antes de salir-. Nuray, deberías descansar.

La morena se giró dejando de leer el texto que reposaba sobre la mesa de la sala, sintiendo los ojos de los presentes clavarse en ella en un nuevo silencio.

-Estoy bien. Hay mucho que hacer. Te veremos mañana.

El silencio volvió a ser protagonista tras la salida de la asesina, mientras el grupo se dispersaba para ponerse con sus respectivas tareas.

Yusuf se acercó a Nuray antes de marcharse junto a la tía de esta, murmurando para que sólo ella escuchase sus palabras.

-En el cuarto del fondo es donde está Ezio, por si quieres verlo. Nadie molestará.

El turco no esperó que se girara ni añadiera vocablo alguno, pero sabía que la joven necesitaría ver al italiano con sus propios ojos, y pensar a solas para poder desahogar su dolor. No podría mantener su apariencia fría todo el tiempo de cara al resto. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y ofrecerle su consuelo más tarde.

* * *

Tras cerciorarse de que nadie rondaba los pasillos de la casa a esa horas de la noche, Nuray agarró el redondo pomo de madera de la puerta del cuarto del fondo, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

No estaba segura de hacer aquello, tenía miedo, pero aún así parte de su ser necesitaba ver al italiano y dejar que su interior hablara, desahogando todo aquel miedo y tristeza. Obligándose a entrar tras tragar saliva pesadamente, la joven abrió despacio.

A pesar de haber tratado con fuerza prepararse para aquello, Nuray no pudo evitar que su respiración se detuviera al ver a Ezio en aquella cama postrado, respirando lentamente. Aún podían hallarse rastros de la pasada pelea en su rostro, mientras que la pesada manta oscura cubría su cuerpo hasta la altura del pecho, ocultado su herida más grave.

Cuando Nuray logró moverse, acercó una silla pegada a una pared hasta ponerla junto a la cama, sentándose sin poder despegar la vista del hombre yaciente, sintiendo como sus ojos casi al instante se anegaban en lágrimas terriblemente dolorosas.

El dolor en su pecho era tan fuerte que sentía dificultad para tomar aire, mientras a cada segundo una sensación de arrepentimiento se cernía sobre la turca, quien limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaron por su mejillas.

-No puedes morirte, Ezio. ¿Me oyes? No puedes. –Susurró con firmeza mirando al hombre durante largo rato, volviendo a hacerse el silencio de nuevo.

Por la mente de la joven pasaron en un instante los peores augurios. Podía morir, y si lo hacía; ¿Qué habría después?

Pensar en eso la hizo sentirse estúpida y culpable; Ella lo había dejado, no quería seguir con aquella relación que había cambiado su forma de pensar y vivir, pero a la vez no sabía cómo continuar sin poder dejar de quererlo de esa forma tan abrasadora.

-No quiero separarme de ti; Nunca he querido en realidad. –Confesó sollozando mientras volvía a contemplar el rostro masculino. -Te quiero, Ezio. Y siento haber sido tan cobarde como para haberme ido de ese modo, ignorando tus sentimientos. Supongo que este es mi castigo por tal egoísmo. Por favor, tienes que vivir.

Tras su última súplica, Nuray rompió en un amargo llanto silencio mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y abrazaba el cuerpo del castaño, rogando a los cielos que aquella situación cambiase y él pudiera seguir con su vida, cobrándole a ella el infortunio que parecía querer cebarse con Auditore, quien aún tenía una familia y cientos de amigos.

La mente de la turca no le daba tregua, y todas sus quimeras parecían atacarla a la vez en aquella escena patética, intentando que no sólo la tristeza e impotencia la ahogaran, sino que la culpa empezara a instalarse en su alma, mientras se preguntaba si Ezio habría estado por su abandono cruel en una situación de dolor e inapetencia tal como para haberle hecho bajar la guardia y su eficacia en combate.

Sabía por lo que lo conocía que él debía haber estado decaído y luchando contra la tristeza, pero conocer que igualmente era un hombre que no se rendía y continuaba el camino no aliviaba el dolor en su interior. Necesitaba poder al menos disculparse con él y decirle todo aquello que la atormentaba, pero quizás fuera ya tarde. ¿Cómo iba a vivir con eso?

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que lea!**

 **BlackMC99, gracias por tu comentario! espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 57

Yusuf cerró despacio la puerta del cuarto donde yacía Ezio, suspirando con tristeza como las anteriores mañana al comprobar que el italiano seguía en el mismo estado.

Tratando de no dejarse invadir por el pesimismo, el turco caminó hacia el salón dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar. No podían dejar que los templarios se adelantasen más, menos aún cuando sabían que César seguía vivo y había atado bien sus cabos para que la organización no quedase sin rumbo ni dirección.

El salón de la casa se hallaba iluminado muy tenuemente por el cielo encapotado del exterior, con lo que Yusuf encendió una de las pequeñas lucernas y sacó la copia del texto sobre los fragmentos del Edén para volver a releerla.

Tras haber vuelto sobre el texto varias veces, Yusuf quedó anclado en aquella posibilidad de nuevas tierras inexploradas, viéndolo cada vez como la única opción para entender la última parte, aunque aquel pensamiento le diera vértigo. Pronto cesó de cavilar sobre el asunto cuando Nuray entró en la casa.

El turco la contempló quitarse la gruesa capa que la cubría por completo, encontrando un rostro cansado y compungido en una mueca de insatisfacción, lo cual ya anunciaba que la tarea de aquella noche no había ido muy bien.

-¿No ha vuelto Arístides contigo? –Preguntó el Turco mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la estancia sin dejar de vislumbrar a su amiga.

-Debe estar trabajando en el campo. Regresó antes que yo por sus tareas de la mañana.

-Entiendo. ¿Y hay algo nuevo?

-Nada –respondió ella con frustración, sentándose junto a su amigo mientras depositaba las manos con enfado sobre la mesa-. es como si el fragmento hubiera desaparecido de la tierra. Nadie vio nada ni nadie desde que ocurrió. Está claro que ya no está aquí, y han sabido cubrirse las espaldas con muertes y sobornos. Al menos mi tía ya está en contacto con ese hombre marinero que conoce. Espero que avancemos en algún maldito tema.

-Pronto tendremos noticias del fragmento. Todos los asesinos están siendo avisados, y seguro que César deja escapar algún detalle. De todas formas no podrá tenerlo completo, y eso es lo que de veras tenemos que evitar. Llevamos ventaja, hay que animarse.

Nuray no respondió, simplemente continuó con la vista fija en la madera de la mesa, sintiendo que la impotencia y la pena hacían arder sus ojos, sobre todo porque lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos casi por completo era Ezio y aquella horrible situación peligrosamente estancada.

El silencio se hizo sumamente incómodo en un segundo. Yusuf vaciló varias veces en hablar, pero se detenía cada vez que sentía que las palabras iban a ser insignificantes y estúpidas, pero tampoco quería dejar aquella situación así. Nuray necesitaba contar lo que rondaba su mente, vaciarse de dolor para que aquel sentimiento no la devorara.

-Nuray –consiguió pronunciar, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos para hablar sobre aquello-. Puedes hablarme de lo que necesites.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. –Susurró ella de forma fría, apartando de forma cansada los ojos de los de él. Tras un silencio, la voz vacilante de Yusuf volvió a alzarse.

-Anoche te escuché llorar antes de irte. No tienes por qué tratar de esconderte. Lo quieres, es normal.

-Te lo agradezco, Yusuf –respondió con templanza, limpiando las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos oscuros-. Pero prefiero estar sola con mi dolor.

Acto seguido, la joven se levanto y abandonó la estancia con calma, mientras el castaño suspiraba bajando la vista hasta sus manos, apretándolas con resignación mientras rogaba por que la suerte volviera a sonreírles una vez más.

* * *

La estancia principal de la casa de Arístides se hallaba envuelta en un profundo silencio mientras él, Yusuf y Nuray, esperaban a que el médico saliera de la habitación de Ezio.

La gran iluminación del cuarto invadió ligeramente el salón envuelto casi en la oscuridad de la noche exterior, ya que el médico había precisado para su trabajo de toda la luz posible, habiendo dejado a los asesinos a la luz de un par de velas. El grupo se adelantó con impaciencia para recibir noticias.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo nuevo? –Se apresuró a preguntar Yusuf, mientras el médico terminaba de cerrar el gran maletín que portaba.

-Su herida evoluciona bien, no hay infección. Pero sobre el otro asunto no hay mucho más que decir; Sólo se puede esperar.

A pesar de que aquello era sabido por todos, el grupo no pudo evitar la amarga desazón que provocaba aquella puñalada a sus esperanzas. Arístides tomó la palabra tras que el médico se disculpara por no poder hacer más, y dar algunos consejos para el cuidado del hombre.

-Gracias, doctor. Lo acompañaré al pueblo. Usted delante.

Yusuf hizo un leve gesto de cabeza a los hombres que se marchaban, mientras la estancia volvía a cubrirse de oscuro mutismo tras cerrarse la puerta. Nuray desapareció del salón en cuanto se hubo girado, pero antes de que pudiera extrañarse, la observó volver por el pasillo con su capa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿dónde vas?

-No lo sé, ha intentar averiguar algo sobre lo que sea de la misión. No puedo quedarme aquí parada.

-Nuray, no es buena idea –agregó con templanza mientras ella se cubría-. Has estado más tiempo fuera que dentro, vas a empezar a llamar la atención. Descansa por una noche; Yo iré esta vez.

-¡Mi descanso es salir de aquí y mantenerme ocupada, Yusuf! –Dijo exasperada, encarando al turco. –Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de la discreción, no iré a trabajar–volvió a hablar, esta vez sosegada-. Simplemente saldré a caminar.

El castaño no se atrevió a oponerse, ni siquiera a volver a plantearle la idea de intentar dormir, con lo que asintió al comprender que necesitaba correr hacia la soledad para ahogarse en su frustración.

Nuray caminó hacia la puerta con paso raudo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el estridente sonido de la arcilla quebrándose contra el suelo captó la atención de la pareja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Yusuf no respondió, apartando sus ojos de los de la joven cuando de nuevo sonó otro objeto cayendo al suelo en la habitación de Ezio. Rápidamente ambos asesinos corrieron hacia al estancia, entrando abruptamente.

Ambos encontraron uno de los frascos con antiséptico, que el médico había dejado sobre la mesilla, roto en el suelo, junto con los pedazos de arcilla de lo que había sido un cuenco lleno de agua ensangrentada. La mano de Ezio seguía sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar de madera mientras emitía quejido de dolor al tratar de moverse.

La pareja de asesinos corrió hacia la cama del italiano clamando su nombre con gran sorpresa, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir ante el shock.

-No te muevas, Ezio. Tranquilo. –Habló Yusuf mientras observaba a su amigo, tocándole el hombro para evitar que se moviera. – Voy buscar al médico, quédate con él.

Nuray no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando el turco salió corriendo de la estancia, dejándola anclada mientras contemplaba al italiano aún atónita, pero profundamente aliviada al verlo de nuevo consciente.

-Nuray, ¿eres tú? –Preguntó Ezio débilmente, girando la cabeza para vislumbrar a la joven, quien limpió con velocidad sus lágrimas para acercarse y sentarse en la cama.

-Soy yo, extranjero –sonrió mientras agarraba una de sus manos-. Ya era hora de que despertaras, nos has hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lo siento.

La morena ensanchó su sonrisa ante el leve susurro de él, pasando después a abrazarlo mientras daba gracias interiormente por aquel milagro, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran en aquel momento en el cual Ezio no podía verla.

Sentir de nuevo el calor que le ofrecía su tenue abrazo le hizo volver a nacer. Las cosas parecían haberse reiniciado, y con ello la oscuridad se había disipado.

* * *

Hacía un par de días desde que Ezio había despertado, y como las anteriores mañanas, Nuray pasó unos segundos mirando la puerta del cuarto, sintiendo aquel dilema interior que siempre acababa desembocando en un enorme miedo a encarar al italiano.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Ezio podría levantarse y trataría de hablar con ella, con lo que no podría continuar ignorándolo, pero a pesar de saberlo decidió dejar pasar otro día más, acallando las voces de su cabeza que la llamaban cobarde.

La mujer salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yusuf salió de la habitación de Ezio con una sonrisa tras haberse despedido del hombre con una broma, cambiando de semblante al hallar a su amiga anclada en el pasillo. No obstante, las palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la pequeña casa.

Nuray giró sobre sus talones con velocidad, avanzando para abrir mientras tragaba saliva y se reñía interiormente por su actitud. Todos sus pensamientos se deshicieron cuando halló al otro lado de la puerta a Luigi Russolo mirándola con una torcida sonrisa.

 **Aquí otro capítulo más! Gracias por leer!**

 **Arwiiin, BlackMC99, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 58

Luigi ensanchó su sonrisa pícara ante la sorprendida expresión de Nuray, quien aún lo contemplaba sin decir nada con Yusuf tras ella, unos pasos alejado del umbral de la puerta.

Russolo no esperó a que la chica hablara, pasando directamente a besarla con fervor, para después hablar con ironía mirando sus ojos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Flor del desierto.

-Te hacía en Constantinopla aún. –Dijo la joven al fin, obteniendo una nueva sonrisa por parte del moreno.

-Tengo noticias importantes que compartir. Mis días en Constantinopla terminaron cuando tú te marchaste.

Nuray se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras Tazim carraspeaba ante la dirección que volvía a tomar el veneciano en la conversación, disuadiéndolo del halo romántico al reparar en que estaba allí.

-Hola, Yusuf. Me alegro de verte. –Saludó Russolo con una leve sonrisa burlona, que el turco correspondió con un seco e irreal _igualmente_. Nuray volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, Luigi. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te ha traído hasta aquí?

-¡Qué prisa! Vayamos por partes, Flor del desierto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Auditore? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, mirando a la pareja.

-Ha sobrevivido. Despertó hace unos días y se va recuperando.

-Estupendo –añadió el veneciano a la respuesta de Yusuf, volviendo dirigir sus ojos a Nuray-. Deduje que todo fue bien en cuanto vi tu semblante. Y ahora pasemos a la información que me ha traído aquí. Sé dónde está el fragmento que os han arrebatado. Volví a Venecia y estuve trabajando con Antonio y sus hombres; Me pidieron ayuda para investigar a un cardenal español, al parecer muy amigo de César. Él esconde el fragmento en su villa de Padua.

-¿El fragmento está en Italia?

-Eso es, mi Flor del desierto.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado? –Intervino Yusuf con el ceño levemente fruncido, desconfiando.

-Antonio conoce la eficacia de mi trabajo para acercarme a quien sea sin llamar la atención. Me contó todo lo que sabíais hasta el momento y me pidió ayuda para investigar a ese tal Mendoza, y pronto descubrí lo de la villa y que para ser una residencia para ciertas ocasiones de descanso, había un movimiento inusual en ella. El mismismo cardenal ha viajado desde su país, dejando desatendido su trabajo de confesor real para asentarse en ella y viajar al Vaticano, donde César intenta recuperarse para volver al mando de sus ejércitos.

-Entonces lo habrá llevado al castillo, es mucho más seguro. –Dijo Nuray mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Eso pensé yo, querida, pero nadie ha visto que el Fruto haya sido transportado. Si lo piensas no está mal pensado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que lo dejarían en un lugar menos seguro? No obstante, ese español no es ningún idiota. El lugar parece tranquilo y sin protección, pero las cosas no son para nada así por lo poco que hemos podido descubrir.

-¿Por qué trabajas en este asunto tan peligroso y complejo? No creo que el salario que puedan pagarte los venecianos sea suficiente para tal tarea.

Russolo sonrió ante el comentario de Yusuf mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta, deteniéndose para responder antes de marcharse.

-Aunque sea un mercenario sin nadie a quien servir, tengo escrúpulos, Yusuf. Estoy con los asesinos. Comprendo bien lo que todos nos jugamos si los templarios consiguieran el fruto del Edén al completo. No soy un traidor, puedes estar tranquilo. Me hospedaré hasta el jueves en la posada de la plaza para después volver a Venecia y trabajar en el plan de asalto a la villa –habló cambiando de tema, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta-. Espero que podamos ponernos al día antes de que me vaya, Flor del desierto.

Tras su típica sonrisa sensual, el moreno salió de la casa con premura dejando de nuevo a los asesinos entre un incómodo silencio, que Yusuf se decidió a romper tras unos instantes.

-Bueno, parece que las cosas van encauzándose. Nos pondremos en marcha en cuanto Ezio pueda moverse con soltura, mientras trataremos de averiguar más acerca de ese Mendoza...

-No, no podemos esperar tanto –le cortó la chica a la par que reflexionaba-; Si las cosas son como Luigi dice todo sucederá muy rápido, y así debe ser para que los templaros no nos descubran. Será mejor que yo vaya adelantándome a vosotros y así pueda ponerme al corriente de todo para que nos mantengamos informados, y así con vosotros aquí, no perderemos las novedades que se descubran sobre el paradero de los demás fragmentos. El comerciante de la India llegará pronto y es crucial su testimonio.

-Eso te viene muy bien para volver a huir de Ezio también, ¿verdad?

Nuray clavó sus ojos carbón en los del hombre, sintiendo el enfado surgir al instante tras su comentario hiriente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Yusuf. Pero debes saber que no hay nada de lo que tenga que huir. Nada ha cambiado. Voy a ir a Padua para trabajar, y os veré cuando el trabajo vuelva a unirnos. No hay nada más que hablar.

El castaño apretó la mandíbula observando como la chica se dirigía con decisión hasta la puerta y se marchaba con aire enfadado, regalándole un pequeño portazo y la misión de poner al corriente de todas las novedades a su amigo convaleciente. Yusuf suspiró con pesadez mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.

* * *

Cuando Nuray salió de la posada de la plaza se sintió culpable y estúpida por haberse abandonado de nuevo en los brazos de Luigi para apagar su mente, tratando de auto engañarse demostrando con frialdad, que había pasado la página emborronada con miedo e inseguridad de su historia con Ezio, algo que en el fondo sabía, no era así.

La furia hacia sí misma era igual de intensa que el resto de sentimientos negativos al no haberle dicho a Russolo que no quería nada con él ni con nadie, que simplemente quería aparcar los sentimientos y trabajar sin pensar en nada emocional, pero la personalidad del veneciano hacía que siempre tirara la toalla en tratar de hacerlo, sabiendo que acabaría discutiendo con él por perder los nervios ante su amalgama interior. Él no se rendía nunca, y parecía tener confianza e ilusión en volver a cautivar a la joven como antaño, llegando a pasar incluso a algo más. La turca temía inmensamente que él pudiera llegar a querer aquello.

Aún con aquellos pensamientos en su interior de tener que dejar clara su postura de una buena vez, Nuray llegó a la casa de Arístides, sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad a aquellas horas de la noche.

Entrando despacio y sin hacer ruido, la chica pasó a quitarse la capa tras cerrar la puerta a la pálida luz lunar que entraba por la ventana de la sala, dejando la prenda sobre una de las sillas para encaminares hacia el cuarto que compartía con Yusuf para dormir.

Antes de posar su mano sobre la madera para abrir, se detuvo al escuchar sonido proveniente de la última estancia del pasillo. El cuarto donde Ezio se hallaba. Sintiéndose extrañada por aquello, la chica avanzó hasta el lugar para escuchar mejor.

Nuray escuchó al italiano maldecir entre quejidos de dolor, pasando después a ser protagonista el silencio, hasta que el sonido sordo de algo caer sobre una de las mesas de noche de la estancia hizo que abriera la puerta, alarmada.

Auditore, aún apoyado sobre la mesa casi despejada tras haber tirado los objetos sobre ella, fijó su vista en la mujer, quién entró cerrando la puerta sin permitirse pensar para no vacilar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú sólo? Podrías hacerte daño. –Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, guiándolo hasta la cama para que se sentara con cuidado.

-No pasa nada. La herida no va a abrirse ya, y yo necesito acelerar este proceso. Es aburridísimo estar todo el día en la cama, y frustrante sentir tanto dolor al intentar moverse con soltura. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirando a la turca sentada a su lado.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, tranquilo. Pronto estarás de nuevo en forma. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien. –Añadió con una sonrisa tirante tras unos segundos de mutismo.

La muchacha trató de levantarse mientras le decía que descansara, pero Ezio hizo que se detuviera, agarrando su brazo.

-Nuray, espera. ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? –Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, contemplando como ella pensaba unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Creía que ibas a morir, Yusuf estaba solo... Te aprecio y tenía miedo. Necesitaba estar aquí para reñirte por imprudente. –Bromeó tratando de relajar la tensión y sus nervios, pero Ezio obvió todo aquello.

-No te marches de nuevo, por favor. Sabes que tus sentimientos no van a desaparecer porque vuelvas a irte con Russolo. Dime que no me quieres, que no es cierto lo que digo.

Nuray trató de inspirar de forma disimulada mientras su alma era desgarrada por aquella mirada suplicante, pero se llenó de valor para zanjar el tema, tal y como su cabeza y temor le pedían.

-Ezio, sabes bien que te quiero, pero eso no cambia nada. Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma que desde la última vez que nos vimos. No quiero que estemos juntos.

La chica se levantó de la cama con aparente frialdad y calma, girándose antes de salir de la estancia, intentando que su voz no se quebrara al contemplar el dolor en los ojos del italiano.

-Lo siento, Ezio. Espero que algún día podamos ser amigos.

Acto seguido, dejó al asesino en soledad, sintiéndose automáticamente horrible.

 **Gracias por leer una vez más!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 59

El viento recio amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos de Nuray y Luigi mientras se encaminaban por el campo hacia la entrada de la villa propiedad del cardenal español, donde se suponía guardaban el fragmento del Edén robado semanas atrás.

El hombre alzó la vista al cielo encapotado de aquella tarde, sintiendo que una fina gota de lluvia caía sobre su mejilla izquierda. Limpiándola con el dorso de la mano rápidamente, volvió a sujetar la cuerda que mantenía a la asesina maniatada, continuando con el camino hacia la gran casa que comenzaban a vislumbrar a su frente. Aún sentía la duda rondar su mente acerca del arriesgado plan.

-Deberías empezar a agarrarme con más fuerza. Los trabajadores que rondan el jardín podrían vernos ya. –Comentó la chica, sacando al veneciano de sus pensamientos mientras hacía caso a su recomendación.

-No sé cómo hemos llegado a arriesgar tanto. ¿Qué pretendes hacer si no podemos entrar después, o nos descubren antes de tiempo?

-Tendremos que improvisar –murmuró mientras caminaba sin volverse, sintiendo la molestia de la ruda cuerda rozar sus muñecas-. Soy consciente del peligro que esto supone también, pero no tenemos más opción si queremos entrar, y necesitamos hacerlo ya.

-Espero que Antonio y sus hombres estén bien preparados y alerta, si no ya podemos clamar al cielo porque el lugar no esté tan protegido como esperamos.

Nuray no respondió al comentario, pero deseó que Luigi estuviera en lo cierto, porque había demasiados puntos por donde el plan podía hacer aguas, y estando dentro de la boca del lobo sólo habría una única forma de terminar si aquello fracasaba.

La pareja pronto llegó a escasos metros de la imponente entrada principal al recinto. Una gran verja de forja les impedía el paso a los jardines principales ante la casona de estilo clásico y colores claros. Aún no habían atisbado la presencia de ningún guardia.

-Bien, vamos a allá. –Susurró Luigi mientras observaba a un campesino cruzar el jardín con un gran saco a la espalda, pasando a agarrar con poca delicadeza e indiferencia a la asesina. -¡Eh, tú! ¡Acércate!

El hombre bajo y de aspecto cansado se giró, dudando sobre si obedecer hasta que Luigi volvió a hablar.

-Avisa al responsable de la custodia de la villa del cardenal, campesino. El favor bien te valdrá una buena recompensa.

Cuando el veneciano mostró un ducado de oro al hombre, este cambó de expresión y sin dudar, dejó el saco en el suelo y corrió alejándose del jardín, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos.

-Me encanta el dinero. Siempre funciona. –Se mofó el moreno con una leve sonrisa a la espalda de Nuray, sorprendiéndose de que muy poco tiempo después el campesino volviera siguiendo a un hombre robusto y armado, con rostro serio y desconfiado.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el guardia con frialdad, escudriñando a ambos. Luigi respondió con indiferencia, tirando de la cuerda para empujar a la chica.

-Un hombre que compartirá contigo el privilegio de entregar a tu señor templario a la ramera de Ezio Auditore. Estoy seguro de que tiene mucho que contar sobre el Fruto del Edén.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se mantuvieron fijas unos instantes, hasta que el guardia accedió a dejarlo pasar, haciendo que con un gesto de brazo el jornalero procediera a abrir la reja.

Luigi empujó a Nuray para que caminara y entrara en el recinto, lanzándole la moneda al campesino mientras caminaba hacia el guardia.

-No te arrepentirás de esto. –Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática cuando tuvo al guardia delante.

* * *

La casa de Arístides tenía aquella tarde una actividad inusual, debido a la cercana llegada del día señalado para partir hacia la India junto con el comerciante conocido del dueño de la casa, quien había proporcionado valiosa información al grupo de asesinos acerca de los parajes que podrían tener relación con los narrados en el texto sobre los fragmentos.

Yusuf permanecía callado mientras escuchaba hablar a Ezio, Arístides y al comerciante, de nombre Yamir, sobre la duración del largo viaje hasta su tierra natal.

-Una vez desembarquemos tendremos un largo camino hasta la ciudad de Akot. Cerca de allí empieza a extenderse la jungla de la que os hablé, la del templo en ruinas. Pocos son los que se atreven a adentrarse allí. Por los tigres –comentó el indio con una leve sonrisa, observando los ceños fruncidos de sus compañeros, quienes parecían no saber qué era aquello-. Son felinos muy grandes.

-Esperemos que protejan bien el lugar –bromeó Arístides-. Nos vendrá muy bien que la gente no fisgoneé por allí.

-Es un lugar sagrado desde tiempos remotos. La gente local lo respeta mucho.

-Genial –agregó Ezio-. Podría ser el sitio donde escondieron el fragmento si es tan antiguo. Nos iría muy bien un golpe de suerte tan grande como ese, quién sabe cuánto tardarán los templarios en enterarse.

-Trabajaremos duro. No se nos adelantarán.

El italiano asintió mientras Arístides palmeaba con ánimo su hombro, siendo contemplados por un ausente Yusuf, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

No creía que fuera una buena idea que Ezio se volcara en el trabajo tan pronto, y menos que afrontara un viaje tan largo y peligroso sin estar aún recuperado, pero bien sabía que no podía pedirle menos teniendo que luchar contra la pena y la rabia que debían estar asolando su interior, a pesar de que trataba de disimular que nada había ocurrido. Yusuf sabía bien que aquello no era así, era evidente en la forma compulsiva del italiano de centrarse en el trabajo y mantenerse ocupado, además de en su rostro de facciones tirantes y menor jovialidad.

-Bueno –la voz de Arístides se alzó, haciendo que Yusuf atendiera de nuevo a la conversación-, tratad de descansar, amigos. Nos espera un largo viaje mañana.

-Y esperemos que próspero.

-Propongo que brindemos porque así sea. –Dijo el griego ante el comentario de Auditore, dirigiéndose a por el vino y los vasos para brindar.

Antes de que todos alzaran por encima de sus cabezas el líquido violáceo, alguien llamando a la puerta los interrumpió. Arístides se disculpó para dirigirse a abrir. Uno de los niños pobres de la aldea se hallaba frente a su puerta, sujetando una carta.

-Un hombre extranjero me envía entregarle esto, señor. Dice que va dirigida hacia Ezio Auditore.

Arístides cogió la carta con extrañeza, haciendo que el muchacho saliera corriendo sin dilación. El asesino quedó totalmente perplejo cuando observó el emblema del Vaticano estampado en el lacre, y automáticamente la preocupación lo golpeó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El griego se acercó despacio hacia Ezio, y sin responderle le pasó la carta inmaculada que todos contemplaban.

El italiano cambió radicalmente la expresión de su rostro al reconocer el sello, sabiendo que aquello venía de parte de los templarios. Sin más dilación y tras una mirada cruzada con Yusuf, procedió a abrir la carta y leer con avidez sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

 _El cardenal Mendoza, hombre de mi absoluta confianza, te espera en Padua para que te cambies por tu querida ramera turca, y al fin podáis conoceros._

 _Siento no poder estar allí para darte la bienvenida que mereces, Ezio, pero pronto volveré a acabar lo que empezamos tiempo atrás._

 _Tu querido amigo, César Borgia._

Ezio alzó los ojos de la carta mientras los perdía en el infinito sintiendo que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente, y su respiración se detenía un segundo tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-¡Ezio! ¿qué dice? –Instó Yusuf a que informara, mientras lo miraba aterrado ante la incertidumbre.

-Tienen a Nuray. Lo de Padua no ha salido bien. Debo ir a por ella.

Al turco no le dio tiempo a hacer más preguntas cuando su amigo tiró la carta al aire para correr hacia su dormitorio y recoger sus pocas cosas, ya preparadas para el previsto viaje a Oriente.

Yusuf leyó la carta rápidamente sintiéndose perdido entre un mar de dudas y temores, cuando los pasos raudos de Ezio volvieron a llevarlo al salón.

-Lo siento, pero no podré acompañaros a la India. –Dijo mirando a Arístides y Yamir mientras cargaba al hombro su zurrón.

-Tranquilo –agregó el griego asintiendo-. Yo me ocuparé de lo que pueda. A través de Raissa y mis hombres contactaré contigo. Ve a salvarla y acabar con ese cabrón de César y el cardenal.

-Gracias por todo, amigo. Buena suerte en vuestro viaje. –Se despidió mientras palmeaba los hombros del asesino y el comerciante, cuando Yusuf alzó la voz con firmeza.

-Yo iré contigo. Vas a necesitar ayuda.

Ezio fijó sus ojos en los del castaño asintiendo con conformidad mientras su rostro seguía compungido con la misma preocupación.

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡qué empiece la acción otra vez ;)!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 60

Nuray volvió a intentar desatarse por enésima vez, sintiendo ya un gran cansancio y dolor en sus brazos por llevar en aquella silla con las manos atadas a la espalda varias horas.

Ya no sabía ni siquiera cuantos días habían pasado desde que entró con Luigi en aquel lugar, puesto que la habían retenido en un sótano húmedo y sin luz.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y las esperanzas de que los asesinos volvieran a intentar entrar una segunda vez, cuando la primera habían fallado en el rescate. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con Luigi, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde el comienzo de todo aquello.

La joven dejó de forcejear al pensar en el veneciano mientras sus fuerzas se desvanecían. A ella no la mataban porque era asesina, tenía información y pertenecía a la hermandad, pero Luigi no; ¿Y si por ello lo habían matado considerándolo inútil?

Se negó en rotundo a pensar en eso ni siquiera un segundo, obligándose a su vez a ser fuerte y deshacerse de la angustia de la situación y el desánimo mientras volvía a intentar aflojar las cuerdas, contemplando de nuevo la amplia biblioteca donde se hallaba, la cual debía ser el estudio del cardenal en la residencia.

La majestuosa puerta de madera clara se abrió haciendo que parara en seco para observar al recién llegado. No le cupo la menor duda de que aquel hombre sexagenario de ralo pelo cano era el cardenal Mendoza.

El hombre hizo que sus guardias cerraran la puerta y se quedaran delante de ella, mientras él avanzaba despacio hacia la turca plantada en mitad de la sala. Nuray encontró sobre su nariz aguileña unos ojos de un azul tan frío como la mirada que otorgaban, tan serena y templada como la suave voz de aquel hombre.

-Pretendía haber llegado antes, pero los asesinos han intentado ponerme difícil el camino desde el Vaticano. Por suerte no lo han conseguido y aquí estoy. –Comentó mientras caminaba con parsimonia por la estancia. -Me sorprende que atacaran la villa para sacaros de aquí y consiguieran liberar a ese hombre veneciano. Sois muy valientes, pero también estúpidos.

Nuray quedó anclada en la noticia sobre Luigi, pensando si aquello sería cierto o no, pero pronto volvió a atender al anciano cuando se plantó frente a ella, escudriñando su rostro mientras hablaba.

-No estoy mintiéndote. Sólo quedas tú aquí dentro, y eso es lo que queríamos. Tu amigo ha tenido suerte, porque hubiera acabado reuniéndose con nuestro Señor a temprana hora.

-Puedes matarme ya, no pierdas tiempo. –Murmuró fríamente la turca, desafiándolo con la mirada. Mendoza curvó los labios con levedad.

-No tengo interés en matarte, al menos no aún. A quien quiero es Ezio Auditore, y sin duda vendrá. De hecho, supongo que debe estar a poco de llegar a la ciudad. –El cardenal hizo una pausa y se explicó ante el ceño fruncido de la joven, quien trataba de ocultar su miedo ante lo que pretendía-. En cuanto cruzasteis la puerta de mi casa hace una semana le enviamos una carta a Grecia para que venga a intercambiarse por ti.

-No lo hará. –Sentenció Nuray con un deje de rabia.

-Oh, desde luego que sí. Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, asesina. Me he esforzado por saberlo todo sobre vosotros, y al fin he encontrado el punto débil de ese hombre. Nos habéis puesto en bandeja capturarlo, y con él los secretos de vuestra orden y el Fruto del Edén.

-Eso no pasará.

El hombre rió levemente al contemplar la ira incrementarse en la joven, quien se revolvió en la silla un instante, presa del horror que le producía saber que su enemigo tenía razón. Ezio acudiría sin pensarlo y los progresos se irían al garete.

-Es bueno que tengas fe, hija mía. Aférrate a ella para soportar tu calvario.

Nuray entendió a que se refería cuando el cardenal se dio la vuelta para salir de la estancia mientras los guardias la desataban de la silla y la sacaban del lugar, guiándola para su sorpresa hacia otro sitio que no era su acostumbrado sótano frío. La turca deseó que lo hubiera sido en cuanto observó aquella mazmorra de tortura, con lo necesario para comenzar con el tormento del agua.

Sin oponer resistencia y haciendo acopio de fuerza y valentía, la chica se dejó atar al bastidor de madera concienciándose para soportar la angustia de la asfixia sin rendirse y revelar ningún dato, pero a su vez no pudo borrar de su cabeza el miedo y las suplicas de que pronto aquello cambiara de rumbo.

* * *

El sol había desaparecido del horizonte, sumergiendo en una fría oscuridad a Venecia cuando el barco en el que viajaban Yusuf y Ezio llegó a la ciudad.

La pareja de asesinos no perdió tiempo desde que el navío había atracado para ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de Antonio, donde supuso encontrarían a alguien que pudiera informarles de las cosas y guiarlos hasta los compañeros que se estaban ocupando del asunto de Padua.

Yusuf se abstuvo de opinar sobre lo que le parecían las intenciones de Auditore de entregarse al cardenal y obedecer en lo que habían pedido para liberar a Nuray, ya que podía palpar casi la ansiedad del florentino. Nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión en aquel momento en que había pedido su característico raciocinio y templanza, las cuales incluso en situaciones adversas solía mantener.

Tras varios minutos de ágil caminata llegaron ante la puerta de Antonio, esperando con impaciencia que alguien abriera al otro lado. Cuando al fin aquello sucedió, ambos hombres se sorprendieron de contemplar al mismismo dueño de la casa al otro lado.

-Ezio. –Murmuró sorprendido, dejándoles pasar mientras el mentado hablaba con rapidez.

-César mandó una carta a Grecia diciéndome que Mendoza tiene a Nuray cautiva en Padua.

Todos el mundo calló un segundo tras su comentario, y fue entonces cuando el asesino encontró con que el salón estaba casi abarrotado por la presencia de Rosa, Luigi, y un grupo de 4 asesinos más que no conocía, de los cuales uno era una mujer. Antonio se adelantó a dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido.

-El plan falló, y Nuray y Luigi fueron capturados al intentar entrar en la villa. Nosotros estábamos preparados para actuar si aquello sucedía, pero no logramos rescatarla. Parece que sabían que pretendíamos entrar, porque la tenían recluida aparte.

-Sí que debían tenerlo todo planeado –intervino Yusuf con voz apagada-. Se aseguraron de que no podías rescatarla para que Ezio se cambie por ella.

-¿Cuánto lleva cautiva en ese lugar? –Interrumpió Ezio mirando de nuevo a Antonio, pero la voz de Russolo fue la que se apresuró a responder con aire lóbrego.

-Algo más de dos semanas. Intentamos acceder de nuevo, pero fue imposible. No pude llegar hasta ella antes de que me descubrieran mientras el resto los distaría fuera. –El moreno inhaló con un deje de enfado y culpa para murmurar, esta vez sin mirar a Ezio. -La sacaré de ese lugar después de haberla metido allí, a fin de cuentas fue idea mía fingir que la había capturado y se la entregaba.

-Fue idea tuya meterla ahí, ¿Acaso deseabas que la mataran? ¡¿Es así como demuestras que la quieres?! ¿¡Por qué no la llevaste a Roma directamente y te quedaste a ver como la torturaban!?

La tensión ascendió de nivel cuando Ezio gritó al veneciano, quien con la misma rabia avanzó un paso mientras alzaba la voz en respuesta.

-¡Cállate, asesino! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento por ella, no te atrevas a creerte con más derechos que nadie a sufrir por lo que ocurre! ¡Al menos yo estaba aquí con ella luchando, y no pensando en viajes sin dar la cara ante el peligro!

Ezio avanzó con furia hacia Russolo dispuesto a golpearlo, haciendo que el moreno amagara con la misma intención al vislumbrar su intenciones, pero ambos fueron detenidos por los presentes.

El barullo se formó en un segundo mientras los gritos de Ezio y Luigi se mezclaban con las vanas suplicas para que ambos se calmaran. Yusuf se posicionó delante de su amigo mientras le instaba a que se templase, pero tras unos instantes lo apartó con brusquedad para mirar desafiante al veneciano, hablando esta vez sin gritar.

-Si le ocurre algo será tu culpa. Y te juro que yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos si muere.

Luigi intentó acercarse a él sintiendo arder su sangre por la impotencia, pero Rosa volvió a agarrarlo del brazo mientras contemplaban como el florentino daba media vuelta, y se disponía a salir de la casa tras comentar con sequedad que iba a hacer el intercambio, y ni se molestaran en impedirlo. Acto seguido, el portazo de la puerta dio paso a un angustioso y vibrante silencio entre todos los presentes en la sala.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 61.

El alba comenzaba a despuntar de forma débil mientras Ezio caminaba con la mayor rapidez que le permitía su cansancio tras un viaje largo y veloz para llegar a la villa lo antes posible.

Había conseguido recorrer la distancia que separaba las ciudades hasta llegar a Padua en un tiempo record, gracias a su suerte para encontrar diversos caballos y personas que le ayudaron a no interrumpir la marcha en ningún momento. No obstante, aquel desenfreno y la falta de sueño habían mermado sus capacidades físicas lo suficiente como para ni plantearse pensar en un plan para poder escapar de lo que fuera que le esperase dentro de los dominios de Mendoza.

La mente del italiano sólo tenía espacio para Nuray, y si para sacarla de allí tenía que ceder a las exigencias de los templarios, lo haría sin importarle nada. No podía soportar la idea de que ella sufriera más tiempo.

-Detente y no se te ocurra moverte, asesino.

La voz áspera de un guardia al otro lado de la verja hizo que Ezio saliera de sus cavilaciones, parándose mientras alzaba los brazos levemente en señal de rendición. Encontró que había otros dos soldados más apuntándole con sus arcabuces mientras el que había gritado abría la verja y se acercaba a él para llevarlo dentro tras desarmarlo, y haberle quitado el primer fragmento del Edén que aún llevaba encima.

Pronto ataron sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo condujeron hacia el edificio que presidía la finca, guiándolo hasta un amplio salón con una chimenea encendida y crepitante, donde un hombre aguardaba de pie ante el fuego, dejando detrás una gran mesa rectangular, la cual era casi el único mobiliario en la estancia débilmente iluminada.

Uno de los esbirros del cardenal avanzó hasta él, entregándole el fragmento del Edén para volver a colocarse tras Ezio para vigilar.

-Curioso artefacto este –murmuró Mendoza mientras lo acariciaba sin quitarle ojo-, y curioso el gran poder que alberga, y eso sin estar completo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando encontremos lo que falta? porque estamos al corriente de que hay más fragmentos, y de que vosotros sabéis por donde empezar a buscar.

Ezio se encontró por primera vez con el rostro sereno del español, ignorando sus palabras para ir directo al grano.

-Quiero que la dejes libre. Ella se va y yo me quedo, ese es el precio por la información.

Mendoza hizo un ademán hacia uno de sus hombres para que fuera a buscarla mientras hablaba de nuevo, esta vez mirando al italiano.

-Esa asesina está bien, la dejaré marcharse con uno de mis caballos si tú no haces nada raro. Soy un hombre de palabra, y debes saber que sólo te daré hasta el mediodía para contarme todo lo que quiero saber. Depende de ti morir de forma rápida y poco dolorosa, o sufrir hasta el final. No abrir la boca no te salvará de tu destino.

El florentino apretó la mandíbula con rabia mientras escudriñaba la templanza gélida de aquel anciano, pero toda aquella sensación se desvaneció cuando las puertas se abrieron y el guardia apareció con Nuray, quien llevaba las muñecas atadas en la parte delantera, sobre su regazo.

La chica fue obligada a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, desestabilizándose por el empujón del guardia. Ezio contempló con horror como ella se incorporaba con pesadez mientras tosía. Tenía un aspecto horrible y enfermizo, habiendo perdido parte del color y brillo de su tez, la cual se mostraba ahora pálida.

-¡Nuray! ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame! –Suplicó con angustia el asesino mientras se arrodillaba veloz ante ella. Con un gran esfuerzo la joven respondió.

-Vete de aquí, Ezio. No hables.

-Vas a salir de aquí, podrás irte ahora mismo. –Comentó ignorando sus palabras mientras miraba sus ojos oscuros, ahora apagados.

-Desatadla y dadle un caballo para que se vaya antes de que la fiebre acabe por matarla. –Dijo Mendoza.

Ezio sintió una puñalada atravesar su pecho mientras contemplaba la debilidad y el miedo en los ojos de Nuray, a quien uno de los soldados agarró del brazo en aquel instante para llevársela de allí, y obedecer las órdenes.

El florentino se precipitó a besar a la turca en los labios abruptamente antes de perderla de nuevo, sintiendo que aquel podría ser la última vez que la viera antes de morir. Pudo vislumbrar durante un segundo en la mirada de la morena su amor por él.

-Cabalga hasta llegar al pueblo y no te pares. –La instó con un deje de desesperación mientras la alejaban de él, buscando sus últimas fuerzas para despedirse con tristeza antes de que cruzaran la puerta. -Te quiero.

Nuray volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes ante la amenaza de su llanto, pero sus labios parecían sellados ante la desolación que la embriagaba, y no pudo más que mantener la vista fija en el asesino arrodillado hasta que la puerta del salón se cerró.

* * *

El temblor de Nuray era cada vez era más grande, mientras que sus fuerzas disminuían a un ritmo frenético a causa de la alta fiebre y malestar que la impedían poder ir al trote en el caballo por miedo a caerse.

Aquel suplicio físico ni siquiera le daba las fuerzas suficientes como para que pudiera pensar en cómo ayudar a Ezio, o para romper a llorar ante tanta desolación y angustia. Cada segundo transcurrido parecía una eternidad en la que su cuerpo trataba de luchar por no dejar de funcionar.

Nuray se obligó a no dormirse y agarrar las riendas con fuerza mientras luchaba por intentar poder ir más rápido, cuando el sonido de varios caballos galopando en la lejanía la distrajo, haciendo que los buscara con la mirada.

Pronto pudo distinguir que se trataba del grupo de asesinos de Venecia, y sintió un gran alivio al saber que iban en ayuda de Ezio. De seguro se hallaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

El grupo se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a ella y encontrarla de esa forma.

Yusuf se adelantó a Luigi bajándose del caballo para acercarse a la joven al contemplar su estado decrépito, asustándose al comprobar que Nuray ni siquiera hablaba mientras el grupo le hacía preguntas con velocidad. El turco la bajó del caballo nombrándola con un deje de desesperación.

-Dios, está ardiendo. Tiene mucha fiebre. –Dijo Yusuf mirando a Antonio, mientras alejaba su mano de la frente de ella.

-Llévala a casa de Laura –intervino Antonio-. Nosotros iremos a salvar a Ezio, no te preocupes. ¡Vámonos!

El grupo se puso en marcha a la orden del hombre, y Yusuf pudo vislumbrar como Russolo dudaba unos instantes mirándole, pero partió junto con los asesinos tras que Yusuf le dirigiera un movimiento firme con la cabeza. Antonio necesitaría todos los refuerzos posibles en la villa de Mendoza.

El turco se apresuró a ayudar a Nuray a subir al caballo, posicionándose él tras de ella para poder sujetarla y emprender el camino de forma veloz, sintiendo poco después que la chica había caído dormida en sus brazos tras no soportar más su suplicio físico.

* * *

Yusuf agitó las riendas del caballo para que el animal se esforzar por ir más rápido para volver a la villa de Mendoza tras haber dejado a su amiga al cuidado de Laura, una mujer de entrada edad que había vivido en Venecia largos años y ahora residía en Padua, y aún mantenía relación con Antonio, y ayudaba a los asesinos con frecuencia ofreciéndoles cobijo y cuidados médicos.

El tuco pudo relajar su preocupación tras que aquella anciana le hubiera asegurado que aquel resfriado sería superado por la muchacha tras sus cuidados, y gracias a que era joven y fuerte. Aquellas palabras firmes hicieron que Yusuf atendiera al consejo de Laura de volver junto con sus compañeros a luchar, puesto que sin duda lo necesitarían.

Comenzó a atisbar el gran complejo del cardenal desde la lejanía, y su ceño se frunció al contemplar como una gran columna de humo ascendía al cielo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que algunos de los edificios que componían la villa campestre estaban ardiendo mientras parte de los asesinos luchaban a espada contra soldados templarios del cardenal en los jardines y patios.

Yusuf saltó de su caballo cuando hubo llegado a las cercanías, sintiendo un segundo de indecisión ante aquel caos de batalla, pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar y ordenar prioridades, dirigiéndose al interior del palacete para buscar a Ezio, a quien sin duda estarían martirizando para sonsacarle toda la información posible y humillarlo antes de darle muerte.

La carrera del castaño fue veloz atravesando el patio delantero mientras observaba de refilón a Rosa y algunos de los asesinos que conocía, luchando contra templarios y ordenando intentar atrapar al cardenal. Yusuf hizo de tripas corazón una vez más e ignoró aquella lucha, entrando en la vivienda tras acabar con uno de los soldados que trataba de bloquear la entrada.

Sin pensarlo el turco corrió por el hall hasta el pasillo derecho para comenzar la búsqueda de Auditore, encontrándose una nueva lucha al cruzar unas grandes puertas que lo condujeron a un largo y ancho pasillo adornado con estatuas clásicas que comunicaban con otras puertas. Yusuf observó como Luigi luchaba contra un par de guardias mientras apretaba su mano izquierda contra su estómago del que manaba sangre, mientras Ezio intentaba defenderse de otro enemigo con las pocas fuerzas que parecían quedarle.

Yusuf corrió a ayudarlo tras unos instantes, pero tropezó con un cadáver que no vio y cayó al suelo, girándose un instante para observar qué había ocurrido antes de levantarse. La sangre del asesino se heló cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros del rostro sin vida de Antonio de Magianis.

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 62.

Ezio dejó escapar un quejido en el momento en que despertó y trató de moverse, pero el dolor que sufría en todo su cuerpo le impidió hasta abrir los párpados a la primera, teniendo que esforzarse para conseguir abrir los ojos y enfocar. Al lograrlo encontró a Yusuf sentado junto a él mientras limpiaba una de las heridas de su rostro. El turcó se detuvo en su tarea al verlo despertar.

-Ezio ¿cómo te encuentras, amigo? Te dieron una buena paliza.

-Sí, y es así exactamente como me siento. –Susurró levemente mientras a cada segundo el dolor y la pesadez iban aumentando.

Yusuf volvió a limpiar el corte de su ceja izquierda tras animar a Ezio a que soprotara los pocos minutos de sufrimiento que le quedaban, volviendo a hablar para distraerlo.

-Laura pasará a coserte las heridas más graves y todo habrá acabado. Hace apenas una hora que llegamos y aún está ocupada con asuntos más serios; Hubo muchos heridos.

-¿Antonio...?

El italiano disipó sus palabras cuando Yusuf negó con la cabeza para confirmarle sus sospechas. El veneciano había muerto, y Dios sabía quienes más habrían caído en aquel peligroso plan desesperado por rescatarlo.

Tras un suspiro por parte de Auditore, quien trató de gestionar la tristeza y rabia de su interior, el hombre volvió a hablar con ansias de información en su débil voz.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿cómo están Rosa y el resto?

-Bueno, ella ahora mismo no está muy bien, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo... Cayeron otros tres asesinos más del grupo de Venecia. Pero al menos aquella lucha no fue en vano. Tú estás aquí, vivo. Y también recuperamos un fragmento del artefacto, el otro logró llevárselo Mendoza al escapar.

-¿Y Nuray?

Yusuf calló unos segundos mientras terminaba su tarea, dejando el paño ensangrentado sobre la mesa de su derecha para después hablar.

-Está descansando, duerme gracias a un tónico que Laura le dio. Dice que se pondrá bien en seguida. No debes preocuparte por ella. Ahora descansa.

-Yusuf –dijo Ezio al verlo levantarse de la silla, dispuesto a dejarlo solo-, ¿qué han hecho con el cuerpo de Antonio, lo han enterrado ya?

-No. Lo están preparando para darle sepultura esta noche, cuando todo se calme.

-Avísame entonces. Quiero despedirlo y estar con Rosa.

El turco asintió sin decir nada, esbozando una triste sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto y dejar al italiano intentar descansar, aunque sabía que sería tarea difícil por su dolor físico, y sobre todo por el desconsuelo de la pérdida de su amigo.

* * *

El frío gélido de aquella noche superaba incluso el de otras atrás. El viento rugía haciendo que un extraño ulular resonase en el interior de la pequeña casa, ahora inmersa en un silencio casi lúgubre.

Aquel mutismo le resultó extraño a Nuray al despertar en su camastro tras haber dormido todo el día. En aquella casa el silencio rara vez era protagonista, pues solían rondar asesinos y persona de aquí para allá buscando los remedios y atenciones de Laura.

La joven se incorporó despacio en la cama, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse mejor de lo esperado tras que la fiebre le hubiera bajado considerablemente, llevándose consigo el temblor y gran parte del malestar general. Desde luego la dueña de la casa era una auténtica eminencia en cuanto a remedios caseros.

Nuray se puso en pie y sintió un potente escalofrío al abandonar el calor de las mantas, quedando únicamente con un camisón claro largo y fino que había sustituido sus ropas mojadas y andrajosas, no obstante el frío no la detuvo y salió del cuarto para averiguar dónde estaba la gente.

El sonido de la puerta al abrir le pareció ensordecedor ante aquel silencio absoluto, pero ignoró su incomodidad y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia principal de la vivienda. Se sorprendió al encontrar recostado sobre un camastro de una de la esquinas de la sala a Luigi, quien sin camisa limpiaba un largo corte en su abdomen.

-Luigi, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó la morena intrigada al verlo, avanzando hacia el hombre, ahora sonriente.

-Qué bien verte consciente, Flor del desierto. Esto es una tontería sin importancia, querida. Me hirieron en la batalla cuando fuimos a rescatar a Ezio y a tratar de recuperar los fragmentos. Laura me dijo que me cambiara el vendaje a la noche y limpiara la zona. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Nuray se sentó junto al veneciano en el camastro, accediendo a su invitación con un gesto de mano antes de hablar.

-Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor. Siento que la fiebre aún persiste, pero no se puede comparar. ¿Todo fue bien en la villa? Que esto esté tan vacío me está dando mala espina. –Comentó mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de descubrir la verdad en aquel azul pálido.

-La verdad es que no mucho; Mataron a Antonio, lo enterramos hace una media hora. Los asesinos junto con Yusuf y Ezio se quedaron allí, yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero esta maldita raja me mata al moverme y sangra a pesar de los puntos.

La turca se tomó unos instantes para asimilar aquella noticia, pensando automáticamente en Rosa y Ezio, quienes habían sido buenos amigos del difunto.

La crueldad de la vida volvía a golpear a los asesinos, recordándoles la entrega total que aquel modo de vivir acarreaba, y la injusticia que muchas veces inclinaba la balanza a favor de la muerte.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto. –Murmuró después del breve silencio, terminando de limpiar la sangre de la herida para pasar a untarla con un ungüento que Laura había entregado a Russolo.

-Mi flor, ¿ocurre algo? –Interrumpió Russolo con tono suave mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica por la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos ante su expresión sombría.

-Estoy bien –dijo con una leve sonrisa, acariciando su mano antes de volver al trabajo-. Sólo estoy pensando en la pobre Rosa. Sé que estaban muy unidos, consideraba a Antonio como un padre. Es duro perder a alguien así.

-Sí, al final todos terminamos descubriendo ese terrible dolor, pero los asesinos os tenéis entre vosotros y sois fuertes. Rosa aprenderá a vivir con ello.

Nuray le dio la razón con una nueva sonrisa, instando después al moreno para que se incorporase y poder vendarle la herida de forma correcta, de nuevo envueltos en el silencio mientras ella trabajaba.

Russolo sintió que las voces de culpabilidad volvían a resonar en su cabeza al tener a la joven delante mientras pensaba en que podría no haber tenido la suerte de estar allí en ese momento, y haber acabado muerta. Sintió opresión en el pecho ante aquellos pensamientos, y sus palabras salieron solas casi al instante.

-Siento haberte fallado. No me habría perdonado nunca si esos templarios te hubieran hecho algo.

-Luigi, tú no has sido culpable de nada, sabíamos que esto podría pasar. El plan era muy arriesgado y no teníamos opción. Aunque he de decirte que estás haciéndote mayor.

El hombre rió ante su broma mientras la veía dirigirle una sonrisa ácida. Russolo habló a la par que ella acababa de vendarlo.

-Un día malo lo tiene cualquiera, pero puedo demostrarte que aún estoy en plenas facultades, querida. Incluso herido.

-Por lo que veo, para algunas cosas más que para otras. –Se burló ella devolviéndole la sonrisa pícara.

-Para complacerte siempre estoy preparado, mi Flor del desierto. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, buscándola con sensualidad.

-Cuidado, Luigi. Igual no todas las partes de tu cuerpo están tan preparadas siempre. Vas a saltarte la sutura.

-Valdrá la pela. –Susurró para después besarla con pasión.

Nuray le correspondió tras unos segundos mientras sentía como el hombre la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura fuertemente. Segundos después ambos se separaron cuando el hombre sintió un fuerte tirón en la zona herida.

-Ves lo que te decía –se burló la turca con una sonrisa tras comprobar que estaba bien-. Deberías descansar, Luigi. Mañana seguiré estando aquí, si es que nadie me secuestra.

El veenciano rió levemente, hablando después mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

-Te prometo que si ocurre, está vez no fallaré, mi Flor del desierto. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti también por tu esfuerzo. Y esta vez va en serio.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada un instante, para después unir sus labios una vez más, a la par que la puerta de la casa se abría y Laura, Yusuf y Ezio entraban en la estancia.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, BlackMC99, ojalá siga gustándote porque aún queda mucho por venir!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 63.

Nuray no estaba segura de hacer aquello, pero una parte de su interior le exigía que abriera aquella puerta y entrara, y no sólo para preocuparse por la salud de Ezio y agradecerle lo que hizo, a pesar de que había sido una nefasta idea.

En realidad la turca estaba debatiéndose ante la puerta del cuarto debido a su culpabilidad por lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche, aunque a la vez, su cerebro se contradecía pensando que ella era libre y podía besarse con quién quisiera; Ezio y ella no tenían nada ya ¿Por qué tendría que disculparse o sentirse mal si él estaba enterado de todo?

El recuerdo de la expresión en el rostro hinchado y amoratado de Ezio tras la escena ocurrida cuando el trió llegó, le hizo recordar a la chica el por qué de esos pensamientos y sentimientos internos. Aunque el asesino se vió resignado, sus ojos trataron de apartarse veloces de Russolo y ella para que no descubrieran su sufrimiento, pero Nuray conocía bien su mirada, y detrás del enfado que teñían los ojos ardientes de Ezio cuando tenía delante a Russolo, aquello no fue suficiente para camuflar el dolor que el beso y la actitud entre ambos le había producido.

Nuray bloqueó el flujo de tortuosas cavilaciones, relegandolas a un oscuro rincón de su cabeza mientras llamaba con suavidad a la puerta sin pensarlo más. Un susurro débil y desganado le dio el paso desde el otro lado.

La habitación se hallaba vagamente iluminada por la poca claridad de aquella mañana lluviosa y gris que entraba tímidamente por el vetanuco de la sala. Ezio no se inmutó ante la entrada de la turca, hasta que supo que era ella cuando llegó al lado derecho de su cama.

Las palabras parecían agolparse en la garganta de Nuray sin querer salir ante la mezcla de emociones en su interior, y rezó interiormente por poder soportar los ojos del hombre clavarse en ella con aquella resignación gris que se veía incrementada ante el aspecto de su rostro tras la paliza recibida en la villa Mendoza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Logró preguntar la chica, mirándolo.

-Estoy bien. Sólo necesito un par de días y el dolor será llevadero. No es la primera paliza que me dan. ¿Tu estás bien?

Nuray esbozó una sincera sonrisa ante su broma, para después contestar con más tranquilidad, eliminando tensión en su interior.

-Estoy bien. Me recupero rápido. –Tras una pausa, Nuray se puso seria al recordar las pérdidas humanas de la noche anterior. -He sabido lo de Antonio, lo siento mucho, Ezio.

-Sí, yo también. Era un buen hombre, y muy necesario.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos tras las palabras del hombre, quien se incorporó lentamente para quedar sentado en la cama, declinando el ofrecimiento de ser ayudado. Nuray aprovechó un nuevo impulso de valentia para hablar.

-Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí y por la causa, claro. Pero entregarse como lo hiciste fue un suicidio. Podrían haberte matado de no ser por la suerte que tuvieron los asesinos.

-No hubiese cambiado nada si hubiera muerto. La vida sigue pase lo que pase, eso nunca cambiará.

-No –agregó tajante la turca, mirandole con seriedad-. Tú eres muy importante para la orden, el futuro mentor y guia de todos nosotros. Si algo cambiaría las cosas sería que algo te sucediera. Además, muchos sufrirían tú perdida, tienes familia y amigos.

-Tú también los tienes, mereces vivir tanto como yo –le rebatió con serenidad, haciendo que con su nueva añadidura Nuray se tensara-. Tienes algo especial por lo que seguir, se ve que Russolo te hace feliz. Él te ama.

-No tengo nada con él como tú crees, ni con nadie. No deseo eso. –Susurró perdiendo confianza en la voz, centrando los ojos en Ezio cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿No lo quieres?

 _Te quiero a ti_ Pensó Nuray casi autómaticamente mintras le sostenía la mirada y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. La morena empezó a sentirse nerviosa y desorientada por la magnitud de su contradicción; Su cabeza quería desprenderse de todo sentimiento respecto a nadie, huir del amor y sus riesgos, pero su alma sólo deseaba correr a sentarse en aquella cama y besar al italiano como nunca antes. La voz de Ezio la distrajo.

-No me malinterpretes con esa pregunta. No pretendo reprocharte nada ni tratar de convencerte de que soy mejor y te amo más que él para que vuelvas conmigo. Sólo me sorprende, porque pareces estar bien con él. Tú tomaste tu decisión respecto a mí, y sólo me preocupa que seas feliz.

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad sin apenas poder soportar el latir desbocado de su corazón al contemplar la magnitud del amor del florentino, quien aceptaba a pesar de su dolor e infelicidad lo que ella quería, únicamente pensando en su bienestar. Nuray no podía ignorar que su actitud la conmovía, volviendo a sacudir con ansias su amor por él, el cual trataba de ocultar con ahínco.

La mudez que la embriagaba se disipó cuando vislumbró al asesino levantarse de la cama con dificultad y visible dolor. Rápido fue a ayudarlo mientras le decía que no fuera tan rápido, preocupada al ver que su antigua herida en el vientre había sangrado.

-¿No fue ahí donde te hirieron en Grecia? –Preguntó con extrañeza observando como él se levantaba la camisa blancuzca para contemplar el corte sangrar.

-Sí, pero Mendoza y sus perros saben bien cómo torturar a alguien. Volvieron a abrirme la herida, y ahora está hecha un desastre.

-Voy a cerrártela, siéntate en la cama. –Dijo mientras observaba que sobre una de las mesillas reposaba todo lo que necesitaba para atender al hombre, quien obedeció con un quejido de dolor al tomar asiento.

-Puedo ocuparme de esto. Tú deberías descansar también.

-Estoy bien. Además, es evidente que no eres capaz de ocuparte de ti mismo, extranjero. –Bromeó mientras le dedicaba una fugaz sonrisa, pasando a limpiar rápidamente su herida para coserla.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que es cierto.

Nuray volvió a sonreir ante su contestación divertida, pasando a coser su herida con toda la premura de la que fue capaz mientras el silencio los envolvía, siendo únicamente perturbado por los quejidos de Ezio ante el dolor sufrido.

-Creo que así será suficiente –comentó la turca pasados unos minutos, depositando sobre la mesa los objetos que había usado-. Ahora descansa y no te muevas mucho.

-Gracias, Nuray. Aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

La sonrisa del italiano contagió a la chica, quien continuó sentada a su lado en la cama observándolo, sintiendo que no quería moverse de allí en realidad. Obligándose a moverse, inspiró antes de hablar con fingida normalidad.

-Bueno, espero que así sea o acabarán atándote a la cama. Gracias otra vez –agregó con solemnidad, regalandole una sonrisa cálida-. Te dejo descansar.

Ezio se sintió atropellado cuando la muchacha se inclinó sobre él con lentitud y depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre una de sus mejillas, acompañado con una leve caricia antes de que Nuray abandonara rápido la habitación, mientras él suspiraba con una dolorosa resignación que quemaba su pecho.

* * *

-Ya sé que sabe mal, hija. Pero ya has visto que es mano de santo.

El comentario dulce de Laura instando a Nuray para que bebiera su medicación la hicieron sonreirla con cariño, pasando la asesina a terminar de un trago aquel tónico amarillento.

-Muchas gracias por sus cuidados. Nunca podremos agradecerle como se merece todo esto. –Dijo la joven mientras la anciana cogía el vaso de cerámica de sus manos, sonriéndola.

-Hacéis suficiente por todos combatiendo a esos templarios. Bueno, te veré mañana. Intenta descansar.

Nuray, extrañada de su abrupta y rápida despedida, entendió el por qué de esta cuando Luigi entró en su campo de visión, sentándose despacio en la silla que antes había ocupado Laura en el salón de la casa.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –Preguntó la morena viendo como él se llevaba la mano a su herida abdominal.

-Bueno, estás cosas son lentas, ya lo sabes. Tú pareces llevarlo mucho mejor.

-Sí. Ya no tengo fiebre. Esa mujer es un bruja. –Rió tras el comentario, observando después al hombre para volver a hablarle, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando él la besó.

Nuray, después de unos segundos, se separó con delicadeza perdiendo la sonrisa mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Russolo. La conversación de aquella mañana con Ezio volvió rauda a su mente para torturarla.

-Lo siento, Luigi. Pero esto no puede continuar.

La expresión facial del veneciano cambió lentamente. Su ceño fruncido con gesto interrogativo fue suficiente para que la turca adivinara sus palabras, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, el retumbar de los puños llamando a la puerta principal con urgencia los distrajo.

La pareja se levantó ágilmente para abrir sin que sus cuerpos perdieran la tensión, adelantándose Nuray ante la lentitud de su compañero. Rosa y un asesino veneciano que sólo había visto una vez portaban a Yusuf inconsciente.

-¡Rápido llamad a Laura, está perdiendo mucha sangre!

Nuray se obligó a moverse ante el grito de la mujer, desterrando el miedo que la paralizó al contemplar la sangre de Yusuf comenzar a crear un charco en el suelo de madera.

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y perdón por el retraso de este capítulo pero últimamente estoy muy atareada y se me va el santo al cielo XD.**

 **BlackMC99, muchísimas gracias por comentar ¡eres muy amable! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 64.

Nuray cubrió con cuidado la profunda herida del pecho de Yusuf tras haberla limpiado tal y como Laura le había explicado, volviendo a sentarse en la cama para contemplar en silencio a su amigo dormido a causa de las medicinas.

La joven apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara del hombre, sintiendo a la par que una de sus lágrimas resbalaba por su rostro mientras rememoraba el terror que había poseído su cuerpo cuando horas atrás, habían traído al turco inconsciente y a punto de desangrarse.

El llanto tomó presencia a consecuencia de que la joven no pudiera apartar aquella vivencia de su mente, ni el miedo que había pasado hasta que la anciana propietaria de la casa había salido tras largo rato con el herido, explicando que sobreviviría a pesar de estar bastante grave.

Aunque Nuray trató de centrarse en la parte positiva para calmar su ánimo, fue incapaz de dejar de llorar mientras contemplaba al castaño. Él era todo lo que le quedaba, el único que tenía sus raíces ancladas en su interior, su familia. Sentir que podía perderlo creaba un vacío tan tenebroso en su alma que se le cortaba la respiración.

Tras varios minutos sollozando silenciosamente en la penumbra, la turca logró sosegarse tras un profundo suspiro, alejando todo lo que pesaba en su interior y le hacía sufrir aquel estado de vulnerabilidad, donde no sólo se encontraba lo ocurrido con Yusuf.

Nuray volvió a inspirar hondo mientras pensaba en que aquellos días bajos de ánimo y fuerza estaban empezando a hacer mella, pero aquellas cavilaciones se disiparon cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta con delicadeza. Rápidamente se limpió la cara con el dorso de las manos para eliminar el rastro de sus lágrimas.

Ezio se acercó despacio hasta la cama tras cerrar con suavidad, contemplando a la joven tras dedicarle unos segundos al hombre yacente, a mandíbula apretada.

-No me lo digas; No te has movido de aquí en toda la noche. –Comentó tratando de sonar burlón para animar a la mujer, pero la triste y fugaz sonrisa de Nuray hizo que apartara el aire jocoso.

-Estaba cambiando el vendaje, iba a irme en seguida. –Mintió tratando de no fijar mucho sus ojos vidriosos en los de él, mientras se ponía en pie.

Tras hacerse un breve silencio, Ezio habló mientras observaba también a su amigo.

-Despertará pronto. Venga, vayámonos. Tienes que descansar.

Nuray asintió levemente saliendo antes que el asesino, quedando ambos en el pasillo en silencio.

-Deberías estar en la cama. Tu herida aún es demasiado reciente y necesita reposo. –Murmuró la turca sin mirarlo.

-Estoy bien siempre y cuando vaya con cuidado. –Ezio hizo una pausa antes de hablar con voz solemne, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se fijaran en los suyos. -Yusuf va a ponerse bien, dentro de poco despertará. Sólo ha sido un susto.

-Cuando lo vi creía que él... –Sus palabras se ahogaron debido al miedo. -Si le pasase algo no sabría qué hacer.

La turca bajó la vista ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero volvió a mirar al hombre cuando sintió que este posaba una mano sobre su hombro con cariño, al encontrar tanta tristeza y miedo en ella.

-No tienes que avergonzarte ni esconder tus lágrimas, tranquila. Entiendo bien el miedo que se siente ante algo así. Pero todo ha salido bien, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Nuray no pudo contener su llanto mientras el asesino frotaba su espalda y murmuraba con dulzura aquellas palabras, y sin decir nada se abrazó al cuello del florentino con ganas.

Ezio dudó un segundo, pero rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos con cariño sin decir nada, sintiendo como su corazón parecía colapsarse al tener de nuevo a la morena tan cerca, pudiendo incluso oler su cabello una vez más.

-Perdóname. –Susurró Nuray disfrazando su vergüenza mientras se separaba del italiano.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, todo esá bien. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de ella para limpiar una última lágrima. –Ahora debes dormir; Yo te avisaré si Yusuf despierta. Vamos, te acompañaré.

La turca asintió sin oponerse mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, seguida de Ezio. El hombre entró en el cuarto y contempló como ella se metía en la cama con lentitud hasta recostarse, para después acercarse y arroparla con la gruesa manta oscura sin mediar palabra.

-Gracias, Ezio.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa de forma más abierta mientras asentía, acariciando su pelo fugazmente antes de marcharse rápido, luchando contra las ganas de sentarse en aquella cama y besarla.

* * *

-Nuray –Susurró Ezio con delicadeza mientras se aproximaba a la cama de la joven-. Nuray, Yusuf ha despertado.

La joven se desperezó al instante de oír aquella frase, levantándose con presteza para seguir a Ezio hasta la habitación donde el turco reposaba.

La sensación de alivio al vislumbrar a su amigo despierto, hablando con débilidad para responder las preguntas que Laura le hacía, hicieron que Nuray olvidase del todo el miedo pasado y corriese hasta Tazim, abrazándolo con ganas mientras lo mentaba. La morena deshizo el abrazo veloz ante los quejidos de dolor del hombre.

-Lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó mientras él alzaba una mano indicándole que estaba bien.

-Tardará en recuperarse del todo. Es una herida seria. Aunque conociendo como sois los asesinos, sé que saldrá de la cama antes de tiempo.

El trío sonrió ante el comentario de la anciana, quien se despidió del grupo para dejarlos solos. Ezio fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Rosa nos contó lo que sucedió, la emboscada y todo eso.

-Esos cabrones tienen vigilada toda la ciudad –susurró Yusuf, haciendo acopio de fuerzas-. No van a dejarnos seguir a Mendoza ni recuperar el fragmento que se llevaron. Cuando nos rendimos fuimos a las tabernas a intentar reunir cualquier información útil. Ellos nos estaban siguiendo, y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad nos emboscó al menos una veintena.

-Es un milagro que estéis vivos.

Yusuf posó sus ojos en Nuray, quien se hallaba sentada en la cama observándolo con mirada severa, tomando con levedad una de sus manos, hablando a continuación.

-El Papa ha muerto. Se rumorea que lo han asesinado. El cónclave pronto investirá al nuevo sucesor.

-César... –Susurró Ezio, haciendo que el turco asintiera.

-Sí. Es uno de los preferiti. Sabíamos que esto ocurriría en cuanto se metió en el Vaticano. Está claro que lo harán Papa; Todos temen correr la misma suerte que Piccolomini.

-Nos ocuparemos de ello y nos pondremos en marcha –habló Ezio conenergía-. Pero tú debes descansar, amigo. No te preocupes por nada.

-Lo dejo en buenas manos. –Sonrió mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban y comenzaba a quedar dormido de nuevo.

Nuray se levantó despacio y depositó un beso en la mejilla del castaño, saliendo después tras Ezio del cuarto. El asesino habló mientras meditaba en las palabras de Yusuf.

-Escribiré a Roma para saber qué está ocurriendo. Si Mendoza ha regresado allí, los asesinos lo sabrán.

-¿Iremos allí a matar a César? –Preguntó la joven en voz baja.

-Nuestra prioridad es quitarle el fragmento, pero sí. Debemos matarlo antes de que convierta las vidas de todos en un infierno ahora que tendrá tanto poder.

Ambos escucharon el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta principal de la casa, pero lo obviaron volviendo al tema de César hasta que escucharon la voz de Laura hablar con duda a quién se hallaba a las puertas.

 _-¿Leonardo Da Vinci?_

La pareja de asesinos se miró con extrañeza un segundo antes de encaminarse veloces al salón y ver con sus propios ojos un cuerpo delgado envuelto en una gruesa capa rojiza con capucha que ocultaba su faz.

-¿Leonardo?

A la pregunta de Ezio, el mentado alzó la vista para centrar sus ojos claros en los de su viejo amigo, dejando ver a este el estado demacrado de su rostro, el cual vaticinaba que para él también se habían complicado las cosas en aquel tiempo.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Saludos, BlackMC99, y muchas gracias como siempre!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 65

Leonardo terminó de beber el contenido del vaso que Laura le había servido antes de abandonar el salón y dejarlo a solas con los dos asesinos, quienes le dieron unos minutos de respiro antes de hacerle alguna pregunta, poniéndole al día de los últimos acontecimientos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio tras el relato de Ezio, este volvió a tomar la palabra con seriedad, dirigiéndose al de Vinci.

-Cuéntanos, Leonardo ¿Qué ha pasado?

-César será proclamado Papa, es posible que esta noche se dé la noticia –agregó tras un suspiro, continuando con la explicación-. Él descubrió que te conocía y estaba tratando de ayudarte cuando hizo revolver mi cuarto en el Vaticano, y descubrió una carta que iba a mandarte dándote información sobre el Fruto que os robaron y se llevaron a la villa de Mendoza. Siempre desconfió de mí y trató de alejarme de Roma, pero en cuanto confirmó sus sospechas vino a por mí. Huí a Florencia, pero hizo que me encarcelaran vertiendo falsas acusaciones sobre mí. Estuve casi un mes en prisión antes de que Lorenzo de Medici consiguiera que me liberaran. Le debo mucho.

Ezio comprendió en seguida que su amigo hubiera perdido parte de su jovialidad y viveza después de aquel trance, puesto que las torturas habrían sido despiadadas sin duda. La ira le hizo tensarse al momento de pensar en ello.

-Acabaremos con ese canalla, Leonardo. Podemos otorgarte protección hasta que acabemos con ese hombre. Podrías quedarte con mi madre y mi hermana en Venecia, están bien protegidas.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Ezio, pero no sé... Pensaba ir a Milán y ofrecer mis serviocios al duque. Necesito trabajar.

-César te perseguirá hasta que se cobre su venganza. –Intervino Nuray con serenidad, haciendo que el rubio la mirase.

-Tiene razón, Leonardo –agregó Ezio-. Deberías por un tiempo aceptar nuestra ayuda. En Venecia podrás trabajar para nobles. Además, podrías ayudarnos mucho con tus inventos.

El hombre meditó unos instantes, no muy convencido, pero finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento ante la certeza de que los asesinos tenían razón, y su vida corría demasiado peligro.

-Me pongo en vuestras manos, aunque no me gusta la idea de daros más trabajo y exponeros a más peligro.

-No te preocupes, Leonardo. No es una molestia –dijo Ezio regalándole una leve sonrisa-. Mañana por la noche te llevaré a Venecia. Seguro que mi madre se alegra mucho de verte de nuevo.

-Desde luego yo también. Recuerdo con cariño los años pasados en Florencia.

-Creo que yo debería acompañar a Leonardo –interrumpió Nuray, haciendo que ambos la miraran-. Tú aún te estás recuperando. No tienes buena agilidad, y los caminos son más peligrosos que nunca.

-Tienes razón. Será más sencillo pasar desapercibidos si los guardias ven a una pareja. Escribiré una carta para que le entregues a Rosa contándole los futuros planes.

-Bien –respondió Nuray mientras se levantaba-, os dejaré para que os pongáis al día. Os veré luego.

Ambos hombres le devolvieron la sonrisa a modo de despedida mientras el silencio se hacía protagonista durante unos segundos. Leonardo contempló que su amigo quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el lugar por donde la joven turca había desaparecido.

-Parece que tú tampoco lo has pasado muy bien durante este tiempo. –Dijo sacándo al asesino de su ensimismamiento. Sin embargo, sus ojos aún transmitían aquella melancolía hallada por el de Vinci.

Ezio pensó en evadir el tema, pero sus fuerzas para fingir habían desaparecido hacía tiempo, con lo que contestó después de un suspiro profundo.

-Estás en lo cierto. Mi buena racha se ha acabado, amigo. Y me temo que las cosas no van a cambiar.

-El dolor que deja el amor es de los más insoportable, pero recuerda algo Ezio; La sensación de no tener esperanza es aún peor.

El mentado asintió tratando de sonreir con gratitud a su perspicaz amigo mientras pensaba en el miedo que le daba caer en aquel pozo de la desesperanza sin remedio.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche quedó atrás cuando Nuray entró en la casa de Laura con sigilo, debido a la hora que era.

Comenzó a deshacerse de su gruesa capa oscura cuando la voz de Luigi la asustó, haciendo que se girara para encarar al sonriente italiano.

-Ya estaba planteándome ir a salir a buscarte.

-Hacer bien el trabajo requiere de tiempo, Luigi. No puedo permitirme que mañana haya fallos cuando me vaya con Leonardo.

-Sí, eso. –Agregó el hombre mientras se rascaba la barbilla, acercándose a la chica. -Me he enterado cuando vinieron esos asesinos italianos esta tarde. Pensaba que nuestra relación era más estrecha como para tener que enterarme de esas cosas de rebote, mi Flor del desierto.

Nuray dejó la capa y encaró a Luigi encontrando cierto deje de resquemor en su rostro, lo que la hizo inspirar con pesadez ante la idea de tener que hablarle de nuevo de sus sentimientos y nueva postura respecto a ellos. La turca optó por usar un tono de mofa para relajar la tensión.

-Bueno, que yo sepa no soy tu esposa y puedes vivir sin mí un día, ¿no? De todas formas, Luigi. Ya te dije que lo que teníamos ha quedado en el pasado; Sólo quiero que seamos amigos. No quiero tener nada amoroso con nadie.

-Supongo que esa concepción tuya están excluidos los abrazos y encuentros en tu alcoba con Auditore.

Nuray vislumbró el atisbo de celos en la mirada fija de Russolo, y la indignación en su rostro serio, cosa que hizo que su enojo se prendiera al instante por varios motivos a la vez.

-No tengo nada con él. Estaba consolándome en un momento de debilidad por lo ocurrido con Yusuf. No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, ni a nadie. Si no eres capaz de que seamos sólo amigos, deberías volver a Venecia y ayudar a Rosa allí.

Luigi se enfureció con aquel comentario, y pasó a rebatirla con vehemencia mientras seguía clavando en ella sus orbes azules.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, Nuray ¿Crees que dejará que te largues sin más? ¿Qué no intentará luchar por ti? No voy a regalarle el camino empedrado, porque aunque digas que no quieres nada con él, veo como lo miras. No puedes mentirme, querida. –Agregó con una ácida sonrisa que ocultaba un ligero reproche.

-Hay una diferencia entre él y tú, Luigi –espetó la turca con rabia-; Él acepta mi decisión y no se dedica a acosarme. No está jugando a nada para recuperarme porque a pesar de todo, respeta mi libertad. Deberías aprender más de él, porque desde luego lo elegiría antes que a ti, visto lo visto.

La voz del veneciano se alzó cuando vio que la chica pretendía irse, haciendo que esta se detuviera antes de llegar al pasillo de los dormitorios.

-No me has desmentido que lo quieras. Creo que deberías ser sincera contigo misma por lo menos, querida. Aunque no quieres pensarlo por el terror que te provoca, volverás a caer en brazos de ese asesino al que no puedes dejar de amar, y quizás cuando tu orgullo te permita arrastrarte, él ya se habrá buscado a otra. Pero yo no voy a esperarte eternamente.

-Genial. No quiero que lo hagas.

Tras la rudeza de su último comentario, Nuray giró sobre sus talones con presteza y abandonó el salón para encaminarse hasta su cuarto.

Un segundo después de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara, Ezio abrió de nuevo una leve rendija para observar el pasillo desde la estancia donde reposaba Yusuf, confirmando que la pareja había cesado en su discursión.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es lo que han dicho? ¿Lo ha mandado ya a la mierda? –Susurró Tazim con algo de dificultad ante su dolor físico, haciendo que el florentino cerrara y volviera a su lado, aún asimilando la conversación que había escuchado.

-Russolo está celoso porque el otro día nos vio abrazados. Él le ha dicho que cuando acepte que no puede dejar de quererme y me haya perdido, él no estará aún esperándola. –Ezio hizo una pausa mientras aún meditaba en la conversación, yendo a la parte que más le había conmovido-. Ella le ha dicho que me preferiría a mí.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –rió Yusuf con levedad, observando a su amigo aún pensativo-. Estás de enhorabuena, Ezio. Puede que Nuray al final siga en sus trece y no quiera volver contigo, pero al menos tengo claro que no sorportará mucho más la relación que le exige Russolo.

Ezio no respondió, pero en su interior pronto surgió la esperanza de que al menos el veneciano desapareciera de su vida, y con él una parte de su dolor al fin.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Arwiiin, me alegro mucho de volver a leerte! espero seguir haciéndolo. Gracias por comentar.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 66

Parecía que el viento del exterior no estaba dispuesto a dar una tregua, sino que con el paso de las horas y el avance de la oscuridad, su fuerza y vigor aumentaban haciendo que la calles quedaran desietas incluso antes de que anocheciera.

La marcha de Leonardo y Nuray se había adelantado un poco gracias a aquel motivo, y mientras ambos se preparaban para el viaje, en el salón de la casa Luigi aguardaba sentado en una silla sin parar de pensar en la discursión con la turca del día anterior.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Ezio, quien en silencio se adentró despacio en el salón, echando un rápido vistazo al veneciano.

-¿Aún no se han ido? –Preguntó secamente, mientras Luigi respondía sin mirarlo.

-No. Todavía estás a tiempo de despedirte de ella.

Ezio notó el reproche en el tono que usó el mercenario, y recordó una vez más aquella conversación que había escuchado. Sin duda había salido perdiendo de aquello, se notaba que la actitud de Nuray lo había pillado por sorpresa. También percibía que él la quería, aunque su forma de ser le llevaba a tomar caminos pocos compatibles con la personalidad de la turca. El mercenario no se daba por vencido.

-Escuché lo que tú y Nuray hablastéis anoche –dijo Ezio rompiendo el silencio, decidido a sacar al italiano de su error respecto a él-. Sólo quiero que sepas que te equivocas. No voy a tratra de hacer que vuelva conmigo, y no tenemos ningún tipo de encuentro. Por mucho que nos duela aceptarlo, no elige a ninguno de los dos.

-Enhorabuena si tú te rindes tan facilmente, Auditore –intervino Russolo levántandose para encarar al asesino con enfado en la voz-. Yo la quiero, y sé que ella hace todo esto por miedo a su futuro. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. No me creo que vayas a renunciar si es cierto que tanto la amas.

El asesino sintió que el fuego de la rabia comenzaba a prender en su interior ante la testarudez del hombre, y sin pensarselo le respondió. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Nuray estaba en el umbral del pasillo.

-Precisamente porque la amo, la respeto. Quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea a costa de mi propia felicidad. Alguien tan egoista como tú no puede entenderlo, ¿verdad?

-No todos somos tan perfectos y altruistas. –Se mofó Luigi avanzando un paso hacia él.

-Déjala en paz, o perderás todo de ella. –Le recomendó sin eliminar la tirantez de su voz y mirada.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, asesino. Estás empezando a cansarme.

Luigi se aproximó más, hasta quedar frente al florentino de forma amenazadora. Ezio no se achantó y continuó sosteniendo su mirada a la vez que respondía.

-Te recomendaría que no te acercases tanto, porque puede que yo esté también bastante harto de ti.

Un segundo después de la última palabra del asesino, el puño de Luigi impactó contra el rostro de Ezio haciendo que se tambaleara peligrosamente, para recomponerse poco después, atacando al veneciano de forma veloz.

Nuray llegó a interponerse entre ambos hombres tras el puñetazo que Ezio le devolvió a Russolo, gritándo que se detuvieran mientras Laura y Leonardo llegaban a la estancia, alertados por el griterío. Los dos se quedaron anclados a unos pasos viendo como la joven volvía a empujar a Luigi para que se detuviera de una vez.

-¡Basta! –Sentenció Nuray mirando al veneciano, quien tras fijar sus ojos furiosos en los de ella, recogió su capa de una de las sillas y salió presto de la casa. -¿Estás bien, Ezio?

-Sí. No es nada. –Murmuró mientras se llevaba la mano a su labio superor sangrante, apartando los dedos ante el dolor. La chica alzó su rostro para examinarlo, hablando al instante.

-Te lo ha partido, habrá que coserlo. Laura, tranquila; Yo me ocuparé de esto. Leonador, te avisaré cuando termine para marcharnos. –Añadió mirando a la pareja aún de pie contemplándolos.

Cuando se quedaron sólos, Nuray instó al asesino a que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de la estancia, mientras ella se ausentaba para obtener lo necesario para curar su herida.

Sin decir nada la turca se sentó frente a él, trabajando entre un tenso silencio mientras observaba de refilón a Ezio con el rostro serio y la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Preguntó Nuray al asesino mientras limpiaba la sangre con cuidado sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él respondió con la misma indiferencia.

-Estabamos hablando sobre ti. Escuché lo que hablastéis el otro día.

-Yo también os he escuchado ahora. –Confesó ocultando su sopresa por la revelación del hombre. -A Luigi no le gusta perder, es demasiado orgulloso. Le costará hacerse a la idea de que todo se acabo.

-Está enamorado de ti. No es sólo un capricho. –Respondió tras unos instantes, haciendo que la turca respondiera tras un imperceptible suspiro mientras instaba a Ezio a no moverse ni hablar para suturarlo.

-Pero yo no lo estoy de él. No puede aferrarse a esperanzas vacías. Será peor para todos. Además, no me gusta esa actitud que tiene de ser tan cabezota. Como bien le dijite, no está respetándome, y no voy a consentirlo.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de la estancia mientras la morena terminaba de coser el labio de Ezio, sintiendo que en su interior algo se revolvía al tenerlo tan cerca. Sentía que lo echaba de menos, y eso le aterraba a la par que enfadaba.

-Ya está –Murmuró tratando de dejar de pensar, depositando la aguja en la mesa antes de hablar de forma dubitativa. -Siento lo que ha pasado. Espero que no te de más problemas.

-Sí, eso espero también. –bromeó mientras Nuray le devolvía la leve sonrisa-. Por cierto, si ves a mi madre es probable que ella te hable como si... Bueno, no sabe que no estamos juntos ya. Te pido disculpas de antemano por todo lo que pueda decir. Sólo dile que estoy bien, que no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

La joven sintió un fuerte desgarro en su alma mientras Ezio fingía que aquellas palabras fluían sin dolor por su garganta, tratando de quitarle importancia y vergüenza a aquella cuestión. Sus ojos sin embargo no podían engañar a la turca.

-De verdad, lo siento.

El susurro sincero de Nuray hizo que Auditore fijase su vista en la de ella, encontrando una culpabilidad que le sorprendió. No obstante, aquel sentimiento se magnificó haciendo colapsar su cerebro cuando la asesina se acercó con velocidad y besó sus labios con especial suavidad. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Nuray no le concedió ni un segundo para hablar tras romper el lento beso, saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa, dejando a Ezio aún conmocionado por lo que había hecho. No sabía qué pensar.

* * *

El silencio de aquel camino iluminado únicamente por la luz lunar comenzaba a incomodar sobremanera a Leonardo, quien sentado al lado de Nuray en el pequeño carro tirado por un caballo que ella guiaba, no podía dejar de sentir el desasosiego que transmitía, desde luego relacionado con lo que había sucedido antes de que partieran de Padua.

-Nuray –se atrevió por fin a hablar el rubio-. ¿Estás bien? Sé que no me conoces apenas, pero no puedo seguir ignorando que te ocurre algo. Tiene que ver con Ezio, ¿verdad?

La chica se sintió culpable por incomodar a su acompañante y no dirigirle la palabra en lo que habían recorrido de camino, y a pesar de que eran desconocidos el uno para el otro, notaba en su interior que Lenardo Da Vinci era alguien en quien podía confiar, y desde luego merecedor de un trato más cercano y cálido.

-Siento mucho mi actitud, Lenardo. Perdóname. Supongo que sabes que yo y Ezio estuvimos juntos hasta hace poco.

-Sí. Él me lo contó cuando le pregunté al verlo tan diferente, como desganado y alicaído. Me explicó lo que había sucedido en Forli con Caterina Sforza y ese hombre, Russolo ¿Sientes que todo esto que está pasando es culpa tuya? –Preguntó mirándola asentir a mandíbula apretada.

-Y no sólo eso. Lo peor de todo es que cada vez me siento peor al ver el daño que le he hecho a Ezio, pero no puedo estar con él y yo... Es todo muy confuso para mí. Espero al menos poder marcharme y que logre encontrar a otra que pueda quererlo como se merece.

-Bueno, no creo que eso ocurra más –soltó sin pensarlo en hombre, recordando una de las últimas conversaciones con Ezio días atrás. El florentino tuvo que continuar al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Nuray, instándolo a finalizar el comentario-. Se siente condenado a perder siempre en el amor. Para dos veces que ha amado de verdad a alguien, ha acabado perdiendo de una forma demasiado dolorosa; No sé si podría aguantarlo una vez más. Me temo que después de ti cerrará su corazón para no volver a abrirlo.

-¿Qué le ocurrió antes de mí? No conozco la historia. –Murmuró mientras el rubio se sorprendía alzando las cejas levemente, dudando un segundo. Leonardo finalmente se decidió a contarle la historia.

-Se enamoró de una joven de Florencia con la comenzó teniendo encuentros casuales; Cristina era su nombre. Él tuvo que alejarse de ella cuando comenzó en la hermandad, y aunque le dijo que fuera con él, ella lo rechazó. Unos años después se casó, y aunque la perdió, él se contentó sabiendo que era feliz con su vida. Pero el infortunio se cernió sobre todos ellos. Años después Ezio volvió a Florencia porque un fanático predicador, Savonarola, estaba sembrando el caos en la ciudad, ajusticiando a su antojo por herejía y demás crímenes. Savonarola hacía negocios con los templarios, y a cambio de Dios sabe qué, él pactó entregarles a Ezio, para lo cual usó a Cristina. El resultado de aquello fue que mataron a Cristina y a su marido; Ezio no pudo salvarlos.

-Oh, Dios. Es horrible vivir con algo así. –Susurró Nuray al oír la historia, pensando automáticamente en Ezio, mientras la culpabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros parecía crecer enormemente.

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que lea!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de los juegos u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide en puntos con los de los primeros juegos, pero sólo será en parte, otras cosas serán inventadas y no coincidirán.**

Capítulo 67

Tras un largo día de camino, Nuray y Leonardo llegaron a Venecia envueltos en sus capas en medio de una noche lluviosa y oscura, poniendo rumbo hacia la casa que había pertenecido a Antonio.

El clima tormentoso les había ofrecido la ventaja de que la calles estuvieran vacías, facilitándoles totalmente la llegada a la vivienda sin altercados. A la llamada de Nuray, una voz familiar sonó al otro lado de la puerta preguntando quién era.

Cuando la asesina dio su nombre, la puerta se abrió rápidamende dando paso a una sorprendida Claudia, quien contemplaba a la pareja atónita. Una vez todos estuvieron dentro se saludaron besándose en las mejillas, envueltos en un denso silencio que rompió Auditore.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermano?

-No, tranquila –intervino Nuray, observando como el rostro de Claudia se relajaba-. He venido a escoltar a Leornardo, se quedará aquí un tiempo porque...

-Pero qué ven mis ojos.

La voz de María interrumpió la escena, haciendo que el trío se girara para verla entrar en la estancia al reconocer a Leonardo, al cual no había visto desde hacía largos años.

-Oh, María ¡Cómo me alegra verte! –Saludó el florentino mientras abrazaba a la mujer con ganas, agarrándoe mutuamente las manos mientras se contemplaban sonrientes. -Te veo muy bien.

-Bueno, los años pasan y precisamente no para bien, Leonardo –bromeó-. Es estupendo que vayas a quedarte con nosotras, aunque sospecho que a causa de horribles suesos. –María encaró a Nuray mienrtas hablaba, pasando a saludarla con un emotivo abrazo. –Me alegro de verte, Nuray.

-Lo mismo digo. No debéis preocuparos. Leonardo estará a salvo aquí. Ezio también está bien.

-Llevamos muchos meses sin recibir noticias suyas. –Intervino Claudia con un deje de amargura.

-En Grecia hubo problemas. Sufrió una caída desde una cornisa y estuvo varios días inconsciente, pero está bien y se recupera rápido. Hemos tenido muchos problemas, por eso no os escribió.

La joven calló sin querer dar más detalles para no asustarlas, sobre todo omitiendo la parte que concernía a su seguridad. Para alivio de la morena, María intervino cambiando de tema.

-Debéis estar cansados y hambrientos. Y esa ropa está muy mojada, tenéis que cambiaros antes de enfermar. Claudia, ve con Leonardo y enséñale el camino ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Acompáñeme, maese Leonardo.

La pareja desapareció de la sala, dejando un silencio absoluto tras su partida, que finalmente fue roto por la matriarca. María tomó un tono solemne al dirigirse a Nuray.

-Conocí por mi hijo la noticia de la muerte de tu madre. Lo lamento mucho.

-Gracias. Ha sido difícil adaptarse a su ausencia. –Respondió tratando de no demostrar más emoción de la debida, esbozando una leve sonrisa a media asta.

-No estarás sola después de esto, querida. Sé que no es igual, pero tienes a mi hijo, también a nosotras; Ahora somo tu familia.

Nuray quiso que la tierra se la tragara en aquel instante mientras trataba de sonreír con gratitud, pensando en cómo afrontar la situación venidera, pero María se le adelantó al escudriñar su rostro tenso, de mirada esquiva.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La asesina se tomó un instante para volver a mirarla a los ojos, respondiendo con toda la templanza de la que fue capaz.

-Ezio y yo hace algún tiempo que no estamos juntos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, hija? ¿Por qué?

Nuray balbuceó tras deshacer el nudo de su garganta, preparada para hablar, pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. La turca suspiró dando gracias internamente al ver aparecer a Rosa.

-¡Nuray! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todo va bien? –Preguntó veloz tras deshacerse de la capa mojada que llevaba, abrazando a la turca.

Mientras la joven la ponía al día con un breve resumen, María seguía contemplándola con la mente perdida en la noticia de hacía unos segundos, entendiendo al fin a qué se debía la rígidez de la morena.

-Bueno, chicas. Voy a regresar a la cama –anunció la mayor de las tres-. Descansad.

Tras desearle buenas noches, la pareja la contempló desaparecer hasta que la voz de Rosa inundó la estancia, pidiéndole a Nuray avances sobre las novedades. No obstante, la asesina aún seguía anclada en los pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, y la conversación que se cerniría sobre ella en algún momento con la madre de Ezio.

No podía estar más asustada de que llegara aquel momento en el que tendría que escuchar verdades que llevaba tratando de enterrar desde el comienzo de todo.

* * *

María alzó la vista de su libro cuando la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior se abrió, dando paso a Nuray, quien acababa de regresar de escoltar a Leonardo en su búsqueda de encargos. La mujer abandonó el objeto sobre la mesa para hablar con los recién llegados. El rostro del hombre se hallaba resplandeciente.

-Has conseguido trabajo, ¿me equivoco? –Preguntó María con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡es estupendo! Y nada menos que para la Serenísima República. ¡Ingeniería militar! Es todo un desafío.

-Me alegro mucho, Leonardo.

-Gracias, Madonna –respondió con un leve asentimiento-. Si me disculpáis, tengo varias ideas que tengo que dibujar. Estaré arriba si me necesitáis.

El rubio salió rápidamente de la sala, déjando solas a las mujeres.

Nuray en silencio se quitó la capa, desprendiéndose después de sus cuchillos ante la atenta mirada de María. El silencio se rompió cuando la mayor tomó la palabra.

-Nuray, no voy a pedirte que me cuentes qué ocurrió entre mi hijo y tú, pero sólo te pido que por favor me digas la verdad, a pesar de lo que él te haya dicho ¿Cómo está?

La turca se giró despacio para encararla, esforzándose por no mostrar su miedo y nervios.

-Intenta resignarse y respetar mi decisión de no estar juntos, pero realmente ha cambiado. Sé que no está bien.

-Si me lo permites; Tú tampoco lo pareces, querida ¿Acaso él hizo algo malo?

-No –susurró la morena, suspirando antes de rendirse y hablar-. Todo se descontroló. Me quedé embarazada. Nos olvidamos de lo importante.

María tuvo que tomarse unos instantes antes de saber qué contestar, vislumbrando como la asesina luchaba por mantener la compostura, pero sus ojos parecían tornarse vidriosos a cada segundo.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo, Nuray. Pero creo que os estáis equivocando, hija. Os queréis. Vuestro deber no tiene por qué ser incompatible con que estéis juntos, ni siquiera con que tengáis una familia.

-Por favor –cortó la joven a la mujer, con las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos oscuros-. No puedo dejar que las cosas cambien, sería un error. Lo siento.

Acto seguido, Nuray abandonó la estancia con velocidad saliendo a la calle, corriendo lejos de la casa de Antonio mientras aquel ya conocido dolor volvía a estrujar su interior. Ella había elegido aquel camino, y no entendía sentirse de ese modo, sin poder superar aquella situación.

De pronto, la muchacha se paró en seco ante el sonido de cristales romperse, y el estrépito de personas entrando por la fuerza en un hogar, derribando la puerta. Su cara cambió en el instante en que se giró y contempló a varios hombres entrando en casa de Antonio por la fuerza, desenvainando sus espadas en aquel preciso momento.

La asesina apartó el miedo que la invadió al instante, comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa donde sólo se hallaban Leonardo y la familia Auditore, riñéndose interiormente por haber abandonado sus cuchillos en el salón.


End file.
